Lights and Sirens
by Literally Dawsey
Summary: Chicago is the city that the fire fighters and paramedics of fire house 51 call home. Although there are many dangers to running into burning building, the team may come across a few other hurdles along the way...
1. Back from the grave

Matt and Gabby walked hand I hand up the drive way of the firehouse. Herrmann and Cruz in front and mills, Mouch and Capp behind. Gabby had one of Matts hoodies in, she was still hiding the fact that she was pregnant to everyone. She was going to tell everyone this shift, they deserved to know right? Anyway she had one more shift after this one until she was in maternity leave. All the guys went into the locker room to get changed but Gabby had already thought of this. It was Matts first shift back after his accident and she had asked him if she could get changed in his office. Of course he said yes.

An announcement came over the air.

"All personnel of the fire and ambulance companies please report to the conference room immediately."

Everyone was sitting in the conference room casually chatting. None of them knew about Otis apart from Kelly, Matt, Dawson and the chief. Today was the day that they would find out.

The chief walked in and stood at the front of the room.

"Morning guys" the chief started. "First of all I would like to welcome lieutenant Casey back after his accident" there were cheers of happiness.

"Oh come on you missed me that much?" He joked.

"Of course lieutenant." Herrmann shouted. Everyone agreeing with him. Casey looked down at his hands and smiled.

"But I have some more serious news. Gabby would you like to share it?" Gabby looked at the chief with a puzzled look.

'About Otis?' she mouthed.

The chief nodded.

Gabby stood up and made her was to the front of the room.

"Before I share the news that the chief wants me to tell you I have some news that I want to tell." She slowly unzipped he hoodie letting it fall off her shoulders. "I'm pregnant!"

"Oh god Dawson!" everyone called out.

"How far along are you?" Herrmann asked everyone getting exited. She looked at Casey who had a huge smile on his face but he was looking down at the table.

"7 months!" Gabby said happily.

There was another cheer! "when did you find out?" Cruz asked.

The huge smile on Gabby's face quickly disappeared.

"That brings me to the other news." Gabby said on the verge of crying.

"Ok. Otis wasn't on a temporary transfer to House 74. I will tell you the whole story." Gabby put a hand on her bump.

"When Matt was brought into hospital after his accident Otis came to me and said that it was his fault that Matt crashed. I took him up to the crash site and proved him wrong. On the way back to the hospital we were hit by a truck." Gabby stopped. Tears running down her face an it becoming harder to talk. Matt got up and roof behind her with his arms wrapped around her body.

"It's ok, take your time baby" he whispered in her ear and then kissed behind it, his hands now on Gabby's, who's were on her bump.

She took a breath, her face wet with tears. "He was ejected from the seat and went through the windshield. After I regained consciousness I got out and found him. He...He...He was covered in blood and he was beading out. The glass from the windshield had cut his throat. The last thing he said to me was 'I got what I deserved, I love you' and he...he...he just died."

There was a silence in the room. Many had their head in their hands and crying. Gabby was now crying into matts chest and they swayed gently.

"Otis would be missed dearly but as of now his place on truck has been permanently been filled" Boden said trying to keep back his tears. His name is Jason Cole from 105"

Gabby pulled away from Matt and he whole firehouse stared at chief.

"You have to be kiddin' me!" Gabby shouted. "That bastard!"

"You know him?" Cruz asked, looking up just as a tear dropped off his nose.

"Yea, if it the one I think it is, he backed out of a black-ops mission that we were on. My whole team died and that was when I got shot. I never wanted to see him again." Gabby said angrily. He...he...he and I were in a relationship and when he ran away that day I couldn't trust anyone anymore." She turned and grabbed Matts hand.

Matt smiled shyly.

"When is he getting here chief? Surly he should be here by now!" Kelly said.

Then the door to the room opened and Jason walked in. Everyone stared at him but he was looking at Gabby in disbelief. She was standing solo in the middle of the room. Everyone was thinking the same thing. He looked like Casey. He was tall, strong and had blue eyes and blond hair. But 'he want Casey, he will never be anything close.' Dawson's thought. Matt was the kindest person Gabby knew and nothing could ever change the way that she felt about him. Her blood boiler seeing him standing in front of her after all this time. Finally Jason spoke.

"Hi guys. I am Jason Cole. I came from firehouse 105 I'm sure that your familiar with it. I will be filling the spot on 81. Is my lieutenant here?"

Casey moved around Dawson as the chief and shook his hand. "Lieutenant Matt Casey." He said bitterly.

"Nice to meet you sir. I am sure it will be a pleasure to work with you. I have heard a lot about you. All good things!" Jason laughed awkwardly.

"Well we will see" Casey said disapprovingly.

"How dare you!" Gabby growled.

"Are you talking to me lady?" Jason said with a smile.

"Who else would I be talking to?" She said looking like she was going to punch someone. Knowing Gabby she was going to.

" I thought that you had died. By of a shame hey!" he replied smugly.

"That's it!" Gabby said as she went for Jason.

"That's enough!" chief shouted.

"You should have died in that heist Dawson! I never loved you!" Jason yelled as Kelly and Capp dragged him out of the room.

"'Gabby just stood there breathing heavily, matts hand now on her shoulder.

"Hey, it's going to be ok!" he said reassuringly.

"No Matt it's not! That is what everyone says to me all the time and I am sick of it!" she screamed at Casey. She stormed her way out of the room.

Casey clenched his fists.

'I'm gunna kill this bastard!' He thought.


	2. When it couldn't get any worse

Gabby ran out of the conference room and down to the bathroom. She could hear matt callimg after her but she just ran faster. When she got to the door she shoved it open, went into the stall, locked the door and sat down with her head in her hands crying.

'What have i done' she thought.

Meanwhile with Brian

Brian had just got off the phone with Voight. He had been given the address of the district and was now walking out the door with his coat casually draped across his arm. He walked three blocks down Michigan then turned left onto wallbash then arrived at the district halfway down Quincey. As he walked in the doors he thought he saw one of the metro police from London but instead he decided to walk upto the front desk and get buzzed up.

"Hey" Brian said to Sergeant Platt, she was slightly taken back by bis accent.

"Well hello there. What is a fine Englishman doing in my district?" She asked.

"I am here on the London metro and Chicago Intelligence Case." Brian stated.

"Oh yea! I should have guessed. I will buzz you up." Platt said.

"Thank you!" Brian called back as he walked up the staris to intelligence.

He walked into a wide room witn many desks and multiple people standing with mugs of coffee and case files in their hands. Brian cleared his throat.

"Hey, im Brian!" He said expectantly.

Everyone walked over. Voight shook his hand.

"Alright. Everyone listen up!" He shouted. "This is Mark Dawson's oldest friend. He is an ex - London Firefighter and he will be helping us with the case. Brian now for you to meet the Chicago team. This is detective Erin Lindsay, Jay Halsted, Adam Ruzek, Olinsky, Atwater and obviously Antonio." Voight said pointing everyone out.

"Lets crack a case!" Brian said.

Back at the Firehouse

Gabby heard someone come into the bathroom. She stood up and unlocked the door and saw Jason standing washing his hands. He was the last person she wanted to see so she tried to get out without letting him see her but he looked up as soon as she stepped out of the stall.

"Gabby!" Jason said sadly.

"I dont want to talk!" She said as she tried to push past him. He moved to stand in her way.

"I just want to say that i am sorry. I shouldn't have said those things to you" he said. It seemed like he was going to start crying!

"Jason-" Gabby started.

"Just know that i...i am happy for you. Your having a baby and that's a big thing." Jason said before he touched his lips to gabbys.

She tried to push him away but he was to strong!

"JASON...JASON!" She screamed between kisses "GET OFF ME!"

"Oh come on Gabs. Your man won't know" Jason moaned between kisses. Gabby was still trying to push him away but he was way to strong!

"Get off me!" She tried to yell "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

At that moment the door opened and Jason pulled away lookimg into gabbys eyes but she was focused on something else. Matt was standing in the doorway, anger and jealousy written across his face.

"Matt wait..." Gabby started but matt had walked out of the room. She ran out after him but she didn't see which way he went. She was now standing alone in the hallway. She felt broken. All of a sudden she felt a tear drip down her face and then she fell to her knees sobbing.

'Was this really the end?' She thought?


	3. An Emotional Incident

Jason walked out of the to see Dawson kneeling on the floor crying.

"Gabby?" Jason asked.

Gabby turned around to see him. She stood up and shouted "you have no idea what you have done Jason!"

"well let me put it right!" he said kindly as he put his hands on Gabby's shoulders.

"Jason you have done enough!" she replied stepping away from him.

*TRUCK 81 SQUAD 3 AMBULANCE 61*

Dawson took one last look at Jason and then turned around and jogged down the hall and out to the Ambulance, Jason following after her. When the trucks turned up to the fire everyone jumped out. Casey and the rest of truck jumped out, throwing on their breathing tanks just as squad pulled up.

Gabby and Brett walked round to stand next to Chief as he was yelling out orders.

Casey and his team were all ready to go in. Before Casey ran in to the burning house Gabby called out. "Matt! be careful!"

Matt just turned around to face her and gave her a sad and disappointed look before he ran into the fire. Dawson felt the baby kick and then a pit in her stomach opened up. She felt sick and incredibly guilty even though it wasn't technically her fault. Gabby knew that Matt was Hot-Headed but he was the most loyal, caring and protective person that she had ever met. She loved him more than anything and she wasn't prepared to loose him.

"We are bringing out a victim. Possible broken arm and definite smoke inhalation. Get Brett to prep air and the Med bag" Casey demanded over the radio moments before Herrmann came running out with a teenage boy in his arms.

"Get him on the board!" Gabby demanded.

Brett started to work on him. The boy was breathing but not steadily. He was unconscious and Brett had decided to tube him. Then all of a sudden the radio crackled. The whole team all tried to make out what was said. Then Dawson realised that Casey and Severide were still in the building.

"We're trapped chief!" Casey yelled through the radio. "we need the aerial raised to the north west window. Third Floor!"

Cruz bounded up the ladder on to the podium floor and carefully manoeuvred the aerial round to the window. Casey and Severide were ready and waiting at the window and were gesturing to Cruz to hurry up. They knew that they didn't have much time before the building flashed. The guys were looking up worriedly, watching as the actions unfolded. Finally the ladder reached the window and Kelly was the first to climb out, Casey stared to follow him. Suddenly the building exploded and Casey lost his grip on the ladder and he started to fall. Time seemed to slow down and Dawson felt like she had been stabbed as a wave of panic went through her. Casey then felt someone grip his fire coat and he looked up to see Kelly was holding him tightly, not wanting to let his friend fall to his death.

"I got'cha buddy!" Severide yelled over the raw of the flames "Not gunna let you go!"

Severide helped Casey swing himself over the bars of the ladder and up to safety. They both sat there for a moment as they caught their breath just as everyone on the ground was recovering from the drama.

"You've always got my six" Casey stated, still trying to catch is breath.

"That's what we do" Kelly said tapping Matt on the shoulder before starting to climb quickly down the ladder, Casey following behind him.

When they both got down from the ladder they were swarmed by the rest of the house. They were congratulating them and telling them how relieved they were to see that they were both ok. Dawson jogged over to the rest of the group, her hand on her bump to stop it from moving to much. She ran up to Matt.

"Im so happy that your ok!" she said as she moved her arm up to touch Matt's shoulder but he took a step back.

"Yea, im good" he said quietly then turning round and walking back to the truck. He glared at Jason as he walked past. The whole Firehouse looking confused as he walked away from his girlfriend.

Brett ran after Gabby as she made her way back to the Ambo.

"Hey! Gabs, what's going on with you and Casey?" She said placing her hand on her shoulder.

Gabby turned around.

"Oh, its nothing, dont worry about it!" Gabby said before she turned back around and got into the Ambo.


	4. Embers Reignited

Back in the Truck the atmosphere was tense. Casey was sitting quietly in the front next to Cruz, anger radiating off of him. Herrmann looked from Casey to Jason, who was looking sheepish as he looked out of the window. Herrmann took a deep breath, sighed then started.

"Ok you guys, what's going on?"

"None of your business Herrmann" Casey replied bluntly, still staring out of the windshield. He could see the firehouse approaching.

"All due respect lieutenant-" Herrmann started.

"I said mind your god damned business Herrmann!" Casey yelled sending the whole truck into complete silence.

The trucks pulled into the bays of the firehouse just as Brett and Dawson jumped out of the Ambo. They had just come back from taking the boy to the hospital and could already feel the tension in the air. Severide was taking off his turnout pants off when he saw the way that Casey and Jason were looking at each other and decided to go and see what the hell was going on, especially after what happened at the fire earlier. Gabby kind of had the same idea as Kelly because she was walking straight for Matt.

"What the hell is going on between you to?" Kelly demanded.

"Nothing lieutenant" Jason replied.

"No, actually there is something going on" Casey said loud enough for everyone to hear him.

"And that is?" Kelly asked expectantly.

"He kissed Dawson, right in front of me!" Casey yelled and everyone breathed in with shock.

"Matt-" Dawson started.

"No Gabby! I don't want to hear it!" Casey yelled.

Dawson took a step closer to Casey, "oh, ok, that sounds about right. Matt this is what split us up in the first place! You wouldn't listen to my side of the story!" Gabby said angrily.

"Well if we keep arguing then maybe we should go our separate ways!" Casey yelled back in the heat of the moment.

Dawson stood with her mouth open in shock. Her blood starting to boil.

"How dare you! Matt, i am 8 months pregnant with your baby!" Dawson yelled "This is what i shouldn't be doing!"

"What, screwing me over with other men? Yea that's what I thought to" Matt said sarcastically.

Gabby looked at him with a discussed look on her face.

"No, getting stressed and angry! Oh, and if you really believe that we need to go our separate ways, it breaks my heart to sat it but if that's how you feel then maybe your right! Matt, I don't think that you understand how much you mean to me. I love you more than you will ever know and I have always felt like that, but if your not prepared to be there for me and your baby when we need you most then what does that tell us?" Gabby spat.

"Gabby - I didn't -" Matt started, now realising what he had done.

"No Matt, you spoke your mind and now your getting what you wanted." Gabby looked down at her hand and took off her engagement ring and gave it to Matt as she pushed past him. Now she was standing in front of Boden.

"permission to leave shift chief?" she asked, her voice now shaking.

"As long as you have someone to fill in for you" he said.

"Chout will cover for me." She replied looking at Matt who was close to tears.

"OK then"

She turned and started to walk down the drive to her car as Matt called her name repeatedly. She didnt look back or did she reply.


	5. Walking out on Us?

Matt watched Gabby walk out to her car, get in and pull away. The one time Casey felt his body yearn for her, to be laying in bed with her, his arms around her and now all he had done was throw the one thing that he really needed away. Matt looked sadly down at his feet then made his way back to join the rest of the firehouse.

"Hey lieutenant, she is probably just having a moment. She probably didn't mean any of what she said." Herrmann said walking up to Casey and putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Herrmann, you don't know Gabby like I do. I shouldn't have said that to her, and it's the final ultrasound today and now that i have screwed this up i wont be able to find the sex of my baby." Casey was shaking, his voice was quiet and his eyes distant. "Gabby is the one thing in my life that i thought would stay beside me even if i tried to push her away unintentionally, but i was still able to. what does that say about me?" Casey asked a knot in his throat as he began to let his emotions slip.

"Matt look at me..." Herrmann said.

Casey looked up.

"Gabby has a lot on her plate at the moment. She has the whole investigation on her mum, she is 8 months pregnant for gods sake. Lieutenant, one thing i do know is how women get when they are pregnant and that is what Gabby is going through. Trust me. Look maybe you should have let Gabby tell you what happened and not jumped to conclusions." Herrmann said calmingly.

"Maybe your right?" Casey said sadly, wiping the tears from his face.

At The Hospital:

Gabby sat nervously in the hospital waiting room. She had done this before but it was different this time. During the previous pregnancy that she had she didn't get this far.

"Gabriella Dawson?" The Doctor said from down the hall.

Gabby followed the Doctor down the hall and into the exam room, and laid on the bed.

"So Miss Dawson, we have about a month until the baby is due to be born. How you feelin'?" The Doctor asked with a smile.

All of a sudden Gabby felt a buzz in her pocket. "Excuse me.." she said.

The text read:

'Gabby, look im not here to talk about what happened earlier but one thing i ask you is that tell me what sex the baby is. Look i love you. Never forget that, - Please. Matt xx'

Gabby took a deep breath and placed the phone back in her pocket. Just as the doctor placed the gel on her stomach and used the machine to see the baby. While the doctor was doing this she asked

"Isn't your partner usually here with you?"

"yea...errr...well...something came up." gabby said with a shy smile.

After checking that the baby was ok, the Doctor asked if she wanted to know the gender of the baby. Matt's words ran through her head and so she agreed to knowing. This brought back memories of Matt and herself laying closely together in bed thinking about the sex of the baby, she needed him but she knew that he didn't want her. Or so she thought.

The Doctor pointed to the screen of the machine then looked at Gabby happily.

"Congratulations Miss Dawson!" The Doctor said excitedly. "your having a boy!"

Gabby just thanked the Doctor and made her way out to the car. She was way to focused on the whole Matt situation to even let the information effect her.

When she got home she went up to her bedroom and sat quietly on the bed. She looked at a picture of Matt and herself at the Christmas market. They were both smiling, then she saw a small patch of water on the glass of the picture. Tears began to run down hr face as her whole relationship with Matt flashed right in font of her eyes. She could remember the way that Matt first kissed her, the way he felt, the way he tasted and she couldn't get this out of her head. Sadly she went over to the closed and pulled out her bags and began putting her cloths into them.

After she had packed she saw that she still had a few hours until Casey was due to come home. Still crying she placed her bags down by the door and went down and sat on the sofa. She got out her phone and dialed Antonio's cell. It rang twice before he picked up.

"Hello?" Antonio answered.

"Hey Tonio.." Gabby started, trying not to sound like she was crying. "would you mind if i came and stayed with you for a while?"

"Hey, of course that's fine. Why, what's going on? Is everything ok with you and Casey?" Antonio asked worriedly.

"Errr...I will explain it to you later. Are you at home?" she asked.

"No, im Downtown. You know where the key is right?"

"Yea"

"ok, i will see you later then" Antonio said still confused about the whole situation.

"Yea, ok, see you then.." Gabby said distantly.

She hung up the phone.

There was a note pad and pen on the table and Gabby thought to herself 'If Matt won't listen to me then maybe he will listen if i write to him.' She picked up the notepad and pen and started writing.

'Matt,

After the events and everything that was said at work this shift, i believe that you have made up your mind about how you think the whole incident with Jason and I happened. I was coming out to come and find you and apologies for what i said when Jason first came into the room. He gave me a whole lecture about how he 'never meant to hurt me' and 'hoe he still loved me and wanted me back.' I kept telling him that i was in love with someone else, that i was in love with you, but he wouldn't believe me. Then he just kissed me, i tried to push him away but i couldn't. That's when you walked in. Matt, i want you to know that you mean more to me than anyone else has ever meant to me and frankly, i need you, more now than i ever have before. I admit that i may have over reacted at the firehouse and i think that you did to. You said that you thought that maybe we should go our separate ways so i am going to stay with Antonio until i can find my own place. I just want you to know that everything with the baby is fine and that we are having a boy! I just wanted to tell you that i wished none of this would have happened because i love you and i always will. I hope we can make this work.

Love Gabby x'

With a tear rolling down her face. She picked up her bags and took one last look at the house before she got in the car and drove to Antonio's.

2 Hours Later

After shift Casey made his way home quickly hoping to catch Dawson. He walked into the house, placed his bag down by the door and started to walk towards the kitchen.

"Gabby?" He called desperately "Gabby!"

Then all of a sudden he saw a neatly folded piece of paper with is name on. He opened it and began to read what it said. As he got further and further through the letter tears began to run down his face as the guilt overwhelmed him. He looked up and saw the picture of him and Gabby at the Academy Dinner the year before and let out a sob.

"What have i done?" He yelled angrily. "What have i done?"


	6. Blackout

Gabby parked the car and walked up the path of Antonio's house, her bags in her hand. When she got to the front of the house she moved the pot to the left and picked up the key underneath it.

Antonio lived alone. After his divorce with his wife she took the kids away to move to New York and left the house to Antonio.

Gabby walked in and went straight upstairs to the guest room and put her bags down on the bed. "urrrgh!" she moaned as she punched the wall. She was so angry, none of this was meant to happen. Her and Casey were meant to be together forever, well that's what he always said. The more she thought about it the more she missed him. Casey was one of these guys that you only met once, he was everything that she wanted and yet she couldn't keep him close. He was kind, sweet, fair. He was also a good leader and a great father figure to all the kids that they had saved over the years. She knew that he was going to make an amazing dad but the reality of it was, did he really want to be?

Matt was leaning against the kitchen counter with a beer in one hand and his phone in the other, his finger millimeters from Gabby's contact. Then a knock came at the door. He snapped out of his daydream of memories and made his way over to the door. When he opened it, Jason was standing there with his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Matt" he said still acting a little sheepish.

"Jason, what brings you here at this hour?" Matt said trying to sound casual even though he was still angry at him.

"I was wondering if i could talk to you about something..." Jason said stepping in to the house. "...work related."

"Sure, whats up? Can i get you a beer?" Casey said walking towards the kitchen.

"Nah, i'm good thanks lieutenant. I won't stay long."

"Ok" Matt said picking up a beer and moving back to the living room and sitting down opposite Jason. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

"Well." Jason started. "I have been at 51 for 3 shifts now and a lot has happened, i think you can agree lieutenant."

"i sure can." Casey said looking down at the floor.

"I want to talk to you about Kelly Severide" He continued.

"Kelly is one of my best friends. Why do you need to talk to me about him?"

"I think Dawson and him have something they are not telling you and it has been going on for a while." Jason stated.

"And this is coming from you. The guy who left my girlfriend to die all those years ago!" Matt said starting to raise his voice.

"Well at least i don't talk to her like a piece of shit!" Jason shouted, standing up.

"Excuse me?" Matt shouted, standing up as well.

"She doesn't deserve you Casey! She deserves me! She is my girl, she always has been!" Jason spat.

"That's it!" Matt yelled and took a step towards Jason, Jason was focused on Matt's body language, and threw a punch that hit Jason's jaw followed by a knee to Jason's stomach.

Jason rolled in the middle of the floor laughing, a little trickle of blood coming from the corner of his mouth.

"How dare you talk about Gabby like that! It is your fault that she has moved out of here!" Casey yelled, looking down at Jason who was still on the floor.

Jason laughed, the suddenly he hooked his foot around Matt's ankle and pulled. Matt fell to the ground, hitting his head on the table. The last thing he remembered was Jason's fist colliding with the side of his face before he blacked out.

Gabby was sitting on the bed still, her phone in her hand. She had to talk to Casey, the guilt was killing her. She finally pressed his name and the phone began to ring. It rang 6 times before going to voice mail. This worried Gabby, Matt always had his phone with him, especially knowing that gabby was so close to the due date of the baby. After leaving a message, Gabby got up and went to the bathroom and got ready for bed. It was going to be a long night.

Casey woke up to a loud pounding noise, the sound of metal hitting metal. He opened his eyes and an overpowering pain went searing through his head, he winced. Then he slowly looked up as he heard footsteps becoming louder around him. Then he saw him. Jason was standing over him, slowly he moved closer.

"ahhh, Mr Casey your awake! Shall we begin?"


	7. A Call From the Devil

Jason stood over Matt. He was tied to a pole and was sitting on the floor.

"Matt, Matt, Matt" Jason tutted as he swung a metal pole around casually.

"Why am i here!" Casey spat.

"Well, first of all, for the way you treated Gabby, and second, i don't like you" Jason laughed.

Jason had taken Matt to a warehouse on the west side of Chicago. Inside it was a huge open space. The air was moist and water could be heard all over.

Casey was dizzy. He knew that Jason was a fully trained Navy Seal that could kill him with anything at any time, Gabby was the only one who could take him on, but she was miles away and heavily pregnant, so he chose his words carefully.

"Gabby will know something is up!" Matt shouted, pain stabbing through his stomach.

"She doesn't care about you anymore. You told her that, and i quote 'we should go our separate ways'."

"She cares more about me than she ever did about you!" Casey snapped. "You will never deserve anyone like her! Come on, i don't deserve her!"

"Damn right" Jason chuckled. "It didn't sound like that earlier!" Jason snapped back.

Matt went quiet. Everything from last shift went through his head.

"Who's the wimp now huh?" Jason laughed.

"Let me go!" Matt growled.

"What did you say?" Jason demand.

"Let me go!" Matt shouted.

Gabby woke up abruptly, she rolled over and checked her phone. There was no call or text from Matt. She started to panic a little, she could feel that something was wrong but she wasn't quite sure what. She dialed Matt's number.

"Hello?" A voice came.

"Jason?"

"*Cough* Errr, oh, Hi Gabby!"

"Why do you have Matt's phone?" She demanded.

"Oh, No reason."

"Tell Me!"

She heard a noise in the background, a noise of someone who has just woken up from being out cold.

"What have you done to him?" Gabby shouted.

"Nothing yet..." Jason replied with a smile.

"Your a sick son of a bitch you know!"

"I'm gunna put you on speaker phone so your dear ex-boyfriend can hear you for the last time." he joked "He doesn't deserve you anyways!"

"Matt, Matt, Hey I'm going to find you! ok, Matt i'm going to find you, im sorry this is all my fault, this is all my fault!" she cried.

"Gabby, i know! I know! Gabby, I love you! Im so sorry, Gabby i love you, i love you so much!" Matt called.

"Times up!" Jason said ending the phone call.

"Matt!"

"Gabby!"

Although they were miles apart, they both called each other's names, both hoping they could hear each other for the last time before he put the phone down.

"Gabby i love you" Casey muttered under his breath.

"What did you just say?" Jason said, walking over to Matt.

"NO! NO! Please!..." Casey shouted just before Jason hit him on the head with the metal pole. Matt was once again, out cold.


	8. The Search Begins

When Dawson got off the phone with Jason she got out of bed as fast as she could, ran downstairs and out to the car. She drove all the way over to District 21, parked the car and ran inside.

"Hey..." She panted. "Please...Someone, I need your help!"

Platt ran over to her.

"Whats going on Gabby?" She asked frantically.

"Matt...Matt...he...he...Jason...he..." Dawson tried to make out.

"Gabby, slow down. Whats going on?" Platt said trying to calm Gabby.

"Jason has taken Matt!" Gabby blurted out.

"Are you sure that its Jason?"

"yea"

"Ok, come on. I will take upstairs." Platt said standing up and walking towards the steps.

When they both got upstairs to the Intelligence Department Lindsay was the first to run over.

"Gabby, what happened!?" She asked frantically.

"Matt has been kidnapped. Its all my fault!" she said as she started to cry.

"Hey, Gabs its ok!" Lindsay said, pulling her in to her chest and stroking her hair comfortingly.

Gabby pulled away. "The last thing that we did was argue...This is all my fault."

"We are going to find him i promise."

Then the rest of the team walked in. Voight was first, then followed by Ruzek, Atwater, Olinsky and finally Antonio.

"Gabby!" Antonio called out as he ran over to her.

They wrapped their arms around each other.

"What's going on? Why are you here?" Antonio started.

"Matt, he has been taken." Gabby said in a small voice.

"What?! By who?" Tonio demanded.

"Jason" Gabby said looking Antonio right in the eyes.

Matt's eyes fluttered. Yet again he had the pain back in his stomach and in his head but he could also now feel blood running down the side of his face. He looked up and he could see that Jason was on the phone about 10 feet away from him. Matt felt around the area of where his hands were tied up and he felt a small metal wire, he picked it up.

"Hey!" He shouted. Jason turned round.

"Shut up!" He called over to Matt.

"No, Come over here!"

Jason rolled his eyes and ended the phone call.

"What do you want?" Jason spat.

"Why am i here?" Casey demanded.

"I already told you. I don't like you!"

"Yea, like that's an excuse." Matt replied. "So it occurs to me that we are going to be here a while, how about you tell me about what happened in Afghanistan all those years ago when Gabby was nearly killed."

"You really want to know fireman?"

"Humor me."

"Fine." Jason started. "It was May 17th 2004. I was in the Navy Battalion 1 with Gabby, she was our lieutenant, also my girlfriend. We were deployed to western Afghanistan because we were the only team with the right skills and training. When we got there we set up camp about 3 clicks from the target. Our mission was to take charge of an enemy weapons base, it was heavily armored and had many men working out of it. When we made our way into the building to conduct our search, i said i would take the back. Instead i ran off in the other direction to a neighboring village about 3 miles from our location. I had been offered money by an outside force, i thought that it would help with my life, the life i planned for me and Gabby. I was in love with her, I really was, I was going to propose to her when we returned home but i - i guess i just got my priorities in the wrong order..."

An uncontrollable wave of rage came over Casey and he just exploded at Jason.

"Wow, you expect me to believe that! You were never in love with her! If it was me out there, i wouldn't have left her side for any amount of money, hell, i wouldn't have left her for the world." Matt shouted.

"Well i'm not you am I!" Jason yelled, cutting off Matt. "Well, i'm not a goody-two-shoes lieutenant of the CFD! Casey, can i ask, have you ever been in the line of fire?" Jason spat.

"No"

"Well then i don't think that you have the right to comment."

"You really think so?" Casey laughed through tears of pain. "Have you seen one of your own man burnt to death right in front of you. Or - or dragged a dead man out of a fire after he laid over his family to protect them from a fire. No, i don't think so."

"No, i haven't seen any of those things but i have seen men, women, children all dead after the Taliban had come and obliterated their village. Then having the feeling like you could have done something..."

"Is that how you felt when you left Gabby and your team to die?" Matt growled.

"You have no place to talk about what happened there!" Jason yelled, pointing his finger at Casey.

"Well you not the one who wakes up in the middle of the night to their fiance who is crying over what happened all those years ago. Crying because she thought it was her fault, that she should have died with all the others. Look Jason i don't care that you hate me, all i beg of you is that you let me go so i can go and tell Gabby that everything is ok. Gabby needs to stay calm or she is going to loose my baby." Matt pleaded.

"We have to get him back!" Gabby said. She had now calmed down now that intelligence had begun the search for Casey.

"Gabby, when you were on the phone with Jason could you hear anything that would give away their location?" Voight asked.

"Uhhh...I heard an echo...it was faint but i'm pretty sure." Gabby replied.

"OK! That gives us a possible location. They could be in an old store house or a warehouse. Lindsay, look up all the abandoned warehouses in Chicago." Voight ordered.

"You got it serg!" She replied as she walked over to the computer.

She typed in the description into the search bar and two locations came up.

"Voight, i have two pings. One in eastern Chicago...errr...corner of South Wabash and Michigan Ave and the other in western Chicago...errrr that is...South California Ave. They are both owened by private companies and they are vacant." Lindsay said loudly.

"Ok, we will search the west warehouse first and hope that we are not to late!" Voight barked as he started to run out the door, everyone following him including Gabby.

Antonio stopped and turned, Gabby almost running into him.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm coming with you!" She stated.

"Not like that your not." He said looking at her baby bump.

"I am a much better shot than you and you can't stop me!" She said pushing past him and running to catch up to the others.

Antonio sighed then followed after them.

"Your the father to Gabby's baby?" Jason said in surprise.

"Who else would it be?"

"No it's just that i wouldn't have thought that you had the guts to...well..."

"To do what!?" Casey asked.

"Well knock her up!"

"Seriously! Unbelievable!" Casey said rolling his eyes.

"Ok, well look fireman, I have some business to attend to so i will bid you a farewell." Jason said with a sarcastic smile.

"Ok, great! I finally get some time with out you!" Casey replied. He though to himself 'sass on point today!'

Jason gave him another Sarcastic smile and then turned and reached for some duct tape.

"Oh, come on. Your really going to..."

"Don't underestimate me fireman!" Jason replied as he pulled the tape over Casey's mouth.

Then he turned and picked up a large duffle-bag that clunked when he picked it up. Then he made his way quickly over to the entrance of the warehouse, checking his watch every few moments.

Casey knew he was up to something and he was worried that Dawson had something to do with it.


	9. The first of many

Jason walked out of the warehouse and out to his car. He had parked it close to the road and there were still marks from where he dragged Matt into the building. The car was parked on the side of a beaten track and was about 1 mile from the main road. He had a smug look on his face (the one that you usually saw him wearing). His plan was going well. He had: Come back into Gabby's life; Stuck himself in her business; ruined her relationship with Matt and successfully kidnapped Casey! It was his dream come true! He crossed the court-yard, unlocked the car and climbed in. Then the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Is it done?" The voice came.

"Is what done?" Jason asked worriedly.

"The fireman!" The voice yelled.

"Oh...Yea...I have him at the location." Jason said looking over to the warehouse.

"Good"

"I am going to the next location to set the text trap, make sure that we take the rest of 51 out so that we don't have anyone to worry about." Jason said smugly.

"Good thinking boy, i want an update when the deed is done but i want the girl alive. I have one or two things i have to discuss with her..."

"You got it boss."

"I have some...errr...business to deal with so i am going to go, i think you do to huh Jason?"

"I sure do" Jason said smiling. He hung up the phone, started the car and pulled out onto the main road, on his way to wipe out the rest of 51.

"Chicago PD!" Halsted yelled as he kicked down the door to the warehouse.

The whole team stopped and huddled around Voight.

"Alright guys. We have no idea what were stepping into." He paused. "But were here for two reasons. We're here for Matt, for Gabby also to get this scumbag Jason. Lindsay, Halsted you go left, Olinsky and Ruzek take right, Antonio and i will go straight ahead. Everyone got that?"

Everyone nodded.

"Bring Jason alive." Antonio said in a low voice.

Everyone looked at him.

"Hey! I'm sure Gabby wants to say a thing or two to him don't you think?"

They all nodded.

"Lets do this.."

They all split

Matt was sitting on the floor. He was fiddling with the bit of metal he had found earlier in the week. He was deep in thought. He hoped, oh god he hoped that Gabby had gone to the police. He didn't want this warehouse to be his final resting could he have been so stupid? He was going to be a father, a father to a beautiful baby boy that would be his and Gabby's. 'How could i have been so stupid?' ran through is head over and over. He was waiting for Jason to storm back through the huge doors, pull a gun on him and shoot him. Then it would be the end...

*BANG. BANG. BANG*

'MATT! MATT NO!' Gabby cried as the gun went off, dropping to her knees. 'NO!'

Pain spread through his chest, his vision darkening in the corners. Then he saw her. Gabby was bent down in front of him, her hands on the sides of his face to keep it upright. Every movement hurt, he slowly looked up at her.

'I am sorry Gabby...'

His eyes slowly closed and head slumped forward. He was gone.

Matt's eyes flew open, his breaths fast and sharp. A wave of panic came over him then it blended into relief. He was alone, hungry, cold and tired. He longed for Gabby, he needed to be in her arms, that was the only place he felt safe, like he belonged, but he couldn't, he was in a cold and lonely warehouse, far from anyone he cared about.

Jason parked the car and walked into the building with a bag full of 'goodies'. He walked in and put his bag down silently by the door. Then he took out his map. It was the CFD Dangerous Buildings map and he was standing in the most dangerous one in 51 district. He picked up a gasoline can and and began to evenly distribute it over all of the rooms. Then he picked up a box of accelerant and poured it in the trail of gasoline. Then he threw the rest of all his accelerants and other products into a pile in the middle of the room, struck a match and threw it. The room erupted into flames. Jason ran out to his car and made his way back to the warehouse.

"Clear!" Everyone shouted as they cleared the rooms of the warehouse.

"Guys, He isn't here!" Antonio said angrily.

"Where could he be then?" Lindsay said.

"I have no idea, we have the other warehouse but I really doubt he would go there" Halsted suggested.

"Yea i think your right.." Voight agreed. "Lets go back to the District and get some more intel. Maybe Gabby can tell us more."

"She has gone through enough!" Antonio shouted.

"Do you want to get your brother-in-law back?" Voight shouted.

"I need to get him back for my sister and their baby!" Antonio replied with a raised voice.

"Guys!" Lindsay shouted. "Here isn't the place or the god damned time for this. I will talk to har and see what she knows!"

"Thank you!" Antonio said as he stormed out to the car.

"Hey, has anyone seen Casey today?" Herrmann asked. "Also...Dawson?"

"He is probably home knocking her up!" Cruz said making everyone laugh.

"No seriously! I think something is wrong" Herrmann said through tears of laughter.

*Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambulance 61. House Fire 3542 West Michigan Street*

"Thats on the dangerous buildings list." Mouch said as he followed the guys out to the trucks.


	10. New Information

The Trucks were racing down the road towards the inferno. Cruz and Tony threw the trucks into park and jumped out joining the huddle of firefighters all waiting for instructions from Severide.

"Squad 3 and Truck 81 on scene." Kelly said into his radio.

"Ten-four Squad 3" dispatch replied.

Severide moved to the center of the huddle. "Ok guys, were standing in front of the most dangerous building in our district. You all need to stay together and don't take any, I emphasize on 'any', risks. We want everyone to come home."

"You got it Severide!" They all agreed.

"Ok, Truck you take the second floor. Squad follow me and we will take the first." Severide said ask he started to put on his breathing mask and began to run in to the house.

"Truck!" Herrmann called.

Mouch and Cruz stopped.

"Whats up Herrm?" Cruz shouted.

"We are two men down. We will work as a three man team."

"You got it!"Cruz and Mouch replied then turned and ran into the flames. Herrmann following them.

"Chicago Fire Department! Call out!" Severide called out.

Capp and himself were in the far room of the 1st floor and hadn't found a body out of the rooms that they had searched. Then all of a sudden Herrmann radioed down from the upper floor.

"Kelly., have you found anything. We haven't, i think this building is vacant."

Kelly brought the mic to his mouth. "I think i am going to have to agree with your Herrmann, finish your primary search. We will get Engine to get the cannons on after we are out."

"You got it Severide. We are going to head out. We have finished up here." Herrmann replied.

"Ok, see you out there."

"Capp. There is nothing here! Lets go." Kelly called out as he started to exit the room.

"Severide wait! I got something." Capp called.

Severide ran over to him and took a piece of nearly burnt paper from his hand.

"This is arson" Capp said bluntly.

'How long can it take?' Gabby thought. She stood up and went to the kitchen, picked up a cup and poured the coffee into it. Then the team began to burst into the room.

"Hey. Gabby?" Antonio called out, storming into the room.

"In here!" She replied walking out into the main work space. "What did you find? Was he there?"

"No, there was nothing." Halsted said.

"Gabby we need you to do something for us..." Voight started.

"Yea, of course. Anything."

"We need you to tell us everything about Jason Cole and Matt. You know them both better than any of us and so you give us the best chance of finding them." Voight concluded.

Gabby leant against one of the desks. "Err..ok...what do you need to know?"

"OK, tell us everything. We will start with Jason." Lindsay said, tapping a picture of Matt and Jason to the whiteboard.

"Everything? Oh god...errr..." Gabby started.

"Do what you can Gabby" Antonio said, walking over to her and putting his hand on her shoulder. She smiled.

"Ok. Jason was born in Manhattan, New York. His father was a Navy Officer that was killed in a raid before he was born and his mother was a florist that died of cancer 13 years ago from what i understand..." Gabby started.

"Was he involved with any gangs?" Jay asked.

"I don't know" Gabby replied. "He joined the navy when he was 17, like myself. I met him when i was transferred to the US Navy from the Royal Navy. He was always really polite and kind. Then a few years after we met we were on our break from training and he just asked me if i liked him and i guess i did. We were dating for 3 years and then we were deployed out to Afghanistan for the mission he said that he would search the back and that was the last time i saw him until a few weeks ago when he came to the firehouse on transfer." Gabby finished.

Lindsay was busy scribbling down what Gabby had said about Jason next to his picture. She turned around, her pen still in her hand.

"What was he like when he arrived at the firehouse?" She asked.

"The same as he always was. Polite and kind, me on the other hand, i yelled at him and he yelled back, but he was civil to the rest of the guys." she replied.

"What was he like towards Matt?" Ruzek asked.

"He was the same, polite and kind!" Gabby said starting to get a little annoyed. She hated Jason, for what he had done to her and now for what he had done to Matt.

"Ok, i think thats enough. What about Matt?" Voight asked.

"ahhh. The good bit!" Gabby laughed. "Matthew Casey. Born and bred in Chicago. He was a normal kid until his mother shot his dad 16 years ago. Matt was 20 when it happened and he has blamed himself for it ever since. His dad was a firefighter for the CFD and that's why he became a firefighter, to honor his dad. I have known him since i started being a paramedic. We were all transferred to 51 when it opened. We instantly became good friends and i just fell in love with him."

She looked up at Antonio who was smiling back at her. He knew she was happy, that he made her happy. It also reminded him how much they needed to get Matt back. Gabby was days away from her due date and he knew that she needed him to be there when the baby was born.

"It was complicated at the start but we worked around it. Other than that there isn't anything else you need to know." Gabby finished.

Lindsay was still writing down all the information about both people. "They couldn't be more different." She said.

"Well if there isn't anything else i can do. I need to go and tell the guys what is going on. They deserve to know." Gabby stated.

"Yeah, Your right Gabs. Stay safe!" Antonio said as he hugged her.

"I will" she said as she started to walk towards the door.

"See you Gabby."

"Stay safe"

"Bye"

"Bye"

They all said as she walked out of the room.

Jason walked quickly into the warehouse.

"You have been gone a long time" Matt said a little agitated.

"Shut it fireman"

"well, that's not nice. I am your guest, you should treat me nicely."

"You wish!"

"No, i wish that i was at home with my fiance. Not stuck here with you!" Matt said harshly.

Jason stormed over to Matt, picking up a knife and pressing it to his throat and moved his face to it was inches away from Casey's face. "I'm not here to prat about!" he yelled.

Then Matt headbutted him and Jason fell back.

"You really want to try that?" Jason yelled angrily. "Huh?"

"Well, a guy's gotta have a little fun." Matt replied, his sass on point yet again. "Where have you been?"

"None of your business!"

"Where have you been?" Matt demanded.

"I set a house bomb for the rest of your firehouse boys!" Jason said harshly.

Matt went silent. Then he spoke up. "WHAT?"

"You heard me!"

"why?"

"Because i don't like you!" Jason replied.

"Are you doing this out of your own accord or are you working for someone?" Matt asked. Rage flooding through his body.

"Oh, i have been employed."

"Money again? What just like when you left Gabby to die!" Matt spat.

Jason again moved over to Matt and pressed the knife to his throat. This time him drawing blood. Casey kicked him away.

"Who are you working for?"

"I can't tell you that!"

"Sure you can!" Matt stated. "You're probably going to kill me before i get a chance to tell anyone." He could feel blood dripping down his neck.

"Did you know anyone by the name of Hallie Thomas?" Jason said smugly.

Gabby jogged into the firehouse.

"Gabby!" Herrmann called out, everyone looking up and smiling.

"Hey guys. I need to tell you all something!" she sounded unsure.

"Where's Matt?" Herrmann asked.

"You know as much as i know." She said quietly.

"What, so Matt has been kidnapped?" Cruz asked.

"Has anyone seen Jason?" Severide asked looking up from his paper.

"Jason has kidnapped Matt" Dawson said bluntly.

Kelly stood up. "What?"

"Yea, he has been missing 4 days. I'm sorry that i hadn't told you i have spent every human hour with Antonio trying to find him." Gabby said holding back her worry from her voice.

"Has Intelligence got the case?" Kelly asked.

"Yea, and their close i think."

"Kid, if there is anything we can do..."

"Thanks Herrmann but they are doing everything they can. There is nothing else i could have done there so they sent me home." Gabby said. "I just needed to see you guys before i did..."

"Thats sweet!" Cruz said smiling.

She smiled back. "Well im going to get some of Matt's stuff. He was meant to take them home and...well...didn't."

"Ok, we will see you later then Gabby?" Mouch asked.

"Errrr. I'm not sure. I don't know where my head is at the moment..." She replied.

"Just know we are here for you Gabs." Kelly said.

"Thanks guys." She said as she turned and walked to Matt's office.

"What about Hallie?" Matt demanded angrily.

"Oh. So that got your attention?" Jason said smugly.

"She was my fiance, well you obviously knew that!" Matt said angrily.

'Come on Hallie!'

Throughs flashed through his head.

'Hallie! Come on!'

Over and over

'Hallie come on! Breath!'

"You still there lieutenant?" Jason asked with a smile.

Casey snapped out of his daydream and looked up at him. "What! Why would you mention her?"

"Because i knew it would make you listen." Jason looked at Matt closely. "You still love her?"

"NO!"

"No, not now you idiot. When she died..."

"Yea of course i did!"

"Who helped you through?" Jason asked with a caring expression on his face. One you never saw on him.

"I can't tell you"

Gabby stormed into the Intelligence office.

"Guys! Call Matt's phone!" She shouted.

"Why?" Jay asked.

"Jason has it! I just remembered! Then you can ping the location right?" She said excitedly.

"Yea!" Antonio said coming into the room. "Why didn't we think of think of this before?!"

Lindsay called Matt's phone.

"Hello?" Jason said.

"Hi, err my name is Erin, i want to ask you, do you know a Matthew Casey?"

"Errrrrrrrrr...Nope sorry wrong person..."

"Is everything ok sir?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"What's your name?"

"Jason"

Lindsay turned around and mouthed 'We got him' to Voight who smiled and then mouthed back 'We have a location'.

"ok sir...well sorry for the inconvenience." She said then the phone went dead.

"We've got him!" She said.

"Who was that from?" Casey asked.

"None of your business!"

"When are you going to let me go already!"

"Never!" Jason laughed.

"Who is employing you!" Matt demanded.

"Jeff Thomas"

Casey looked up. "Hallie's father?"


	11. Good things found, Bad things lost

"Where is he?" Gabby demanded.

"He is in a warehouse. Not any of the ones that we thought though." Lindsay replied.

"Well, is the warehouse owned then?" Gabby asked.

"Yea, to a Jeff Thomas?" she replied.

"Oh my god!" Gabby started. "That's Hallie's father."

"Matts ex who died?" Antonio asked.

"Yea! that's him." She replied. "This makes so much sense now!" she said getting up from her chair.

"Why? What has he got to do with Jason kidnapping Matt?" Ruzek asked.

"Jeff always blamed Casey for the murder of his daughter, he thought that Matt could have done more to stop her from getting killed..."

"But Matt and Hallie weren't together when she died...right?" Antonio asked.

"No but Jeff didn't know! He probably employed Jason to take Matt out!" Gabby getting excited because she cracked the case.

"I will give it to her, it makes sense." Voight replied. "If you ever want to come and work her, just ask"

Gabby laughed. "Thanks for the offer Voight but I'm happy where I am. A firehouse is a special place!"

They all laughed.

"Well, can we not stand here laughing and go and get my fiancé back?" Gabby asked.

"Of course" they all said still laughing.

"I thought your Gabby would have been here by now!" Jason said with a tone in his voice that he hasn't used before.

"She will be here soon. Don't you worry!" he replied.

"Why so confident firefighter?"

"Well you obviously don't know Gabby as well as i do. She won't give up." Matt replied proudly.

"We will see..." Jason said just as his phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"We have a problem"

"What?! What's wrong?" Jason asked worriedly.

"The cops have found the location, they are on their way!"

Matt slowly picked up the metal wire and shoved it into the lock of the handcuffs. It clicked and one hand came free. He did the same for his other hand making sure not to bring his hands round so Jason could see that he was now free.

"How do you know this?" He asked.

"My inside informant has been very helpful. Make sure you stay on guard. Gabby is coming with them. Kill them all if you have to but i want her alive."

"You got it sir." Jason said with a smile and then put the phone down.

"What was that all about?" Casey asked.

Jason pulled the gun out from his holster and held it up so it was pointed at Matt. "Shut Up!"

"Woah - What was that phone call about?!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Jason yelled.

"So what do you think is happening with Matt's situation?" Cruz asked.

"I have no idea. All i know is that Gabby is doing all she can to get him back!" Herrmann replied from across the table.

"I can only imagine what she is thinking, i mean she being pregnant and all this...also Jason coming back from her past..." Mouch said, everyone else silently nodding their heads.

Then at that moment Boden walked in and they all stood up.

"Is there anything on Gabby and Matt?" Severide asked.

"I just got off the phone with Voight, they have a location and they are heading there now..." Boden started.

"and Gabby?" Herrmann asked.

"She is going with them, she has the skills that they need and can take care of herself, we all know that" Boden concluded. "They will update us when they have Jason in custody and Matt back at the district or the hospital, depends on how banged up he is..."

"He is gunna be ok." Severide said before walking out of the room.

Herrmann looked at Boden who gestured him to follow him.

"Kelly's not taking this well." Herrmann stated.

"Yea, i know" Boden paused "Keep an eye on him, Matt is his best friend and after Andy... I don't think he could take losing Matt. It would take him over the edge.-"

"You got it chief."

"Chicago PD!" Antonio called out as he kicked down the door to the warehouse.

The whole team spanned out, Gabby following Antonio down the dark hallway, her gun at the ready. She went down another hallway after splitting up from Antonio. Then she heard shouting coming from a few rooms up. She slowly made her way closer to the noise then she paused as she listened to the convocation.

"She will never love you!" one voice said.

"Oh, yeah! Says you!" the other yelled.

Then it hit her, it was Matt and Jason. Her heartbeat quickened. She pulled her radio to her mouth. "I have a location on Matt and Jason. South west of the building"

"Copy!" Antonio replied. "Gabby wait for backup!"

She couldn't wait any longer. She ran into the huge room with her gun pointed at Jason.

"Drop it!" She shouted.

Matt and Jason both looked at her in shock.

"Gabby!" Matt shouted but Gabby still stayed focused on Jason, who had his gun pointed at Matt.

"Drop it Jason!" She shouted.

He slowly turned, still holding his gun, now pointing it at Gabby. "You won't catch me!"

At that moment Matt got up and ran at Jason. They were now wrestling over then gun. Gabby frantically trying to keep watch of who had the gun. At that moment the rest of inteligence ran in. Then the gun went off. Jason's body slumping forward onto Matt's then sliding onto the ground, blood now making a pool around him.

Matt stood there looking at Jason's body. Then he slowly looked down at the gun that was in his hand. Did he shoot Jason? Was he responsible? The gun slid out of Matt's hand as he fell to his knees.

"Matt!" Gabby screamed as she ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him. He didn't move. He was focused on Jason, then he finally spoke.

"I...I..." He stuttered.

"It's ok!" Gabby cried as she pulled him closer "Baby, it's ok!"

Voight walked over.

"We are going to have to arrest him." He said sadly.

"NO!" Gabby yelled. "You can't take him. It wasn't his fault!"

"I know but it is standard procedure. We have to!" Voight walked round and handcuffed Matt then started to walk him out to the car, Gabby trying to hold on to him.

Antonio walked over.

"Gabby-" He started.

"Antonio!.." Pain singing in Gabby's voice.

They both looked down to see a pool of liquid where gabby was standing.

"I think i have just gone into labour!" She said worriedly.

Voight and Matt stopped and turned around now seeing Gabby leaning against Antonio.

"You have to let me go!" Matt shouted and she tried to get out of Voight's grasp.

"She will be fine, you will see her soon."

Matt looked at Voight.

"Thank you!"

Hi to all you readers! I just wanted to say thank you for reading my chapter and I'll be updating as much as I can. These are my early chapter so that explains why they're so badly written but it gets better trust me. New updates should be coming soon, don't forget to tell me what you think!

Freya

xx


	12. Jamie

"What exactly happened?" Voight asked as he looked up from his phone.

"Hey, can't we do this after. I don't want to miss the birth of my baby!" Matt yelled angrily.

"You didn't sound very vocal about it at the warehouse!"

"I...Jason was killed in front of me!" He yelled.

"So you didn't kill him?" Voight asked taking a seat.

"NO!" Matt yelled.

Voight looked closer at Matt as he looked at his hands. "You're not sure are you?"

Matt looked up. "No, it all happened so fast and...and...I...I...I was trying to pull the gun away from him and...and...the gun just went off. You were there!" he said in a small voice.

"When Gabby has had the baby we will ask her, she was there from start to finish. She saw it all go down." Voight said with a sigh. "Ok, look. I am going to make an acception-"

Matt looked up hopefully.

"We need to get you to the hospital. I just got a text from Antonio and he said that Gabby needs you." He finished. Just as he started to walk to the door, gesturing for Matt to follow him.

"Come on Gabby! You can do this!" Antonio said as he stroked her head.

"Antonio I...I can't do this!" She shouted, her face was covered in sweat. "I need Matt!"

Antonio's phone went off.

"Gabby, I gotta take this it's Voight and he has Matt. They are on their way!" Antonio said as he stood up and began to walk to the door. "Get me if anything changes" Antonio said the the nurse as she walked out the door.

When Antonio got to the waiting room it was full. Boden, Severide, Brett, Cruz, Herrmann, Mouch, Mills, Tony, Capp, Newhouse, Lindsay, Halsted, Atwater, Burgess, Olinsky and Ruzek were all patiently waiting for an update, worry and apprehension painted across their faces. Matt and Voight were still nowhere to be seen.

"How is she?" Herrmann asked standing up.

"She is still in early stages of Labour. It looks like she has a long way to go." Antonio said.

"Gabby is strong, she can do this." Lindsay said.

"She sure is." Antonio said in agreement.

Then suddenly Matt came running in, closely followed by Voight.

"Where is she?" Matt said panting.

"Follow me!" Antonio said as he jogged down the hallway and pushed open Gabby's door.

"God! Gabby!" Matt said as he ran over to her side.

"Sir, can i ask who are..."

"I'm her Fiance"

"Maaaaatt!" Gabby screamed as another contraction passed.

"Hey, Hey. Gabby look at me!" He said as he brushed some of her sweat drenched hair out of her face.

She looked at him.

"You can do this, Ok, Im here with you and i'm not going anywhere. I promise." He leaned down and kissed her.

"Matt!" Gabby said, her voice raising as another contraction came.

"You can do this!" Matt said as he grabbed her hand.

"I can see the baby's head! Its crowning." The nurse said excitedly.

"Come on Gabby you can do this!"

"One more big push and the head will be out!" The nurse said.

Gabby growling and she strained. Matt squeezing her hand.

"That's it! The head is out! One last huge push and the baby will be out!"

"Matt, I can't do this!" Gabby screamed.

"Hey, come on you're so close! Just one more big push!" Matt replied looking her right in the eye.

Gabby growled as she pushed. Then she suddenly heard a baby crying. She relaxed and threw her head back laughing a little.

"You've done it baby!" Matt said proudly as he leant down and kissed her.

"Does dad want to come and hold baby..."

"Casey" Dawson panted with a huge smile on her face.

The nurse wrapped the baby in a towel and passed it to Casey.

"I will give you to a moment" the nurse said with a smile. "If you want to put him down the cot is over there"

"I don't think i am ever gunna want to put him down" Casey said looking down at the baby and lightly running his thumb over his cheek.

The nurse smiled. "your a lucky man"

"You have no idea" Casey replied as she walked out the door.

"Gabby, he is beautiful!" he said as he slowly swayed. "Gabby?"

He turned round and his heart dropped. He ran over the cot and placed his son down then ran over to Gabby's side. Her head was back, her eyes closed and her mouth wide open. She was slightly blue.

"I need some help in here!?" Matt screamed as he started to take her pulse and start CPR.

Herrrman, Antonio, Lindsay, Cruz and Boden ran in along with four nurses and two doctors.

"What happened?" The doctor demanded but before Casey could answer the nurse that delivered the baby started to retell the birth to the doctor.

Matt felt helpless. he just stood there watching the the doctors swarm around here. Intubating her and carrying on CPR. They had given her two epis and a shot of adrenalin but her life was still slipping away from her at an unbelievable speed.

Then everyone stopped. The room was silent.

"Whats happening?" Matt demanded.

"Sir, calm down!" The doctor said.

"That is my fiance!" He shouted.

"Matt!" Boden paused. "They are doing everything they can!"

He retreated back with his hands up in surrender.

"Doctor. I've got a pulse!" A nurse called.

"Hook her up to the ECG and we can check her vitals." The doctor replied.

The machine started to beep at a familiar rhythm and everyone took a breath of relief.

"She is going to be ok. She will wake up soon. Her heart stopped due to the stress of the birth, thats all. When she wakes up she will be able to go home as normal but i will have to prescribe her some warfarin to keep her blood from clotting until she has fully recovered." The doctor said.

"Thank you so much!" Matt said as he held out his hand. The doctor grasped it and shook his hand.

"She will be fine. I promise" the doctor replied before he walked out of the room after everyone else.

Matt was now alone in the room with Gabby and his new born son. Matt walked back up to the cot and picked up his son and placed his hand on the babys. He wrapped his little fingers around Matt's, making him smile.

"Your mum is a fighter you know" Matt said proudly still looking at the baby.

"If you keep talking to him your ego is going to skyrocket you know" Gabby said sarcastically.

Matt turned around.

"Gabby, Oh My God!" Matt said walking quickly over to her side.

"Can I hold him?" She asked quietly.

"Of course." He replied with a huge smile.

He leant down and passed the baby into Gabby's arms. She looked down and he opened his eyes.

"Matt! Look, he has got your eyes!" Gabby said tearing up. "He has your beautiful blue eyes!"

"Well so he has!" Matt said with a little proud laugh.

"Jamie" Gabby said suddenly.

"Gabby, you don't..." Matt started.

"I want to! It's honouring your father. Also, he looks like a Jamie." Gabby said proudly, a tear rolling down her face.

"I Love you!" Matt said, tears now rolling down his face to.

"Later on we need to talk about the whole Jason thing coz-" Gabby started.

Matt leant down and pressed his lips against hers.

"We can leave it a while. We have better things to do" he said looking down at Jamie and stroked his head lovingly.

Gabby looked at him.

He looked at her.

"What?" He laughed.

"You're amazing. You know that?"

He leant in and kissed her just as everyone walked in.

"HEY! There she is!" Herrmann said as he walked in with the others.

"Hey guys!"

"Awww, he is soo sweet!" Brett and Lindsay said as they saw Jamie.

"He has your eyes Matt!" Severide said as he tapped Matt on the shoulder.

"He sure does!" Matt replied proudly.

"Can i hold him?" Brett asked.

"Yea" Gabby said reluctantly as she handed Jamie over and everyone swarmed around them.

Herrmann walked away from the group up to Matt and Gabby.

"Its a great thing that you guys have done. Parenthood is the best part of life."


	13. Back to Normal, or so we Thought

Gabby got out of the car and went round to the back to get Jamie. He was sitting in his car seat asleep. Before she picked him up she stood there looking at him. She couldn't believe that she was now a mum, this was her one goal in life and she had finally achieved it.

"He isn't going to move himself" Matt laughed as he put his hand on the lower part of her back.

"Yea, i know. I'm still in shock i guess."

"You're not the only one!" he paused. "Come on baby, let's get you and Jamie inside."

Gabby picked Jamie up and followed Matt up the pathway to the door. When he unlocked the door he walked in and placed Gabby's work bag down by the door.

"Welcome to your new home little fella!" Casey said proudly. Gabby just smiled.

"He has fallen asleep, i am going to put him to bed." She said starting to walk down the hallway.

"Ok, can i get you a drink?" Matt called.

"God! Could i have a glass of wine? Nine months. Nine whole months that i haven't been able to have a drink!" Gabby laughed. "It has been torture!"

She could hear Matt laughing from the kitchen. She walked into the room and turned the light on. She walked over to the cot and stood there looking down at Jamie for what seemed like forever.

"You're the best thing that has happened to me you know. You and your dad." She kissed him lightly on the head, gently laid him down and softly pulled the blanket over him.

She kissed him one last time then walked back over to the door and turned the light out.

"Hey, yo Voight!" Antonio called as he walked back into the district.

Voight emerged slowly from his office and leaned up against the half open door. "How's Gabby?"

"She is fine. She went home with Matt about an hour ago."

"He is good for her. I have known her for a long time and i haven't seen her so happy" Voight said lazily.

"Yea, Matt is a pretty amazing guy, i will have to give her that." Antonio said with a laugh.

There was silence.

Then Voight finally spoke. "Did you want me?"

"Oh, yea. Errr Lindsay is waiting in the car but we were wondering if we could go back to the warehouse and see if there is anything of interest, you know, so we can close the case. We need some more evidence. Also, we are probably going to need get the guys in from the morgue to come and pick up Jason's body."

"Go." Voight said. "If you find anything, I'm the first one that you call."

"As always. You're the first to know." Antonio said over his shoulder as he walked down the steps of Intelligence.

Gabby walked down the hallway towards the living room.

"Is he still asleep?" Matt asked standing up and facing her.

"Yea"

"You know, you have had that constant smile on your face since you first held him." Matt stated as he started to walk towards her. His arms outstretched.

Gabby walked into his embraced and tightly wrapped her arms around him.

"I heard what you said when you were putting Jamie to bed." Matt said into Gabby's neck.

She pulled away and looked him right in the eye.

"It was the truth. You especially have changed my life, for the better i hasten to add, and now that we have a kid of our own? I feel like i have purpose in life." She said starting to get emotional.

"Hey. What do you mean you finally have purpose?" Matt said sitting down on the couch.

Gabby sat down close to him.

"Well. You know my past. I am going to be honest with you now and promise me you wont get mad. Just let me talk"

"I promise" He replied with a smile.

"Ok. You know when i told everyone about my past? Well, i didn't tell you all everything"

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't tell you everything because most of it is classified and i'm not joking but i would have to kill you if i told you!" Gabby laughed "But seriously, I know some really dangerous people and Jason, well he isn't even half of the firepower that could be dropped on my life. Now, i am so glad that Jason is dead, i know that sounds harsh, but it is true."

"Baby. you don't have to explain yourself to me!"

"But i feel like i am obligated to tell you. Ok, ask me whatever you want!" She hinted.

"Is there anything i need to know?"

"Just ask about anything!" Gabby paused. "Please"

"Fine" He laughed. "How did you begin working for the US Navy?"

Gabby snuggled closer to him, rested her head on his chest and placed her hand on his stomach. This made him tense.

"You still flinch when i touch you!" She said with a giggle.

He just shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "Just answer the question Dawson!"

She laughed. "Fine! I was working with one of the generals on my first tour in Afghanistan, he saw that i was pretty good with a gun and offered for me to begin at the N-SWAT team."

"N-SWAT?"

"Navy Special Weapons and Tactics Team. Its the navy version of SWAT but just more advanced." she explained.

"So you weren't just pretty good? You were a bad ass!" Matt exclaimed proudly.

"I guess you could say that!" she agreed as she leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

"Ok! You want another question?"

"Ask away!"

"Did Voight say it was ok?" Lindsay asked as Antonio got into the car.

"Yea. He just said 'If you find anything i'm the first to know'. Hey, is Voight ok?"

"I'm not sure. He has been different ever since Matt want missing." Lindsay replied.

"Yea, i agree. I wonder why!" Antonio said as he pushed the car into gear and pulled away from the district.

"Yea. Its strange. Especially because of Matt and his history."

"Yea. Well enough on that! Can you call the Morgue at Chicago Med and ask for them to meet us at the warehouse. We still need to recover Jason's body." Antonio asked.

"Yea sure." She pulled out her phone and dialed the number. "Hello, This is Detective Lindsay from the CPD. We were wondering whether we could have a Morgue unit meet us at 1062 Hammersmith Row?"

"The warehouse on Hammersmith Row?" The woman asked.

"Yea. Why is that a problem?" Lindsay demanded.

"No mam"

"Lindsay, we're pulling up now." Antonio stated.

She nodded in acknowledgement.

"We need them here ASAP!" She concluded as she hung up.

"You ready for this?" Antonio asked, getting out of the car.

"Damn right!" She said with a laugh as she hopped out of the car and followed Antonio into the building.

"Hey Matt. Come and check out this app!" Gabby called from the living room.

Matt walked in and sat beside her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Right, so it is this app when you can write your own books and read other people's books about more-or-less anything!"

"So what you reading?" He asked trying to look over her shoulder at her phone screen.

"It's this book about firefighters." she paused "Its pretty good, Ok, its pretty amazing. The author must be a firefighter."

"What's it called and who is it by?" Matt asked.

"Err...let me have a look." She tapped the screen a few times and then the name and title came up. "It is called 'The Darkest Fire' By Alina Reynolds."

"Oh yea thats cool. You should comment and ask if she is a firefighter?" Matt suggested.

"Thats such a good idea!"

She typed in a message.

"And now we wait!" She said with a smile.

"Go straight to the room that we found Matt in. That's the only place that we should find anything that we need." Antonio said as they walked into the room.

"Tonio?" Lindsay asked worriedly.

"Yea?" he called from the other side of the room.

"Wasn't Jason's body like right here?"

Antonio turned and paused. "What do you mean 'was'?"

"There is a pool of blood and drag marks." She looked up and turned to face Antonio as he made his way over to Lindsay. "Are you thinking what i am thinking?"

Antonio looked at her with a worried expression then pulled out his phone and dialed Voight's number.

"Voight, we have a problem." Antonio paused. "Jason's body is missing."

"What do you mean missing?"

"Jason's still alive..."


	14. The Suspicion Continues

Voight was standing in the middle of the room, the whole team around him. The board was covered in pictures and information of Jason, his history and the place that he had taken Matt.

"How could we have missed this? I mean he was dead when i checked, and i checked!" Halsted exclaimed.

"We are not blaming this on anyone here!" Voight said. "But we need to catch this guy and quickly. He is a threat to Matt, Gabby, their baby, 51 and the public. We need to find him!"

Lindsay walked up to the whiteboard with a questioning look on her face. "Didn't Gabby say that Jason must have been working for someone?"

"Yea - it was Matt's ex's father. Errr...Jeff Thomas i think that she said." Antonio spoke.

"Ok. Well maybe if we find Jeff then he may lead us to Jason." Ruzek suggested.

"Jason Cole is ex-navy. A plan like this is what he would want us to form. We need to go straight for him." Olinsky suggested.

"Alvin's right. Going right for him is not what he would expect." Voight clarified. "What do we have so far?"

Lindsay retold his history and the story about Matt's kidnapping but nothing made sense. How could he just disappear?

"Hey! Guys, i have an idea!" Atwater spoke. "Maybe Jason was shot in the stomach or something. We all left pretty quickly because we had to get Gabby to the hospital, so what if Thomas was waiting for us to leave then he came and got Jason then took him away."

"Yea but how would he know that we were going to breach the building at that time?" Antonio asked.

"He must have an inside informant. Someone here at the 21st."

They all looked around at eachother.

"Come on guys, it was none of us. We were all here together all the time!" Lindsay reassured.

"She is right! It has to be one of the uniforms!"

"Hold on!" Burgess said walking towards the board then turning to face the rest of the team. "That new officer that has been up answering the phones has been a bit shifty. I think that his name was...errr...Elliot. Brian Elliot."

"Someone call Platt!" Voight demanded.

Lindsay walked round to her desk and picked up the phone, she pressed '1' and Platt's voice filled the air.

"What's up Erin?"

"Officer Elliot. Where is he?" Lindsay demanded.

"He seemed really angry earlier. He stormed up to the desk and said 'That's it! I've had enough of this job! I quit!' and he stormed out after slamming his badge down on the desk!" Platt exclaimed angrily.

"OK! Thanks Platt!"

"Lindsay?!-" Platt called as she put the phone down.

"He quit!" Lindsay said with a sigh.

"What?!"

Gabby walked out of the kitchen as she searched for Burgess's number in her phone.

"Matt?" She called.

"Yea?" He replied as he came down the stairs. "What's up?"

"I was thinking. Every time that we are on shift Burgess isn't, so i was wondering if we could get her to look after Jamie when we are on shift." She said still looking for Burgess's number in her phone and trying to fold up Jamie's blanket and put it in a bag.

"Yea, that sounds good. You and Kim are pretty close from what i understand." Casey said as he passed Gabby Jamie's teddybear, the one she was looking for.

"Ok, i will give her a call. Hang on." She clicked her number and then brought the phone to her ear.

"Hey?" Kim answered. "Gabby. What's up?"

"Hi. Look, Matt and i have to go back to work today and i know that it is short notice but would you be able to look after Jamie for us when we are on shift. I have had a look and whenever we are on shift you are on you block four leave." Gabby explained.

"Yeah, of course i can look after him! it would be an honour. Can i just say that i will be going round to Atwater's to look after his sister at 12:30pm until 03:00pm, Is that still ok?"

"Yea, of course. Thanks for doing this Kim. Your a life saver! Matt and i will drop him off on the way to shift. We will be there in about ten minutes?" Gabby said, still rushing around getting Jamie's stuff together.

"Ok. See you soon!"

"Thanks again Kim!"

"Your so welcome!"

"Matt, Kim said that it was totally fine leaving Jamie with her while we are on shift. Are you nearly ready?!" She called.

Matt walked out of their bedroom with Jamie in his arms. Matt was in his Lieutenant's uniform and Jamie in a blue baby grow. Gabby stopped and smiled. Matt was looking down at his son and gently rubbing Jamie's cheek. Jamie was looking up at Matt and quietly cooing with a big smile on his face.

"I don't know what i would do without my boys" She said with a loving smile.

She looked down at her watch.

"Ok boys! We gotta go!"

"You want to take him?" Matt asked.

"You look like you got it." She said as she walked out of the door with Jamie's bag in her hand, closely followed by Matt and Jamie.

They strapped Jamie into the seat and made their way over to Kim's.

"Antonio, Can i speak to you in my office?" Voight called from his office.

"You got it serge." Antonio replied as he got up from his desk and walked into Voight's office. "What's up?"

"Come in and close the door." Voight paused. "We can't let Matt, Gabby and the rest of 51 find out that Jason is still at large."

"What if Jason comes and surprises them when they are not expecting it?" Antonio suggested.

"I doubt that that will happen. Jason must know that we are onto him, he will probably stay in hiding or leave Chicago." Voight suggested.

"True, but i still don't have a good feeling about this or not telling my sister." Antonio said with a troubled look on his face.

"We're gunna get him Tonio."

"Yea, but im worried that it won't be on time!" He replied before he walked out of the office.

"Hey, Look who it is!" Herrmann shouted happily as Matt and Gabby walked up the drive to the firehouse.

"Hey Herrmann!" Gabby replied walking up to the big huddle of guys. "Longtime no see!"

Everyone laughed.

"Is it good to be back Lieutenant?" Cruz shouted.

"Let's just say that i didn't miss all your ugly faces!" Casey said laughing.

Everyone laughed along.

"But seriously - Yeah, i missed you all a whole lot and i'm glad that the whole Jason thing is behind us all."

"I have been waiting for this moment for 10 years Matt!" Gabby exclaimed.

"Matt. Gabby!" Chief called. "It's nice to see you both back here!"

"It's nice to be back chief!" Gabby smiled.

"OK, well then. Lets all go in and get ready. I'm sure we have stuff to do!" The chief stated over the low murmur.

"You got it chief!" A few of the guys replied.

"Casey, Dawson and Severide. In my office please."

Casey, Dawson and Severide all followed the chief through the firehouse and into his office. He want and sat behind his desk and Gabby, Matt and Kelly all stood in a line in front of him.

"Matt, Gabby. Congratulations on the birth of your son and Matt we're all happy that you have come back to us safe and sound. The reason that i have called you all in here was because we all need to start planning Otis's funeral. It is way overdue!" Chief said.

"Yea, we should do that! That was four months ago, i can't believe it was that long ago!" Gabby said in shock.

"Yea, i know!" Kelly agreed.

"Ok, i better leave you guys to go and change out. I have a feeling that it is going to be an eventful shift!" Boden paused "Oh and guys. There will be a new candidate starting on 81 next shift."


	15. Without A Warning

"So how has Jamie been this this past month Gabby?" Herrmann asked after taking a bite of his bagel.

She looked up in surprise. "I can't believe that it is a month since he was born and since we got Matt back."

"Speaking of Matt, where is he?" Cruz shouted from the other side of the room.

"Cruz, bro, just because i am Matt's girlfriend and the mother to his son, doesn't mean that i know where he is 24/7!" Gabby joked making everyone laugh. "Sorry Cruz, i had to!"

"That's the Gabby we know and love. I wondered where she had gone." Herrmann exclaimed.

"Well Herrmann. That Gabby was pregnant and stressed okay?!" She joked.

"Good point, good point!" Herrmann replied through tears of laughter.

Gabby and the guys just laughing at him more making him laugh even harder.

"Whats going on in here?" Severide asked a little confused but a grin sliding onto his face.

"Gabby...Gabby...We need to keep her not pregnant?!" Herrmann exclaimed still laughing really hard.

"Why?!" Severide was now laughing.

"She is so funny when she isn't stressed out!"

"Fair enough. But i seriously doubt that she will be pregnant any time soon!" Severide stated.

"You got that right Kelly" Dawson replied with a smile. "Hey, do you know where Matt is?"

"Yea, I think that he is still in his office" Kelly said not turning around from pouring his coffee.

"Ok, thanks!" Gabby said as she got up and started to walk out of the room.

"Don't forget this is a firehouse Gabby, not a bedroom!" Herrmann called.

"Shut Up!"

Still laughing at Herrmann's comment she made her way down the corridor towards Casey's office. As she did so she saw that he was focused on his work. He had a pen in his right hand and was leaning up against the wall looking down at a smallish pile of run forms and letters that he had to fill out for Boden. She couldn't help but stop and smile. He looked happy and that was what made her happy, he was what she wanted more than anything. She thought about going back to the guys in the common room but at that moment he looked up, smiled his incredible smile and beckoned her to come into the room so she did. She walked up to the door and lightly pulled it not wanting to make it make a noise.

"Hey" she said with a smile.

"Hey!"

"I totally wasn't watching you work!" She hinted as she walked over to his bed and took a seat. He turned around to face her.

"Oh Yea?"

"Yea. Matt, you seem happy."

"I am happy. What more could i ask for? I have an adorable son and a hot, sexy, smart, single minded girlfriend." He said standing up and joining her on the bed.

"I wouldn't go that far on the whole description on me." Gabby joked.

"Oh, I would!" He leaned in and pressed his lips gently on hers.

"I wish you wouldn't do that Matt!" Gabby said lightly pushing him making him smile.

"What? What have i done now?" He laughed.

"Kiss me like that!"

"So im not allowed to kiss you now?" He teased.

"No! That's not what im trying to say!" Gabby moaned. "It just, when you kiss me like that, it makes me want more!"

"Well i can give you more!" Matt hinted as he leaned in.

Gabby leaned away. "Matt, We can't!" She giggled. "We're at work!"

"Course we can!" He laughed.

"I would if i could. Besides, you look pretty busy!" She laughed pointing at his desk and he kissed her neck.

'TRUCK 81, SQUAD 3, AMBULANCE 61. WAREHOUSE FIRE. UPPER WACKER!' The Klaxon called.

"It's never at the right moment!" Gabby called running down the hallway, Matt hot on her heals.

"How close are we to finding Jason?!" Voight demanded as he walked up the stairs into Intelligence.

"Not much closer boss." Ruzek answered sorting through a whole pile of case files. He looked up "Jason isn't going to be easy to find. He is a Navy grade soldier that specialises in keeping himself hidden."

"We need to find him!" Voight shouted. "Where's Antonio!?"

"He had to take a call. I think it was his sister." Atwater answered coming out of the break room.

"Ok, that's fine. Thanks for letting me know!" Antonio answered walking out through into the main work space. his phone still held his ear.

"Who was that?" Voight asked.

Antonio went and sat behind his desk and scribbled something down before standing back up, walking over to the whiteboard and tapeing the note onto the board.

"Gabby just let me know that they were on their way to a warehouse fire."

"Why do we need to know that?" Voight interrupted, now rubbing his face.

"It is the warehouse that Matt was held at. She said that maybe Jason and the person that he is working for may have torched the place to get rid of any last evidence." Antonio concluded.

"Forensics have already gone through that place from top to bottom and over again!" Lindsay said walking into the room followed by Halsted.

"Where have you two been!" Voight demanded angrily.

"We went down and got Officer Elliot's home address from Platt." Lindsay started.

"Officer Elliot!? Who is that?!" Voight asked.

"He was the shady one that was working up here on the phones, the one that quit! Anyway, Jay and i went to his address and we found some mail that was hanging out of the mail box. It turns out that his real name was Jack Thomas, Hallie's father!" Lindsay concluded proudly. "We need a warrant to search his place so i will contact the DA's office in a minute but we looked through the window and there was plenty of accelerant there. When we catch him he is going in for a long time!"

"It proves that he set the fire but it doesn't prove that he was the one that employed Jason to take out Matt." Olinsky suggested.

"Good point, but if we catch Thomas he may lead us to Jason!" Ruzek said.

"I don't know whether we will be in time. I'm seriously worried for Matt. Jason is a trained killer and he has a job to do. I have a feeling he isn't just going to drop it because we rescued Matt!" Antonio admitted.

The trucks glided to a controlled stop just outside the warehouse on Upper Wacker and the whole team jumped out.

Casey picked up his mic and said "Dispatch, this is Lieutenant Casey, Truck 81, Squad 3 and Ambulance 61 are now on scene at the Upper Wacker warehouse fire."

"Ten/Four Lieutenant Casey, Truck 105 and Engine 51 are on standby if requested."

"Ten/Four Dispatch, over." Casey said walking from his truck to join the rest of the team.

"Ok guys, we have a big job. Truck, you take the left side, Squad you take right. Lets mask up and rock and roll!" Kelly shouted over the roar of the fire.

Casey began to run towards the building then it hit him. This was the warehouse he was kept hostage in by Jason. He tried not to let it bother him but it was still at the back of his mind. He slid his mask on and beckoned his team to follow him into the bright orange flames that were licking up the side of the building by the doorway. Meanwhile, Dawson and Brett were leaning up against the Ambo on standby, the men ran into the fire and began their primary search. Then over the radio came:

"Casey! Have you got anything on the left side because over here we have nothing!" Severide yelled.

"Nah, negative. It's a vacant! We need Engine here! The fires to much!" Casey replied then lifting the radio back to his mouth "Dispatch, we need Engine 51 here as soon as possible, all companies on scene are now evacuating the building."

"Copy Casey. Engine 51 are en-route and are 5 minutes out!"

"Ten/Four Dispatch." Casey yelled. "Kelly, were nearly finished here. Where are you at with your search."

There was a long pause before Severide replied.

"We have nothing!" he replied. "we're heading out."

"See you out there!" Casey replied. "Herrmann, Cruz, Mouch were heading out! Anyone disagree?"

No one answered.

"Ok then, lets go!" Casey said starting to make his way back out to the door, the rest of his team following closely behind. When they got outside and had met up with squad they gave the scene over to Engine and made their way back to 51. On the ride home the trucks were pretty quiet, Truck in particular.

"Hey, Matt. Are you ok?" Mouch asked.

"Yea, I'm good. I guess it was just being back in that building so soon. It just felt weird..." He replied, a little shake in his voice. "I keep replaying the moments before the gun went off. I still don't know what happened."

"What do you mean 'The gun went off'?" Herrmann asked.

"When Gabby came in with her gun pointed at Jason, she was trying to tell him to put the gun down and stop pointing it at me. I ran at Jason and we wrestled over his gun and suddenly it went off" Matt paused. "His body slumped onto mine and then all i remember was Gabby running up to me telling me that it wasn't my fault and telling me not to look at him."

After Matt had finished his story they had arrived back at the firehouse. Cruz brought the truck round and pulled into 81's bay. They all hopped out and began to walk to the common room with Dawson, Brett and the Squad guys when suddenly Matt heard a voice yell his name. He turned and saw Jason standing at the other end of the driveway, slowly walking towards the team.

"You really thought that a bullet to the stomach would stop me from finding you Mr Casey?" He yelled.

"Oi, go crawl back to the whole that you came from!" Gabby yelled back.

"I can handle this!" Matt started looking at her then he turned and saw Jason steady himself, ready to pull the trigger but the gun wasn't pointed at him, no, Gabby was the target!

"Gabby!" He yelled as he threw himself towards her as the gun went off, the bullet just skimming her shoulder. The whole firehouse team dropping to the ground.

Matt and Gabby tumbled over each other and finally came to a stop just next to 81. She looked up at him, shock and surprise written across her face.

"Matt..." She started.

"It's ok!" He replied looking down into her eyes.

"You saved me!" She panted.

Matt was breathing heavily but managed to beam a shy smile down to her making her laugh.

"I wasn't gunna let you take a bullet that was meant for me." Matt said as he rolled off her and helped her to her feet.

"Matt..."

"You can repay me later!" He said with a smile.

"No!...Jason, We need to follow him!" She shouted as she started to run after Jason, she pulled her gun out of her holster as she chased him up the road.

"Since when have you had your gun?!" Matt exclaimed as he started after her. "And since when have you gotten so fast?!"

"Matt! Shut up and run!" She called from in front of him. She had her phone out and was calling Antonio.

"Antonio!?"

"Yeah whats up!?"

"Matt and i are chasing Jason down the road. He has just got into a blue SUV and is heading North on North Blue Island Ave!" She panted as she came to a stop.

"What?!"

"Yea, Jason came out to the firehouse and tried to take out Matt!" She said, just as Matt caught up to her.

"What! Are you both ok?" He demanded.

"Yeah im good. Nothing that needs a hospital!" She said looking down at her shoulder.

"What! What is that supposed to mean!"

"Tonio, we're fine. Just get a unit on his car!"

"ok, what was the plate number?"

"NB6 7Y1" She read out just as Jason's car turned the corner.

"Matt and i are going to follow him. We will update you about his whereabouts." Gabby said before hanging up the phone. Matt was still trying to catch his breath.

"Come on Casey. We have to run back and get in the car!" She shouted as she ban to run back towards the firehouse.

"WHAT!?" He called after her, still trying to catch his breath.

Once they had got back to the car Gabby had pulled away and started to drive the way that Jason was headed when the phone wrang. Matt picked up the call.

"Antonio!"

"Matt tell Gabby that we are tailing him now. We have no idea where he is headed though!" Antonio stated.

"Navy Pier" Gabby suddenly blurted out, A worried look on her face.

"Gabby said that he may be going to Navy Pier?" Matt asked, a little confused.

There was a pause before Antonio replied. "Oh no!"


	16. Shots from an Angel

"Gabby, have you got eyes on Jason?!" Antonio yelled through the phone as Matt and Gabby ran across the park at Navy Pier.

They had chased Jason all around the city and now that they got to the location he had disappeared into the crowd. Antonio, Lindsay, Halsted, Voight, Olinsky, Ruzek, Atwater, Burgess, Gabby and Matt all fanned out around the area working in twos.

"No, have you?" She asked, her phone still pressed to her ear as she frantically searched the crowd for Jason.

"No. What was he wearing?" Voight demanded as his voice came through the speaker.

"White t-shirt, Blue pants and a Blackhawks cap." Gabby said still scanning the crowd, then she saw him. "Matt we gotta go!" She yelled as she started to run. "Guys, he is heading east up the pier!"

"I thought Jason was dead." Capp said as the guys chatted in the truck bays.

They were busy cleaning and flushing the hoses, washing the trucks and sweeping the floor.

"Yea, thats what PD thought to!" Herrmann replied. "That's all that they need. I mean imagine if your ex-girlfriend came back and kept trying to kill your new girlfriend!" he joked.

"I don't have a girlfriend." Capp replied a little confused.

"It was just an example, god!"

Everyone started to laugh, then Boden walked in.

"Chief, is there an update?" Severide asked standing up from changing the blade on one of the saws.

"No not yet but i did just get off the phone with Sergeant Platt. Mouch, she wants to talk to you immediately, - something about a suit being delivered to the district, she seemed pretty mad." Boden said with a little smile spreading across his face, meanwhile Mouch's face getting redder by the second.

"What's the suit for Mouchy Mouch!?" Cruz joked making everyone laugh.

"I...I...Its...Its nothing really.." He replied quickly making his way into the firehouse to get his house.

"I hope Gabby and Matt are ok." Severide spoke, not looking up from his screwdriver. "I mean they have taken a hard hitting these past few months and i think that it is getting to Matt more than it is Gabby.."

"Yea, i have to agree. He looks worn out." Herrmann agreed.

Then suddenly Boden's work cell rang, he picked it up.

"This is chief Boden." He answered.

"Hi Chief, i just wanted to tell you that we have had a word with headquarters about your situation at 51. From what we understand is that your Truck lieutenant, Matthew Casey, was kidnapped and himself and his fiance, Gabriela Dawson, also a worker at your firehouse had to leave unexpectedly today."

"That's true" Boden agreed with a stern look on his face.

"Ok, well we have come to a conclusion and because 81 is unmanned, from what we understand you have Randy McHolland, Joe Cruz and Chris Herrmann on there we are sending over your new candidate now. We would request that you get Chris to fill in as acting lieutenant until Casey comes back to work." The man on the phone stated.

"That's fine. When will the new candidate be here?" Boden asked making everyone look up.

"He will be down in an hour. I expect he will want to introduce himself when he arrives."

"Thank you." Boden finished before hanging up the phone and returning it to his pocket. "Herrmann, until Casey gets back you're going to be acting lieutenant. Also, as you probably heard, our new candidate is coming earlier than expected. Due to the situation that Matt and Gabby are in they have decided to bring the new candidate in earlier so truck has always got 4+ men on board."

"All due respect Chief but shouldn't Casey be here when the new candidate comes, i mean, Matt will be the most important person, besides you, that the candidate needs to know." Cruz pointed out.

"If we were not under the circumstances that we are under then yes, that would be correct, but for now, we're just gunna have to work with what we've got." Boden concluded before making his way back inside to his office.

A few moments after, Mouch emerged from the doors of the Common room with a sheepish look on his face.

"Was it really that bad?" Capp called.

He just carried on walking towards the truck and shrugged his shoulders, sending the whole firehouse into wails of laughter.

Gabby raced across the grass, Matt close behind her. As they got closer to the entrance of the attraction, all of the team began to come together. They all raced down the Pier, yelling at members of the public to move out of the way.

"Chicago PD! Move out of the way!" Antonio yelled as he raced to catch up to Gabby.

"CPD!" The others called.

The end of the pier was more or less empty. Silently, Burgess, Atwater and Ruzek began moving people back so they were out of the way just in case a gun went off. Jason was leaning against the railing facing the water, Gabby could see that there was a gun in his hand so she quietly removed hers out of her holster and lifted it up so it was pointed at him. Her hair and clothes were flapping in the wind but she still held her strong position and concentrated everything at Jason. Antonio had done the same and he was standing about ten meters behind her, Matt to his left. The rest of the team behind them, guns outstretched and ready if it started to go down. Matt and Antonio especially were focused on Jason just incase he made his move quickly but they were also watching Gabby very carefully. It had been a while since she had had done a standoff like this.

"Well what a party!"Jason said with a laugh.

"Turn around and put your gun on the floor!" Gabby yelled over the wind.

Jason lifted his hands up in surrender and slowly turned around to face them, a smug smile painted across his face. "Oh look! You all came!"

"Put your gun down!" Antonio shouted.

"Tonio, i can handle this." She yelled.

He didn't reply.

"Put the gun down Jason." She said relaxing and lowering her gun down to her side. The rest of Intelligence still standing with their guns pointed at him.

He did the same.

"Gabby...Gabby...Gabby...Gabby..." He started with a laugh. "Who would have thought that we would have been here 10 years ago."

"Maybe you shouldn't have left me for cartel money!" She shouted.

Jason took a step forward and brought his gun up in front of him. "Stop talking! You don't know the half of it!" he spat.

"Ok, Ok. Maybe you're right, i don't know!" Gabby replied putting her hands up in surrender. Matt and Antonio's heart rate quickening.

"Gabby can i just tell you that, that when we got back from that tour i was gunna propose to you! I love you and all i wanted was for you to take me back. I needed to get back into your head. I need you!" He was crying now. "When i got the message from Jeff Thomas that my skills were needed in Chicago i had no idea what i had to do. I got a text from a burner phone telling me when my flight was, where i was going, what my cover was and what i had to do..." Jason said. Gabby could now see tears streaming down his face.

"Jason." He looked up. "What did Jeff tell you to do?" She asked worriedly.

"He asked me to kidnap and kill Matt. When i was given the firehouse that i was going to, all i knew was that Casey worked there. I had no idea that you would be there, that is why i left it so long before i was going to kill him. Jeff, he kept asking me if he was dead and i had to keep making up excuses because i didn't want to kill him, i promise, this is the truth." He looked up at Casey, then back to Dawson. "After i found out that you and Matt were a thing, every time i thought about taking his life i would just see your face and i knew that i wouldn't be able to do something that would break your heart again..."

Gabby couldn't believe what he was saying. He suddenly seemed like the Jason that she fell in love with. But then he began to speak again. His tone was more evil, deeper and less understanding. It was like she was now listening to a completely different person.

"But i knew i had to do it." He started, a wide, Joker like smile was forming on his face. "I would lay at night and dream of different ways i could murder your sweet, sweet Casey. I thought that i could shoot him and watch him bleed out. I could have slowly slit his throat and listen to him scream as his life slipped away from him. I also could have..."

"That's enough!" She shouted, a sick feeling rising in her stomach as she pictured everything he had said. "But the reality of the situation was that the CPD was smarter than you. They managed to track you down before you could have done any of those unthinkable things. I'm just glad that your gunna spend the rest of your sorry-ass life in a jail cell, because the world is a much safer place with you not in it." She paused and smiled. "Oh, and don't you worry. When we finally find your Mr Thomas, i'm going to make sure that he is your cellmate and let him beat the crap out of you!"

"You will never catch him!" He spat.

"Don't be so sure!" Lindsay yelled from way back behind Gabby and Antonio.

"Maybe you should listen to her!" Gabby suggested with a little laugh. "Because we will catch him just like we caught you."

"Good luck!" Jason said lifting his gun back at Gabby. She did the same.

"If you going to shoot me, just get it over with!" He yelled, the wind muffling his voice. "But i know something that will change - your - life."

"And that is?!" Gabby demanded, thinking he was bluffing.

"Antonio, Gabby. I thought that i would like to tell you before i leave." he paused and a huge, evil grin spread across his face. "Your father isn't dead. Oh no, he is a perfectly living human being!"

Suddenly Gabby started to walk towards him and her gun firing as she did so. Jason's body jolted as the bullets flew and hit him and he slowly fell to his knees then finally rolling onto his back. Blood was running down out of the corners of his mouth and blood dripping down into the deep blue sea through the cracks in the wooden slats in the floor. Gabby was still walking over to him slowly, firing her gun as tears streamed down her face. Matt and Antonio running after her, begging her to stop firing. She slowly walked up to him and and stood over his lifeless body, she pulled her gun so it was pointed at his head and finally pulled the trigger sending a bullet flying through the air and hitting Jason right between the eyes. He was dead. She hesitantly turned around and faced the rest of the team, who were still standing in the exact same positions they were a few moments previous to the shooting, all standing with their mouths open in shock. Gabby casually returned her gun to her holster, looked Antonio in the eyes and fell to her knees sobbing, her head in her hands. Matt and Antonio running to her side and crouching down beside her, Antonio wrapping his arms around her. She looked up at him.

"Tonio...i'm...i'm...i'm so sorry..." She stuttered as tears ran down her face. He pulled her closer and ran his hand softly down through her hair.

"Its going to be ok Gabby. It's all over now!" He whispered quietly into her ear. "It's ok."

And so this was the real end of Jason Cole. The man that lived in Gabby's nightmares and her worst fears, the one that caused her the most pain. This was the moment the CPD had been waiting for for a long time, but a moment that Gabby had been waiting for for what seemed like an eternity...but was it true her father was really alive? That he didn't die in the fire when they were both young.


	17. Otis

After the dramas of the past few months, Gabby had a weight on her shoulders that had been getting heavier the longer Jason was around. After having a good, nightmare free sleep, a hot shower and a lot of bonding time with her boyfriend and her son, Gabby was back and ready for action. The weight on her shoulders lifted, she felt happy and ready for anything. Today was Matt and Gabby's first proper shift back after being off and they couldn't wait.

Gabby's eyes fluttered open as Jamie started to cry. She rolled lazily over to look at the alarm clock on her bedside table. It read 01:30am, she sighed and began to get out of bed just as Matt grabbed her arm.

"Do you want me to go?" He whispered.

"Nah. I'm good, I will get it." She replied leaning down and pressing her lips against his. Then she pushed herself up off the bed and made her way through to Jamie's room.

He was wriggling in his cot, waving his arms in the air and his face was wet with tears. Gabby walked over and picked him up.

"Hey you! What you crying for?" She asked trying to make him laugh. She wiped his face dry with her thumb and kissed the top of his head as she began to rock him trying to soothe him but he still wouldn't stop crying.

"You don't need feeding and you don't need changing, what's the matter, huh?" She asked again in a loving voice.

She began walking around the room gently cradling him trying to quiet him down because she didn't want him to keep Matt awake. After trying to calm him down for twenty minutes, she went and sat on the windowsill. She turned around to see Matt walking over to her which literally made her jump out of her skin. She stood up and began to walk towards him.

"What are you doing up?" She asked as Matt walked up to her. "I was trying to keep him quiet because i didn't want him to keep you awake."

"It's ok. I wasn't going to go back to sleep unless you were there!" He replied looking down at Jamie, gently rubbing his hand over his head. "Want me to have a go?"

"Yeah, sure. I have been trying to get him off again for over twenty minutes!" She replied gently passing him over to Matt.

Jamie immediately stopped crying as soon as he was in his arms. He was looking up into Matt's eyes and Matt was looking down into Jamie's. Gabby just stood and smiled at her two boys sharing a moment.

"All he needed was a little bit of time with his dad." Gabby said happily.

Matt looked up at her and smiled then looking back down at his son. Jamie cooed quietly making them both laugh. Soon after, Jamie had fallen asleep in Matt's arms and so he gently returned him to his cot and softly pulled the blanket over him before kissing him lightly on the head and following Gabby out of the room, turning the light of as he walked out of the door. When they had both returned back to the bedroom they both layed in bed and discussed what they predicted for the shift yet to come.

At 07:00am on the dot the alarm sounded, Gabby rolled over to turn it off like she did every morning. She shifted in the bed until she was facing Matt, who was still asleep. She smiled at him, he seemed peaceful. She reached over and very lightly pressed her lips to his making him take a deep breath and roll onto his back.

"Is it time to get up already?" Matt exclaimed as he brought his arms up to his face and stretched.

Gabby reached over and ran her hand across his stomach making him flinch.

"Are you ticklish?" She asked starting to laugh.

"Maybe..." He said a little unsure but a smile spreading across his face. "What?!"

Gabby pushed herself on top of him and pressed her lips against his. They slowly kissed and then he rolled her over onto her back and the kiss became deeper and more passionate. Then the alarm sounded again making Gabby pull away from him.

"No, but seriously. Do we have to get up now?!" He moaned.

"Baby, i'm afraid we do. Antonio is coming over at 08:30 and we have a lot to do!" She said as she propelled herself up off the bed. She turned to face him then carried on. "Look, as you know Tonio and i we kinda lost touch when he got the divorce from Laura and after everything we have been through, all the help he gave me to find and rescue you...I feel like i owe him. He is going to be spending more time with us. If that's ok with you?..." She questioned.

Matt jumped out of bed and rushed round to Gabby and pulled her in for hug. "Of course i don't mind!" He pulled away and placed his hands on either side of her face. "Gabby he is your brother which makes him my brother-in-law. He is my family to!" He said with a smile.

She looked him in the eye and returned the smile. "You have no idea how much that means to me to hear you say that!"

"We got him!" Ruzek exclaimed as he walked into the room and sat down at his desk before taking a large mouthful of his coffee. "Also, does anyone else agree that 08:00am is way too early for police work!"

"Suck it up, its what we all have to get used to!" Voight said as he walked out of his office to greet everyone. "Has anyone seen or heard from Antonio?"

"Errrr Yeah, he has taken the next few days off. He said something about spending more time with Gabby? I don't know, he said that he 'feels like he owes her for not seeing her that much when he was going through his divorce with Laura'. That's all i know." Lindsay answered as she walked into the room followed by Halsted and Atwater.

"Fair enough. I do recall him saying something when we were coming back from the whole Jason scene. I was too wrapped up in the CSI to take note of what he was saying. He has been pushed to and we were too focused on getting Matt back then catching Jason to even worry about asking how he was. He is just like Gabby, they both hold it in and then we work out something is wrong, it is too late for us to do anything and then, they just explode..." Voight replied.

"I wonder if what Jason said was true." Jay started.

"What about Gabby and Antonio's father?" Olinsky asked.

"Yeah." Jay stood up. "Just imagine that though. When you were a young kid you were told that your father was killed in the line of duty." He paused for thought. "Then twenty plus years later you than get told that he didn't die and in fact he is living happily someplace else. It must take it's tole you know..." He waved his hand casually. "Especially hearing it from your arch enemy and not a family member..."

"Yeah. I can't imagine how they are both feeling right now!" Lindsay concluded.

"There is one way that we could possibly make this situation any better is to find the guy that was employing Jason and track him so we can get him in the least amount of time possible." Voight said in a low tone. "Lets do this for Antonio..."

Antonio made his way quickly up the pathway towards Matt and Gabby's house. When he reached the door, he knocked twice before Matt came to the door and welcomed him in.

"Hey Antonio. Thanks for coming over!" Matt said happily, gesturing him to come in. "Gabby! Tonio's here!" He yelled so she could hear him. "She will be down in a minute, she just gave Jamie a bath."

"It's ok." He replied with a smile as he took a seat on the sofa. "It will be nice to see Jamie, you know, properly."

Matt laughed. "Yea, Gabby was meaning to invite you round to meet him properly but things got pretty busy!" He paused. "Hey, can i get you a drink?"

"Yea, can i have a cup of coffee. It's way too early!" He laughed.

Gabby made her way down the stairs carrying Jamie on her side and walked through the door and immediately smiled.

"Antonio!" She said happily.

"Hey! oh, and who is this?" He asked sarcastically getting up and walking over to them. "God he has got big!"

"He sure has!" She replied happily looking down at Jamie. She then looked up at Antonio and said " I'm so glad that you could come!"

"I wanted to come. I want to spend time with my family." he said smiling at Jamie.

"Jamie, this is your uncle Antonio." She said pointing at him.

"Can i hold him?" He asked.

"Sure!" She said as she gently passed him over into Antonio's arms.

"It's a long time since i have held a baby." He said looking down at Jamie and softly moving his thumb over his cheek making him coo quietly with a wide smile on his face.

Matt casually walked in carrying two cups of coffee and carefully placed them down on the table. He looked up to see Antonio holding his son and smiled. "Your a natural!" he exclaimed.

"Just wait until you have raised two kids!" he joked. "Then you will know what i mean!"

"I can tell you now. It is going to be a while until i have another baby." Gabby said turning to face Matt with a sarcastic smile on her face making Matt laugh.

At that moment Gabby's phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" She paused. "Oh...Hi Chief?..."

Matt and Antonio both looked up.

"I know that you and Matt are off work at the moment but we are having Otis's funeral today at the firehouse and we were wondering whether you, Matt and Jamie would be able to come?" Boden said.

"Yea, we would love to come! Antonio is with us today but i am sure that he won't mind coming."

"The more the merrier." Boden said. "I'm sure that he would have wanted him there anyway!"

"Yea, what time is the ceremony?"

"We were going to have it at 12pm. We are going to be in dressed blues but you guys can come in what you want. Unless you want to come in your blues, I know Matt may probably want to."

"Yea, he probably will. Thank you for letting us know chief. We will all be there!"

"OK, we are all looking forward to seeing you all. Bye.."

"Bye" Gabby finished, hanging up the phone and returning it to her pocket. She turned to face Matt.

"Hey Matt. It's Otis's funeral today, i just got off the phone with chief. He said that we could all come.." Turning to face Antonio "You can come to!.."

"I would be honoured!"

"Boden said that we can wear what we want but he thought that you would probably want to wear your blues. I won't because i don't want them to get dirty!"

"Yea, what time is the ceremony?" Matt asked walking over to Antonio and taking Jamie from his arms and taking him into a different room because he was crying.

"12pm Matt!" She called watching him walk out of the room before turning to face her brother. "I'm so glad that you're here."

"I'm glad to be here!" He said smiling.

The whole firehouse were standing in perfect lines along the sides of Truck 81 and Squad 3. The sky had clouded over and snow had begun to fall, coating the firefighters and paramedics with a light dusting of icy white powder. It had been Otis's favorite time of the year, the snow was one of the things he loved most about Chicago. Boden was standing opposite Otis's sister who had come from LA just for his funeral.

"Brian was a firefighter that was loved by many-" Boden started. "Here at 51 we had seen him work through the ranks from Candidate through to Firefighter. He had worked with us for 7 years and his departure has left us with great sorrow in our hearts. As your brothers Chief i want to give you my deepest condolences, i want to tell you personally that your brother was an incredible firefighter and he will be dearly missed."

Alexandra mouthed a thank you as a tear ran down her face.

"And now Joe Cruz would like to say a few words." Boden gestured for Cruz to came and stand at the podium.

Joe nodded and moved out of the line, where he stood between Herrmann and Casey, and made his way up to the podium where he removed a folded piece of paper from his pocket. He cleared his throat.

"Otis was my best friend. He was my roommate and a person i could rely on for anything. He made me laugh. He was an exceptional firefighter and a person this house will not be the same without." He paused as a tear dropped off his nose. "I...i...guess the funny thing was that when he first came to 51 i thought he was going to be another annoying candidate, always trying to suck up to the Lieutenant but Otis really stepped into the job whole-heartedly. He was here for one reason and that reason was to save another man's life. And surly that speaks more words about him than i could ever do." He looked towards Casey and nodded.

Casey began to make his way over to the podium and shook Cruzs hand before Joe made his way back to the line.

He took a deep breath. "People always asked me why firefighters want to run into a burning building when everyone else is running in the other direction. Otis answered this question more times than i can remember. It was to save someone else's life. So today we aren't here to mourn his life but to celebrate it. Alex, your brother was an amazing person, firefighter and friend and we all had the pleasure of knowing and working with him. So i want to be the one that gives you this..."

Matt started to walk towards Alexandra, he was getting something out of his pocket, he stopped in front of her and pulled out something shiny.

"Matt is that?.." She stuttered through tears.

"It's Brian's badge. He wasn't killed on the job so i can give you his one but the spare at the academy will still go on the wall. It was an honour to serve with your brother." He concluded before wrapping his arms around Alex.

"Thank you!"

Matt nodded before turning and making his way back to the Truck 81 line. Boden was standing at the bell table, the cord in his hand.

"Attention!" He shouted.

The whole team acted on the command.

"Present arms!"

The house slowly brought there arms up and held the position as memories of Otis ran through their heads. Thoughts of happiness, thoughts of sadness. It had finally dawned on the team that he wasn't coming back.

The bell began to ring slowly through the air, like the sound of the last stand. He was gone. When the bell finally stopped ringing the team all lowered their arms in unison until they were neatly by their sides.

A tear ran down Gabby's face as his voice ran through her head.

Now i have got what i deserve. I love you.


	18. Falling

They were all in their own little world when the klaxon went off.'Suicide attempt' was the only thing that stuck in their heads. It took them all a moment to register that they had just got a call. They all ran to the trucks, climbed in and raced to the scene of the call. The trucks were swerving in and out of of cars and flying through red lights. They came to a sudden stop just at the base of 4 story building and everyone jumped out and looked up to see a man holding onto the rail of a balcony on the top floor.

"Ambo 61, Truck 81 and Squad 3 are on scene!" Gabby said into the radio.

"Ten-four" Dispatch replied.

"Truck. Squad. You go up to the fourth floor and get clipped in. Brett and i will stay on the ground and try and talk him down." She ordered.

"You sure that you got this?" Matt asked beginning to walk over to her.

"Yeah, just like any other call!" She answered with a smile. He nodded and began to walk away, leading his team into the building, with a worried look on his face.

When Truck and Squad were in position up behind the man, Gabby began to shout over the wind to try and talk him down. "Sir!"

"Don't talk to me!" He yelled back.

"We are here to help you! For a start, why don't you tell me your name and why you're up there!"

"My name is Adam, and I had an argument with my girlfriend. She told me that i should go and kill myself!"

"Would you listen to your girlfriend if she told you to go and jump off a cliff?.." Gabby paused and thought. "Wait, sorry, that was a bad example!"

A few of the guys laughed under their breath.

"What i am trying to say is that im sure that your girl wasn't being serious!"

"Oh, you don't know Bella!"

"Im sure that Bella loves you more than you realise." Dawson yelled over the icy breeze.

"Yeah, well i'm not so su..."

At that moment Adam slipped on the ledge and lost his footing, he was hanging on by a hand and was screaming. She grabbed her radio just as Casey and Severide surged forward and desperately tried to pull him up but it was too late. Adam plummeted to the ground and the whole team let out a breath of shock. Gabby and Brett watched helpless as he desperately grabbed onto anything he could to stop him from falling to his death but the ground was coming fast and a deep thud came through the air and a deep rubble through the floor. Everyone was frozen in their space then Gabby's voice came through the air.

"Guys, we need you down here!" She yelled grabbing the Ambu-bag and running over to Adam's side.

It was obvious that he was unconscious if not dead but she checked for his pulse anyway.

"I have a pulse!" She called out to Brett who was making her way over with the backboard and neck brace in her hands.

"We need to get him on that board as soon as we can." She said desperately as she tried to put the brace on.

Once they had got him onto the board and into the back of the Ambo, Dawson got into the driver's seat and sped her way to Chicago Med.

After she and Brett had completed the handover Gabby made her way out to the desk to fill out the run form. Just as she picked up the pen she felt someone place their hand on her shoulder. She dropped the pen and turned around.

"Lisa?" She said, a little taken back.

"I thought it was you! How are you?" She asked. Lisa was about the same height as Gabby. She had olive skin and long, brown, straight hair.

Gabby looked at the floor. "I've been better..."

"Failed Suicide call?"

Gabby nodded. "Have you got any news?"

Lisa's expression changed completely. "He died about 10 minutes ago. Gabby im sorry, there was nothing we could do..."

"Did he have any family?"

"You know i'm not-"

"Did he have any family?" She demanded again.

"He had a 3 year old son and a pregnant girlfriend..."

"You gotta be kiddin' me!" She yelled and kicked the desk.

"Gabby, im sorry..."

Gabby was leaning up against the countertop, staring down at the floor when Matt came in. He had come down from having a shower and was alarmed to see a whole mess on the floor.

"What's going on?" He asked, raising his arms out to the side. He was standing barefoot by the doorway with a towel wrapped around his waist. There were little beads of water shining in the light, looking like diamonds, littered across his chest.

"What do you mean? I'm fine.." She tried to choke back the tears but she wasn't very successful.

"I mean, what's going on with -"

"I saw a man fall off the ledge of a building and i could have stopped him!" She shouted.

The room fell silent. They were both frozen in shock. Then Matt finally spoke. "There was nothing you could have done."

"Yeah? That guy left a 3 year old son and a 6 month pregnant girlfriend. It is my fault that those kids won't ever have their father!" She yelled as a tear began to run down her face.

"I had no idea..." Matt said softly, almost a whisper, as he crossed the room and placed his hand on her cheek. "Seeing someone commit suicide is something we see a lot in this job. You have handled so many calls like this and they never affect you like this one did. What was different this time?" Matt asked looking into her eyes.

She had her hands evenly placed on his chest, it was still a little damp. She hesitantly looked up. "It made me think of when Jason took you. If i wouldn't have found you he would have killed you. I couldn't live without you and for Jamie not to have a father? I thought both cases were pretty similar thats all..."

Her eyes met with his.

"You know i would go to the ends of the earth to find you right?" She said softly.

"Of course."

"Would you fight for me?"

"With everything i had!"

"Come on Herrmann. For Otis!" Cruz demanded.

"Three free rounds on the house? I can't afford that!"

"God! you suck!" Cruz said getting up with a beer in his hand.

"Joe, come on man!" Herrmann shouted after him.

"Has anyone seen Brett?"

Matt and Gabby were sitting at the bar talking with Kelly.

"So are you ok after earlier?" Matt asked brushing a few strands of hair out of her face.

"Yeah, what you said earlier really made me feel better!" She said leaning up and kissing him.

"Im glad i could have been at your service!" He said with a laugh.

Gabby had turned round to start talking to Kelly when a tall brown haired woman walked in. She was wearing a short black dress and black heels, her long brown hair flowing loosely down the sides of her face. Gabby looked over then turned back to Matt and Kelly.

"You better avert your eyes boys..." She said with a giggle as she pointed at the girl who just walked in.

Casey and Severide both looked round.

"Wow!" Matt joked.

Gabby dug her elbow into his side and he began to laugh. "What?"

The girl looked around the bar and instantly made eye contact with Kelly and began to walk towards him. Matt and Gabby looked on with a smile on their faces.

"Kelly?" She finally said when she reached him.

"Danny! Oh my god!" Kelly said, a wide smile creeping onto his face.

"We're gunna leave you two to it..." Gabby said with a little laugh. She slid her hand into Matt's. He looke up and smiled and let her lead him over to another table. Kelly didn't even register that they had gone his eyes were just focused on Danny as she sat down beside him.

"So did you miss me?" She said with a cheeky smile.

"I...i... it has been over 10 years!" Kelly stammered. "Yeah, the last time i saw you was the day i started at the fire academy. What are you doing back in chicago?"

"I decided that i didn't want to be a lawyer anymore. I wanted something more..." She paused and placed her finger by her mouth "...Challenging!"

"You were a lawyer in DC Danny, and that still doesn't explain why your back here in Chicago!" Kelly said with a laugh.

"I start at the Chicago Fire Department Paramedics Training Academy next week. I want to get a taste of the action." She said not breaking her eye contact with Kelly.

Kelly couldn't hold it back any longer. He leaned over and pressed his lips against hers and she leant in, fire danced across their lips and passion pumped through their blood. Danny pulled away.

"You have no idea how long i have waited for that!" She said quietly whilst moving her hand onto his shoulder.

"You know i have better drinks back at my apartment!" Kelly hinted.

"I heard that!" Herrmann called from over the other end of the bar.

"No, but seriously, you should come over." He said ignoring Herrmann's comment.

"Well lead the way!"

"Wait now?"

"Thats what i thought you meant!" She laughed.

"Well fine!" Kelly said with a smile and he lead her across the room and out through the door.

When he was outside he saw Brett was getting into a car that he didn't recognise.

"Brett!" He called but she couldn't hear him.

"What are we waiting for?" Danny asked with a smile as she slipped her hand into his.

Kelly smiled and began to lead her to his car.

Back inside everyone was gathered around a table talking casually. Gabby was looking around the room when Matt walked up behind her and place his arm loosely on her shoulder.

"Everything ok?" He asked handing her a beer.

She turned to face him and took the beer from his hand. "Thanks babe. Oh, have you seen Brett?"

Meanwhile outside, the cars engine rumnled in the dark. As it pulled away and turned the corner a loud muffeled scream came from the boot. She was gone.


	19. Into the Darkness

The light was only just coming through the blinds when Danny's eyes fluttered open. She casually rolled over and ran her hand softly over Kelly's waist. He took a deep breath as his eyes hesitantly opened.

"Morning!" He said looking into her eyes.

"Last night was one to remember!" She laughed.

"Well what can i say? But we didn't do much talking last night."

"Yeah, we were kinda busy!"

"Danny."

"What?"

"Why are you here. You were a lawyer in DC. Why would you come to Chicago and be a paramedic?"

"Ok Kelly, i have something i need to confess." She rolled onto her back. "I was never a lawyer in DC."

"Shocker!"

She shot him a look. "I was a secretary to the District Attorney. I was only just able to pay for my ticket here. I always regretted leaving this place."

"Danny you lied to me."

"Kelly, i know i did but-"

"You left me when i needed you most!" Kelly's voice raised.

She climbed out of the bed and put on his shirt. She turned to face him. "I know, but look you turned out!" Her voice was shaking. "You're the Lieutenant of Squad 3. Your one of the most elite firefighters in the whole city!"

Kelly rolled out of bed. He was wearing an old pair of CFD track pants. He walked round and wrapped his arms loosely around her waist.

"You shouldn't have lied to me." He said calmly.

"I-i-i know but-"

His lips felt soft on hers. She leaned in but he pulled away.

"If we are going to make this something serious, we are gunna have to lay down some ground rules..."

Brett was sitting in the back of the town car as it pulled away from the traffic lights about three blocks from Molly's.

"I hope you like warm beds?" The voice said. It was a voice that you could never forget. It was a grouchy, husky, sexy voice but with an edge of danger in it. Brett was exited.

"That's not the type of thing you would say to a girl on the first date would you?" She giggled. She had had way too much to drink.

The man laughed. "Just you wait sexy."

"Mmmm" Brett moaned. The last thing she remembered before she passed out was the man laughing as he pulled up the screen.

"Four days without our son..." Matt said walking lazily into the kitchen and rested his head gently on Gabby's shoulder. She turned around and passed him a cup of coffee.

"You can't say that!" She said poking him.

"Come on Gabs. Tell me you just a little bit happy that he is out of our hair for a few days?"

"I'm not happy, more like ready for a well earned rest!" She laughed.

"That's basically the same thing!" Matt called following her into the living room.

She set her coffee down. "Look, i have been thinking a lot about our convocation the other night and i just can't get the line 'with everything i had' out of my head. That has to be the sweetest thing anyone has said to me before."

He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Well i had tell the truth, i couldn't lie!"

A huge smile spread across her face. "You know they say home is where the heart is?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, they also say that love is what makes a house a home..."

"Yes, they say that to." Matt was smiling but had an unsure look in his eye.

"OK, so for me? They also say that home is just a feeling and so as long as i have you...I am at home...!"

He pulled her close. "Ok, now that has to be the cutest thing anyone has said to me!"

"Well i had to tell the truth, i couldn't lie!" She mimicked.

Casey rolled his eyes. "Only you would to that!"

She pulled out of Casey's embrace and started to walk over to the other side of the room.

"You know we should invite Kelly and Brett over for dinner tonight!" Matt suggested enthusiastically.

"I think Kelly went home with that girl last night. Better not bother him..."

"Yeah, you're right. But that girl was pretty cute!"

She threw a sofa cushion at him.

"What?" He laughed.

She just laughed.

"Brett could still come round. I think it would be good for you to to spend some time together after the jumper call." He suggested sitting on the arm of the sofa.

She stopped mid movement and looked at him. "Maybe you're right. I will call her now." She pulled her phone out of her back pocket and dialed her number before putting it to her ear.

The phone went straight to voicemail so Gabby put the phone down.

"Well that was weird..." Gabby said returning her phone to her pocket.

"What?" Casey stood up and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Her phone went straight to voicemail."

"She always has her phone with her, right?"

"Yeah. I will try later." Gabby said trying to hide her intrigue.

Brett woke up in a dark cold room. There was a fire burning out of a metal trash can in the middle of room that was providing most of the heat and light in the place. As she sat up she looked around the room. There was a boarded up window to her right and a broken table over i the right hand corner. She could smell something metallic. She wasn't sure if it was the rusting metal pipes but it seemed more familiar. She moved her hand up to her face and saw a thick, dark substance drip slowly off her fingers. Blood.

"Ahhhh. I see you're awake!" The voice said as he walked out of the shadows.

"Yeah, but this isn't the soft warm bed you promised." Brett said rubbing her head with the hand that wasn't covered in blood.

"Ahh, your a smart one but you better watch your mouth otherwise you will end up like that girl..." He said pointing at a body slumped against the wall about twenty feet from her.

"What?..What happened?..." She stuttered.

"She disobeyed my orders..." The man's teeth glistened in the fire light. "and it is her that you're sitting in."

Brett shifted in her position but something was holding her back. Then a searing pain went through her stomach and around her ankles and wrists. She yelped in pain.

"Fishing line." He paused. "Quite clever really, tied with a special knot that gets tighter every time you move. Keep moving like that you won't have any feet" He laughed. " So lets get to know each other a little don't you think? Ok, my name is... wait you go first..."

"Go to hell!" She shouted through gritted teeth.

He was walking slowly around the room, a knife lightly held in his hand. "Ok, I will do it for you. Your name is Sylvie Brett, you were born in Springfield Illinois, you are 29 and a Paramedic on Ambulance 61 at Firehouse 51 on North Blue Island Avenue, western Chicago..."

Brett sat and glared at him.

"...Oh and you're the best friend of...Wait i know this one...Gabriela Dawson!"

"Leave Gabby out of this!" She shouted.

"Oh on the contrary my dear. Gabby is the reason that you're here. Don't you just hate it when you employ the person that is at the top of their game?"

She stayed silent.

"Answer me!" He shouted.

"Yeah i guess." She whimpered.

"Good, because there was this guy...Cole, Jason Cole that i employed to take Gabby's sex friend out so i could be repaid of my daughter's death..."

"Matt is her boyfriend!"

"Matt, Matthew Casey, that's right! I couldn't remember the bastard's name."

Brett rolled her eyes, not that he saw in the dimness.

"Anywho, after those meddling asses over at District 21 got involved my whole plan went south and he ended up getting away. So now you're here my lovely. Gabby is going to come after you and so that means that Matt won't be that far behind. Am i right?"

She nodded her head.

He began to walk slowly over to her. Brett pushed herself as hard as she could up against the pole as she could, biting down on her lip to muffle the scream of the pain as he dragged the tip of the blade across her cheek.

"It's just a shallow cut sweetie, should heal with no scar..." His breath stunk of alcohol and he couldn't speak properly. "I am gunna ask you of one thing. I am gunna to cut these wires and your gunna lay nicely on your front like a good girl aren't you..." He said with a smile.

She nodded frantically , her whole body shaking. He slowly cut the wire off and pushed her down to the ground. Brett was in too much pain to move, she started to whimper.

"Oh sweetie, it's going to be ok..." The man reassured as he slowly undid his belt. "It's a lovely dress you have. So pretty..."

He grabbed her hair and she screamed. He shoved her up against the blood stained pole and undid the zipper on his pants.

"Now for a bit of fun..."

"Matt i'm getting worried. This is the fifth time i have called Brett's cell and it still goes to voicemail!"

"Hey, look im sure she is ok!" Matt said reassuringly. He was watching her pace up and down the kitchen with her phone in her hand. She stopped and looked up at him.

"Im going to call Antonio. He can ping her phone!"

"Gabby, look im sure its not that bad!" He said walking over to her.

"It's just to put me at ease. Please?"

"He is your brother. You think he would still be at the District?"

"Come on it's Antonio!" She said putting the phone to her ear.

"Gabby? Is everything ok."

"Yeah, well not really. I was wondering if you could ping Brett's Cell?"

"Why do you want me to do that? Like ever?"

"Antonio please. I'm worried about her."

"OK fine. It shows that she is at a warehouse in Chinatown? Why would she be there?"

"God Brett what have you gotten yourself into? Errr, who is the building registered to?"

"Errr, let me have a look.." There was a pause and quiet tapping. "Oh my god!"

"Antonio! What is it?"

"It is registered to a Jeff Thomas..."

Gabby tipped her head back. 'This can't be happening!..' She thought.

"You need to get a unit there!" She shouted.

"Gabby we can't! We have nothing on him that proves he took her!"

"So her phone being there, Brett missing and her phone pinging her being in a location that is registered to a person you have been trying to catch for over three months! Yeah, there is no evidence there!" She yelled.

"Gabby, we will start the case again in the morning. Im the only one here and there is nothing i can do!"

"Ok fine. But it will her blood on your hands if she doesn't make it through the night!" Gabby said before putting the phone down.

"What happened?" Matt asked desperately.

"Jeff took Brett!" Gabby was holding back the tears and only just succeeding.

"This is all my fault!"

"No don't blame this on yourself!"

"None of this would have happened if i wouldn't have met Hallie!"

"Matt you can't do this!"

"Where is she?"

"I'm not telling you!" Gabby said.

"Why not?" Matt's voice raising.

"Because i know you to well Matt! Your gunna go and get her yourself!"

"No!"

"You promise you won't go!"

"Cross my heart." He said calmly.

"Fine. She is in Chinatown. 21st and state. If you do anything Matthew-"

"I won't. I promise!"

"OK, fine. I'm going to bed. The faster i go to sleep the faster i can get down to the district tomorrow and throttle Antonio."

Matt laughed. "He is just doing his job."

"Yeah exactly. He is just doing his job!"

They both went upstairs, got changed and went to bed. After talking for a little while Gabby drifted off into a deep sleep but for Matt he was focused on one thing. He silently made his way out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. From the laundry bin he pulled out a pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt. He went downstairs and went into the kitchen. In the closest drawer from the door was a pen and writing pad. He pulled it out and wrote a message.

'Gabby,

I'm so sorry that i lied to you but i have to do the right thing. Brett means way too much to the firehouse to wait until the morning. I love you and Jamie and you know that. I have to go and find her, she had nothing to do with this, its all me. I have to put things right. I love you so much and i always have. Promise we that you will never forget that.

Love Matt

xxx '

He whipped the tears from his face, picked up his black hoodie and made his way out the front door. He took one last look at his house, pulled the hood up and began to run towards Chinatown about ten blocks in the distance, ready to face the fate he had chosen to risk.


	20. Will they ever be the same again?

Gabby's eyes flew open. She had been thinking about Brett and Jeff all night and it was finally time to put her plan into action. She rolled over and expected Matt to be lying there silently asleep but he was nowhere to be seen. Her heart dropped as her worst nightmare slowly became a reality. She got out of bed as fast as she could and raced downstairs, frantically calling out his name. She jogged into the kitchen and there it was, the note from Casey. She read it out loud but she knew that no one was listening. Tears fell down her face, not of sadness but of anger. She couldn't believe that he had lied to her and gone and risked his life for something that wasn't even his fault. She picked up her phone and dialed Antonio's number.

"You have no idea how angry i am right now!..." She said through gritted teeth.

"Morning to you to and what have i done now?!" He said with a yawn.

"It's not just you. Matt has gone and tried to rescue Sylvie singlehandedly and he promised that he wouldn't! I knew that this would happen, I knew it!"

"WHAT? No, he can't of! When did he go?"

"I don't know, i was asleep! He left a note. It was basically a load of BS about how much he loved me and Jamie. I-"

"I don't think he was lying Gabby, about the part about loving you both i mean. Matt is a good guy and he has done a lot for you."

"He lied to me!" She shouted.

"He was doing what he thought was the right thing!" He shouted back.

Gabby was silent.

"Gabby you he loves you." He said softly.

"Yeah. He has done something like this more times than i can remember and my trust is wearing thin!"

"Gabby please!"

"When are you going to be at the district?"

"I'm on my way there now."

"Ok. I will meet you there."

"Gabby please think about you and Matt before you react..."

She put the phone down. She slid her boots on, grabbed her jacket and the car keys and made her way over to the district.

Matt leaned against the side of the building as he tried to catch his breath, his heart was slamming against the inside of his chest. He pulled his hood slowly off his head and pushed the door lightly before walking into the dark building. The hallway was littered with beer cans and stray bits of paper. 'I need to do the right thing.' he kept telling himself. There was a light in the doorway as he came to the end of the corridor. He paused. He knew this was his last chance to pull out of his 'secret mission' but he had to do it for Brett. He needed to get her back, for Gabby. The sound of someone catching their breath echoed off the damp walls sending chills up Matt's spine. He walked further into the center of the large room and saw a tall, older man standing over the body of a younger woman. Brett. Casey made his way into the path of view of the man standing over her.

"Jeff Thomas?" Matt called.

The man paused then stood up straight and turned around to face him. "Ahhh. Matthew Casey!" He said slowly as he walked smoothly over to him. He tilted his head. "What a nice surprise..."

"I'm not here to turn myself in because i did nothing wrong. I am here so you would free Sylvie." Matt shifted uncomfortably.

"Who said anything about letting her go?" Jeff laughed. "You see this?"

Casey looked down at a small metal box that fitted in Jeff's hand neatly.

"What?-" Casey started but he felt a strange feeling go through his body. It was as if fire was dancing through his veins. The last thing he remembered was a voice making a soothing noise as he feld his legs give under him and his body slump up against something hard.

When he woke up his head felt extremely heavy. His lips were tingling and he could barely open his eyes but he still could hear the deep boom of shoe soles against the cold hard floor of the warehouse.

"It's amazing what electricity does to a person don't you think!" Jeff said looking down at the car battery and jumper cables sat untidily next to him. "Look. I'm sure that Jason has told you that i wanted you dead..."

"Let her go!" Matt shouted.

"Nah, i'm good. But keep up that attitude and your gunna end up like her." He pointed at Brett who was laying on her side about ten feet from him.

"What have you done to her!" He shouted. He could feel something sharp cutting into his chest but it didn't stop him from struggling. "I swear that if she is dead i will-"

"You will do what!" Jeff said slyly.

Casey stayed silent, his eyes fixed on Jeff's.

"That's what i thought." Jeff returned the knife to his pocket. "So lets start this off by clipping these to you." He reached down and picked up the jumper cables and clipped them onto the tops of Matt's ears. He screamed.

"Oh come on it's not that bad!" He shouted, his finger moving closer to the 'SHOCK' button. "So let me ask you, why did you leave my daughter in a burning building to die?"

"I, I was the one that pulled her out!" Matt said through gritted teeth.

"Wrong answer!" Jeff pressed the button on the battery and Matt screamed out in pain as the electrical pulse went through his body.

He felt his body go limp and he was only just able to raise his head.

"I didn't kill your daughter." Matt said brethlessly.

"Stop!" Brett called, starting to sit up. "Don't hurt him!"

Jeff stood up. "How dare you tell me what not to do!" He roared. He lifted his fist up above his head and slammed it down on her cheek. The last thing she said was "You shouldn't have come Casey!..." Before she was knocked unconscious for the second time. He made his way back over to Matt, who was still struggling to keep his eyes open.

"You never loved my daughter!" He hollered slamming his fist into the side of Casey's face. Blood trickled from the edge of his mouth.

"Wait! Wait please!" Matt said as loudly as he could.

"Oh, is this hurting you?" Jeff said evilly as he leaned over and turned the voltage up slightly.

"No...No please!" Matt shouted desperately.

Again, Jeff pressed the button again and the charge went surging through Casey's body. He screamed out and his chest arched up off the post he was tied to, the fishing line cutting deeper into his skin. When the charge finally stopped coming his body almost shut down. His head fell forward and his vision was darkening in the corners.

"You...You...You..." He tried to make out.

"What is that you're trying to say?" Jeff laughed.

"I...I...I..." Blood was beginning to trickle out of his ears, nose and the edge of his mouth. "You...Bast-"

Jeff kicked him hard in the stomach and Casey surged forward coughing blood. He kicked him again and again until Matt was on the verge of passing out. His hoody had been cut off and there were slits in his t-shirt where the line was cutting into his skin, there was blood on his face and bruises were already starting to form all across his face.

Brett slowly came around and the first thing she looked for was to see if Casey was ok.

"Matt!" She yelled, nearly in a whisper. "Casey, you gotta wake up!"

Beside her, Casey's head was nodding slowly, as if he was trying to keep it from falling to his chest if he was tired.

"Matt!" Brett hissed. Casey's head turned slowly to face her and she gasped. His face was littered with cuts and bruises and blood. She knew this was bad.

Jeff wasn't in there, he said that he has some 'business' to attend to so it was just Brett and Casey left in the damp dark room.

"Casey can you hear me?"

He tried to make himself nod.

"I will take that as a yes. Why did you come?" She was sitting with her knees to her chest.

It was obvious to Casey what Jeff had done to her but he appreciated her trying to sound not like something terrible had just happened to her. Typical Brett.

There was a long pause before he answered. "I...need...need...needed to...to...to...to help you..." His voice was slurred.

"What has he done to you!?" She asked worriedly.

"Lets...just...just...just say...that...that electricity doesn't feel...feel...feel nice..."

"He tortured you!" She had started to cry.

He looked over to her and she immediately knew that he wasn't lying. He looked like he had had enough, not just of the stuff that Jeff was doing to him but of life altogether.

"You gotta think of Gabby and...and Jamie. Matt, you gotta stay strong for them-"

"I lied to Gabby..." He admitted cutting in. Tears were mixing with the blood on his face. "I...I...I lied to her so i could come and get you..."

She stared at him, partly in shock of what he just said and partly because he was so weak she wanted to make sure he didn't pass out again. "Matt...I got myself into this mess...Gabby would have-"

"Yeah, I know she would have sorted this all out but you're here...You're here because of...of me..." He was getting weaker by the minute.

"No i shouldn't have been talking to him... Wait, how is this your fault?" She needed to keep him talking.

"I was engaged to his...his... his daughter. We were on a break and...and...and the clinic she worked at went up in...in...in flames. She died and Jeff. Jeff...Jeff blames me for her...her...her murder..." Casey said quietly, his head hanging down limply.

"You weren't even with her at the time?"

"No...Nope..."

Jeff stormed into the room as the sound of faint sirens could be heard in the distance.

"They're coming for you!" Brett spat.

"You can shut up!" He yelled pointing his knife at her. "Just shut up! shut up!"

"Casey!" She yelled.

"I'm still here..." He murmured.

All of a sudden the doors flew open and Antonio, Voight and Halsted came running into the room shouting for Jeff to put down the knife. Jeff laughed. The way he always laughed. He dropped the knife and slowly fell to his knees, putting his arms behind his back.

"Put your hands where i can see them!" Antonio shouted.

Antonio and the team were standing behind the row of posts, the ones that Casey and Brett were tied to, and they didn't have a clear shot at him. Jeff pulled out a gun from the back of his pants and began to make his way slowly over to Casey, who was still limp and slumped against the pole with his head down. Jeff grabbed his hair and yanked it up so Casey's bruised and bleeding face was visible. He pressed the gun to his forehead.

"Jason couldn't do the job. So i will have to do it!" He roared.

"No!" Antonio yelled.

"No, please..." Matt pleaded weakly.

Then with a sudden moment Jeff moved the gun away from Matt's head and brought it to his own. Brett closed her eyes as a sharp noise echoed its way through the air. The bullet had gone through his brain and blood was fired all over Casey. His mouth was open and Jeff's body lay on top of his. The team raced over to Matt and Brett and cut their lines.

Antonio, Voight and Matt walked slowly up the Intelligence stairs. Matt's shirt was ripped and covered in blood, dirt and sweat. Voight and Antonio were at his sides holding him up but the look in Casey's eye was something they had never seen before. His naturally curious and searching eyes looked like they had been drained, like he felt like there was no point in living anymore.

Gabby was leaning up against her brothers desk looking at her shaking hands when they arrived at the top of the stairs.

"Gabby?..." Antonio hinted, his voice was shaking with apprehension.

She looked up slowly, bracing herself for bad news. When she saw Casey, standing with his hands by his sides, his shoulders slumped forward, Voight and Antonio holding him for support and his eyes distant. Her heart dropped as she took in the details of the saddened figure of her boyfriend standing on the other side of the room. She started towards him. Her mouth open in shock and tears beginning to fall down her face. She began to run towards him and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and pulled him closer than she had ever done before. He didn't move. He just stood in the same position he was in when he entered the room. With her head tucked tightly into the crack of his neck she began to try and get her words out. She looked over at Antonio. "What did they do to Brett?"

"It's not good..." He paused, a tear fell from his eye but he quickly whipped it away. "It's real bad."

Gabby pulled away from Casey and looked into his eyes. It was as if the beautiful blue colour of his eyes had been drained and replaced with a dark murky grey. Tears were streaming down her face as she opened her mouth to talk. "What has he done to you..." She whispered as she very lightly pressed her lips to his. He didn't react, he didn't even go to put his arms around her.

Casey's eyes fell. She places her hands either side of his face to make him look at her. "What happened?..." She said finally.

The torture was something Casey prepared himself for but will he ever be the same again?...


	21. We he the only one that could save them?

Matt was sitting at a desk in a spare room, staring down at his bloody hands. Gabby was leaning up against the wall with her arms crossed and tears still streaming down her face. She looked up at him.

"Matt. Please. I can't do this anymore. You have been ignoring me since you got here!" She pleaded.

He looked up just as a tear ran down his face. She saw this and make her way over to him and sat on his lap facing him. She whipped the tear from his face and slowly brought her forehead to his.

"Whatever happened in there, you need to tell me. It's the only way you are going to get over the trauma." Her voice was so quiet, it made his heart beat quicker.

He wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her more than anything. It was ripping him apart from the inside out but he couldn't find the words, every time he even thought about telling her all he could see was the look in Brett's eye the first time she looked at him after she was raped. Gabby pulled away and looked at him with a slightly angry look.

"Look. I get that you had a traumatic experience. But Matt you gotta remember that you were the one that went there. No one made you go there and i was the one that told you not to!" Her voice was raising. "How dare you leave me and your son with just a note explaining that 'You wanted me to know how much you loved me and Jamie.' Come on. If you really loved us - your family - you would never have gone and risked your life when the cops had everything under control!" She stood up and walked to the other side of the room before turning to face him. "You always said that you wanted to have a kid, now that you have one, you seem like you're too busy risking your life and trying to 'save the day' than to care about how your son would feel not growing up with a father." She was crying so hard but not tears of sadness like she was earlier. They were tears of pure anger. She was fuming for the way that Matt acted and was holding herself back from slapping him. She began to walk towards the door when he spoke. His voice was husky, not like is always was. The love and the passion and the happiness was still a distant memory but tiredness, sadness, despair and frustration were heard loud and clear.

"Can i see him?" He said quietly but anger was singing in his voice. "Can i see my son?"

Gabby laughed. "Are you kidding me right now? No seriously is this some sick joke?"

Matt stood up, sending the chair flying. "I want to see my son!" He roared. "I went to save Brett for you, Gabby. You know that i love you and Jamie more than anything, but i went to go and save her for you. She is your partner and it kills me to even think about how you would feel if anything would have happened to her-"

Gabby cut him off. "If anything happened to her?! You think i wouldn't care if anything happened to you! Well, that really shows who you think i am then. Matt-"

"If you wonder why i wasn't saying anything to you it was because every time i was going to say something about what happened i would see the look in Sylvie's eyes the first time she looked at me after she came round after being raped and beaten!..." Matt shouted. "...Or...Or how it felt to be practically jump started by a car battery. Brett and i were tortured and i apologise that it was hard for me to tell you what happened in the first place. Look at me... I am covered in blood and i am cut to shreds!" He was crying but rage was pumping through his body as every tear rolled down his face. "The only thing that kept me alive in that warehouse was the hope that i was going to come home to you and Jamie. Then, when i did finally come home, broken and bruised, i just get told that i am a terrible father that doesn't care about his son."

"I'm sorry but i didn't really want to tell our son, when he was older, why he was never going to see his father ever again." She paused, her voice quietning. "I can't do this..."

She turned and opened the door, Matt's voice desperately calling after her before the door slammed shut. She began to walk down the hallway whipping her tears quickly from her face, just as Antonio walked into the room. She stopped and stared at him, her mouth open a little.

"Gabby?" He asked as he began to make his way quickly over to her. "What...What's going on?..." He pulled Gabby closer as she began to sob loudly into his shoulder.

"I...I...I couldn't do it anymore." She murmured. "All the lies, he...he..."

"Hey, it's ok." He said as he stroked her hair lovingly. "It's ok!"

She pulled away and whipped her face quickly. "I'm gunna go home. I need to go and pick Jamie up from Kim's." She said beginning to walk towards the door.

"Gabby."

She turned to face him.

"Is this the end?"

She just looked at him and walked out of the room towards the stairs.

Gabby pulled up to Burgess's house, got out and walked up to her door.

"Gabby! Hey!" Kim said excitedly as she opened the door and hugged her.

"Hi" She replied quietly.

"Everything ok, did they find Matt and Sylvie?"

"Err... Yeah, Brett's at the hospital and Matt is back at the district. Anyway, how has he been?" Gabby asked trying to change the subject off Matt.

"He has been fine. I don't know, yesterday and today he was really quiet. It was just as if he knew something was wrong." Burgess said leading Gabby into the living room where Jamie was sitting on the floor with a police car in his hand.

Gabby walked up to him, crouched down in front of him and picked him up. She smiled then looked at the car in his hand.

"What is this?" She laughed, taking the police car gently out of Jamie's small hands.

"Well, it's the best toy he will ever have!" Kim joked.

"Hmmm, we'll see about that!" she said before lightly tickling his tummy making him laugh, Gabby and Kim laughing with him. "He is just like his father.." she blurted out. Then covering her mouth in shock with her free hand. "Well, we better be going. I bet Ruzek will be home soon and we wouldn't want to ruin your fun!"

"Oh, no no! You're both always welcome, all three of you in fact."

Gabby smiled. "Thanks again for doing this."

"Of course! Jamie has to be the best baby i have looked after. He is always so happy, he hasn't cried once when he has been here."

"Yeah, he is good!" Gabby replied, lightly kissing her son on the head. "Well, we will leave you to it. See you soon."

"Yeah, and as i said, just give me a call the next time you need him looked after."

"Thank you!" Gabby called as she walked down the path.

She heard the door close behind her as she finished strapping Jamie into his seat and walking round to the driver's side door. When she was in the car, she started the engine and pulled away. She looked in the mirror at Jamie, who was looking at her with a smile. "You mean the world to me you know. Mummy loves you!"

Jamie just kept smiling.

Matt was sitting back at the desk with his head in his hands when Antonio walked in. He sat opposite him and placed and placed a cup of coffee in front of him.

"Thanks." He said taking a big mouthful of the warm, bitter liquid.

"Gabby is just over reacting. She has had a lot on her plate at the moment."

"Oh i totally understand! She has had to deal with Jason, Me being taken, Then having a baby and now all this." Matt slowly ran his finger around the rim of his mug. "I just feel really guilty that's all. I shouldn't have spoken to her like that, that's all."

"I'm sure that she feels the same way to. She loves you and i know that for a fact. You just need to give her a bit of space that's all."

"Yeah, but i need to talk to her. About Jamie..."

Kelly was standing next to Danny at the entrance to the CFD Paramedic academy.

"You ready to do this?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I'm more than ready!" She said as she leaned up and lightly kissed him on the lips.

"You know, i know two incredible paramedics and i'm sure they will help you with your exam revision and any questions."

"Yeah, thanks kelly. Oh my i better get going!" She said looking up from her watch and began to walk towards the door.

"I love you!" Kelly called from across the courtyard.

Danny turned around and smiled. "I love you to!"

When She entered the building she was instantly overwhelmed with the building. She was standing in a huge room. The wall to her right was covered in photos, awards and badges of what she guessed was either the fallen or the people that had graduated from her and gone on to achieve amazing things. She glanced over to the left and she saw a huge wooden desk swarmed with people in grey training shirts and white smart shirts with black ties. She took a deep breath and made her way towards the direction of the desk. Sitting at the desk was a grey haired older woman in a smart shirt, black tie and the now familiar red badge of the CFD.

"Can i help you?" The woman asked as she moved her glasses to the tip of her nose and put her pen down lightly on the small stack of case files in front of her.

Danny walked up to the desk. "Hi, errrr...I'm Danny Santiago. I am here to begin my training as a paramedic."

The woman smiled and turned to her computer just to the right of her. She looked at the screen and began frantically tapping at the keyboard. A few seconds later she turned back to Danny.

"Welcome to the CFD." She started as she reached down behind the desk and pulled out a pair of pants and a grey 'Candidate' t-shirt. "I take it that you have a pair of work boots. The changing rooms are over there. If you look at the main board over there..." She pointed to the electrical drill board in the corner of the room. "... All the theory classrooms and practical drill halls will be put up there with the room name, Time of class, directions and Chief. Here is your time table and you will need to get changed and then go to the welcome meeting in the main drill hall in ten minutes."

Danny picked up the clothes and shoved them into her duffel bag. "Thank you!" She said over her shoulder as she walked towards the changing rooms. She could feel the excitement bubbling up inside her, the atmosphere of the whole building sent good chills up her spine. She was ready for any challenge that the academy threw at her and was ready to show the world that she was worth more than it thought.

Brett was laying in a hospital bed reading the weekly paramedic's magazine that Cruz had brought her when he came to visit with Boden and Herrmann when Severide walked in.

"Hey you!" he said making her look up and smile a sheepish smile. "How ya doing?"

"I have been better..." She admitted. Her voice was husky and clearly still sore after the dramas of the three weeks before.

"I brought you these!" He said happily as he pulled out a big bunch of flowers from behind him.

"Awww Kelly you shouldn't have!"

"Oh, come on really? It is the least i could have done!" He said leaning down and hugging her. "I heard what happened" He paused "Sylvie, i'm sorry..."

"Kelly, what happened, happened and nothing can change that. One thing i am grateful of is that Matt came. If he didn't come..." She took a deep breath then exhaled. "... Jeff would have killed me."

"Matt knows he did the right thing coming for you..."

"Yeah, i just feel really guilty about what happened to him. How is he?"

Kelly looked at his hands.

"Severide. Is Matt ok? I mean he has Gabby and everything right?" Her voice was filling with worry.

"Matt and Gabby have had an argument." He paused and looked up. "It's serious. Matt should be at home now but i'm not sure what he and Gabby have got planned for the future..."

"What?! So Matt and Gabby aren't together anymore?" She asked desperately.

"No." He replied bluntly.

"This is all my fault..."

Gabby was sitting on the sofa watching her son crawly quickly towards her.

"God you're growing up quickly!" she said as she picked him up and placed him on her lap.

"Mummy!" He said happily with his arms stretched out.

Gabby's jaw dropped then she couldn't stop smiling. "Oh you're a clever boy!" She said excitedly. "Your daddy would be so proud..." She whispered as she kissed him lightly on the head while he casually carried on trying to say basic words he had heard his parents say.

"Daddy!" Jamie said pointing to a figure standing in the doorway. Gabby looked round and to her surprise Matt was staring down in disbelief as he heard his son say his name.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" Jamie chanted as he stretched his arms out for Matt to come and pick him up.

"Did you miss me?" He asked with a little laugh.

Jamie nodded his head.

"He is just like you. Quick to learn anything..." Gabby said quietly with a small smile.

Matt looked up and smiled a sheepish smile back at her before looking back down at Jamie.

"Sweetie. You're going to have to say goodnight to daddy because it's your bedtime..."

Jamie leant up and kissed Matt on the cheek, making a really exaggerated kiss sound that made him laugh quietly.

"Night Night Daddy!" He said as he wrapped his arms around Matt's neck.

After Gabby came out of his room after putting him to sleep, Matt was standing looking at a picture of the three of them. When she walked in he looked up and gently placed the photo in the same place as it was before he picked it up.

"Gabby... Look i want appologize..."

"Matt. We need to talk..."


	22. Drill Hall Demos

"If it's for the best?" Matt said sadly, looking down at the picture that he now had in his hands.

"I'm sorry. Casey I really am..."

"Oh, so it's Casey now?" Disappointment was loud and clear in his voice. "If its what you think is the right thing."

"Matt, you know I didn't mean it like that." She took a step towards him and placed a hand on his upper arm. She felt his muscles tense as she touched him. She pulled back and looked at him.

"Promise me that you won't take Jamie away from me?" his voice was extremely quiet. He sounded almost sheepish.

Gabby let out a little laugh. "Are you kiddin' me?" She joked. "I would never dream of taking your son away from you. I grew up without a constant father figure and its hard. I would never want to put Jamie through that."

"You know I still love you right?"

"Nothing will ever change the way I think about you either." She agreed.

"Where are you going to go?" he asked.

"I haven't really thought about that..." she replied looking down and fiddling with her thumbs.

"Stay here."

"What?"

"Stay here, I will..."

"Don't you even think about it." she said with a little laugh.

"What?" He was smiling.

"Your staying here!" she exclaimed and playfully hit him.

"Then you can to. Maybe it is a good idea for Jamie you know. We could just be two friends living together. You can have the spare room. We wouldn't even have to sleep together." There was still disappointment in his voice but he seemed to be a little more cheerful.

Gabby smiled. "I have to admit, It is a good idea. Maybe it would be better for Jamie." She paused and looked him right in the eye. "I never meant to hurt you like this, trust me, I hate it and I feel so guilty, but even if this is for a little while. It could do us some good..."

"Hmmm..." he replied with a small smile.

"Look we have work tomorrow and Chout and I have that demo to do at the academy. Oh wait, we all have to be there. We better go to bed." She said before she stepped towards him, leant up and kissed him on the cheek. "Night Matt." she said before disappearing down the corridor. Casey stood and watch her go, the outcome was better than what he had been expecting but was he happy with the situation?

"Welcome candidates of the class of 2015!" Chief Tiburge announced as the last few people took their seats in the drill hall.

Danny was one of the closest people to the Chief's podium. She could see all of his patches up the sides of his sleeves. Chief Tiburge was the head of the CFD but he usually came to do the welcome meanings here at the CFDPA. She already knew who he was because Kelly had come to see him about the new candidate starting on Truck 81 this shift. He looked at her and nodded with a smile. She did the same.

"As you may know, my name is Chief Tiburge. I am the District Chief of the Chicago Fire Department. The academy you have opted to come to is a direct route from the CFD and so you will usually have the CFD first aid teachers as your professors. I am sure that you are all ready to begin your journey here in the CFDPA and I am sure that you are all going to make incredible paramedics, paramedics that will go out onto those streets and show what this academy is about. I am also positive that every single firehouse you go to will welcome you with warm arms. Oh, and speaking of firehouses, please can we welcome Firehouse 51 to the floor!"

There was an eruption of cheering as Tiburge walked off the stage. Danny suddenly realised that it was 51 that Kelly worked at, Kelly was going to be doing the demo for her first day, her Kelly. Tiburge was standing at the corner of the floor holding a microphone to his mouth.

"First of all, we better start of with the paramedics. Please can we welcome PIC Gabriela Dawson and Paramedic Stephan Chout to the stage!"

There was another eruption of applause as Gabby and Chout made there way to the middle of the floor. They were dressed in their normal gear and Gabby was carrying a jump bag, Chout wheeling the gurney with the defib on top.

"Second can we welcome three headed dogs..."

The Squad 3 emblem came onto the projector screen, the lights dimmed and eerie music played briefly before the lights came back up and Squad made their way onto the floor wearing their turnout gear and carrying various rescue equipment.

"Welcome; Lieutenant Kelly Severide, Randy Capp, Peter Mills, Tony Farraris and Rick Newhouse."

There was a pause as Tiburge looked down at his notes before he spoke again. "And last but not least Truck 81!"

The final eruption of applause echoed off all four walls of the drill hall.

"We have; Lieutenant Matthew Casey, Christopher Herrmann, Randy McHolland and Joe Cruz!"

All of the companies stepped forward in unison. They place their equipment down and Gabby, Matt and Kelly all stepped forward out of the line.

"Hello Candidates!" Gabby shouted.

Casey felt his heart skip a beat as she began to speak. All he could think about was how she would have sounded in the navy. Her voice audible over every convocation in the drill fields. He could feel a funny feeling rising up in his body.

She moved freely across the stage as she gave her opening speech.

"Being a paramedic is more than just knowing the right dosages of the life saving drugs or how to do a traction splint when someone has broken their leg. Being a paramedic is also about teamwork. Most of the people you see standing behind me are people that I have worked with for over ten years. They are my brothers and I trust them. We have been through deaths, successes and losses of members of our firehouse family, but the one thing that keeps me strong. Knowing that I will have these amazing people ready to catch me whenever I am not strong enough to stand on my own. So, in the next two hours you will learn some of the basics of how a firehouse works, basic starting info about becoming a paramedic, demos from all of Truck, Squad and Ambo and your chance to ask us questions you may have about your future corers." She took a breath. "As you were told earlier, my name is Gabriella Dawson, I am PIC on Ambo 61. I will give you a little bit of background on me. I was in the Royal Navy as a Lieutenant in N-SWAT and I was recognised by the US Navy to come and fight for your country. Yes, as you may be thinking I am not an American but my father was a firefighter in London. Just because I am a paramedic, doesn't mean that I just know medical 'stuff'. Working with the guys you pick up rescue techniques and other way that will help you with rescues they you have to deal with when Truck or Squad are not available. So on that note I would like to pass you over to Lieutenant Matt Casey and Lieutenant Kelly Severide."

"Some note-worthy notes don't you think Kelly?" Matt joked.

"Oh yes defiantly Matthew."

The was a low chuckle from the audience.

"Ok, being a firefighter is not just about being able to have a good laugh with your firehouse buddy's..." Matt started.

"We do do that a lot!" Kelly interrupted.

"Shhhh! they are not meant to know that!" Casey replied with a smile, making the audience chuckle again.

"It's also not just about running into burning buildings either. You see, working on truck you get to do most of the fun stuff. We teach you how to pull cars apart to pull someone to safety, also how to drag someone out of a burning building. 'Getting down and dirty' is a firefighters middle name. If your afraid to do that... I'm sorry but your in the wrong occupation..." Casey concluded.

"Working on squad you get to do even more fun things than truck. Doing tactical rescues under trains, using rope lines over the sides of buildings and you also get to be one of the guys and run into those oh so precious burning buildings. Being an elite firefighter in the greatest city in this god damned earth. Yeah, i'll take that! Squad three. firehouse 51, the place to be."

"Just quickly. Recently our firehouse family lost a member. Brian Zvonochek. He had a speech about being a firefighter and we would like you to hear it. 'A lot of people out there are probably wondering why we do this job, it's true. Some days are hard. You search a room hoping to grab into an arm or a leg and pull someone to safety. They you hear about the kid you missed under the bed. I don't care who you are or how long you have been on the job, you think to yourself, how did I miss it? how come I didn't reach just a few feet further? Now trust me, there are some days that you just want to go and throw you helmet in the lake. But we get to see things that no one gets to see. A wife. gratefully drag her husband to safety, a grown man dripping like a faucet after saving his son, and every once and a while, you get to see a baby. take its first breath, in the middle of a ten car pile-up with lights and sirens and a whole group of firemen just standing around just clapping until it hurts. That's what I am grateful for, that I have two family's. and not two many people could say that.'"

There was a loud Applause, people began standing up. The whole team standing there in silence. Otis should have been here. He should have been the one to give that speech again.

Gabby stepped forward. "Thank you. Now then, on with the show?" she said with a twinge of guilt in her voice.

After the talk was over, Danny made her way out to the entrance of the academy building. She loved watching all of the techniques they showed them and she couldn't wait for her training to start. She was buzzing. Suddenly she felt a hand slip across her waist, she looked up.

"Kelly!" She said leaning up and kissing him. "That was amazing!"

"Well, you gotta thank Dawson for that. She is amazing when it comes to that sort of thing." He said smiling. "I'm glad you enjoyed it thought."

"I must meet her properly one day." She said out loud. "Is she with Lieutenant Casey?"

"Well it's a bit complicated for them at the moment..."

"How so?"

"I will explain it all at home." Kelly finished as they made their way to he car. Snow had just begun to fall and little particles were trapped inside the stands of Danny's hair.

"Kelly, you know I'm ready for this right?"

"I am sure of it!"

Being in the hospital brought back bad memories. Gabby was making her way quickly to Brett's floor. She felt guilty that we heading been to see her yet, even though there had been a lot going on. She walked up to the desk.

"Hi I'm here to see Sylvie Brett?" Gabby stated to the receptionist.

"Room 349" the woman replied without looking up from her computer.

She made her way down toward the room, her heart racing. As soon as she stepped in the room, the sight of Brett was to overwhelming. She had cuts and bruises over every visible part of her body.

"Hey girl!" Brett said as Gabby walked in. "Where ya been?"

"Where do i start!" she replied with a nervous laugh.

"You been working?" Brett pointed at Gabby's work shirt.

"No, actually me and the guys just have the demos and stuff at the academy for the CFDPA." Gabby couldn't take her eyes off of her face. "How are you feeling?"

Sylvie's smile slowly turned into a a shocked look.

"What?" Gabby asked standing up. "What's wrong?"

"Well.."

"I'm so sorry, I guess I know what the answer is..."

"Hey it's ok. You have been through a lot." Brett said with a smile.

"Nowhere near what you went through!"

"No, but I'm gunna get through. More importantly, Kelly came over the other day and he said something about you and Matt. Is everything ok?"

Gabby laughed under her breath. "He told you huh? Matt and I have decided to take a break." She said awkwardly.

"You and Matt huh? not just you?" Sylvie joked.

"Your right it was more me..."

"I don't think I would be here without Casey. He saved my life and you have no ideas how grateful I am. Gabby he did what he thought was right, you can't penalise him for that."

"I know, I Know but he could have told me."

"He didn't want to hurt you!" her voice was soft.

"I know. We have decided that it will be best for Jamie if we still live together, he used the words 'room mates'" she laughed.

"He still loves you, never forget that. the whole thing for Jamie it think is a great idea!" she paused. "There is something I need to tell you."

"Sure. Go ahead I'm always gunna be here for you."

"Ok, well you know Jeff.."

"Yeah..." Gabby paused. Her brain had already fussed what Brett was going to say. Brett. Jeff. The hospital. "No!"

"Gabby, I'm pregnant..."


	23. A Brand New Day

Walking through those gates on a snowy morning at 07:30am may have been some people's worst nightmare, but not for Robert Jago. Walking through the gates of Firehouse 51 for the first time in his career sent adrenalin pumping through his veins. He walked past Truck 81 and through the double doors into the common room. Herrmann looked up from the tv then stood up.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Hi, my name is Robert Jago. I'm the new candidate on Truck 81." Robert answered nervously. "Most people call me Rob." He added.

"Christopher Herrmann, Truck 81. Welcome to Firehouse 51."

"I heard what happened to the last guy on 81. I'm sorry for your loss... I just want you to know that first and foremost I will never try and fill his shoes..."

"That is what you should be doing. Your a candidate. Your hear to learn from everyone here and defiantly your lieutenant."

"Oh, I have heard about the lieutenant. Matthew Casey, am I correct?" Rob said with a smile.

"Casey is the best. He is extremely fair and he is one of the best firefighters in the city. Talking about him I think he is in his office. If you go through that door..." Herrmann pointed at the door that lead to the dormitory. "His office is on the other side of the room. Caseys a blond."

"Err... thank...thank you!" Rob answered as he picked up his duffel bag and began to walk towards the door.

Casey was sitting at his desk in his office with a small pile of paperwork and case files to write up for Boden. He wasn't in the mood for doing paperwork, the convocation with Gabby he had last week was still running through his head. He had a picture of Jamie, Gabby and himself at the beach from last summer in his hand and the memories were floating through his head. Suddenly a knock at the door blasted him from his happy daydream. Casey looked over and there was a tall, brown haired young man standing at his door. He stood up and made his way over to the door, still a little puzzled. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Lieutenant Casey! Robert Jago, the new candidate on Truck 81." Robert exclaimed nervously, his heart was slamming in the inside of his chest. Rob healed out his hand. Casey grasped it and shook it casually.

"Ahhh! Robert nice to meet you! I'm Lieutenant Casey."

"I have heard so many good things about you sir!"

"I'm glad to hear that." Matt replied with a laugh. He slid his hands casually into his pockets.

"51 really has a reputation. It is an honour to represent your company an this house." Robert said as he looked around the room.

"Well, I'm sure that you will find 51 a welcoming home. Have you had the grand tour?"

Gabby got out of her car and grabbed her bag from the back seat before making her way into the firehouse.

"Look who it is!" Herrmann called down the drive.

"Herrmann! You have no idea how happy I am to see your ugly face!" she said walking up and hugging him.

"Gabby I saw you last shift?" He sounded a little unsure.

"Am I late for roll call?" She asked frantically.

"Nope, Boden's not even her yet? why what's up?"

"No, it's just the traffic on main! Oh my god!" she replied as she began to walk toward the common Room doors.

"Main? what where you doing driving down main to get here?" Chris asked calling after her.

Gabby stopped and turned.

"Gabby, is everything ok?"

"Errr...yeah. I...I... was at the hospital with Brett..."

"Oh, how is she? I heard what happened." He continued, he began to walk towards her.

Gabby looked at her hands.

"Noooo. No. She isn't is she?" His eyes widening.

Gabby looked up and nodded. "Chris!" she pulled him close. "This has to stay between us! I mean it this time!"

"You got it girl. How is she?" he took a step back.

"Surprisingly good but you know Sylvie. She tries to see the best in everything, even it is the worst time of her life."

"Amen to that!" He agreed. "Well I better let you go and get changed. Oh and Gabby?"

"Yeah?"

"Is everything ok with you and Matt?"

"What makes you ask?" she replied, a little taken back.

"It's just you usually come in together."

"I told you. I was at the hospital with Brett, look Chris I gotta go."

"Ok I will see you in a bit!" he called after her.

Gabby walked into the locker room and there was an unfamiliar man standing at the locker next to hers. She walked up to hers, opened it and began to put her bag in when the man finally recognised that he was not the only one in the room.

"Oh hello!" he said, putting the last of his belongings into his locker. He healed out his hand. "Robert Jago, pronounced 'Jay-Go'" he said with a nervous laugh. "I'm the new candidate on Truck 81."

Gabby grasped his hand, it was shaking slightly. This made her smile. "Gabriella Dawson. PIC on Ambo 61. Most people call me Dawson but Gabby works to."

"Gabby, oh I have heard so much about you!"

"All good things I hope." She said with a laugh as she began to put her stuff into her locker.

"Oh, most defiantly. You are still the person that has the highest score on both your practical and written exams for the Paramedics test. Your like a god!" Robert exclaimed as he leaned up against the locker, his arms crossed.

"Well I wouldn't go that far!" she giggled.

"So how long have you been here? oh and have you got any tips on how to handle Casey?"

Gabby was a little shocked. She hadn't realised that she was staring at Robert until he began saying her name and snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"What was the question?" she asked.

"Well there was two..." He said a little sheepishly.

"What was the first one then?"

"How long have you worked here?" Rob repeated.

"Thirteen years."

"Oh wow. That's pretty impressive. The other question was; Have you got any tips on how to handle Casey?"

"Casey?" she laughed. "I'm joking. Casey, Casey is a great lieutenant. He takes good care of his men and he is fair and trustworthy. You have nothing to worry about."

"Thanks."

They made eye contact, he was staring right at her for just a second before he shyly pulled away blushing slightly.

"Well it was nice to meet you Jago. Oh, and welcome to 51!" she said as she began to make her way awkwardly out of the room.

"It's Robert!" He called after her.

"Your at a firehouse. Prepare yourself to be called by your last name!" she said before she disappeared round the corner.

The whole team was sitting in the common room. Well, everyone except Jago.

"Where is the candidate?" Casey asked, not looking up from the paper.

"He is off studying in the briefing room!" Herrmann replied with a little snigger.

"Studying?" Casey asked. "do we know where he came in the test?"

"He was second." Kelly said walking in and grabbing a cup of coffee.

"And how do you know that?" Mouch asked, still looking at the TV.

"I was talking to Tiburge the other day. He said that he has potential." Kelly replied taking a seat next to Casey.

"Why were you up at HQ?"

"Oh, no reason."

Casey leaned closer. "No reason?" A smile was forming on his face.

Kelly leaned closer so only Matt could hear his next comment. "Ok fine. I went to go and see how Danny was doing. I can't believe that she is coming up to the stage where she has to do her practical ride alongs. I wanted to see if I could get her onto 61. She would learn a lot of Gabby and Sylvie!"

"I couldn't agree more!" Matt said taking a mouthful of his coffee.

"So how are things with you and Gabby?" Kelly hinted.

"Well, we are still living together. We decided that it would be the best for Jamie. If you ask me, I would rather still live with her and not be 'together' than split up properly if you know what I mean. I'm just so happy that she didn't take him away from me. I mean, the thought of coming home to him and Gabby was what kept me alive in that whole torture episode. They mean everything to me." Casey confessed.

"You mean a lot to her to!" Kelly placed his hand on Matt's shoulder. "You can tell that just from the way she still looks at you!"

"The thing was." Matt leaned closer again. "I was going to buy a ring..."

"You were going to propose?!"

"Shhhhhhh!" He exclaimed. "England didn't hear you!"

"You were going to propose!?" Kelly said again but quiter, taking the mick.

"Yeah. Yeah I was. Gabby and...and Jamie, I want to make us a 'real' family..."

"You are a real family!"

"You know what I mean. Oh and speaking of Gabby, have you seen her?" Matt asked standing up and finishing the last of his coffee.

"The last time I saw her, she was out restocking the Ambo with Chout."

"Thanks Kelly!" He replied Ealing out to the floor.

Kelly was right, Gabby was standing next to a large box of gauze and she was holding a blue clipboard.

"Hey" He said casually as he walked up behind her.

She turned. "Oh hi. Everything ok?" she asked as she stuffed a new gauze into the holder on the shelf.

"Yeah, well I wanted to ask you what we were going to do about Jamie next shift. You know, seeing as it is his birthday." He leaned up against the side of the Ambo.

"I was going to talk to Boden about seeing if he could stay here with us. I mean he has been in a firehouse but not properly."

"I think it is a great idea! Best Second birthday ever!" he chuckled.

"Yeah!" she looked at him and smiled. "I can't believe he his two!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, two going on twelve you mean!" He joked.

"If you blink he will be twelve!"

"Yeah, that's what I'm worried about!" he laughed. He couldn't stop smiling at her, he could see that she was beginning to blush.

"Oh! Have you met the new candidate?" She said breaking the awkward silence. Her eyes widening and a smile forming on her face.

"Yeah, he seems like a nice guy! why what's so funny?" he began to smile back.

"No! He just reminds me of you when you started! You were so shy, especially around me!"

"It's totally not because I thought you were hot!"

She laughed, a little embarrassed.

"Did I actually just say that out loud?" he joked.

Gabby rolled her eyes. "I have to admit I thought you were pretty sexy to..."

"Ohhh, I see now!"

"Wow Matt, Just wow!" she laughed.

Kelly walked through the doors and looked over to see Matt and Gabby talking by the Ambo. Without taking his eyes off then he took a seat down at the squad table and began to watch the 'real-life-soap' of Firehouse 51 unfold.

"Matt, your such a flirt!" Gabby whispered loudly with a smile.

"I'm glad that we still talk." Matt said seriously.

She smiled. "I am too."

"Well, I better leave you you to your 'Paramedic duties'." he joked.

"Ha ha very funny!" she said throwing a gauze at him.

He caught it and placed it in the box beside him. "I'll see you later."

He began to walk toward the common room when he heard a hiss coming from beside him. He looked over and saw Kelly sitting alone at the squad table.

"Tell me you didn't see or hear any of that!"

"Matt, your such a flirt!" Kelly mimicked.

Matt rolled his eyes as he took a seat beside his best friend.

"But seriously bro, you can tell she still has feelings for you!" Severide commented.

"We were only having a bit of fun. Gabby meant what she said, and I guess I agree with what she said!" Matt admitted.

"And that was?"

"She thought that taking a break would be good for us..."

"You wanted to propose to her! You hate the idea!"

"I know, I know. I am beginning to come round to the idea tho... I think..."

"Your such a liar!" Kelly laughed. "Oh wait that is the whole problem!"

"Ha ha! Kelly your so funny!" Matt replied sarcastically.

"No but seriously bro, you need to get back in there. We all know that you and Gabby are PERFECT for each other. You need to get planning some good things to get in her good books. Then she will have to take you back!"

"I don't think that it will be that easy."

"There is only one way to find out! Oh, let's come off this dreary subject. Casey lighten up! it is your son's birthday in three days!"

"I know! I can't believe it, he is walking and talking, there is no stopping him now!" Casey smiled as he thought about Jamie.

Suddenly Gabby appeared beside Casey, a phone on her hand. "It's Brett. She wants to talk to you..."


	24. Birthday Wishes

A lot can happen in 5 years, and i mean a lot. It was November 19th and it was a day that Matt and Gabby couldn't wait for. Jamie's 5th birthday. Waking up on this happy occasion wasn't quite what Matt had first thought. For a start, he woke up all alone, from a dream that he and Gabby were still a couple and that she would be there next to him so that Jamie could run in and jump on their bed to wake them up because he was so excited. Matt rolled over and stretched his arm out to the unslept-on half of the bed. His body longed for the way that her body felt against his, they fit perfectly together, like they were made for eachother, but yet she was across the hall in a bed of her own. All of a sudden there was a light knock at the door before a little figure appeared with a light smile on his face.

"Daddy?" Jamie asked as he stretched up to the door handle so he could close it quietly.

"Happy Birthday!" Matt exclaimed quietly as Jamie climbed up to join his father on the bed.

He got up onto the bed and walked over and sat leaning up against Matt, his head rested on his upper arm. "Thanks Daddy. Is it to early for us to be awake?"

Matt glanced at his watch. "No sweetie, it the perfect time to be up."

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked looking up at his dad. "It's a bit of a funny thing to say!" he added with a giggle.

"I said it because i knew it would make you laugh!" Matt said before leaning over and tickling Jamie on the stomach, he began squirming and laughing uncontrollably. Matt eased off still uncontrollably laughing with his son. Jamie abruptly became more serious and moved so he was sitting on his father's lap.

"Daddy..." His lip had began to quiver.

"Hey, sweetie, hey what's up." Matt asked running his hand softly through Jamie's short blond hair.

"Daddy, do you still love Mummy?" he asked softly. Matt could see tears growing in the corner of his son's blue eyes.

"Jamie, I never stopped loving your mother."

"Well how come you never kiss her or cuddle her?" It broke Matt's heart hearing Jamie, his own son ask him these questions. Especially on his birthday.

"JJ it's complicated."

Jamie leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Casey's neck. "I love you Daddy."

Matt hugged the little body that was pressed against him. Jamie was the best thing that had ever happened to him and he was never going to be prepared to let anything happen to him.

"I love you to. Never forget that." He whispered.

"I won't." Jamie replied. His words muffled as he spoke into Casey's neck. A few moments later he pulled away and rested his hand lightly on a slightly pinker part of Matt's neck. "What was that from?" he whispered.

"I got that scar when i saved your mother in a fire." he replied quietly.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Nah - But everytime i see that mark, it reminds me of all the things that Mummy has done to same me." Matt stared into Jamie's ocean-blue eyes and smiled. "Gabby has saved my life more times than there are stars in the sky."

"That's a lot of times!" Jamie said. His voice seemed a little more cheerful.

"How about you and me go in and wake up mummy? A little boy like you needs to open his presents before he comes to work with us!" Matt hinted with his side-smile.

"I'm coming to the Firehouse?!" He exclaimed.

"Only if you want to." Casey was smiling harder now.

"Only if i wa...Dad are you joking. Of course i want to come!" Jamie's eyes sparkling with excitement.

"We better go and wake Mum up then!"

"Dad, what are you waiting for. Come on!" Jamie said as he grabbed Casey's hand and began to drag him out of bed.

"Danny! Danny! Babe, where are you?" Kelly called from the bottom of the stairs in his appartment. "Danny!"

"Kelly i'm coming!" She said as she ran down the stairs tucking her grey candidate's shirt into her pants.

"Are you ready?" He asked handing her her duffle bag sounding a little annoyed.

She walked up and pressed her lips against his, their bodies pressed against each others. "Babe, you gotta lighten up! You're practically Jamie's Uncle and it's his birthday." She began playfully poking him in the stomach. "And nobody likes a grumpy Kelly on their birthday!"

Kelly retreated with his hands up. "Yeah your right! And not to forget that it is your first time on a real ambulance."

"Real? apposed to not real?" She joked.

"You know what i mean. Also, Brett comes back today. Gabby is going to be pretty happy to have an extra pair of hands, Sylvie probably won't be allowed to do much." Kelly said turning and making his way towards the door. "You coming?"

"Sure thing!" She said picking up her bag and jogging to catch up with Kelly as they made their way to 51.

"Hey! Look who it is!" Herrmann called from inside the house as Brett limped lightly up the drive.

"Hey Chris!" she replied wrapping her arms around him before pulling away and putting her bag down on the floor a little out of breath.

"Getting winded walking up the drive Sylvie. Are you ok?" Herrmann asked.

"Yeah, Yeah, totally." She lied.

"Let me take your bag in for you." Herrmann offered.

"Chris, i'm fine. Honestly. The doctor cleared me for shift, i can carry my own bag."

"Yeah, ok. Well let this be my 'welcome back' present to you then."

"Fine whatever you say but be careful with it! Jamie's present is in there and i really don't want to explain to him that YOU broke it!" Brett exclaimed walking closely behind him as they made their way towards the common room. "Speaking of Jamie, are Matt and Gabby here yet?"

"No but they are on their way. I go a text from Matt saying to get the confetti ready."

"Confetti?" she replied raising her eyebrow.

"Don't look at me, it was Boden's idea. He wanted to make Jamie's first proper experience in a fire truck..." He paused setting her bag down on the table. "...Memorable."

"What are you planning to do with it?" she asked.

"Well do you remember like 7 years ago when it was Gabby's birthday?" Herrmann started.

"Yeah?..." She was a little unsure of what was coming next.

"and Matt got us to all crowd round round and watch her put the truck to 'bed'?"

"Yeah?..." She was still unsure but she knew what he was going to say next.

"and all the confetti everywhere? Yeah, Boden thought that that would be nice for Jamie to. You know the 'Warm 51 Welcome'?"

"Yes i do." She said with a giggle. "He will love it. Now will you excuse me, i really have to go and use the bathroom..."

"Errr ok?"

"Daddy are we nearly there?" Jamie exclaimed from the backseat of the car.

Gabby looked over and smiled. "We're nearly there hunny."

Matt glanced over at Gabby and smiled.

"What?" She said, her cheeks blushing a little.

"Nothing." He replied not taking his eyes of the road but a smile was forming on his face.

"Yeah Yeah big guy!" She joked with a smile growing on her face.

'They do love each other.' Jamie thought to himself.

"We're here!" Matt exclaimed as he pulled up next to the firehouse.

Jamie shot out of the car and began to run towards the house. Gabby got out the car and called his name. "Jamie!"

He stopped and turned. She was going to tell him to stop running but she knew that he was excited, she wasn't going to tell him off of such a small thing on his birthday. "Wait for us!" She called to him with a smile.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Casey beaming. She knew he was happy but she also knew that he could be happier. She tried to push the feeling she had fluttering in her stomach away but she couldn't. It was the feeling she always had when she was near Casey, it hadn't changed since she first laid her eyes on him all but 15 years ago. She missed him to some extent. She missed the way that he held her when they laid in bed and she missed the way that he made her feel and she missed everything about him but she couldn't have him. She knew that walking away from their relationship was the worst thing that she ever did and she wished that there was some way that she could undo the mistakes that she had made. She would give her life to re-write her wrong.

Casey began to jog up behind Jamie before grabbing him under his arms and picking him up so he was sitting on his shoulder, his hands braced against his son's body so he didn't fall. Matt had caught Jamie way off guard and he let out a laugh of utter enjoyment as his father lifted him up.

"Uncle Kelly!" Jamie shouted as the rest of the team walked out from the the shelter of the house.

"Hey little buddy!" Kelly exclaimed walking over to Casey and taking Jamie from his shoulder and pulling into a hug. "Happy birthday little one!"

Jamie wrapped his arms around Severide's neck and looked over to the others. They all erupted: "Happy Birthday Jamie!"

Jamie's face lit up as Kelly put him down and he looked at everyone. He didn't quite know what to say and so he just stood there beaming until he felt someone place their hands softly on his shoulders. He looked up and Gabby was crouched down beside him. "Baby, You know that you always said that you wanted to sit with daddy and uncle Kelly in a fire truck?..."

"Yeah?"

"I say we let him choose what fire truck he wants to be in." Herrmann suggested.

"Hey Kiddo, you know that you want to go in Sqaud!"

"Kelly!" Danny exclaimed as she playfully hit his arm.

"I wanna go in Daddy's truck!" Jamie said quietly.

Behind his back Casey pulled an over exaggerated 'smug face' and pretended to shoot pretend guns in Kelly's directions. Kelly just rolled his eyes. What Matt didn't know was that Gabby and the rest of the guys were watching his reaction to his son's comment.

"Matt, what are you doing?" Gabby asked through her laughter.

Casey stopped abruptly. "Yeah... Sorry about that..." He said turning and begging to walk towards the Trucks. "Jamie, you coming?"

"I'm coming daddy!" he called as he raced to catch up with his dad.

Matt climbed up into the cab of the truck, Kelly getting in the other side of the cab and Herrmann lifting Jamie up onto Casey's lap.

"Hey, little man, why don't you try the horn?" Kelly suggested, smiling at Casey.

Jamie reached out and slammed his fist onto the steering wheel and the horn blazed. Confetti flew out everywhere and Jamie jumped slightly, making Matt wrap his arms around him protectively. Jamie turned around and looked at Matt.

"Did you make a wish?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, is making a wish on a fire truck different so I can tell you?" Jamie asked.

"Baby, you can tell me if you want to..." Casey said with a smile.

Jamie leaned up and whispered in Casey's ear. "I wished that you and Mummy would get back together again."

Casey could hear the sadness in Jamie's voice and it broke his heart. Casey looked over at Gabby who was casually talking to Brett. She looked up and smiled as she tucked some hair behind her ear, her cheeks begging to go a light red colour. Matt looked back to his son.

"I would give anything for your wish to come true sweetie. I would give anything."


	25. A Bright Spark

"Jamie!" Gabby exclaimed as she began to walk over towards Jamie who was collapsing in laughter as Kelly threw him up in the air and caught him again. "Hunny, you seem like you're having fun!"

"Mummy! Uncle Kelly said that if you got a call then I would be allowed to ride in the Squad truck!" He exclaimed as Kelly placed him gently onto the floor in front of her.

"Oh, he did, did he?" She sounded a little suspicious. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared in Severide's direction.

"Jamie! Come over here and give your papa Herrmann a big hug!" Herrmann called from over the other side of the floor. He knew that Gabby needed to talk to Kelly and he was good at looking after kids.

Jamie ran happily over to him as he crouched down so that he was closer to Jamie's height. Jamie wrapped his arms around his neck and Herrmann stood up easily and began to talk to Cruz, who had just walked up to them and lovingly ruffled the little boy's hair.

"I guess you need to talk to me." Severide started. He turned round and saw that she was staring at something. He followed her gaze and she was looking at Casey. He was talking casually with Herrmann, Cruz and Jamie and he looked happy, happier than he had in a while. "Gabby!" Severide said firmly as he clicked his fingers in front of her face.

"What? What?!" She answered, a little embarrassed.

"Why don't you tell him?" Kelly asked casually.

"Tell who what?" she replied trying to dodge the question.

"You know perfectly well what I am talking about little lady..." Kelly replied with a sly smile.

"What? Me and Casey? You thought that I came here to ask you about that?" She said through a nervous laugh still not making eye contact with him.

"You're back together?" He said, probably louder than he should have done.

"Shhhh!" She hissed. "I don't think that Mid-town heard you?"

"Look, I'm sorry! I honestly thought that you were back together!"

"No, I came to ask you where Brett and Jago where." Gabby asked.

"Brett? No I haven't seen either of them... Do you think?..." Kelly started.

"Kelly!" She hissed, hitting him playfully.

"No, but seriously Gabby..." He started.

"Kelly, stop your worrying. Brett probably hasn't even met him yet. Don't forget she has been off for eight weeks..."

Brett was sitting in her bunk in the dormitory clutching her stomach. 'Why do I have to be pregnant? The father is some 'Waco' and I am single, how am I going to raze this baby by myself?' she thought to herself. She had been feeling ill all day but she couldn't hide it from the guys any longer. She came to her bed because she new that she wouldn't be disturbed. Jago walked casually into the dormitory whistling a happy tune when he saw her. He began to walk towards her just as she looked up and smiled.

"Have I met you before?" She asked. Her voice was light but Robert could hear that something was wrong.

"Robert Jago" He held put his hand and she shook it. "I'm the new candidate on Truck 81. May i?" He pointed to the end of the bed.

"Sure." She replied gesturing for him to take a seat.

"Sooo, and you are?"

She could tell that he was beginning to flirt with him. She kinda liked the attention. "Sylvie Brett. Ambulance 61" she replied.

"Ohhh, you're working with Gabby and the new Candidate Danny Santiago right?" he asked with a bright smile.

"Yeah, I have worked with Gabby for a long time. She is a great paramedic!"

"Hot to!" Jago paused. "Did I say that out loud?" His cheeks were beginning to blush. Brett giggled and covered her mouth with her hand, Jago began to laugh along. "What?"

"No, Jago, a quick word of advice." She paused. Her face turning more serious. "Gabby is off limits."

"Wait what? Why!"

"Gabby and your Lieutenant used to be a thing. Jamie is theirs." She said as nicely as she could. "I just wanted to tell you because Casey can be a little...well territorial..."

"Territorial? Please." He replied rolling his eyes.

"Jago, putting your carer on the line for a bit of 'sexy time'. It's not worth it."

"Ok, fine!" He playfully put his hands up in surrender, making her laugh. "So, how come a pretty girl like you hasen't got a guy by your side?" He asked trying to break the awkwardness.

"I guess I just haven't found the right guy yet." She replied. A little embarrassed.

"Oh really? Well is there anything I could do about that?" He knew he was being a little forward but he wanted to see where it went.

"Hold it there Candidate. We will have to see how it goes." She said with a flirty tone.

"Ambulance 61. Stabbing. Man down. 24th and 3rd." The klaxon filled the air.

"Looks like you're up." Jago stated as she awkwardly pushed herself up from the bed and began to walk down the hallway. "Be careful" He shouted as she walked away from him.

"I will!" She called back.

"Mummy! Mummy wait!..." Jamie called as he chased after his mother, who was briskly walking towards the Ambulance.

"Hunny, what is it?" she answered bluntly.

Jamie nearly walked into her. "Can I come?" He said shyly.

She bent down next to him and rested her hands on his shoulders. "Not this one sweetie. I gotta go now. Go and be with daddy. I love you!" She kissed the top of his head and climbed into the Ambo, quickly joined with Danny and Brett.

Jamie stood and watched as the Ambo pulled out of the bay and began picking up speed as it hammered its way down the street towards the call. What he didn't know was that Matt was standing behind him.

"Will they be ok?" Jamie asked.

"How did you know I was standing behind you?" Matt asked crouching down and kissing the top of his head.

Jamie looked him right in the eye and smiled a sheepish smile. He understood that it was complicated between his mother and father but just because he understood didn't mean that he accepted the fact that they would never be together again.

Casey was searching his son's eyes with a questioning expression. He knew that Jamie knew about the way that he felt for his mother and he made it clear every time that he asked about it. He knew that he had to do something about the way that he still felt about Gabby and he could tell that Jamie wanted the same. When his son had told him what he had wished for it made him think. He had to put a plan into action, and not just any plan.

Matt had gone and started talking to the rest of the team. Jamie was sitting in the position that he had been since his Gabby and the ambo had left for the call half an hour ago. Kelly glanced over and began walking to the little figure sat on the floor of the firehouse. He went and sat down beside him, his legs crossed.

"What's up little man?" He asked trying to make his voice as cheery as he could.

Jamie continued looking out into the outside world, his posture slouched. "Are all their calls this long? It feels like they have been gone for ages!" he grumbled still looking out of the door.

"There is no limit of how long they can be out. I guess the call was something more than they thought. Or they may have stopped for gas. You never know, they will be back soon." Kelly replied lightly touching his shoulder. "You know kid; you act really grown up for your age."

Jamie looked round and smiled shyly. "Thanks Kelly. I'm just worried about Mum and Dad that's all."

"Why are you worried about them?" Kelly looked over his shoulder to check no one was watching.

"It's just that Mum doesn't seem very happy now that she isn't with Dad. I mean, she was always smiling when she and Dad were together. I remember a few years ago, we went to the beach, the picture on Dad's desk proves my theory."

Jamie turned and stared back out the bay doors. His stare was distant and Kelly could hear the emotion in his voice. Jamie was really worried about his parents and it showed every time he looked at either one of them.

"Kelly can you do me a favour?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of whatever he was looking at.

"Sure thing buddy." Kelly was unsure of what he was going to ask but he knew that it would mean the world to Jamie to fulfil his wish.

"Can you find out how Mum and Dad actually feel about each other?"

"Awww Jamie. I honestly don't think that it is my place to ask them that question." He paused for thought. "But for you to ask them. You would be the one to get the straight answer. They love you, never forget that ok!"

"Maybe you're right..." Jamie began to stand up. "I deserve to know what's going on."

"That's the spirit! But for the record, your Dad is eyeballs deep in love with your mum."

"It's totally not obvious!" Jamie replied sarcastically and flashed his smile that reminded them all of his father. "Thanks for everything Kelly."

"Anytime Buddy, anytime." He replied just before the door to the Common room closed behind him.

Kelly stood up from the floor and turned round. To his surprise, Casey was standing behind him, a slightly concerned look painted across his face.

"Everything ok?" He asked.

Before Kelly could answer the Ambulance rolled up back in the place that it had originated from and came to a controlled stop, courtesy of Brett's superb driving. The three team members hopped out blood covering the lower parts of all their t-shirts. Kelly and Matt made their way briskly towards them, worry taking over their expressions.

The girls looked visibly fine but you never knew what kind of call they had just come back from.

"God girls what happened?" Severide asked just as Jago and Capp burst through the common room doors, Jago making a beeline towards Brett.

Gabby was the first one to speak. Her voice was husky, not a good sign. "Domestic. It wasn't a man down, it was a woman. Truck 73 and Squad 8 were there. The husband of the woman had murdered her and torched the place. The good news was that they have taken her body back to the ME's lab for processing to find out her full details. The bad news is that she left a 6 year old girl named Elizabeth who is too traumatised to talk, she saw the whole murder take place the cops think. Also, the father was nowhere to be seen and the name on the housing documents was a phoney..." Her voice trailed off as her gaze became more distant.

"The worst part was that the kid didn't even know her father's real name. That is if that was her real father. I guess that we will never know." Danny finished. Her voice was shaking but she was holding it together. Just. "Hell of a first call..." She added closer to tears. Kelly pulled her close and she rested her forehead against his chest and let out a sob, he rubbed her back softly. The rest of the guys began cautiously walking towards the group after hearing the muffled sobs of the paramedic candidate. Their mouths were open slightly and they struggled to make sense of what they had just heard.

Casey's eyes focused on Gabby. He reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up just as a tear slid down her face. She tried to look away but Casey moved his hands to her neck to make her look at him. Then he gently wiped the tear that had just fallen from her face, she let him. He could see her pulse flutter rapidly at the base of her neck and it made him realise that his heart was pounding also. He watched the look in her eye, reading every tiny movement as it happened. His eyes scanned her face and finally found her gaze. It was directly at him and he could almost imagine what she had gone through as he tried to read the look in her eyes. He knew that she was strong and he could tell that she was trying her hardest to lock all of her emotions away so that no one could ever see them. Her breathing began to quicken and her lips began to quiver. She was close to breaking and Matt couldn't just stand there like that. He boldly made the first move and she followed just after. He wrapped his arms around the shoulders and she slid her arms smoothly around his waist. She was holding him so tightly and she began to sob quietly into his chest.

Jago was standing strongly in front of Sylvie as she began to break down like the rest of her company. Her blue eyes glittered as the tears became to come fast. Jago's green eyes began to search her eyes carefully, watching her every move protectively. Then suddenly she slowly let her emotions slip and moved close to Robert so she could wrap her arms around his neck. He rubbed her back softly and rested his chin on the top of her head as she sobbed softly into the crack of his neck.

The three pairs of people standing there holding each other as the girls mourned over the loss of someone that they couldn't save. Deep down there was a burning anger as they replayed the image of the woman's body over and over in their heads. There was nothing that they could have done but they all felt for the little girl that had lost both her mother and father in one night. Seeing your mother murdered in cold blood right in front of you was not what a 6 year old girl should be seeing. No one should have to go through that.

There was a small squeak as the door to the Common room slowly opened and a small figure standing squarely in front of it. Jamie looked as everyone turned and looked in his direction. Gabby and Matt let go of each other and Jamie gasped as he saw the blood that was on Gabby's shirt. There was an eerie silence as Jamie looked at the three paramedics and the rest of the team looking back at him. Gabby could see that Jamie's lip was quivering and he was close to tears. She saw one slowly slide down his face just before he turned and began running back into the firehouse. Gabby started after him closely followed with Matt hot on her heals calling his name desperately.


	26. The Beginning of the Long Road

"Jamie! Hunny, wait up!" Gabby called as she raced after her son, Matt following her rapidly.

"Jamie!"

They followed him until he ran into Matt's office and slammed the door. Casey continued slowly forward towards the door when Gabby said his name. "Matt." She paused, her eyes glittering.

"Give him a minute to himself. He needs to interpret what he saw." Her voice was soft. Kind. He believed every word that she said.

"Gabby for all we know he could be crying so hard in there. He shouldn't have seen that." He didn't raise his voice but he wanted to go into that room so bad. He felt like he needed to see his son and comfort him.

He looked up and Gabby's big brown eyes were scanning him. He could tell that she was reading him and he wasn't going and hide how he was feeling. He new that Gabby was probably one of the most badass people in the whole world and not just at being a paramedic or a mother. Reading a person was one of her many talents and he loved watching her work. Whatever it was she always did things with such grace and he couldn't stop thinking how long it would have taken her to get this far. She began to walk slowly towards him. He felt his pulse quicken and struggled to keep his hands down by his sides. She was standing inches away from him and all he wanted to do was reach out and touch her. His hands twitched as they longed to be placed gently on her hips and pull her close into a warm embrace to help her get through what she had seen.

"Are you ok?" He croaked. Not what he had intended.

Gabby smiled before she answered. It was one of the smiles she did whenever he caught her off guard, which was barely ever. She was smiling down at the floor before she looked up and answered.

"I could be better but that hug that you gave me really made me feel better." Her eyes were still glittering with the imminent prospect of her bursting into tears.

"I'm glad that I could have been of service." He replied, his voice coming out more confident than before. She pushed his shoulder playfully.

"Did you want to go in and check that he is ok?" she asked.

"I thought you were never going to ask!" Matt replied with a big smile as he turned and started for the door.

Danny was sitting on her bunk staring down at her hands. She couldn't stop thinking about the call they had only a few hours ago. Scenes where running through her head. The body being dragged out by the firefighters; the girl being carried out; shocking the mother. She slammed her fist into the wall beside her making Gabby look over from outside Casey's office. Her face changes from a motherly smile to a worried panic as she made her way over to Danny's bunk and sat on the edge.

"You ok Hun?" Gabby asked.

Danny looked up and let a tear fall gently down her face. Gabby leaned over and pulled her close, Danny wrapped her arms around her PIC's shoulders. "Dawson. I'm sorry; I shouldn't be reacting like this."

"Don't be silly!" Gabby said softly as she pulled away and looked Danny in the eye. "It was your first call. You were unlucky for it to be something as serious as that. My first call was to a kid at a school that had broken his nose." Danny chuckled. Gabby smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're just lucky that you have someone like Kelly that understands this whole world of 'first responding'."

"Guess your right. You're lucky you got Matt."

Gabby turned and looked over to Matt's office. The blinds were down and the door closed. She knew that Casey was great with Jamie but she needed to know what was going on with him. He had been acting up lately and that was way out of the ordinary for her son. Jamie was the most delightful boy to be around and he was always brilliantly behaved but Gabby knew there was something up and it was something more than him wanting his parents to get back together.

"Gabby!" Danny said sharply.

"What, what happened?" Gabby said quickly as she turned back to Danny.

She laughed before she replied to Gabby's exasperated question. "Nothing, is everything ok?"

Before Dawson could reply Brett stormed into the bunk room, her cheeks wet with tears. She looked straight at Gabby and Danny and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, am I interrupting your little mothers meeting?" She spat. She was clearly fuming.

Gabby stood up and began to walk slowly over to her friend, a worried look spreading over her face rapidly.

"Sylvie..." She started.

"Save it Gabby. It's fine. I know that you would rather comfort your candidate, than make sure, I'm ok." Her voice had begun to rise.

"Brett i..."

"No. It's fine. Don't bother. I have seen enough." She pointed her finger towards Danny.

Gabby looked from Danny up to Brett. "Leave her out of this ok. It was her first call. You're lucky that you didn't have to deal with something like this on your first day!"

"Oh yeah, defiantly. Don't forget that I NEVER left your side both times that Matt went missing!" Brett hissed.

"Don't bring him into this!" Gabby shouted back.

The guys began walking into the room to see what was going on, Matt included. Gabby heard him tell Jamie to stay in his office while he went to go and check on what was going on outside.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?" Brett shouted. More tears streaming down her face.

"Brett. Stop!" Danny interrupted.

"Bitch, you can keep your sorry ass out of this!"

"Brett that was uncalled for!" Gabby said trying to calm the situation.

"So you're defending her now?"

"What's going on?" Severide said as he made his way over to Danny and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Brett's just overreacting because I was checking on Danny after the call..."

"It's not just that. I still haven't forgiving her after she KILLED Otis!" She screamed.

"Brett!" Matt said as he reached out and tried to grab Gabby's shoulder to stop her from doing something she shouldn't but it was too late. Gabby began to walk very slowly towards Sylvie, her fists clenched at her sides. Brett and Gabby were inches apart and everyone could feel the anger radiating off them. They could tell that Brett knew that she had stepped over the line.

"Say that again." Gabby whispered.

"Why?" Brett spat. "You know exactly what I said."

"You know that I could drop you right now in less time than it would take you to say it again right?" Gabby said. Her voice shaking with rage.

"Dawson, think about it. You were there when he died. What if the police opened the case again? You could be done for manslaughter or even murder." Brett's tone was taunting, but Gabby still held on by a thread.

"You have NO right to talk about him like that!" Cruz shouted.

His comment broke the girls' intense eye contact as they looked in Cruz's direction.

"Think about it. None of you want to be suspended. Just let it go." Severide said.

"Yeah, nothing bad needs to come out of this." Matt finished as he rested a hand on Gabby's shoulder. He felt her tense up before relaxing a little.

She took a step back and began to walk away when suddenly Brett threw a punch landing right at Gabby's jaw. Dawson slammed into the floor unconscious.

"Gabby!" Matt called as she fell. He dropped to his knees and brought her head up onto his lap. A small trickle of blood had begun to make its way down from the corner of her mouth.

Sylvie stood over her shaking her hand. Jago ran up to her and began leading her towards the common room frantically asking her 'why she did that' and 'what had happened'. The rest of the guys, Danny and Kelly included crowded around Gabby and Matt that were on the floor and began asking if there was anything that they could do to help. Matt ran a hand lightly through her hair and leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Then suddenly Gabby took a deep breath and her eyes began to flutter open. She rolled over and instantly her eyes met with Matt's. He helped her sit up and whipped the thin streak of blood from the corner of her lip with a tissue.

"Thanks" She said quietly with a shy smile. She began to fall forward and Casey caught her, his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you ok?" He asked. His voice shaking with worry.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Casey reached under her arms and began to help her to her feet. "Matt I'm fine!" She insisted.

She looked over towards his office and closed her eyes. "It's gunna take more than a punch to take me out of action. I'm gunna go and see Jamie."

Matt let go and watched her walk slowly towards his office. He wanted to hold onto her for as long as he could. He had to tell her how he felt and he had to make it believable. She disappeared into the room and closed the door lightly, she hoped that he was ok.

"Mummy?" Jamie asked as she walked in.

"Hey Monkey." She said happily as she saw her son sat cross-legged on the bed.

"What happened out there?"

"I just had a little disagreement with Auntie Sylvie that's all." She said with a smile.

Gabby sat on the end of the bed and looked at Jamie. He was holding his stomach and he had dark circles under his eyes. She knew something was up. "Hey, are you feeling ok sweetie?"

"Mummy, I'm fine!" he replied quietly, not making eye contact with her.

She leant over and pressed her lips to his forehead, it was burning hot. She quickly pulled away. "Jamie you're not ok are you?" Panic was racing through her.

"No.." He whimpered.

She reached over and picked him up. He had begun to sob quietly, his head rested on her shoulder. Gabby picked up her pace as she walked down the corridors of the Firehouse. She walked passed the common room and out into the bays. Matt instantly looking up and rushing over to her.

"Gabby what's going..."

"Tell Boden I am taking Jamie to the doctors!" She called still quickly walking towards the car.

"Gabby, I'm coming with you!" He called as he attempted to catch up with her.

She strapped Jamie in and closed the door just as Matt caught up to her. "I'm sure it's nothing. Just to be sure." She squeezed his shoulder before running round to the driver's side and getting in. Casey's heart began to race as he watched Gabby and Jamie drive away in the direction towards Chicago Med. At the end of the day all that mattered to him was having them with him.

"I don't understand!" Gabby said angrily to the nurse that was looking at Jamie. "What's wrong with him?"

"Ma'am, we're going to have to get a doctor in and have a look at him." The nurse replied trying to calm her down.

"Well why are you not doing that then?"

"I will go and get him now." The nurse stated as she walked out of the door.

Gabby went over and sat on Jamie's bed and kissed him on the cheek. "Monkey why didn't you tell me or daddy that you felt ill?"

"You had just come back from that call and everyone was so sad." His voice was shaking.

"You know you can talk to me and daddy any time right? Never feel like you can't ok." She said running her hand through his blond hair. "How do you feel now?"

"Well I just feel really, really tired; my tummy hurts and you said that my head was really hot."

"Well little guy, the doctor is going to make you better ok?" Gabby said with a smile.

Jamie nodded his head and began to twiddle his thumbs just as the doctor walked in. Gabby turned as she heard the door close. Standing at the end of the bed was Dr Halsted.

"Gabby?"

A wave of relief went over her as he said her name. Will was one of the best doctors in the city and she knew that he would be able to find out what was wrong with Jamie.

"Will. Thank god." She said as he walked over and high-fived Jamie.

"So what's wrong with the little guy?" Will asked not talking his eyes off of Jamie.

"He said that he felt really ill. He has a fever and his stomach hurts. He says that he feels tired but I don't see how, he fell asleep whilst watching TV with me last night. It must have been about 05:30pm." Gabby retold.

"Ok. Well do you mind if I take him down the hall to run some tests? It will only take 10 minutes." Will asked writing on Jamie's case sheet.

"Just find what's wrong with him." She replied as Will began to help Jamie down from the bed.

"I will be waiting for you when you get back Monkey." Gabby said kissing him on the head before he walked out the room with Will.

They both came back into the room roughly about 10 minutes later and Will's face was grim. He walked over to the bed and placed him gently down onto it, Gabby watching carefully.

"Did you get the diagnosis?" She asked. Her voice shaking.

Will looked up at her and nodded his head slowly. "We found a diagnosis. Gabby is his father..."

"What's wrong with him?" She demanded.

"Follow me." He said quietly as he gestured for her to follow him.

"Monkey, mummy is going to be back in a minute!" Gabby said leaning over and kissing Jamie on the head. She was trying so hard to hold back her emotions.

"Mummy, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. Nothing sweetie. Mummy just has to go and talk to Doctor Will for a moment." She said with a sniff before she walked out to meet Will.

"Gabby, Jamie is ill..."

"What is wrong with him? I swear down Halsted..."

"Jamie has Leukaemia..." Will said suddenly.

Gabby's mouth dropped open as she stood in disbelief. "What?"

"He is really ill. It may not look like it but without treatment he only has six months. If the treatment works but doesn't cure him he will have a year and a half but if the treatment cures him..." he paused. "He will live a normal life. That's why I asked if Matt was gunna me here."

"Matt and I aren't together." Gabby murmured.

"I think you may want to give him a call." Will said quietly before walking towards the room that Jamie was in.

Gabby looked down at her shaking hands as she held her phone in her hand, staring down at Matt's contact photo. It had been 6 months that they hadn't been together and she missed him everyday, Jamie missed him and she knew that he missed both of them but now, it was all about Jamie. He deserved to know that his son was ill and he needed to be here. She pushed the 'Dial' button and put the phone to her ear.

"Gabby? Is everything ok?" she could hear the worry in his voice.

"Errr..." she was trying so hard to keep herself from crying. "...Matt. You need to come to the hospital."

"Why? What has happened? Are you both ok?" His panic hitting her in the heart. 'He did care' she thought.

"Please. Just come to the hospital, Matt, it's bad. Jamie needs you..." she paused. "I need you..."

"I'm on my way. Where are you?"

"We are in the ER at Chicago Med" She replied. Her voice shaking.

Matt burst through the doors and ran straight up to her about twenty minutes later.

"What's going on?" His voice now shaking.

Gabby looked right into his eyes, he was doing the same. The urge to pull him close and cry into his chest was so strong. She felt safe in his embrace, she needed him. Then all of a sudden she couldn't hold it back anymore, tears began streaming down her face, her sobs began becoming louder, more desperate. Casey pulled her into his arms and she cried into his chest. He kissed her lightly on the head. "It's going to be ok..."

"It's not! I wish I could believe you but it's not!..." Gabby made out through the sobs, still leaning into his chest. She pulled away.

"What's going on?" Matt asked again, his voice reassuring.

Gabby took a deep breath, her eyes closed. After a moment had passed she opened them and looked him straight in the eye. "Jamie is ill..." Her lip was quivering.

There was a moment of silence. All the sounds around them merged into one constant quiet hum. It was if they were the only people in the world. Sharing this moment. Together.

"Ill? what as in a cold or the flue? Gabby I don't understand what's..."

"Jamie has cancer..."

Casey's mouth dropped open. "What?"

"He has stage one leukaemia. He is lucky. The doctors caught it early but he has a long road ahead of him..."

Matt cut in. "I'm going to be here every step if the way." He was sure of what he was saying and Gabby knew it.

"I know you will be." she said with a half-smile.

"I know that we...we have had our differences but..." he paused. "We need to..to get along for Jamie."

"I totally understand. But although we're focused on Jamie, I think that I'm not going to be able to do this without you..." Her voice had begun to shake again.

"I'm always gunna be here for you."

"Not being with you, it's the worst mistake I made. I shouldn't have acted that way when you came back from Jeff. Matt I'm so sorr-..."

She was cut off as Matt's lips collided with hers. He pulled her close. She could feel his pulse flutter lightly under her fingertips as she moved her hand gently up to his neck. Fire danced across their lips and passion and craving pumped through their veins. All their worries ad sadness and every other emotion they were feeling escaped as they kissed slowly in the middle of the ER. 'They' were what they needed. 'They' could be the thing that fixed everything.


	27. Forever My Little Monkey

Gabby walked out of Jamie's room back at home. She pulled the door closed and rested her head up against the wall. Being at the hospital for 4 hours had really taken the energy out of her. She started back down the corridor and stopped as she reached the room that she has been staying in. It was right opposite the room she used to sleep with Matt in. She shook the thought from her head and knocked on his door before pushing it lightly and walking in.

"You know that you don't have to knock." Matt said looking up at her from on the bed. She walked over and took a seat close to him; he rested his hand on her thigh.

"Do you mind if I..." she started.

Matt smiled. It was the moment that he had been waiting for. "I would love for you to join me."

She kicked her shoes off and slid under the covers next to him. His warm skin pressed against her t-shirted back. She laid fully clothed next to Casey, who was only wearing a pare of fabric board shorts, the ones he wore when we went out running.

"If I would have known you were coming I would have dressed in something more...Sensible."

She giggled quietly. "You're fine how you are."

Matt placed his had on her hip and rolled her over so she was facing him. Their eyes met. "How was he?" he asked quietly, almost a whisper.

Gabby looked down before she spoke and Casey rested his chin on her head. "He went off pretty well. He said that he still felt sick from the first round of kemo he had earlier." She paused as a tear slid down her face. "I shouldn't be saying that. He is OUR son and I shouldn't be talking about kemo!" She rested her head against Matt's chest and sobbed. He ran his hand softly through her hair trying to comfort her. A few moments later she looked up and tried to calm herself down. To take her mind off all of the bad things that had happened today she tried to think of something positive, like kissing Casey in the middle of the ER. She met is gaze and he smiled.

"Can you believe that we made out right in the middle of a busy ER?" She giggled resting her hands on either side of his chest.

Matt smiled, a little embarrassed. "Yeah, I know..."

She smiled. "It was nice- i...errr...i needed that." She stuttered.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting to do that!" he chuckled.

"What. Kiss me in the ER of Chicago Med?"

"Just kiss you in general." He felt her cheeks go hot.

"So what are we going to do..." she paused and looked him in the eye."...About this."

"Well, I was kind of hoping that it could become a thing again. You know, be there for each other." He said a little unsure of what her reaction would be.

"I'd like that." She whispered before softly leaning up and lightly pressing her lips to his.

He pulled away. "You have no idea how bad I want you right now."

"I couldn't agree more." She replied slowly pushing herself on top of him. She could see his pulse slamming at the base of his neck. His breathing was hard and desperate and it just got faster as she leant down and eagerly pressed her lips against his. Her back arched as he grabbed her t-shirt. He had been waiting for this for a long time and he was desperate, she knew it and she felt exactly the same. With her hands at his neck and her lips on his, her rolled her onto her back so he was on top of her.

"I missed you. I missed this." He murmured between the desperate kisses.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. There was only one person that it could be. Matt rolled off of Gabby and pretended that he was asleep. She did the same. His hand lay gently over her stomach.

"Come in." she said trying to cover her breathlessness. She leant over and switched on the bedside lamp just as Jamie walked in. He looked ill.

He stopped in the middle of the room and had a questionable look on his face.

"Mummy, why are you in here?"

Gabby didn't know what to say but before she could say anything Casey had spoken.

"Mummy just wanted to talk."

"Actually..." she said looking back round at Matt. "...Jamie, how would you feel if Mummy and Daddy got back together?"

A smile began to spread weakly over his face. "I would be the happiest person ever!"

He looked deep into her eyes. "Are you ok mummy?" he asked as he began to walk round to the side that she was on.

Out of nowhere, a sick feeling spread all across her body. Her emotions began to show and she was struggling to keep herself from crying. "Monkey I'm fine." It came out as a quiet croak. "Now what's wrong with you?"

He climbed up into the bed. It took longer to do than usual. They could both tell that he was weak, another sign of leukaemia.

"I feel really, really sick." He was on the verge of crying.

"Come and lay with is sweetie. Everything is going to be ok." Matt suggested.

Jamie slowly made his way up towards his parents and buried himself in the covers between them. He had his head rested on his fathers chest, just like Gabby had a few moments previous. His skin was burning against Matt's and Casey had a worried feeling fluttering in his stomach. He looked down and saw that his son was asleep; it never took that short amount of time.

"You sure can tell that he isn't well!" Casey whispered to Gabby, who was gently rubbing her hand up and down her son's back.

"Its gunna be a long road for him. If his fever hasn't dropped by the morning I will have to give him some paracetamol and a cool shower." She said not taking her eyes off Jamie.

Matt leant down and kissed his son's head before he wrapped his arms around him and tried to forget that he was ill.

"Hey baby." Gabby said looking at Matt. He looked over and smiled.

"You haven't said that to me in a while."

"Yeah, I missed it. Hey, I know it is early but I think we should both try and get some sleep. It's been a long day."

"Your right. Night baby." Matt said leaning over and kissing Gabby's lips, not trying to move much to avoid waking Jamie up. Casey took one last look at Gabby before he closed his eyes. With his arms still wrapped tightly around his son he tried push all of the bad thoughts of the day out from his head so he could have a decent night sleep.

Herrmann was sitting on the couch reading the paper when Boden walked in. He cleared his throat and begun. "Due to the happening of some tragic events Lieutenant Casey and PIC Dawson will not be in until later this shift."

Everyone looked up. Herrmann slowly put down his paper and stood up. "What do you mean? We all saw Dawson carrying Jamie out to the car and she looked worried. It's hard to get Gabby to react like that. Then, don't you remember Casey ran out to his truck like two hours later!" Everyone murmured in agreement. "Chief, what's going on?"

Boden shuffled on the spot. Everyone knew that he was uncomfortable about something and they needed to find out what was going on. "What has happened, well... it's not my place to tell you all. I just got off the phone with Gabby and she said that they would be in later. She said that all would be explained." With a nod of his head he began to walk back to his office, leaving the rest of the team to wonder what the hell was going on.

"This is defiantly not like Gabby and Matt!" Cruz stated. "They would never leave shift at all. Something bad must have happened."

"Cruz is right. Something's up." Severide agreed.

"What if it was our argument we had earlier. I punched her! What was I thinking?!" Brett asked, clearly distraught.

"Brett I'm sure it's not that. She was US Navy, she can take a punch." Herrmann reassured. "It's not that."

"Herrmann, call her. I'm sure that whatever it is she is able to answer the phone, if not then Casey is there. He can explain." Cruz encouraged.

"Yeah, your right. I will call her." He said as he reached into his pocket for his phone. After dialling the number the phone rang five times, he didn't think that she would pick up. She answered the phone with a croaky voice.

"Hey, Herrmann."

"Have you been drinking?" He asked frantically, the whole house looking at him like he was an idiot.

"Chris, I have just woken up. It has been a long night..."

"Is everything ok?" his tone had softened.

"No..."

Herrmann could hear the emotion in her voice. She sounded like she was about to cry.

"Gabby, what's going on? Everyone is really worried about you guys. You left so suddenly."

"Herrmann...i...i..."

"Gabby?"

"Herrmann, what's going on?" Severide said slowly making is way towards him.

"Are you still there?" He asked beginning to walk towards the doors of the Firehouse.

"Yeah, I'm still her." She sniffed. "Herrmann, it's bad."

"Gabby, just know that whatever you, Matt and Jamie are going through right now. Just know that you have everyone here at 51 to catch you when you fall." He replied

"Jamie's ill." She blurted out. "Herrmann, it's bad! I have no idea what I'm going to do!" Her sobs had become louder and more desperate over the phone. She was wrenching her heart out and there was nothing he could do to stop her.

"Gabby. Hey, it's going to be ok! Just...just you guys come back to the firehouse and we can all talk about it ok?" He said trying to calm her down.

"Yeah, yeah ok."

"See you here in twenty?"

"mhhmm"

"Ok, see you then." He put the phone down and stomped back into the firehouse. Everyone looked up as he walked in, their faces painted with worry.

"What did she say?" Danny asked.

"There going to...to come back over. She will tell you. Guys, its not good."

"Matt. I think that we should tell them. We owe them an explanation of why we left anyway. I just lost it on the phone to Herrmann. They all seem generally worried about us." She said walking back into the living room where Matt was sat with Jamie on the sofa.

"Mummy, I am starting to feel a little better! Please can we go back?" Jamie asked. His voice was quiet.

"Your right, we're meant to be on shift anyway. You left your stuff in your locker right?" He asked standing up before reaching down and helping Jamie to his feet.

"Look, Gabby he says he feels better? Maybe the meds are working quicker than Halsted said." Matt questioned as he picked up his bag and began to walk towards the door.

"Possibly." She looked down at Jamie. "Do you want to be carried little one?"

He smiled and nodded his head. Matt stopped and dropped his bag. He then turned round and began to jog towards Jamie before sweeping him off his feet. Gabby laughed as Matt began to run towards the car, Jamie high in the air laughing. She thought about what the doctor had said; 'He may seem like he has no energy, he may sleep a lot...' Not Jamie, he was a fighter and a little cancer wasn't going to slow him down that much. This put a smile on her face as she began to follow her to buys out to the car. She picked up Matt's bag and carried on out to the car.

When they finally arrived at the firehouse Matt parked the car and went round and opened the door for Jamie.

"My lord..." He said in a royally British tone.

"Dad, you're funny." Jamie said as he slid down and walked over to Gabby who was standing watching with a wide but distant smile on her face.

"Come on Mummy. I need to go and tell Uncle Kelly that we went to the hospital and we saw Detective Halsted's brother!" he said trying to pull her towards the firehouse.

"Slow down little man" Matt called from behind the trunk of the car. He closed it and walked round with his work bag in his hand. "You can only tell Uncle Kelly if you beat me to truck 81." He said walking up to Gabby and handing her his bag. He kissed her lips and then began to jog slowly towards the firehouse, Jamie running beside him. Casey looked round and mouthed 'I love you' in Gabby's direction. She smiled at the ground and slowly made her way towards the firehouse.

Jamie ran into the common and stopped abruptly in front of the whole team, Matt panting behind him. "I beat you!" he said pointing at his father. The whole team got up quickly and swarmed both of them, Kelly walked straight over to Jamie and picking him up.

"What happened to you guys?" Kelly asked.

"We went to the hospital!" Jamie sounded unfazed buy what had happened the day before. "Dr Halsted gave me some medicine. He said that it would make me feel yucky but then it would make me better!"

The whole team looked over at Casey, their faces worried. Dawson walked in through the door behind them and walked straight up to Casey.

"Gabby!" Herrmann said and walked up to her. "Are you ok now?"

She smiled. "Yeah, I think I'm good now. I just saw Casey get beat by a 6 year old." She began to walk over to the coffee machine, dumping Matt's bag on the sofa on her way.

"Hey, I did it on purpose!" Matt called.

"Yeah, yeah lieutenant." She looked round at Jamie. "Monkey, how about you go with daddy and go and play Space Ball?"

"Gabby, I can tell them..."

"Matt, I can tell them. It's fine." She replied with a smile.

Matt took Jamie from Kelly's arms and started out towards the Apparatus Floor. Once the doors had closed the team began to take a seat and look over towards Gabby.

"What's going on Gabby?" Kelly asked worriedly.

"Guys, Jamie is ill..." she started.

"Ill, what do you mean ill? What as in the flue because I really don't think that that is worth leaving shift..." Kelly continued but he was interrupted.

"Jamie has cancer..." Gabby said firmly.

The room fell silent as no one could believe what she had just said.

"He had stage one leukaemia, the doctors caught it early but he still had to have kemo. He had his first round yesterday..." She finished. She was struggling to keep her voice from breaking.

Kelly stood up and wrapped his arms around her. Herrmann than followed and soon the whole house had their arms wrapped around her. They heard the door slam and looked up. There was a brown haired woman with bright green eyes standing in front of them, she wore a tight black dress and pretty black heals. She was holding a paper case folder. "I'm looking for Gabriella Dawson?..."


	28. Dealing with the Present

"Gabriella Dawson?" The woman asked again.

Gabby pushed her way through the crowd around her so that she could get a better look at the lady.

"I'm Gabby Dawson. Can I help you?" She asked a little unsure.

"Is there somewhere we can talk in private?" she asked.

Gabby nodded her head and began to walk out of the room. "Follow me." She said as she walked past her and began to make her way down to the hall towards the conference room. Gabby stopped at the door and pushed it open, gesturing for the woman to enter. They both walked over and took a seat at the long table in front of them.

The woman was the first to talk. "I am Detective Jessica Nolan; I work for the CPD in Homicide." She held out her hand and Dawson grasped it. "I'm here about the call that you had last shift. I'm sorry about what you went through."

Dawson gave a light smile. "It's fine. It's my job."

The woman just kept looking at her. Then she broke the gaze and looked down at the case file that was on the table in front of her. "This is the case for the woman. Miss Dawson, I wanted to talk to you especially because you had a connection to the little girl that was pulled out."

'We need a paramedic over here!'

'What we got?'

'Young girl pulled out of the fire. She's conscious and aware. She saw her father kill her mother right in front of her.'

'Hey sweetie, it's going to be ok I promise.'

'But...But...my mum...she...'

'I know...I know...it's going to be ok!'

"Whatever I can do to help." Gabby said sharply as the call ran through her head, all the firefighters running around; smoke everywhere; sirens flashing.

"The girls name is Elizabeth Jacobs. She is 6 years old. Her mother is dead and her father in the wind. We're not even sure that he was her father, he was using an alias. She has no family that we can find so she is going to have to go into foster care. I..."

"We can look after her." Dawson blurted out, and then paused to think about what she had just said. Jamie. He needed her. How would he cope with more then just her and Matt?

"I understand that you have a young son around the same age."

"Yeah..." Thinking about him made her feel emotional.

"Was he out the front with his father?" Jessica asked.

"Yep..." Gabby suddenly didn't feel very talkative.

"He looks a lot like his father." She could tell that something was up. "Is everything ok Gabby?"

"To be honest, not really."

"May I ask why?" Jessica asked understandingly.

"Yesterday my son, Jamie, got diagnosed with leukaemia." Gabby said slowly, trying to push the tears from her eyes.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry, I had no idea i..."

"Hey don't worry it fine honestly..." She whipped the tear away that had just fallen and sniffed. "Let's carry on with the case. It should take my mind of it." She forced a smile onto her face and tried to look cheerful.

"Ok." Jessica stared as she handed the file over to Gabby. "In there you will find the Arson report and the basic injuries of the woman. The ME's report will come later. Her body has just got to the morgue."

"Ok. Did you have the firefighter's reports as well as the paramedics?" Gabby suggested not looking up form the report.

Detective Nolan smiled. "No, I haven't. You've done this before haven't you?"

Gabby looked up and smiled. "Yeah, I have."

"But you haven't worked in Arson or been a cop..." She leaned forward and propped her chin onto her hand. "...Or at least a registered one." She was reading Gabby and Dawson was a little reluctant to answer. She was the one that usually did the reading of people.

"I wasn't technically a 'cop'." Gabby said slyly, a smile spreading across her face.

"Well then what where you? I ran you and I couldn't find anything in the American Databases for a 'Gabriella Dawson' until 2005 when you opened a bank account in 'The Bank of Chicago' from then on you have been a known living person." Jess actually seemed confused.

"Exactly, the 'American Databases'." Gabby replied.

"Wait, so you're not American?" Nolan asked.

"Oh no my lovely, I am English!" She answered in a posh English accent making Nolan gasp.

"No way! But that still doesn't explain why 'technically' you didn't exist until 2005. Did you work for the government? Like Army, Navy, Air force, Marines, The Pentagon, Secret Service? Don't tell me you were the first lady 'James Bond'?"

Gabby laughed and finally answered. "No, unfortunately I wasn't the first lady 'James Bond' but I was Navy. Special Ops."

"Wow. So you're pretty highly trained."

"I guess you could say that." She answered as she did a pretend to put her hands up like a ninja.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." Nolan joked. "Can I just ask, Where you serious about the whole looking after Elizabeth while we look for other family thing?"

"I will talk to Casey; I'm sure that he won't mind." Gabby replied with a smile.

"Ok. Well thank you for your help. I will leave you the file and I will bring the ME's report over as soon as I get it." Jess thanked as she began to walk towards the door. "Oh and Gabby..."

Dawson looked up.

"I really hope that Jamie gets better soon. He seems like such a lovely kid."

"You have no idea!" Gabby replied just before the detective left. "You have no idea."

He was sitting in the most common car in the city. Perfect, makes the cops lives ten times harder. He was parked opposite a nice house on the west side of the city. The owners of the house had been bad for his business. They had loans that they should have paid back and he had had enough of all the excuses. The only way to be repaid of his debts was to have his life taken from him.

He slowly got out of his car and went round to the trunk where he was happy to see all of the equipment that he needed; Gasoline, a lighter with the CFD logo on, a camcorder and a map. The gasoline was put neatly at the back of the trunk in a faded, red jerry-can and the map folded neatly beside it with the camcorder and lighter placed on top. He reached in and grabbed the map, unfolded it and turned so that he was under the streetlight. There was a red 'X' exactly where he was standing and it was surrounded by a deeper red outline a bit further out. He was looking down at Chicago Firehouse 51's district and the housing block was right in the center of it. He smiled a toothy grin and placed the map back. He then reached in and pulled out the jerry-can, the camcorder and the lighter, he slammed the trunk and made his way towards the house.

Casey was sitting at his desk in his office when he heard a knock at the door. He turned and looked up, to his surprise Jago was standing there with a sheepish look on his face. Casey smiled before he looked back round at him. It brought back memories of when he was a candidate. It may not have lasted long but he surely did remember his time. He waved his hand and Jago entered.

"Hi Lieutenant." Jago said quietly before he closed the door.

"Jago, what can I do for you?" Casey asked putting down his pen and turning round to face his candidate.

"Well, from what she has told me, you were the one that saved Brett when she was kidnapped by Jeff?" he asked.

'Jeff! Please! You don't have to do this!'

'It's to late Mr Casey. You shouldn't have helped kill my daughter!'

'Please you don't understand!'

'No you don't understand how it feels to have your daughter taken away from you by someone that should be saving her!'

'Fine, but don't hurt her...'

'You can't help her now. Maybe the electricity will help you understand how my daughter must have felt before she died her slow death!'

"Yeah, I was there." His body reminded him of the way that the electricity felt as it surged through his body.

"She told me that she needed to talk to you. Just with everything up in the air with the call and now Jamie. She didn't want to remind you of what happened." Jago said calmly.

"Yeah, I need to talk to her about it to. Thanks for letting me know." Casey said standing up and shaking his hand.

"You got it sir." He replied with a smile before walking out of the office and down the hall towards the Common Room.

Gabby was standing at the sink in the bathroom washing her hands. She looked up and stared at herself in the mirror. Last night she hadn't got that mush sleep and it was showing. What's wrong with me? She heard the door bang and Kelly skulled in.

"Hey Kelly. Everything ok?" she asked.

"How are you able to come here?" he exclaimed. His voice was ruff, like he had been crying.

"Kelly i..."

"No. I have no idea how you can be smiling or even able to function now that Jamie is ill!" his voice had begun to rise.

"Kelly. You have no idea how I'm feeling. I suggest that you stay out of it." The kindness in her voice had gone now. No one talks to her that way - especially about her son.

"Look at me." He ordered, but she ignored him. "Look at me!" he roared.

She looked up.

"How can you be acting like this?" he shouted.

"I have to put this smile on for Jamie!" she shouted. "He has NO idea how ill he actually is and if he saw how I actually am it would break him!"

"So, how are you dealing with it then?" he shouted back.

"Kelly. I am in pieces inside and I have no idea how I am standing here right now. Jamie went to bed last night crying because he felt so ill. He just had his first round of chemotherapy and he is SIX. YEARS. OLD!" her broken heart was now showing. There was no turning back now. "Do you have any idea how it feels to see your own child cry themselves to sleep because they are in so much pain? The answer is no, and it is something that I would never want to wish onto any parent because it is the worst thing that anyone could ever go through!" She leaned against the sink and tried not lash out.

"I am only asking because I love Jamie." He had calmed down a little.

"I get that ok. I really do but, you're not related to him. You're not his father..."

"How is Matt handling it then?"

"Kelly! I don't know! We haven't spoken about it." She lowered her voice. "Between me and you - he hasn't been the same since he came back from Jeff."

"Are you and Casey back together then?" he asked.

"Yeah, but we are keeping it on the down low." Her voice had softened.

"Who knows?"

"So far? You and Jamie."

Severide raised his eyebrows. "Jamie can keep a secret like that?"

"He understands the situation. I think he has for a long time. I know that he and Matt used to talk about it sometimes." She admitted.

"He is more grown up than you think. What are you going to do about school?" he asked.

"I don't know. I think that it would be best to keep him in for as long as we can. I mean, because he is having chemo he is gunna get real tired real quick and that is not something that a six year old should be doing at school. I still need to phone up his school and tell than what has happened..."

"Gabby, you only found out yesterday. You can't keep thinking about all this." He said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah I know but I keep thinking about the worst case scenario. What if the chemo doest work and...and...and I lose him!" she had begun to sob and there was nothing he could do to stop her except tell her that everything was going to be ok, even though it was something that she had heard way to much in the past 24 hours.

"You can't do that to yourself Gabby. You and I both know that Jamie is a fighter and he will get through this. You just can't think about the worst thing that could happen."

"You're right. I just need to pull myself together." She answered.

"I'm not saying that you're not allowed to be upset that he is ill. Just remember that everyone here at 51 is here to support all three of you."

"Thanks Kelly. Really - thank you"

Brett was sitting on the back of the Ambo when Casey walked through the door. He had been looking for her and this was the last place he had thought to look.

"Avoiding Gabby are we?" he joked trying to make her smile.

"Your half right actually!" she said looking up at him. He walked over so he was standing in front of her.

"She's fine with it. I doubt that she even remembers it."

"Yeah, I guess your right. I have been meaning to talk to you." She hinted.

"Jago came to me about half an hour ago and told me the exact thing. Is there something going on between you to?"

"It's complicated. When I called you that time I had just been told by the doctor that I was pregnant. My head wasn't on straight and I just couldn't bring myself to tell you." She stood up so she was able to look at him better. "What I am trying to say is that you couldn't have stopped Jeff from doing this. It happened the night before you came and you have no idea how happy I was to see you when I woke up and you where there. I have been thinking about that night. You know, running it through my head over and over again and I can never come to an idea of why you came to save me. You, of all people Casey, why?" her voice was shaking but she knew that she did the right thing by telling him that she was grateful for what he did.

"For a moment there I thought that you were going to tell me that the baby was mine, which would have been a little awkward to explain to Gabby." He pretended to whip sweat from his brow making her smile. "Sylvie, I'm really sorry for what happened to you, I really am. Although it cost me part of my relationship with Gabby she knows deep down why I did it. You're just as much family as everyone else in this firehouse is. We never leave a man behind and that night, I don't know. It was personal."

"Matt I am so grateful for what you did. He would have killed me if you hadn't have been there. The only problem is that I am pregnant with his baby and I have no one to bring it up with. I don't know what I'm going to do?" a tear fell down her cheek but she quickly whipped it away.

"I'm sure that Jago will be there for you. Everyone here at 51 will be at your service and you will not raise this baby by yourself. I promise." Casey said with a smile.

"Thanks Matt. Really." She said again.

"Of course, look I'm really sorry but I have so much paper work to do i..." he started.

"Go. I have to do some inventory anyway." She said turning back to the ambo.

"Matt! There you are!" Gabby said as he walked back through the common room doors. "I have been looking everywhere for you." She said as she walked next to him towards his office.

"I had to go and talk to Brett." She stopped and he turned to face her. "It was about the whole Jeff thing. It's not what you think." He reassured with a smile.

"Is she ok? We haven't talked about it. Is she avoiding me?" she asked.

"She feels bad for punching you." He said as he held his office door open so then she could go in before him.

"I'm not mad with her. We need to talk..." She sounded like she was making a mental note.

"Are you talking about us or you and Brett?" He asked talking a seat in his chair and spinning around to face her.

"Both." She sat down on his bunk.

"What do we need to talk about?"

"I was talking to Kelly earlier and he asked me how you where..."

"Am I really that scary? He's a big boy. He can ask me himself."

"I know that but he said something that made me think."

"And what was that?" he asked dropping his pen on the desk.

"He asked me how you where about the hole Jeff thing. I had to tell him that I wasn't sure because I hadn't asked you. So I am asking you now. How are you doing?" she asked shifting along his bed to get closer to him.

"Gabby, I'm fine."

"The more I think about it the more I agree with Kelly. Something happened and it is still effecting you." She said reaching up and cupping his cheek in her hand. "Baby, what happened?"

"Gabby I'm fine honestly." He tried to convince her but he knew that it wasn't working. "Fine. I still get reproductions of the torture."

"What? When he practically jump started you?"

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt but it is like I can feel the electricity still serge through my body." He paused for thought but his expression got more serious. "I hated not being with you."

"What could I have done?"

"You could have walked into my office and pressed your lips against mine. You're the only thing that kept me alive in that hell hole and I am not loosing you again."

"Matt look, not having you around, I knew you were suffering not just mentally but physically as well. I was so scared when you were gone and I was worried that I was going to loose you. I dealt with my emotions in the wrong way and I know that now. You're the one thing that can help me through bad times like that and I didn't have you. I was pushing you away when it was the most critical time for me to pull you closer then I ever had before. Matt, I'm sorry."

He leaned over and very lightly pressed his lips to hers. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you to."

Suddenly the klaxon pierced through the air. 'Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambulance 61. House fire. 24th and state. West Side. That was where 'he' would have left them a fire to remember.


	29. A Snowy Night in Chicago

The trucks soared through the quiet streets of the city as they raced over to the location of the fire. The team had left the comfort of the firehouse and the company of their civilian loved ones to go and serve and protect their city. With Jamie tucked up tightly in his mother's bed back at the firehouse, Gabby had an easier time concentrating on preparing herself for the call they were all about to deal with.

"Squad 3, Truck 81. Have you heard anything more from dispatch about the call?" Gabby asked through the radio that was inches from her lips. Seconds later Severide's voice was coming through the speaker.

'Only that the call came from an anonymous caller.' He answered before Casey's voice followed.

'That's all we got too. Everyone take care of yourselves in this one. I have a bad feeling that this may be a bad one.'

"Copy that Lieutenant." She finished before returning her radio back to the strap across her chest.

"Hey Gabby, I'm really sorry about punching you yesterday. Also, I'm sorry about what I said to. I didn't mean it. It was just the hormones I think." Brett said not taking her eyes off the road as she followed closely behind Truck 81.

"Don't worry about it. I know it has been a rough month for all of us and it has been stressful." She answered with a smile.

"So we're good?"

"We were never not good." Gabby concluded.

Truck 81 pulled into the street where the fire was already raging out of control. The flames stood out in the dark sky like the stars on a clear night. As Cruz brought the truck to a controlled stop the doors flew open and all the guys began to pile out just as Squad arrived on scene. Ambulance 61 was parked behind 81 and Brett and Dawson got out and ran over with the jump bag and stretcher to join the rest of the team.

"Dispatch, Truck 81, Squad 3 and Ambulance 61 are all on scene, requesting backup from nearby Engine Companies." Casey called into the radio over the roar of the flames.

"Copy that Lieutenant. Engine 51 and 97 are en route to your location." The dispatcher's voice came through muffled through the speaker.

"Ok Squad. Begin primary search on the ground floor and work up towards the second and third floors. Capp you're with me. Tony and Newhouse you begin at the east side. Capp and I will take west." Severide ordered as he began to pull on his mask and helmet.

"Truck 81, assist Squad 3 in primary. Cruz you take aerial Herrmann and Mouch go in from the ground floor and sweep the stairs you will meet Jago and myself up on the second floor, lets suite up!" Casey ordered as he and his men began to run to their stations.

Herrmann and Mouch followed Squad into the building and were shocked with the lack of visibility. Something was giving off all this smoke and it was their job to find out what. Outside, Casey lead Jago up the aerial towards the windows of the upper floors.

"Squad, have you breached? Repeat, have you breached?" Casey asked before he even thought about smashing his halligan through the window. The whole Darden situation wasn't going to happen again. Not tonight, he thought.

"Casey you're clear to enter. All doors are closed." Casey could hear the laugh in his voice. He knew what Matt had asked.

"Copy that Severide." Casey lowered the radio and looked down at Jago. "Your first fire huh candidate? I will let you to the honours."

He was shouting over the roar of the flames but Jago understood. He moved cautiously past Casey and positioned himself so that he had a clear strike at the window. He brought the halligan up and swung it into the window. It shattered on impact and he used the end to clear any other sharp parts of glass out the way. Casey watched on proudly as Jago made his way cautiously into the flame-ridden room. After Jago was safely through Casey followed him in.

"Follow me, and watch your step, we have no idea what caused this fire!" Casey shouted as he began to make his way round the room searching for any bodies.

Severide and Capp were searching the lower floors where there was less smoke and flames. Capp had just come out of the room when he saw his lieutenant staring at something. "What is it?"

"It doesn't make sense." He replied not looking round. He was focused on the dark black mark that was on the wall. "Can you see that the mark is bigger at the top and smaller down here?" Kelly crouched down to point at the floor.

Capp began to walk over, still a little unsure what Kelly was trying to prove. "What is it?" He asked again.

"I'm not sure." He stated as he reached out and ran a gloved finger over the wall. It came back sticky. It finally clicked. No. It can't be! "We need to get up to Casey as soon as we can. It's not safe up there!" He called as he began to run towards the stairs on the other side of the room, Capp hot on his heals.

Luckily the fire trucks hadn't parked in his way. He was sitting in his car with his old camcorder filming the whole incident, the one that he called. "Stupid paramedics shouldn't have got involved." He murmured under his breath. He knew that no one could hear him, but why not talk to yourself? It's normal, right? The camera was pointed at the house that was burning out of control. It was swarmed with firemen now, and the three paramedics that he wanted to suffer. I needed to have killed that bloody child as well as her bitch of a mother.

It was dark out now but the house acted like a beacon in the night sky. He loved the feeling of setting the fires, the adrenaline rush was so much better than taking any drug. He watched as a fireman brought out a man and placed him on the stretcher then the paramedics began to work on him. It's too late for him now.

'What are you doing in my house? Who are you?'

'I am your worst nightmare. Maybe you should have thought about paying me back before you spent all your money on your mistress.'

'I...I...I will pay you back. I promise!'

'Oh my dear, it's too late for that now.'

*BANG. BANG*

'It seems like so much of a waste to burn a house as nice as this one...'

The deed had been done and he had the video to prove it. Now he had to work out what he had to do with the video. Suddenly the house exploded and smoke and flames blew out all the windows. He saw the look on all the firemen and paramedic's faces, especially the short brown haired one, as they got up from the floor to see the upper floors in ruins. Chaos is what he had wanted to cause and this sure was chaos.

"Casey! I got you!" Jago called as he surged forward to grab Casey's arm as he began to plummet down the huge hole that had just opened up under his feet. Debris began to fall on them both as they struggled to keep hold of one another. Jago could feel Matt's hand slipping as he tried to pull him up. Casey was dangling from the forth floor and the hole went down to the basement. If Jago let go...Casey would die.

Severide and Capp bounded up the stairs towards the gaping hole that was in the middle of the room. He ran up to Jago and looked down to see Casey only just hanging on. He forced his hand down to grab his friend's shoulder. All three of them, including Capp, all tried their hardest to pull Casey up then finally they were able to bring him back up on to the floor. With them all trying to catch their breath back, they sat there looking at each other and let out a little laugh.

"That was way to close!" Jago exclaimed as he let out a relieved laugh.

Casey was watching Capp carefully as he cautiously made his way towards the doorway to the room. He was crouched down by the doorway and there was a little metal box-shaped object on the floor. He picked it up and placed it in his pocked before he made his way back towards the rest of the group. "We need to get out of here, and quickly."

"Cruz. We need the aerial up here, upper west side!" Casey ordered, still trying to catch his breath.

"You got it Lieutenant."

When the ladder finally arrived at the window everyone began to climb down. Severide was the last out, after Casey, and he felt a change in atmosphere. The room was about to flashover. He began to climb as fast as he could down the ladder so he got out of the explosion zone. Just as he reached the bottom of the ladder the explosion blew out of the windows and spat debris across the lawn, fire trucks and the personnel that were around that area, including the paramedics that were one of the furthest people away from the building. The four of them made their way back to the trucks to regroup with the rest of the team just as Herrmann and Mouch came running from the front door of the building.

"Guys, your ok!" Herrmann said as he arrived at the huddle of firemen.

"Yeah were fine..." Casey looked over at Jago who was standing next to him. "...thanks to this guy."

Robert felt his cheeks go red as the rest of his team looked over at him with smiles and little laughs of relief. I proved myself. I saved my lieutenant, he though. They guys began to walk past him towards their trucks. As they passed him they gave him a tap on the shoulder. They knew that Jago was serious about the job and today he had gone way over to prove that. Before they all disappeared Capp cleared his throat and pulled out the small metal object from his pocket.

"Lieutenant Casey, Severide, I found this in the room where the floor collapsed." He held up a lighter with the CFD logo stamped onto the front.

Casey and Severide both looked at each other before they began to move closer to the object.

"This was arson." Capp concluded.

Santiago, Dawson and Brett were all swarmed around the man that was brought out by Newhouse just before the building exploded. It was nothing Gabby or Brett had ever seen before and certainly not Danny. Brett was cutting off the man's cloths with the scissors while Dawson supervised Danny tube him. As Brett ripped the final piece of shirt off and pealed it back she could see that there were two bullet holes in his chest.

"Gabby, stop!" she shouted. Gabby and Danny both looked up at the same time.

"What is it?" Dawson asked.

"He is dead. He has been for a while." She concluded sadly.

Gabby made her way round to the side that Brett was on and looked where she was pointing, and sure enough she was right. He had been shot.

Gabby pulled her radio up to her mouth just as Casey's voice came through the speaker. 'Engine is going to stay her and continue putting her out. We are all heading back to the house, you guys coming?' He sounded a little out of breath and then it hit her why.

"Are you ok? You were in the building when it exploded right?"

''I'm fine. Honestly. Now are you coming?'

"I need to call dispatch but we should be back just after. I have to call for the morgue."

'The guy that Newhouse pulled out didn't make it?'

"He was probably dead before the house even caught fire."

'Capp found a lighter with the CFD logo on. There was someone out to get this guy.'

"It's starting to look that way."

'I will let you get on. See you back at the house.'

"Bye"

Gabby turned and faced Danny and Brett and pressed the button down on her radio.

"Dispatch, this is Ambulance 61. Requesting a morgue unit to 24th and State." She hated this part of the job.

'Copy that 61, Morgue Unit en route. You are relieved.'

"Copy that main, returning to 51." Gabby concluded as she looked and saw the Morgue Unit turn the corner. God that was fast!

Once they had one their handover to the Morgue Unit, 61 began their drive back to the firehouse. On the way back Gabby got out her phone and dialled Detective Nolan's number.

'Hey Gabby, is everything ok?'

"We have just come back from a fire on 24th and State. I don't know if you heard the news yet. One of the firefighters found a flip lighter with the CFD logo imprinted onto the front. We think that it is arson." Gabby retold.

'I will meet you at the firehouse. I have the ME's report anyway. Your gunna want to see it...' She paused and swallowed hard. '...it's not nice.'

"Ok. I will see you there. We are just turning in now. See you soon."

'Bye.'

"Who was that?" Danny asked from the back.

Dawson turned round do she could see her. "It was Detective Nolan from Homicide. She is on the case they have built up on the call we had last shift."

"Oh right, she was at the firehouse earlier."

"Yeah she wanted me to take a look at the case file. She will probably want to talk to you guys soon so be prepared." Gabby said turning back round.

"You got it Gabby." Danny replied with a smile as they turned into the firehouse.

When the Ambo was parked, all three girls got out and began to walk towards the common room to be reunited with there team. As Gabby walked through the doors Jago stood up and pulled her to the side before she entered the room.

"Everything ok?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, well, I just wanted to ask why Detective Nolan was here earlier."

"She wanted to talk to me about the call we had last shift. Wait, how do you know her?" Gabby asked.

"Dawson, you gotta keep this on the down-low but..." He paused because he didn't know whether she should know. "...Jessica is my step sister."

Gabby looked at him in disbelief. "What?" She stopped herself. "Sorry, I had no idea!"

"Yeah, not many people do but just please just keep this to yourself ok?" He almost sounded like he was pleading.

"You go it Rob. Your secret is safe with me." She said as she began to walk away.

Just as she walked away from him she looked up and nearly walked into the woman standing in front of her.

"Gabby?"

"Jessica!" Gabby said as she stepped back and recognised who it was. "Hey!"

"Hi, I have the file you wanted to see." She said holding up the paper file. She looked over Dawson's shoulder at Jago and smiled. "Hey Rob, you work here?"

"Yeah, look it is nice to see you but I have to go and check the truck. See you later?" he asked as he walked past her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah, sure thing, see you." Jessica turned back to face Gabby. "I really think that it's worth starting to build an arson case with Captain Duffy on this guy, especially now that your friend has that evidence." Jessica suggested.

"Yeah that's a good idea. I will talk to Severide about it; he is good friends with Duffy."

"Ok, look I better go; I have a whole load of paper work back at the office but I will let you know if anything comes up." She said as she started to walk towards the door. "Oh and don't forget to talk to Casey about Elizabeth!" she finished before she disappeared through the door. Seconds later Casey was walking down the hallway towards her.

"What do we need to talk about?" His tone was light but Gabby knew that he was serious.

Gabby moved close to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed him. "Forget about that for now, shall we go and check on Jamie?"

He opened his eyes and smiled. "I think that is a brilliant idea!"

She took her hand in his and they walked together into the bunk room. On Gabby's bed Jamie lay sound asleep.

"I can't believe that he slept through the klaxon." Matt whispered as he gently sat on the bed and gently ran his hand through his son's hair. "He looks exhausted and he is asleep, at least his fever has subsided." He looked up at Dawson and she was smiling at him.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" he said standing up and walking towards his office.

"Well you know the young girl that they pulled out of the fire, the one that saw her father kill her mother?" Gabby started.

"Yeah, poor kid, does she have any known family?" Matt asked.

"Well that's what I wanted to ask you. The cops are still searching but so far they have found nothing. Matt she has no one and I think that we can look after her for a few weeks while they track down the family." Deep down she hoped that Casey understood. There was a long pause as he thought the situation through in his head.

Finally he looked up and replied. "What about Jamie? He is ill and i..."

"Maybe it will be good for him. Look, Matt they go to the same school and they are the same age, there is a chance that they may even know each other already. It gives him some company." She was so desperate.

"Your right, he needs someone that can be there for him that is his own age." He was smiling now. "I have always wanted a girl."

"Oh really?" her voice was more flirty now. "Well then Mr Player, if you play your cards right then maybe in the future..." she stopped and smiled.

"What?" He asked as he stood up and pulled the blinds down, she locked the door.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear as he lightly pecked her neck.

Between kisses she was just able to make out that he had moaned 'I love you' back. He pressed her harder against the door as he brought his hands to her waist. Her hands were pressed against his chest and they were both breathing hard. The stress of the past week was showing and there was no way that anything would be able to stop them now. Casey lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as they moved across the room to his bed. Matt gently laid her on her back, not breaking the kiss, and lowered himself on top of her. She pulled away and her big brown eyes were glittering. His pulse was racing and he knew that if he was connected up to a heart machine the paramedics would think that he was having a heart attack. She did this to him and he wouldn't change it for the world. She rolled him onto his back and rested her head against his chest.

"I love you." She said again, her whisper was so quiet Casey nearly didn't hear it. He ran his hand through her hair and it finally ended up on her waist.

"Gabby?" he said quietly but there was no answer. She had fallen asleep on top of him. He smiled and let his mind wander as he closed his eyes. It had been a busy few days and with no sleep the night before, they both needed to rest. It just happened to be close to each other; in a firehouse; on a snowy night in Chicago.


	30. Fire Vs Evil

He had spent a lifetime running, moving from family to family trying to find one that will fulfil his need. This was when he met Elizabeth's mother at a bar down in the city. She had been beautiful the first time that he saw her. She was a lawyer for a small firm based in the south side of Chicago but that's all he knew. Three months living with that bloody woman. She caused all this.

Sitting on the sofa of a motel, the TV was blaring and the house fires that he had set were covering the main headlines. 'House fires set by an unknown arsonist' was written under the anchors picture.

"News just in!" the anchor said as he pressed a finger to his ear. The screen changed a reporter that was standing in front of the second house fire.

"I am standing in front of the second house that has been set alight by our mystery arsonist. As you can see, the Chicago Fire Department is still here dampening down the debris. Chicago Firehouse 51 was the first to respond to the call and pulled out the body of a Michael Howard, a real estate agent from a large firm in the city. He was the cousin of Rachel Jacobs, the victim of the other house fire the night before, and mother of Elizabeth Jacobs who was the witness to the death. The police are not letting on any more information but we do now know that Detective Jessica Nolan and Detective Stephan Collins are the lead officers on the case. Back to you John in the studio..."

The screen switched back to the anchor in the studio. "Thank you Jack, now in other news..."

He reached forward and grabbed the control from the table in front of him. They will never find me - if I lay low, he thought. He looked down at his hands and they were shaking, he needed his fix. It wasn't drugs or alcohol, it was the rush of adrenalin that he got only from when he set dangerous fires and watch silly little firemen run into the inferno. That was what he needed. He looked over at the door and smiled. He got up, grabbed his coat and keys then made his way out the door and down to his car. If he was going to set a fire, he needed his supplies...

Gabby was sitting at the table at home when Casey walked in.

"When is Jessica coming over with Elizabeth?" he asked as he took a seat opposite her.

"I have no idea, she said that she would text me but I haven't got anything. Maybe she is wrapped up with the case." She said not looking up from the files in front of her. Matt got up and walked round behind her and looked over her shoulder at the file she was staring at.

"Is that the ME's report of the woman that was beaten in the first fire?" he asked setting his coffee down and taking a seat next to her.

"Yeah, Nolan brought it over for me to have a look at. I wasn't the one who dealt with her when she came out of the fire I was with Elizabeth..." she took a breath. "... but Brett and Danny were with her. Apparently it was one of the worst things they had seen, and looking at this i'm not surprised."

Matt leaned over and pointed at the picture that was pinned to the file. "Is that what she looked like before and after the beating and fire?" Gabby could hear the shock in his voice.

"Yeah, I didn't believe it the first time I saw it either." She replied softly.

"Why did Jessica ask you to have a look at it?" he asked now looking at her, his green eyes glittering.

"I don't know. She wanted to talk to me about the case and then she brought this over." She answered closing both folders on the table and twisting round to face Casey. "Let's talk about something other than this." She placed her hands on his knees then began to push her hands slowly up his thighs.

"Ok, well i'm really exited to meet Elizabeth. I wonder if she already knows Jamie?..." Matt started just as his son walked through the doorway.

"Hey baby!" Gabby exclaimed as she saw him. She stood up and walked over to him. "What you up to?"

"Mummy can I have a bath later?" he was beginning to giggle.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked trying to stop herself from laughing but it wasn't working.

Behind her Matt was pulling faced behind her and it was really putting Jamie off, so much that he could barely talk.

"Because...Because..." he was trying to stop himself from bursting into laugher. "Dad...Please!..." Jamie pleaded as he held his stomach and fell to the floor laughing.

Gabby turned around and saw Matt still doing it and giggled. "What are you doing?" she asked trying to be serious.

Casey stopped abruptly and began to not make eye contact with her; she knew he was only being silly. "I...I wasn't doing anything..."

"Yeah, yeah big guy." She said kissing him on the cheek before walking over and picking Jamie up off the floor. "Hunny of course you can have a bath. Run upstairs and I will be right up." She said putting him down and watching him run towards the bathroom.

She turned round and Matt was standing right in front of her. He slowly moved his hands up to her waist and pulled her close. "I love you." He whispered. "Never forget that ok?"

She couldn't stop smiling. "I won't. I love you to!" she slid her hands up from his chest until they were draped loosely around his neck, then reached up and kissed him lightly. "I will never forget that."

Brett was pacing up and down the living room. She was to uncomfortable sitting and she was focusing on not throwing up. Why call it morning sickness when it could happen at any time of the day, she grumbled. She needed to have someone here but who could she call? Dawson was probably comfortable with Casey in bed or watching film with her family. I will have a family. She knew that she could call Gabby and Matt at anytime but she wasn't prepared to bother them after everything they had gone through. Kelly was the same, doing the dirty with Danny probably so who was there? Jago, she thought. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialled his number. Within a ring he had picked up.

"Sylvie, hey!" he sounded happy to get a call from her.

"Do you want to come over?" she didn't care that it sounded a little desperate, she was desperate.

"I...errr...sure." He was a little unsure of how to answer but he knew that she needed someone even though she hadn't told him what she needed him for.

"Great! I will text you my address, Rob..." She paused.

"Yeah?"

"Please hurry." With that she put the phone down and rested her head up against the wall. This is happening; I have to tell him how I feel.

Twenty minutes was a long time to wait. There was a knock at the door and she ran up to the door and threw it open. Jago was standing in the doorway with a light blue shirt on and dark blue jeans. He looked hot in his turnout gear and SCBA but this was something else. Sylvie was standing in front of him, her hands clenched by her slides. She wanted to touch him so badly but she had to keep her hands to herself.

"Hi." His voice was calm with a little note of worry underneath.

Sylvie couldn't hold it back anymore, all the emotions pumping through her body. She stepped forward and pressed her lips to his. She could tell that it was a shock for him but he met her passion. They stumbled back through the door, Robert slamming the door closed as he walked her back towards the sofa. She was battling to get his shirt buttons undone, he lips still on his. She pulled back, breathing hard. "I love you..." she panted.

"I thought that I was the only one!" he replied looking deep into her eyes.

Brett sat back on the sofa, her hands still on Rob's chest. "If I were to tell you something, would you still feel the same way?"

"Whatever it was." He said kissing the top of her head.

She looked up towards him, his eyes searching hers. "You know the time that Jeff kidnapped me and Matt came to help me..." her voice was shaking. Reliving those moments were on the verge of breaking her.

'And now for a bit of fun...' Jeff's voice ran though her head over and over.

"Sylvie, tell me." His voice was soft, reassuring.

She felt the eager need to begin to cry, Stupid hormones, she thought. "I'm pregnant"

Rob looked deep into her eyes then pulled her close, his arms wrapped round her shoulders. "I'm gunna be her for you ok, both of you."

Gabby walked into the bedroom, her shoulders slumped. Matt looked up from his work folder as the door opened. He had been lying on the bed waiting for Gabby to come to bed after giving Jamie a bath and drying his hair. He swung is legs over the side and made his way over towards her.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" he asked light-heartedly, not knowing the severity of the situation.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She lied as she tried to correct her posture so the Matt wouldn't keep asking her how she was. She looked up at him and his expression told her that he wasn't buying it. "Honestly, i'm fine."

"Did he go off ok?" Matt asked as he walked back round to his side of the bed and lay down on top of the sheets.

"Yeah, I guess so. I mean I was in there for a while just talking with him about random things." She answered as she kicked off her boots and began to get changed into her CFD track pants and Casey's old Lieutenants shirt. She walked over and sat on the bed and looked deep into his eyes, he could now see that something was seriously wrong and she still wouldn't tell him.

"Gabby please, tell me what's making you feel like this." He pleaded as he reached up and cupped her cheek in his hand; she rested her head on his arm for a moment before scotching over and laid next to him, her body pressed to his.

She felt a tear run over her nose as she planned what she was going to say to him. Gabby was strong and Casey knew that, he had never seen her cry this much in the past two months since they found out that Jamie had cancer in the length of time he had know her, and thirteen years is a long time. She looked up at him, her brown eyes glittering as she began to talk. "When I was drying Jamie's hair..." she stopped. Her throat was so tight she couldn't speak. She swallowed, hard, and tried to continue. Sadness overwhelmed her as she replayed the events over in her head. I have to pull myself together, Matt needs to know.

"When I was drying his hair, uh, Matt his hair is starting to fall out." She managed to blurt out before a wave of emotion hit her. She began to sob into his chest as he pulled her closer than he ever had before. Her sobs where loud and desperate, not those of a navy lieutenant that had lost her men, but of a grieving mother who is desperate of her son to get better. Casey didn't know quite what to say, he knew that it was going to happen eventually but he hoped deep down that it wouldn't. Jamie had had three out of his six chemo sessions and it was really beginning to show. He was getting weaker by the week and he had been sick more times than he could remember, it was any parent's worst nightmare and it was their reality. He wished there was something that he could do to help Gabby's suffering because even though she was trying to hide how she was feeling inside, Matt could see right through her defence and she was a wreck inside.

"He is going to be ok." Damnit. Was that all I could day?, he thought. "He is going to make it through this ok, I promise." That was a little better - I guess.

"But what if he doesn't? We have that appointment with the oncologist to see how the chemo is working, if its not, he is dead in four months." Her voice was extremely quiet but Matt could hear the desperation loud and clear.

"You can't think about it like that. You have to stay positive."

"Positive? I have tried that for months and it's not working. We have been through so much heartbreak in the past few months it is ridiculous and I've had enough." Her voice was rising. "I just want it all to end. What has Jamie done to deserve this, what have you done to deserve this?"

"You blame yourself?"

"What if it is Karma? I have done a lot of bad things in my life."

Matt laughed. "You can't think like that Gabby, what you did was served your country..." he paused "...countries."

She smiled at the comment as he whipped a tear that fell down her cheek. "Look, I took mothers away from daughters and sons away from fathers. I killed people when I was in Afghanistan and Iraq and there is nothing I can do to change that, maybe it id the world punishing me for what I did; they do say that 'what goes around comes around'."

"You said it yourself, 'there is nothing I can do to change that' so you need to stop worrying about what happened in the past and focus on the future." He suggested quietly as he leant down and kissed the top of her head.

She lifted her head up and their lips met. Casey rolled lazily on to his back and Gabby followed. The kiss grew deeper as she propped herself up against him, their lips not coming out of contact. With his hands on her waist and hers on either side of his neck they kissed slowly in the dark. After what seemed like years, Gabby pulled away and held herself over him, looking down deep into his eyes. "Matt, you're the only person that can control me..." She started, a smile painting itself over her face. "...You're also the only person that ignites the burning desire in my heart, and when that fire is rolling, no amount of water will ever be able to put it out." She finished as she lowered herself down, in a press-up motion, and lightly touched her lips to his.

"I have always admired your way with words." He admitted.

She smiled and gently let herself relax as she lay on top of him and their lips moving together. This was what kept her sane after all the heartbreak they went through as a family.

He walked into a hardware store just opposite from the building that Detective Jessica Nolan and Detective Stephen Collins were probably working on his case. All he could think about was the irony of what he was doing. Being right under their noses, literally, and them not being able to do anything about, after all, they still had no idea who he was and he intended for it to stay that way.

To the left of the store there was axes and chainsaws, that kind of thing but on the right, that was what he needed. He walked to the far end of the store and he found a box of rubber chippings, a full jerry-can of gasoline and a lighter. He bought from different stores in the city so it would be harder for the cops to find him. He only liked to go to certain shops though, the ones he had looked up online the night before. He had to make sure that they sold CFD decorated lighters because that was half of the fun. Watching the firefighter's faces as they looked down at something that was labelled by 'their' own brand, genius!

He grabbed what he needed then made his way towards the counter. Behind the register was a woman with long blond hair and blue eyes. She was sitting on her phone casually chewing gum as he walked up to her and dumped his good on the desk. To make everything seem more, casual, he placed a box of gum on the top and gave a toothy smile.

"Do you need a bag sir?" she asked not looking up at him.

"If you wouldn't mind." He replied, his voice soft and smooth.

Once she had scanned everything through, he handed her the money and made his way towards the door. "Buh-bye." He said before he walked the door and out to his car. He places the buys into the trunk and got in the car. It was beginning to get dark and so he pulled his map over from the seat beside him and squinted to see where the building was on the map. Also on the seat there was a picture of a man with short blond hair and green eyes. "Time to set another fire!"


	31. A Targeted Call

Casey was driving down the street in his truck with Jamie in the back on the way to school. Jamie was sitting in a hat, scarf, gloves and a coat, looking out of the window as the city passed by.

"Dad." He started.

"Yes monkey." He replied looking in the mirror. "What's up?"

"I'm so happy that you and mum are back together, but she doesn't seem much happier."

Matt didn't quite know how to answer, he knew that Jamie knew he was ill but he didn't know to what extent Gabby had told him. "Your mum has gone through a lot this past few months and she is talking it as well as she can." What was I supposed to say? He asked himself.

"Dad, I know i'm ill." He said finally looking up at his father.

At that moment Casey was sure that his heart had broken. Both he and Gabby had tried to hide the severity of his illness but they knew they couldn't hide it for long. Jamie was way to smart and they knew that he would find or work it out some day.

"Monkey, we are doing everything in our power to make you better." He chocked out it sounded a little different way than he had expected. He had always tried to hide his emotions from his family because letting them see that he was struggling wouldn't help them get through their own suffering. All his emotions had built up and he was ready to snap. Not now goddamnit, not now! He told himself.

"Dad, are you ok?" Jamie's little voice came from the back of the car.

Matt took a deep breath and focused on making his voice come out more normal this time. "I'm fine." He answered quickly as he pulled up to Jamie's school. He turned around to face his son but Jamie was already leaning over and wrapping his arms around his father's neck.

"Dad, I love you." He whispered before he pulled away and looked Matt in the eye.

"Monkey I love you to, never forget that ok!" he called as Jamie climbed out of the truck and began to walk over to a group of children.

He turned round and smiled. "I won't forget!" he called before he reached them.

Matt took one last look at his son, who was happily talking, and began to pull way on his way to work. He was happy that Jamie was ok at school. The situation could be so much worse if he wasn't.

"You didn't come in with Casey today, everything ok?" Kelly asked as him and Danny walked hand in hand into the bays of the firehouse.

Gabby had gone in early to explain the situation Matt and herself had to Boden. She felt like he needed to know just in case they both had to leave urgently.

She was standing at the back of the ambo with a clipboard in her hand and boxes of gauze and other equipment around her.

"Yeah," she said looking up from the clipboard. "I just had to talk to Chief so I came in early. Matt offered to take Jamie to school."

"Dawson, I will be right out. Let me just drop these off at my locker and I will come and help you." Danny said letting go of Kelly's hand and jogging backwards towards the Common Room doors.

"How is she doing?" Kelly asked as soon as she went through the door.

Gabby placed down the clipboard on the step and took a seat next to it. "She's confident. It's a good thing, she has real potential." She answered with a smile. "I'm the lucky one that gets to work with her."

"She keeps going on about how she loves the job and how you and Sylvie are teaching her things. Dawson I want to thank you personally, it means a lot to me you know." He said putting a hand on her shoulder. "I know you; Matt and Jamie have all been through a lot and if any of you ever need anything, remember that we're all here for you."

"Thanks Kelly, really." She replied forcing a smile onto her face as she tried to push the images of Jamie sitting a chemo chair at the hospital out of her mind.

He smiled back and began to walk towards the firehouse. Gabby stood up and began stacking the Ambulance with the equipment when suddenly Matt stormed past her, an upset look on his face. She threw the board down and begun to pursue her partner into his office.

"Matt, what's going on?" she demanded as she shut the door behind them.

He was standing with his back towards her, facing the window, his shoulders hunched and his arms crossed.

"Casey..."

"Stop." His voice was sharp, dismissive. It was nothing Gabby had heard before from him. "Just leave me to deal with myself."

She walked slowly towards him and placed her hands on his shoulders, her head rested on his back. As soon as she touched him she felt him tense. She looked over his shoulder and saw his face had wet streaks running down from his eyes; he was or had been crying. She moved her hands down his arms and then turned him so they were facing each other. His eyes were red and the colour had been drained, just like when he came back from being tortured by Jeff. She placed her hands on his cheeks and used her thumbs to wipe the tears away. She was so focused on his face it seemed like the whole world around them was nonexistent. His eyes were searching the floor, not making eye contact with her, and his lip quivering. After a moment passed he lifted his eyes and his mouth opened just slightly.

His breath shook as he inhaled. "i...i...i was trying to be strong for you both..." He started, the sobs taking over.

Gabby pulled him close and wrapped her arms around him tightly. The only times she had seen him cry at all was when Hallie died and when they lost their first baby but even then, it was nowhere near as desperate as this. His head was rested on her shoulder and was sobbing his heart out. Her throat began to tighten as she thought about saying anything to him. What was I mean to say? She thought.

"Matt, you have been strong for us." Her voice came out as a whisper and it was not what she had expected.

He pulled away and looked deep into her eyes. "Jamie...he...he knows that he's ill." He managed to say before the sobs caught back up to him.

Again, she reached up and placed her hands on either side of his face and whipped away the tears that painted wet lines across his cheeks. Then she lifted herself up onto her tip toes and lightly touched her lips to the corner of his mouth. She felt him take a breath and hold it, he was trying to calm himself down and she was leading the effort. She slowly kissed there before moving very, very slowly towards the main part of his lips. Before long his hands were on her waist and hers on either side of his neck. They kissed slowly in the dark room until Casey pulled away.

"I'm sorry for being so rude." He whispered softly, his lips brushing hers as he spoke.

Without moving she answered back. "Don't even think about it."

With his brow now rested on hers his breathing began to slow and intertwine with hers, her touch was working. No one had ever been able to affect him like this and he was glad that she was the one that made him feel that way. She brought her head back so she could see him clearly. The colour had begun to reappear in his eyes and the redness had disappeared.

"Jamie is going to be ok." She whispered after she kissed the corner of his mouth.

"That's what I always said to you." He said his voice slightly more upbeat.

Gabby gave a smile. Whatever she was doing was working and all she could pray was that he would tell her what had made him so upset. "I believed every word that you said." She explained as she exhaled.

"I'm so glad I have you." He said taking a step back, his hands still on her waist.

"I'm..." she began but the klaxon interrupted her.

'Ambulance 61, Transfer needed at 21 and Westbrook.'

"Goddamned calls." Gabby joked as she began to walk towards the door.

Matt grabber her arm and pulled her back, their lips collided briefly. "Take care of yourself"

She smiled as she headed for the door once again. "It's a transfer not an emergency, I'll be fine." The door clicked behind her and Casey was left alone in his office. He looked over to the picture that was on his desk of the three of them and picked it up. Jamie's face was painted with happiness and so was Gabby's. He would give anything to go back to that day.

Dawson, Brett and Santiago all met each other at the Ambulance. Danny climbed into the back; Brett into the drivers seat and Gabby into the passengers seat and they started on their way towards the address.

Once they arrived the three girls got out and grabbed what they needed. The stair chair, jump bag and air tank as they began their short walk to the front of the apartment block. The call was from the apartment 3b so the girls began their ascent up the steps towards the third floor. When they reached the room, Gabby knocked on the door and more or less immediately a woman answered.

"Ahh you're hear. Come in." the woman said as she gestured for the paramedics to come into the room.

When Gabby walked through the door the first thing she saw was a boy sitting on the sofa opposite her. Somehow she recognised him from somewhere but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. The woman moved round so she was standing in front of Dawson and handed her a piece of paper. At the top of the page was the heading 'Transfer Document' lower down it gave the description of the patient. It read: 'Joshua Edwards, six year old leukaemia patient, transfer for chemo appointment at Chicago Med.'

Gabby couldn't believe her eyes. That was where she recognised him from, when Jamie had his chemo sessions. She handed the paper to Brett and began to walk towards the boy but before she could get there Sylvie called her name making her stop in her tracks. "It was ordered by Doctor Halsted." Sylvie finished.

Gabby felt rage explode inside her. Will was meant to be the one that was helping her, Jamie and Matt get through this tragedy not make it worse! She continued towards the boy and crouched down beside him. Forcing the anger out of her voice she began to speak to him.

"Hey sweetie, how are you doing?" she asked.

The boy smiled shyly and answered. "I'm good."

"How about you come with us and we will take you to the hospital." She suggested holding out her hand.

"You don't need to sugar coat it, i'm used to it now." He replied light-heartedly making Gabby smile a proud motherly smile.

"You're a brave kid huh?"

"Yeah."

"Come on then Hun, lets take you downstairs." She said as she began to walk with the boy towards the doorway.

When they all got down the stairs and out the front door the entrance was surrounded by black SUVs. Gabby looked round the street and saw Jay standing over by one of the cars.

"Brett, can you take Josh and his mum over to the Ambulance, I will be right back." She said as she began to jog towards Halsted.

With every step she felt the anger bubbling up in her body. Jay had nothing to do with what Will had done, she hoped, but she had to fight to push her anger away as she reached him. "What's going on here?" she asked slightly out of breath.

"Hey Gabby, what you doing here?" he asked not answering her question.

"We had a call for a transfer in apartment 3b, what are you doing here?" she asked again.

"We had a lead that lived in 4b, the uniforms are up searching his room now." He answered finally.

"Oh, ok. Have you seen Antonio?" she asked looking over his shoulder to the crowd of police behind him.

"Yeah, he should be over there with Voight and Lindsay." He said pointing towards the crowd.

"Thanks." She answered as she began to jog towards the group.

Once she arrived she ran right up to her brother and pulled him away from where he was standing.

"Hey sis, what's up?" he asked sounding casual as always.

"You have no idea how angry I am!" she grumbled.

"What has whoever done now!" I will explain the whole situation after I get back to the firehouse because we need to talk. But basically Dr Halsted gave us a call that he knew would affect me."

"How?" he called after her as she began to run towards the Ambulance.

"Just come to the firehouse once you're done here!" she called over her shoulder.

"Everything ok?" Brett asked as she got in the Ambulance.

"No, but we need to get this boy to the hospital." She said not giving the answer Brett had wanted.

When they arrived at the hospital April was waiting at the entrance for the boy.

"Hey guys, I thought that Wilson and Oscar would be the ones picking up Josh." She said as she began to walk towards the five of them.

"Will..."

"Gabby." Brett interrupted stopping her friend from exploding in April's face.

"We can talk about it later; the main thing is that we get our little guy to his appointment." Dawson said walking towards the door.

Once they had got the little boy and his mum to where they should have been April pulled Gabby to the side, a worried look on her face. "What's up? Oh, and i'm sorry about Jamie, I only just heard about him. Is he ok?"

"He's getting better thank for asking, and Will Halsted is my problem!" she grumbled.

"That call wasn't meant for you was it?" April asked rolling her eyes.

"No." Gabby answered bluntly. "He gave it to my company on purpose."

"Will can be a bit of an ass and you know that. Just let it go." She replied patting Dawson's arm. "Look, I better go. See you later at Molly's?"

"Yeah." Gabby replied before she made her way back out to the Ambulance. She was still fuming about what Halsted had done and she wasn't going to let him get off lightly.

When they arrived back at the firehouse, Gabby climbed out and slammed the door so hard it nearly came off its hinges. She stalked into the common room and through to the bunks. The team got up and followed her worriedly, Casey leading the crowd. When they entered the room they caught the end of Gabby's movement as she threw everything onto the floor that was on her bedside table. She then kicked the wall and slammed her fist down onto the cabinet, hard. Casey cautiously made his way over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She reacted and threw her elbow back stopping inches away from his stomach. She then turned round quickly, her mouth open in shock. "i'm sorry...I didn't."

"What's wrong?" he asked firmly.

"Will Halsted is an ass that needs to be whipped into shape!" she shouted.

"What did he do?" Matt asked, he could see the anger burning in her eyes.

"He pushed me to the edge and over. I have had enough of his bloody games!"


	32. A Taster of Happiness

"Where's Gabby?" Kelly asked as he took a seat next to Matt at the bar of Molly's.

"At home with Jamie." Matt replied taking the bottle of beer away from his mouth.

"You never come here without them, so what you doing? You and Gabby fall out?" he asked.

"No, no. She suggested it actually. She said that I deserved to spend some time with the guys, also to have a couple of drinks and she said she would pick me up when I wanted to come home." Matt explained.

"So you guys are just staying Matt Casey and Gabby Dawson, no arrangements?" Kelly hinted with a sly smile.

A smile grew on Casey's face. Kelly was right, eight years they had been together and he still hadn't tied the knot? "I told you that I wanted to marry her. I have for as long as I have known her." He replied taking a sip of his beer.

"Well what are you waiting for? Gabby has been through a lot, i'm not saying that you and Jamie haven't but she deserves some happiness in her life right now."

"Why do you always have to be right?" Matt asked letting his head slide into his hands. "Is it bad that I have already bought the rig in the right size and everything but I was waiting for the right time? Then the whole Jeff thing and now Jamie, it just hasn't been the right time at all."

Kelly reached out and put his free hand on Casey's shoulder. "She seems happy now she is home with her son, what about if you went home now and had a romantic night once Jamie has gone to bed, you both deserve some time together."

Matt looked up at his best friend. "Between me and you, I totally didn't break down in my office with her. Jamie had said something when I was taking him to school and it just made me snap. I don't think I had ever cried so hard in my life, like ever!" there was a little tinge of humour as he spoke but Kelly knew that the thought of Jamie being ill was ripping him apart inside.

"What like you sobbed into her shoulder?" he clarified.

"Exactly like that!" Casey admitted with an embarrassed laugh.

"What did she say?"

"She handled it like my mum would have done. She said that everything would be ok..."

"Didn't you always say that to her?"

"Yeah I said that. She just replied with 'I believed every word you said' and I guess it was the way that she kissed me after and it was the weirdest thing..."

"What was weird, kissing her?" Kelly asked.

"No, the way that her voice sounded and the way that she acted when she was around me, I never had felt that way before."

Kelly laughed. "Matt, it's called being in love."

"Shut up, you can only just keep up a short relationship." Matt said talking a sip of his beer.

"You can shut up! I will have you know that Danny and I are in a very meaningful relationship." Kelly said acknowledging his friends sarcasm.

"Oh i'm sure you are." Casey laughed.

"Oh we are. We're nearly at the two year mark!"

"Congrats bro, so when you going to tie the knot?"

"Let's focus on you and Dawson before I even think about that!" he smirked.

"Yeah, yeah whatever Severide." Casey's voice and face suddenly became more serious as he leant closer to his friend. "Do you really think that I should ask her tonight?"

"It's just a good, if not better, time to ask her. We're not in High School anymore." Kelly answered pushing his glass away.

"Your right!" Matt exclaimed downing the rest of his beer. "I'm going to go and ask her right now!" he got up and began to walk towards the door.

"And how are you going to get home. You have had a drink." Kelly called after him.

"I'll call a cab!" he shouted over his shoulder not turning around.

As soon as the door closed Kelly turned round to see Herrmann standing in front of him on the other side of the bar. "What was all that about? He looked like a man on a mission." He commented as he whipped the counter and tossed Matt's bottle in the bin.

"Yeah, you got the right idea." Kelly finished with a laugh.

Gabby was sitting opposite Jamie at the table. Ever since he was young she had been teaching him Spanish because that was her heritage.

"Ok, so what does 'Hola' mean?" she asked holding up a card with the word on. This was how her mother had taught her when she was his age.

"It means 'Hello'" he answered immediately. "Mum, this is easy stuff. I have been able to say and know what that meant since I was like two!"

"Fine you want a hard one, what about this one? What does 'Estaba nevando' mean?" she asked not expecting to answer as quickly as he did.

"That's quite right for Saturday's weather mum." He answered with a smug smile.

"Just answer the question smarty pants." She laughed.

"It means 'It was snowing'." He answered.

"You know you're way too smart for you age!"

"No, I just learn from the best teachers."

"Eres igual que tu padre." She said.

"I know, you say it every time we talk about dad."

"Fine, what did i say?"

"You said i'm just like dad." He answered with confidence.

"Speaking of." Gabby started as she heard the door close in the hallway. They both stood up and made their way into the living room to meet him.

"Matt, how did you get home?" she asked as he kissed her.

"I got a cab, what were you guys doing?"

"Mum was teaching me some more Spanish."

"Oh really? How's he doing?" he asked looking in Gabby's direction.

"Better than i was when i was his age." She said proudly before she ran her hand through Jamie's hair.

"Ok little guy, give me a sentence and i will tell you what it means." Matt said half joking as he crouched down in front of his son.

"Te amo, papá." He said as he cuddled his father. Casey picked him up and held him tightly for a brief moment before he turned so they could both see Gabby.

"That means..." he paused for thought. "I have no idea, tell me." He sighed, a smile growing on his face.

Gabby giggled and so did Jamie. "Dad, it means 'i love you dad.'"

"Oh, that's sweet. I love you too Monkey." He said as he kissed his head. "Monkey how about you go to your room; i need to talk to your mother." He asked lowering his son to the floor.

"Ok, night guys." He said as he began to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going little man?" Gabby called after him. "Don't i get a kiss?"

Jamie ran back over to her and kissed her on the cheek before making his way towards his room again. Gabby turned to Matt and kissed him again. "What's going on?" she asked with a smile. "You never ask him to go to his room like that..."

"You know that i love you right, i always have." He started.

"Yeah..."

"We have been through a hell of a lot with each other and we have been there to support each other the whole time, surely that shows what kind of relationship we have. Being with you for over eight years has really shown me that you're the girl that i want to spend the rest of my life with and i wouldn't change that for the world..." he slowly lowered himself onto his knee and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

"Matt..." the words came out as a whisper as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Gabby, when I first met you I thought you were the most amazing, talented and beautiful girl I had ever had the pleasure of spending time with. After having an amazing kid with you, I think that it's about time I asked this question..." He paused, a huge smile on his face and his eyes beaming with happiness. "... Gabriella Dawson, will you marry me?"

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes..." she started as he stood up.

Their lips collided. Gabby walked backwards as Matt gently pushed her up against the nearest wall. Her fingers fought to get the buttons undone on his shirt as he slid his hands over the bare skin of her waist under her t-shirt. Gabby pulled away breathless, "Living room. Really?" she managed to get out before Casey's lips were pressed against hers again. He lifted her up and carried her towards the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He laid her down on the bed and she rolled over pulling him with her. She was now on top of him and he had lifted her shirt off of her body, their lips still passionately on each others. Casey rolled her onto her back and held himself up in a press-up position over her, they were both breathing hard. "There is nowhere I would rather be but with you, you know that." He panted.

"I know. Now stop talking and kiss me!" she said between breaths and pulled him towards her, a laugh bubbling up from deep in his throat.

"How far have we got looking into this guy?" Jessica demanded as she walked into the briefing room of the Homicide unit, coffee cup in hand.

"Nothing, we're no closer than we were yesterday, this guy is good." Collins, her partner, called as he frantically looked through a file.

"Nothing? We have to have something, a traffic cam, a receipt from a hardware store, anything." She said. She was annoyed. "He has to have bought his stuff somewhere."

"I will get Miki and Wade out onto the street going to all the hardware stores close to where the fires had been. There has to be a link, they were set two blocks from each other." Collins added as he continued looking for something on the paper covered table.

"Good idea. I need to drop off Elizabeth at Gabby's house tomorrow morning but I will be back straight after. Jamie, her son, goes to the same school. It would be great if they knew each other." Jessica commented.

"Yeah, look Jess I could really use your help over here!" Collins stated not looking up from the file he was reading.

"Yes sir, but I need to go and get Logan, he needs to be brought into this if it is going to be turned into a case." She said as she made her way towards the door. The last thing she heard was a grunt of agreement from her partner as the door closed.

Everyone was at Molly's, everyone including people from Chicago Med, the district and of course, 51. Herrmann was busy behind the bar, as usual, and everyone else pitching in if he needed help. A woman sitting on the far side of the bar was looking at Casey as he sat and chatted casually with Jago up at the bar. What she didn't know was that Kelly and Gabby were also watching her.

"Have you clocked that woman over there?" Kelly asked looking over her shoulder.

"What, the blond that is sitting over there drooling over Casey? Yeah, I've noticed." She smirked not looking in the woman's direction.

"Well she's not sitting looking at him anymore; she is trying to talk to him. Bless him, Casey looks a little sheepish." Kelly said nearly choking on his drink as he began to laugh at the awkward situation his best friend was in.

Gabby slid off the seat and began to walk towards her now fiancé, she mouthed 'Watch this' in Kelly's direction, he just rolled his eyes and smiled.

She squeezed herself in the gap between the back of Cruz's chair and Casey and called over to Herrmann. "Can I get a Tequila shot and a slice of lemon please Herm?" As she said this she heard Casey breath a sigh of relief as he heard her behind her, the woman still trying to flirt with him. Herrmann walked over with what she had ordered in his hands and gave a 'what are you doing?' look in her direction.

Gabby reached over to Matt's shoulder and spun him round so he was facing her, picked up the lemon and held it close to his mouth. "Would you mind holding this?" she asked her voice sending shivers up Matt's spine. He opened his mouth and held the fruit lightly between his teeth; he had no idea what she was doing. Everyone who knew Casey and were a 'thing' watched on with a 'that woman shouldn't have messed with her guy' smile. Gabby lifted the shot to her lips and downed it in one, then took the lemon from Casey's mouth with hers and kissed his lips as she placed the fruit into the glass on the counter. She dramatically took a deep breath before she let her eyes flutter open. The woman was standing behind Casey was fury blazing behind her eyes and her mouth open. Gabby leaned forward and rested her chin on his shoulder and whispered. "If you wanted to take this guy home, you should have tried a little harder." She moved her head back slowly and kissed Matt on the lips again, they tasted of the sweet but bitter juice of lemon. As she pulled away she only just caught the woman as the door slammed behind her. Shouldn't have been hitting on my man, she thought.

"What the –"

"Ah ah ah..." Gabby said as she climbed up and sat on his lap. "...I just saved you from a telling of boyo." She laughed, everyone joining in.

"What was that?" Matt asked his cheeks slightly pink.

"She was hitting on you!" Gabby exclaimed as she put her hands either side of his face.

He smiled. "I'm a big boy, I could deal with it."

"Yeah yeah, whatever lieutenant." She finished as she kissed his lips lightly. She winced slightly as lemon juice got into one of the raw areas of her lips after kissing him earlier. "Oh and guys look!" she held up her left hand to show the guys the ring that sat perfectly on he forth finger.

Herrmann and the guys around the bar let out a cheer as they realised what this meant. "Congratulations you guys!" Herrmann said as he tapped her shoulder.

Gabby looked towards Casey and smiled; she slid down off his lap. "I'm going to go call Antonio, see how Jamie is." She said as she began to walk towards the door.

"Tell hi I say hi!" he called after her.

It was cold outside the next day. Jamie was standing in front of the school waiting for his mum to pick him up. All of a sudden a man walked up to him and said. "Hello little man, i'm here to pick you up." His voice was soft but Jamie didn't budge, he had no idea who he was.

"I'm good sir, i'm waiting for my mum." He answered quietly, fear pulsing through his body.

"It's on Monkey, you mum sent me."

How does he know my nickname? Jamie thought to himself.

"It's ok, i'm just here to look after you." The man said again.

Then suddenly Gabby came out of nowhere and picked her son up. "What the hell do you think you're doing sir?" she asked angrily.

"I...err." He pretended to fear her.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Come on Jamie." She started to walk to the door and put Jamie into the car. As soon as the door was closed the man walked up to her.

"I know who you are Gabriella Dawson." His voice sent chills up her spine. "I know everything about you. I know what your capable of and what you where, I also know that you were the one that saved that little girl after she was pulled out of that first fire, it was such a shame what happened to her mother don't you think?"

Panic raced through her as her thoughts began to add up.

"You have a very handsome son, looks just like his father."

"How'd you...Leave them out of this!" she shouted as she turned to look at Jamie, who was still safely in the car. When she turned around the man was gone but his voice echoed in her mind.

'I know who you are Gabriella Dawson. I know everything about you...'


	33. Welcome Home

Gabby climbed into the driver's side of the truck quickly, seeing he baby being spoken to by that man had really shaken her up. She looked up into the mirror to see Jamie looking at her with a worried expression.

"Mum are you ok?" he asked, his cheeks still pink from being out in the cold weather.

"I, I errr, Hunny i'm fine. What happened?" she asked trying to sound like she had her emotions under control.

"He just walked up to me and said that he was here to take me home. He also said that you had sent him to pick me up. The one thing that really sacred me was that he knew the nickname that you and dad call Me." He answered; his voice wasn't shaking at all.

"He called you 'Monkey'?" Gabby shouted angrily. "I'm gunna-"

"Mum. Don't." Jamie interrupted before she could say something that she regretted later on. "Why don't you just tell Jessica, wasn't she meant to be coming over today anyway?"

Jess and Elizabeth were meant to be coming over today, she realised.

"I will give her a call she said that she would be coming at five." She stated as she pulled away from the school.

"Mum it's quarter to five. She may be there when we get back." He sounded exited to see her.

Jamie was right; she was there when they got home. Jessica was standing opposite Matt in the kitchen, a little girl standing by her side. Jamie ran into the room and Casey reached down and picked him up before he ran into him.

"Hey, slow down little man!" he chuckled as he lifted him into the air.

"So this is the famous Jamie that I have heard so many wonderful things about!" Jessica complimented as Jamie turned round and smiled at her.

He slowly lowered his gaze down to the girl that was standing at the detective's side. "Libby?" he said quietly.

The girl lifted her eyes from the floor and stared in disbelief at the young boy in his father's arms. Jess, Matt and Gabby all looked at each other and didn't quite know what to say. Casey lowered Jamie onto the floor and he immediately began to walk slowly towards her. When he finally reached her he stood in front of her and gave a shy smile. "It's so good to see you...well after everything you went through..."

Gabby walked over to Matt and wrapped her arms around his stomach and rested her head against his chest as they both watched their son talk to the little girl that was still traumatised after seeing what she saw just a few weeks previous.

"I'm gunna leave you to get more accounted." Jess said to Libby as she began to walk towards the door.

"I will show you out." Gabby suggested as she let go of Matt and followed the detective to the door.

"It looks like they knew each other." Jess stated as she exhaled, her hands on her hips. "She's in a good home now."

"Thanks. Any luck on finding her family?" Gabby asked.

"We have begun, I mean I have Rufus and Corden looking into it but we haven't made much progress. Most of our resources are on looking for the guy who did this in the first place." Jess admitted.

"I totally get it." Gabby paused as she remembered previously that day. "Oh, I mean to mention to you that earlier when I was picking Jamie up from school there was a man with him. We both had no idea who he was but Jamie said that he said he was there to pick him up from school. He then said to me that he knew everything about me: who I was; what I was and that I was the one saved Libby, I don't know what it was, but he creeped me out."

"He tried to take Jamie?" Jess exclaimed.

"Yeah." Gabby felt her hands begin to shake as she replayed the man's voice over in her head.

"Can you remember anything about him?"

"That would be useful, no, but all I can say is that he wore a black hoodie, the hood pulled right up right over his face. He had to be at the second fire as he knew that I was there. That's probably where he saw Casey to." Gabby told her.

"He mentioned Matt?" Jess asked trying to make sense of the situation.

"Yeah, he said that 'Jamie was handsome, just like his father'." Gabby let her head drop into her hands. "I'm totally up for the whole crime fighting thing, I mean if Jamie wasn't there he wouldn't have gone any further, I would have dropped him where he was." She looked up. "He spoke to my son. Don't let this case fall through."

"Gabby, you have my word. We're gunna catch this guy." She said before she started towards her car. "I'll see you later!" she called.

"Bye!" Gabby called after her as she shut the door. When her house door was closed she leaned up against it and closed her eyes briefly. She gathered herself together and headed back for the kitchen. To her surprise Matt, Libby and Jamie were all in the living room talking and laughing. She leaned up against the doorframe and watched her family proudly, her heart ached for what Libby had gone through but she was glad that they were looking after her until the police found her family. Gabby looked over to Matt who was sitting on the sofa opposite her son and Libby laughing and chatting with the new arrival to their family. She made her way into the room and sat next to her fiancé resting her hand on his leg making him smile.

"I'm so grateful that you and Mr Casey took me in after my mother died." Libby said sitting closely to Jamie.

"You can call me Matt." Casey said softly.

"Thank you. I'm so glad to see you again Gabby." She said standing up, making her way over to Gabby and wrapping her arms round her.

"Sweetie it's the least that I could do, that we could do." She said hugging her back.

"Mum where is she going to sleep?" Jamie asked from the other sofa.

"She can sleep in the spare room for now but how would you feel if we put a bunk bed into your room?"

"I'd like that a lot." He replied softly.

"Jamie why don't you give Libby the grand tour?" Matt suggested.

Jamie stood up and began to walk towards the hallways that lead to the rest of the house, Libby close behind him.

Gabby swivelled round to face her fiancé and smiled. "She's such a sweet girl." She acknowledged.

"It's even better that they know each other, I mean it may help them both get over what they have been through." Matt suggested.

"You're right; people that are grown soldiers would struggle to comprehend something like she saw."

"It's not like you haven't had your fair share of those memories." Casey said as he ran his had through her hair.

"Yeah, I have, I wish I had a normal childhood."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I wasn't your average teenager, let alone teenage girl. I spent my weekends learning how to shoot and fist fight, not going out shopping and talking about boys. I mean at 16 I was in Iraq fighting a war, that's not normal." She exclaimed as he rested her head against Matt's chest. "To be honest, while everyone was out partying I was out in another country firing a semi-automatic submachine gun at ISIS, then coming here to America to so my special ops training then I was deployed straight to Afghanistan. You don't need to hear this all again." She tried to stop.

"No, I want to hear it."

"Ok fine, well as you know: I met Jason during training and stuff; we were deployed then the accident happened." She sighed, her breath shaking. "When I came back, as you know, I was in physical therapy. What I didn't tell you was that I practically had to learn how to walk again. I was in therapy for six months and it was one of the hardest things that I had done."

"Gabby you don't have to..." Matt interrupted.

"I want to." She exhaled and her breath shook, her throat feeling tight as she though of the pain she was going through then. "After I had the therapy I, was in rehab for another four months, that's when it began to go down hill." Matt could tell it was hard for her to talk about that time in her life.

"What happened?" he whispered his lips brushed her forehead.

"And now the part that I'm not proud of. After the therapy...I...turned to alcohol." She stuttered. "During the month I was off, none of the therapy had worked and I just skid back into the position I was in before all happened."

"You know that I will never think anything other than the strong and single-minded woman you are. Sometime like that is totally acceptable for all the bad things that you've been through." Matt admitted softly.

"That's not the point though baby." She looked up into his green eyes and they were shining. "It's things that I have been through, things that I've done, and I think - what have I done to deserve all of this." gestured to the room.

"You risked your life for this country and England. What you did takes a rare breed, and if I was in need off a highly trained Navy special-ops soldier, I would hope for you to come to my rescue." He felt her laugh as she rested her head against his chest. "nothing will ever change the way I think about you Gabby."

"Your parents are really nice!" Libby said as she climbed onto the bed, Jamie sitting opposite her.

"Yeah, they really love each other." He said quietly, staring down at his hands.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"They got engaged three weeks ago..." He started.

"And your not happy about that?"

"No, I am, I really am. It's just me being ill, I think it is taking its toll on them." Jamie said sadly.

"Well, they seem happy." Libby reassured. "You can't blame them being a little stressed just in your illness." She reached out and placed her hand gently onto his shoulder. "Nothing will ever change the way that they think about you Jamie."

"Thanks lib. It's great that you're here."

"I'm just glad that Gabby and Matt took me in, I know it my not be forever, but I would rather be here than with another family in Indianapolis." Her voice was sincere.

"They were going to send you to Indianapolis?!" Jamie interrupted.

"Yeah, but then Jess started talking to Gabby and your Mum offered, she made it possible for me to live with you guys!" she exclaimed, a wide smile forming on her face. "Your parents are good people."

"Yeah I know, I just wish there was more that I could do to make them happy."

His car was parked across the road to Casey and Gabby's house. Damnit! He cursed under his breath. The light was on and he could see two silluetts sitting in front of the closed curtains covering the windows. His plan had began to take a rapid surge in the wrong direction and he was worried that it was going him to get caught. Panic began to set in and he gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white. He had I all planned out: Lieutenant Casey was ment to be home alone while his supposed fiancé went to pick up their surprisingly sweet looking kid from school. That was when he was meant to grab him and make a run for it. He whipped the sweat from his brow and pressed his foot down into the gas pedal, goddamned cops having firefighter friends.

"I'm going to go and check on the children." Gabby said as she unwrapped herself from Matt's arms.

"You're sure that you don't want me to do it?" he asked sitting up, grabbing her hand lightly.

"I'm sure." She clarified leaning down and touching her lips to his.

"Ok, but I'm going to bed. We have to be at work at eight tomorrow and Jamie and Libby have school."

"Yeah, ok. I will meet you there." She called as she disappeared down the hall towards the room that still had a light on. She knocked gently on the door and pushed I open. As she did so she saw the duvet get thrown up into the air and two little bodies hide beneath it. "Oh, they must me asleep." Gabby teased as she heard them giggle. "I must haven't go to bed then and speak to them in the morning." She clicked the door behind her and stood in silence.

"She's gone." She heard one of them whisper. Then the duvet was pushed back and she could see that the two children had been crying. Jamie turned round from facing his friend and saw his mother standing at the doorway. "Mum." He said his eyes wide with surprise

"I'm not here to tell you off." She said softly. "Your father and I were talking about something, sensitive and I just needed to see you." She stopped herself and coughed to cover her light sob. "I just wanted to check that you both were ok."

"Mum we're fine, it's late, dads probably waiting for you to come to bed. Go." He said innocently.

"Why are you so perfect?" she said with a smile before she began to open the door.

"Mum?" he called after her.

"Mum?" he called after her.

"What is it sweetie?" she said her head just so he could see it.

"I love you."

And with a smile she replied happily "I know you do Monkey and I love you to, both of you." Then she gently pulled the door closed and made her way across the hall to her bedroom where her fiancé was waiting for her.

"I really appreciate you staying here!" Sylvie said as she walked into the living room of her apartment, two cups of coffee in her hands.

"You know I want to make this work. If it means staying with you, I will stay with you." He reached up and took the cup from her hand as she sat down slowly.

"God, it had been only two months and I am already tired of feeling so ill all the time." She moaned as she snuggled close to Robert, he put his arms around her shoulders.

"Just you wait, its gunna get harder." He looked over to her and saw that she was shooting him a look. "What?"

"Yeah, coz you know exactly what it is like to be pregnant." She teased.

"That's not what I meant."

"Yeah, I guessed." She giggled. "Can I say something to you?" she asked quietly.

"Of course you can."

"I love you." She said as she leaned up and pressed her lips to his for a brief moment.

"Keep talking to me like that we are going to have a Dawsey moment on our hands." He said with a wide smile.

"A Dawsey moment?" she paused, a confused look on her face. "What the hell are you talking about Robert?" a laugh slipped from her mouth.

"You really haven't worked it out?" he stopped for a moment and looked deep into her big blue eyes. "'Dawsey' Is Casey and Dawson's names put together, you really haven't heard it round the house at all?"

"No, but it is pretty catchy, I like it! What could we be though?" she asked a smile forming on her face.

"Well I don't know. What about Jett?" he asked but he knew it was a bad suggestion.

"That's a pretty good idea, what about Brago?" she said after a moments thought.

"I like that one; it actually sounds like a couple name."

"Why do the guys talk about that kind of thing anyway, and when?" she slid her had up his shoulder and finished with his cheek cupped in her hand.

He leaned in to her hand. "Well mostly when we're sitting around the table and when we're cleaning the truck but just in general really."

"What's it like working at 51, was it better than being a candidate at 74?"

"Much better, what the guys on truck here don't understand id how good of a lieutenant Casey actually is, he is way better than Western and I would pick him in a heartbeat."

"So you really like him then? Working with Dawson as a boss is the best thing to, I mean like you, I used to work in the suburbs and my PIC was aright bastard. He used to yell at us when we were out in the field and just an all round moron." She admitted.

"Yeah, that was kind of how Western was, that was until he became one of the 'High Ranking Officers' up in HQ. I was so happy when I got my transfer out of that house, it would have killed me if I didn't get out of there when I did."

"Well we wouldn't want that would we?" she sad as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I'm so happy that I met you."

"I couldn't feel more similar even if I tried." He laughed. His hand slid round her waist until it was resting lightly on the small bump that had began to form at her stomach. "I'm really looking forward to raising this baby with you."

"Yeah, i'm glad that you're here to."

So now his plan was totally off track. He parked his car in front of his house and made his way down the path towards the wooden door. He pulled out his keys, shoved it in the lock and barged the door open with his shoulder. Bloody door needs fixing again, he grumbled to himself as closed the door behind him. He made his way into the living room, which was surrounded by boxes upon boxes upon boxes, so high you couldn't see the walls, but this was home. His wife was up in bed in a deep sleep, he knew this because of the two sleeping pills he had crushed up and put in her soup before he left. He leaned on the edge of the table and looked down at the picture of the green eyed, blond haired man and the map of 51s district. He took a seat at the table and squinted to see through the dark. Another fire needed to be set, but when. Fire light fire bright, who is going to die tonight?


	34. It was an Accident

Gabby and Matt walked together hand in hand into the firehouse. After going together to take Jamie and Libby to school both were ready to start the day at work, but was all that about to change?

"Morning guys!" Gabby said cheerfully as she walked through the doors, Matt at her heals, to the Common Room where most of the team was already.

"You seem pretty happy today." Herrmann exclaimed standing up for his third coffee this morning. "Both of you that is."

"Yeah, things are beginning to look up for Jamie. The oncologist said that the chemo is working, he should be in remission in two months!" Matt replied happily squeezing Gabby's hand making her smile at him.

"Guys we're so happy for you!" Kelly exclaimed as he began to walk over to the couple, the rest of the team following. He wrapped his arms around Gabby then shook Matt's hand. "I'm so happy that he's going to be ok."

"You're not the only one." Gabby smiled. "All of my dreams and wishes have been leading up to this moment and now they're all beginning to come true."

Matt placed his arms across her shoulders and pulled her close for a brief moment before letting her go. "I'm going to go and change out, be right back." He said kissing her on the head.

"Ok." She said following him slowly so he didn't know. She waited the other side of the lockers until it was about time for her surprise. She took a deep breath and walked round to the side that her fiancé was standing, his grey lieutenant's shirt in his hand and his chest bare.

"Gabby." He said a little surprised, he was happy to see her though.

She walked slowly towards him lightly dragging the tips of her boots along the floor as she took her steps, adding to the tension. She could see his chest rise and fall as he took shallow breaths to control himself. As she reached him she brought her hands up so that they were rested on the pads of his chest, his heart beat slamming in the base of his throat.

"There's no need to be scared Lieutenant." She whispered her lips an inch away from his.

"Who said I was scared, because that's an understatement." He replied quietly. "I'm absolutely terrified." a laugh emitted from the deepest part of his throat. She leaned down the miniscule distance to his throat and kissed hard. He brought his hands up so they lightly supported her neck as their lips collided. Matt slowly turned her round and pressed his body against hers, between him and his locker.

Danny walked down the corridor towards the locker room. Kelly had though that it was a great idea for them to take a 'shortcut' which ended up being the worst idea he had had in his life. She turned the corner and stopped abruptly, her mouth was open as she saw her PIC making out with her fiancé.

Gabby pulled away and the first thing she saw was her candidate staring in awe at her. "Danny?" Matt's head shot round, his cheeks now turning a light shade of pink.

"Gabby, I..."

'Ambulance 61, Boy down, 24th and Westcoat.'

"That's Jamie and Libby's school." Gabby stuttered as she began to walk out of the room.

"He is ok; it's probably a Phys Ed accident by another student." Matt said trying to reassure her, his heart now slamming with anticipation.

"Yeah, he's probably fine." She said trying to calm herself as she walked out of the locker room closely behind Santiago.

When they got out to the Ambulance, where Brett was already waiting, Danny and Gabby both got in and they pulled away into the quiet street of their neighbourhood. When they were on the road Danny poked her head through the door, "Gabby i'm so sorry about earlier, I was so angry at Kelly, I"

"Don't worry about it Danny, Matt and I shouldn't have been doing that anyways." She replied the tension and apprehension showing as she spoke. "Why were you so angry at Kelly anyway?"

"He thought it was a great idea for us to take a shortcut, that shortcut ended up taking more time because of traffic. I was going to get here early so I could stock the Ambo before either one of you got here." He said her cheeks a little pink.

"I really appreciate the thought hunn, I really do." Gabby replied with a smile as Brett turned into the street the school was on. "Ok you a guy you know the drill, we don't know what we're dealing with but that's what we're trained to do. Brett I want you to hang back and let Santiago take your place..."

"Gabby, i'm fine."

"You know I know what it is like to be pregnant and work a stressful job, hang back, please." Gabby insisted. "Ok guys; get the jump bag, stretcher, backboard and a back board. We need to get this done quickly, you know how it is."

The metal was cold against Casey's back as he pressed his body against the locker behind him. What if it was Jamie that was hurt? He tried to push the thoughts from his mind but no matter how hard he tried they just kept coming back. But Jamie was getting better, even the oncologist said so! He reminded himself but it was still no use. He turned round, pulled on his shirt and opened his locker but as soon as he did he knew it was a mistake. The picture of Gabby and Jamie was still taped to the inside of his locker, the one when Jamie and Gabby were laughing because Matt's fire hat was way too big for his son's head. Casey slowly reached out and untapped the picture and sat down on the bench with it in his hand. He ran his thumb lightly over Jamie's face and felt his throat become tight as he thought about that day. It was the day that they found out that he had cancer, the day that their lives changed forever. Although that day was horrible in nearly every point of view, the only part that made it bearable was finally showing Gabby how he felt. The kiss in the ER was the thing that kept him sane every time he thought of that tragic day. All of a sudden he felt a light tingle as a tear fell off the end of his nose, god he wished Dawson and Jamie was here to make everything better. He reached out and pulled the locker door closed and rested his head against it. A sudden wave of rage washed over him and before he knew it he had thrown a clenched fist into the front of the locker. Why us, what have we done to deserve all this? He asked himself. He could suddenly hear footsteps coming from behind him. He whipped away his tears and stood up just to see Kelly walk into view.

"What's wrong Matt?" he asked frozen in place, a worried expression on his face. Severide looked down to the photo in his friends hand and began to walk slowly towards him. "Matt you can't do this to yourself-." He started.

"You have NO idea what Gabby and I are going through!" he shouted, his rage out of control. "You know what; you will NEVER understand what we are going through. You're probably going to settle down with Danny, have perfect children that will always be happy and healthy!"

"Casey you can't do this!" he said again, trying to calm his friend down. "Jamie is fine, you said that yourself."

"The call Ambo are on now is at Jamie's school Kelly, I didn't want to believe it but we all know it's true. I'm just waiting for the call from Gabby for me to get my ass to the hospital." He shouted through floods of tears. Kelly just stood, his mouth open as Casey broke down in front of him, it was the only time he had ever seen him this upset and there was nothing he could do.

"Jamie is going to be fine." Kelly said making Matt look up.

"You can't be so sure."

"He is a strong kid, just like his father. He's going to pull through if he is the one that's had to have the Ambulance called."

The girls barged through the doors and were immediately met with the principle, who was waiting eagerly. "Oh thank god you're here. I was getting worried that the young boy wouldn't hang on for much longer." The woman said as she led the paramedics up the hall towards the door of the boy's classroom. "The boy is-."

"Jamie!" Gabby blurted as she began to run to her son's side. "What happened?" she demanded not taking her eyes off him. The teacher that was kneeling by his side was the one who spoke.

"He was getting up to ask to go to the bathroom when I asked him to sit back down." Her voice was frantic.

"Are you his teacher?" Dawson demanded.

"No I was his cover, miss Askew is off sick."

"I talk it that you weren't told about Jamie then!"

"No what was I meant to know?" her voice was full of panic. "He said that he felt he was going to pass out, that's why he wanted to go the bathroom."

Gabby stopped and looked up to her. "Jamie has cancer, I had spoken to the principle and she said that if there was ever a cover the news was to be passed on."

"Wait who are you?" the woman asked.

"I'm his mother, now move so I can do my job!" she said as she waved Brett and Danny over to her. "Danny your up, he has a pulse but barely; shallow respirations and non responsive. We need to get him boarded up and out to the ambo as soon as we can, I don't know how long he had been out so oxygen deprivation may be something that is imminent. Get the oxygen mask on him and let's get him moving." She ordered reaching over for her stethoscope. Once Jamie was ready for transport Gabby and the team ran with the gurney to the ambo. Brett climbed in the front and Gabby and Danny in the back. During the ride to Chicago Med Gabby hooked Jamie up to the monitor so she could keep an eye on his vitals but apart from that, there was nothing she could do. She sat there watching her son's chest rise and fall slowly as the time seemed to slow down, everything was focused on him. She reached over to the radio on her chest and pulled it up to her mouth. Before beginning what she was going to say she swallowed to try and get rid of the tight feeling in her throat before she told the ER what to expect when they arrived, she took a deep breath and began. "Ambulance 61 to Chicago Med ER."

"Chicago med to 61 you're clear."

"An ETA of six minutes, we're coming to you with a six year old boy. Collapsed at school, he is a known cancer sufferer."

"Over 61, we will be waiting on your arrival." The voice finished then there was silence in the back of the ambo.

Gabby felt a hand rest lightly on her shoulder. She looked over and saw Danny with a sheepish look on her face. "He's going to be ok. He has made it this far, he will get through this."

"Thanks Dan." She said, it came out as a pathetic whisper but she didn't care.

"Do you think it would be a good idea to call Matt?" she suggested.

"Yeah." Gabby reached into her back pocket and pulled out her phone. She tapped it a few times and finally arrived at her fiancé's contact, she clicked call.

"Matt-." She started.

"It was him wasn't it?" he whispered. She could tell he had been crying.

"mmm hmmm" she sounded as she bit her lip to hold back a sob, Danny's arm draped around her shoulder.

"Chicago Med?" he asked desperately.

"Yeah, we're still not here yet, we're four blocks out."

"I don't care. I will get the guys suited up and we will meet you there." She could hear that he was already making his way to the trucks.

She put the put the phone back in her pocket and returned her thoughts to her son that was lying motionlessly in front of her. She leaned forward and lightly pressed her lips to his forehead as tears began to slide down her cheeks.

"Jamie come on, just hold on Monkey." She whispered. "Just open your eyes."

The adrenalin had had been doing a good job at keeping her emotions level but now that it was beginning to die back, the eager need to cry was becoming not so easy to fight.

Casey climbed into the truck as it began to pull away from the firehouse on the way to Chicago Med. Casey had rushed into the chief's office as soon as he had gotten off the phone with Gabby. Boden had said that it was the right move for him to be there when they came in with Jamie so that was what he was going to do. As the truck was carefully guided round the busy streets of the city the guys had questions that need answering.

"Casey what's going on?" Herrmann demanded as he sat forward so his lieutenant couldn't ignore him.

"The call that 61 got to the school..." the emotions were flooding back. Matt pulled out the photo from his pocket.

"It was Jamie, wasn't it?" Jago said sadly from behind him.

Casey could only manage a nod as he stared down at the photo in his hands. Why was this happening, he was meant to be getting better!

"He's going to be ok Matt, we all know that!" Herrmann reassured as he placed a hand on Casey's shoulder.

When they arrived at the hospital, Gabby was pacing in the waiting room while Danny and Brett sat in the chairs next to her. Matt ran up to her as soon as he saw her.

"Gabby what happened?" he asked pulling her close into a hug.

"The teacher said that he asked to go to the bathroom and when she said no he just collapsed, i...I don't know..." she cried into his chest.

"Family of Jamie Casey?" the doctor said as he walked through the door.

Matt and Gabby both looked up hopefully.

"I'm sorry; he had been medically educed while we run the tests. We're not sure how long he has, it's not looking good..."


	35. A Turn For the Worst

"Not looking good?" Gabby asked desperately. "What is that supposed to mean? I need to see my son!" As her voice began to rise the tightness in her throat became all to familiar. Casey wrapped his arms around her and sniffed.

"Can we see him?" He asked, it came out as a whisper.

"Jamie is critical at the moment, he is also not stable. It is in your best interests for you to stay out here." The doctor said sadly but softly.

Gabby felt Casey's hands slide round to her stomach from behind. Although it was something he was doing to comfort her, she felt like it was something else, it was holding her up. She knew that if he was to let go she would fall to her knees in floods of tears. Just his contact made it possible for her to just stay in control. The whole team was all focused on their own thoughts, there was silence in the waiting room.

"I'm sorry to say this miss Dawson but we're not hopeful." He paused, composing himself. "It would be a miracle if he made it through the night." The doctor has been standing there the whole time and no one had realised. Gabby looked up, tears covering her face.

"So that's it?" she yelled. "There is nothing you can do to save my son?!" The pain in her voice shook everyone.

"At this time-"

"I know as well as you that there could be things that could help him, if only you would tell me what's wrong with him!"

Suddenly a loud, ear piercing beep went off, the look on the doctors face told everyone what they had expected.

"Jamie!" Gabby screamed as the doctor began to run towards his room. She was fighting in Matt's arms for him to let her go but his grip just got tighter.

"Gabby." he tried to say, he was only just strong enough to keep his arms around her as she battled to keep her where she was. He knew that she needed to go and see him, even if it was just through the window of his room. He felt her begin to slide down his body onto the floor in floods of tears. As he lowered himself down next to her, he felt a tear run down his cheek, the heartbreak in her reaction was enough for him to lose control of his own emotions. All of the team were staring in horror as all the nurses an doctors raced into his room, a light flashing above his room signalling that Jamie was crashing. Gabby pushed herself up off the floor, tears still streaming down her face and ran toward his room. As soon as she reached it she knew that it was a bad idea. The doctors were all around him and they were getting the paddles ready to shock him. As she looked through the window she felt Matt behind her, the same expression on his face as hers. She raised her had up to her mouth and tried to say her sons name, all that came out was a pathetic whisper but now was not the time for her to care how she sounded. Her son was dying in his bed and there was nothing she could do to save him.

"I need the paddles ready and the epis on stand by, we're not losing this boy!" Will shouted as he ran into the room.

"Stats are low, if we don't shock him now, this is our last chance." April shouted as she unhooked the paddles from the cardiac machine.

"Give me them!" Halsted ordered as he got to the bed, taking them from her hands. "Let's start him off on 100 joules. Everyone clear!" he shouted as the paddles touched Jamie's chest.

His body arched up as the shock spread across his body. April looked over to the machine and saw that the readings where the same. "Shock him again?"

"Yeah, pump it up to 150!" he said again putting the paddles to his chest. "Clear!"

April pressed the 'Shock' button and again the charge forced his body up into the air, a little way off the bed. Halsted glanced up at the machine and took a sigh of annoyance, he was now in v-fib. "Sophie push an epi, April bring in Matt and Gabby, this may be his last few minutes." He said sadly.

April walked towards the door, the look on his parents face was something she was way to familiar with. She pulled the door open and she could now see more clearly that Casey wasn't just holding on to Gabby to comfort her, in fact he was holding her up to practically keep her standing. Her eyes locked on the little body of her son that was on the bed a little way into the room. Will and his team still working on him.

"Is he?..." Gabby managed to make herself speak even though it was only just understandable.

"Tony let's rap this up. Guys pack the tools away and go home." Kelly ordered as he made his way towards the truck, a freshly fought fire behind him.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get back!" Capp said as he leant down to pick up his Halloran.

Tony tapped him on the back as he walked past towards the truck. "You have no idea bud."

Severide had just climbed into the cab of the squad and closed the door when he felt a light vibration in his pocket. He reached in and pulled out his phone, Herrmann's caller ID lighting up the screen. He put the phone to his ear, "Hey Herrmann, we're just coming back no." there was a pause as the realization of what Herrmann had said really began to sink in. "What? Where are you?"

"Chicago Med. you guys need to be here now, they think that this maybe it for Jamie. Matt and Gabby are in pieces, it's the worst I have seen them. They're with the doctor now."

"What happened?" Kelly asked again.

"He collapsed at school, he was fine in transit but he coded, that's all I know. Sorry Kelly."

"Tell them we're on our way." He sad putting the phone down, not waiting for Herrmann's answer. He opened the door and shouted to his team. "Guys we need to get to Chicago Med, Jamie's there." They all picked up everything I'm double time and soon they were off to the hospital, not knowing whether Jamie would be alive when they got there...

"If this try doesn't work, guys I'm so sorry. Will said to let you come in because this may be the last time you see him alive." April's voice cracked as she finished.

Casey's hold on his fiancé grew slightly tighter as he let a sob slip. At this point he could feel Gabby's whole body tremble as she reached down to his hand and began to lead him towards her son's almost lifeless body. She went to the nearest side and pressed her lips against Jamie's forehead. She pulled away a small distance, "Jamie please." It was a whisper that couldn't be quieter even if she tried. "Monkey, open your eyes, take a breath, please."She let the tears run down her face as she grabbed her sons little hand. "Jamie Hunny please, take a breath. You're strong, you can fight this, just open your eyes. Monkey please..."

She took a step back and she felt Matt's arm come around her. This is the end, was the only thing that was able to run through both of his parents minds. Gabby turned into Matt's chest and began to cry. Sobs of pain, pure and utter desperation. Her body heaved as each sob came from the deepest part of her lungs. Contained in Casey's loving arms both of them stood together in the room full of doctors and nurses. The death of their son was something that they knew may happen, but he'll they wished and preyed that it would never happen.

"Matt, Gabby, his vitals are extremely low. There is no way that he will able to survive like this for much longer, if there is any last words you want to say..."

"NO!" Gabby shouted as she moved to the bedside as she saw the line on the ECG stopped showing movereat. "No, Jamie please, Monkey just keep holding on, please!" she leaned down and pressed her lips to his cheek, it was warmer than she had expected. "Come on Jamie, not like this!" Her voice was desperate but came out as nothing more than a whisper. "No."

Then all of a sudden a light beep flickered through the air. It was followed by another, and another and soon it was at a familiar rate. All the doctors staired in awe as they saw Jamie's vitals return to normal right in front of their eyes.

"This is incredible!" Halsted said quietly to the other nurses as he watched Matt and Gabby race to the sides of Jamie's bed.

Jamie's eyes fluttered lightly before they slowly opened to reveal his bright eyes, the colour of his father's. The look on his face had now become relaxed and not showing the stress that he had just experienced, mentally and physically. He slowly rolled his head over so he was facing his mother and opened his mouth as he tried to speak. "Mummy?" he asked, his words hard to understand because they were so quiet.

Gabby placed her hand on his cheek and whipped away the tear that had begun to slide down his cheek. "Monkey I'm here, you're ok Sweetie, you're ok." She leaned up and pressed her lips to his forehead as she swallowed the sob that was rising in her throat. You're gunna be ok, she told herself.

Jamie looked up into her eyes, "Where's dad?" he asked, his emotions now showing as a sob slipped out after the word he said.

Matt leaned over and lightly rested his hand on Jamie's chest making him look at him. "I'm here to." He said with a smile, his throat tight and his control hanging on by a thread. "You're ok."

"I'm sorry." He sobbed as more tears came.

Gabby leaned over and pulled him towards her so his head was on her shoulder. "Don't even say that for a minute Jamie, none of this was your fault." She exclaimed as tears began to fall, she felt Matt's hand on the small of her back.

"I'm going to tell the guys he's ok." Matt said as he made his way towards the door, whipping tears of relief from his face. He walked down the hall and as he entered the waiting room, everyone stood up, a worried expression on their faces.

Matt took a deep breath before he began to speak. "He is stable, the tables have turned and all his vitals have gone back to normal. He's going to be ok." the smile he gave told the whole team what they needed to know. Casey looked up from his hands, "It really means a lot for you all to be here." his voice cracked as the moments he had just witnessed began to catch up with him. He felt his throat begin to tighten and a tear fell, he quickly whipped it so no one could see.

"Casey, the main thing is that he's ok." Brett said walking up to him and hugging him.

After she hand made her way back to Jago, Kelly suddenly remembered that Libby was still at school. He walked up to Matt and placed a hand on his friends shoulder. "Libby is still at school, Squad and I can go and pick her up for you."

Matt had his fingers on the bridge of his nose supporting the weight of his head. Without looking up he sniffed and agreed that letting the guys go and get her was probably the best idea. "You know where the school is?" Matt asked finally looking up.

Kelly looked over his shoulder and gave a believable smile as he made his way down the corridor. "Have a little faith!" he joked before he turned the corner.

Casey let the smile that threatened to show on his face. Kelly and himself had been through a lot in the time that they had known each other but there was something about him that made things seem a little better, even if it was one of the worst times in your life, such as this.

"I'm happy that your smiling." Halsted said as he walked up behind Matt placing a hand on his shoulder.

Casey spun around and nearly walked into him. "I'm sorry, I didn't think that you were so close." He covered with a nervous laugh. "Thank you, for everything." He corrected his tone.

"It's my job, that's why I'm here. Jamie's a fighter."

"I'm guessing that wasn't just what you came here to tell me, huh."

"In actual fact, no, it wasn't. I wanted to ask you about Jamie's sleeping habits, since he became Ill." Will started.

"Since he became Ill? He would go to bed about 05:30pm and not get up till 08:00am the next morning, he was tired a lot but you said that was one of the symptoms." Casey explained. "Why does it matter?"

"Jamie collapsed because of extreme exhaustion. I wanted to know if he slept the whole night."

"Yeah. Every night. The only time he would get up was after his round of chemo and he was feeling sick, apart from that he would be fine." Matt replied.

Will shifted his weight and brought his hand up to his face as he thought. "Had he woken up recently, like in the last three days?"

"No." Matt answered bluntly. "As I said, he slept the whole night through. Look I'm going to go back to his room and be with him and my fiancé, let me know when the test results come back."

"Who told you we were running tests?"

"April came out when you were in the office." Matt said before he disappeared into Jamie's room.

"Hey kid, how are you?" Kelly asked as Libby walked out of school.

"Hi Kelly, errr, where's Matt? He said that he was going to pick me up from school today." She asked a little confused.

"Something happened, Jamie's in the hospital."

"What?!" she exclaimed before he could tell her the rest of the story. "What do you mean 'in the hospital'?"

"If you hadn't had butted in I would have told you." He joked "He collapsed at school."

"I wondered why he wasn't out in the playground at resess. Is he ok?" Panic was now setting in. "Can we see him?"

Kelly had began to walk towards the squad, Libby at his side. "Yeah, Matt and Gabby have been with him the whole time, it was bad."

"What bad as in he will never wake up or bad as in he will have a little cough?" she asked looking up to him.

"Jamie coded." He said then questioned his choice of medical terms.

"Oh, isn't that when your heart stops and then they have to use those paddle things to restart it?" she asked.

"How did you know that?" he asked with a smile as they reached the truck.

"Gabby was looking over Danny's written report for my mum's death, I asked, she explained." She replied as Kelly helped her into the squad, she sat next to Capp and smiled. "Hey Capp." She said happily.

"Hi Sweetie, how are you?"

"I wanna see Jamie." She admitted.

"Well let's get going then!" Kelly said happily as he climbed into the cab of the truck.

Matt and Gabby were sitting in the seats next to Jamie's bed. He had fallen asleep pretty quickly after the doctors had gone out of the room and after all the stress of the past few hours. Asleep at the side of the their sons bed, Gabby and Matt sit next to each other, Gabby's head rested on his shoulder.

"Mum?" Jamie said quietly, not sure if she was awake.

Dawson's eyes flew open as she heard the familiar voice of her son calling her name. She lifted up her head so she could see him. "Hey Monkey, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could come and lay next to me, you know, you and dad." he said softly.

"Hey Monkey, of course we can." she said as she stood up. Her hand on Matt's leg waking her up.

"Is everything ok?" he asked, a little shocked.

"Jamie wants us to come and lay with him." Gabby said as she climbed on to the bed with her son.

Matt walked round with a smile and as he climbed on to the bed he saw Jamie's eyes spark. He felt better already, it must have been the medication and rest, he told himself. As soon as he laid down next to him he felt Jamie's head rest onto his shoulder. "I love you!"

"I love you to Monkey." Casey said as he leant down and kissed his head.

"Matt." April said as she stood next to Jamie's bed, Matt, Gabby and Jamie all asleep together on the small hospital bed.

Casey's eyes flew open as she said his name for the second time. "What, is everything ok?" he said making her laugh.

"Yeah, I just came to let you know that Jamie's test results have come back." she said with a smile,

Casey picked up on it and leaned over and gently shook Gabby's shoulder. "Gabby, April's here and has good news."

April continued. "Jamie's results have come back and we are looking at an incredible case. Jamie is a patient that we hope will go on to have a life that has no restrictions after the cancer scare. We have the results..."


	36. Returning To Normal

Matt and Gabby walked hand in hand up the path of the firehouse towards the Common room where all of their colleagues were waiting eagerly. As their reached the trucks, Casey stopped and Gabby turned round to see what was wrong. "Is everything ok baby?" she asked squeezing his hand gently making him smile.

"I miss him already." he admitted, a he looked at his hand as it was held carefully in Gabby's.

She moved her hands up so they where rested lightly on his chest as she looked deep into his eyes. She could see every emotion that was burning brightly behind them and she could tell that being away from Jamie was hurting him, just as it was her. But they had a job to do and Jamie was fine now, safe with her brother at home. A few days after he had woken up the doctors had given them the test results before they gave them the green light for him to be able to go home. Today was the day that the firehouse were able to find out exactly what had happened and how their little Monkey was going to be in the future.

"Matt, I know exactly how you are feeling right now. The place I want to be right now is with him at home with you and Antonio." she took a deep breath. "As soon as I told him the whole situation he jumped on the first plane back to Chicago from Florida. He wants to be here for Jamie and he had put his training on hold for him, surely that proves something." she explained.

"I'm not saying that having Antonio at home with him was a bad idea, because it wasn't, what I was trying to say was that after everything our son has been through, it just tears me apart being away from him. It always has."

"I know that hunny, but you heard him, he wanted you to go back to work. He knew that it would bring you some normality after that whole experience. He is right, being at work is what you need." she finished as she rolled up onto the balls of her feet and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm starting to think that maybe Jamie knows us better than we know ourselves." she said over her shoulder with a smile as she slowly made her way towards the common room, Casey rolling his eyes playfully before jogging to catch up with her.

"Hey, look who it is!" Herrmann called stuffing the last bit of toast into his mouth as Dawson and Casey walked through the door, distant expressions on their faces making everyone feel a 'We have bad news' atmosphere.

"How is he?" Kelly asked standing up from the table, a coffee mug in his hand.

Gabby grasped her fiancé's hand as she took a deep, wavering breath. "After April came and gave us the all clear to take him home she gave us some news..." she started as she looked up to Casey to try and cover a smile that was fighting to spread across her face. It seemed strange having to fight to keep a smile off her face, she was used to biting back the tears that stung her eyes.

"News?" Cruz asked looking around the room at everyone's worried expressions.

"Yeah," Casey continued, he looked down at Gabby and met her gaze. He could see the corners of her mouth twitching as she tried to hide her happiness from the rest of the team. He turned back to the team and let his smile shine out, it was feeling that he hadn't felt in a while but it was nice to have it spreading through his body once again. "April gave us two bits of news."

As soon as she saw Casey's mouth begin to curve she couldn't hold it back anymore, the excitement, anticipation and shire joy was way to much for her heart to handle. "Jamie is going to make a full recovery!" she shouted, a slightly delayed cheer followed close behind as the news finally sunk in.

"Woah, whoa, I take it you don't want to hear the other part then?" he joked slightly raising his voice to be heard over the happy chatter as he tried to continue. "The other news is..." Matt left a long dramatic pause to really make their minds think of what the thing he was about to say could be. Then, just as Gabby had felt, he couldn't hold it back anymore, so with a proud smile he gave the news. "Jamie's is clear of cancer, the test results came back clean, the chemo worked!" he exclaimed wrapping an arm around Gabby's shoulder and pulling her close.

"I'm so happy he's going to be ok!" Brett called as she make her way around the table to meet them. When she arrived she wrapped her arms around her friend and held her tight. "Gabby this is the best news you cold have given us, I'm so happy that he's gunna live without this!" she said into the fur of Gabby's jacket. Gabby could feel the shake in her breath as Sylvie's body was pressed against hers, she pulled away and saw that she was crying.

"Brett, hunny why you crying?" she asked with a laugh.

"I'm just so happy that Jamie's going to be ok, I don't know what I would have done if anything would have happened to him." she exclaimed trying to calm herself down but it wasn't working.

"I know exactly what you mean but I'm not even thing about that anymore. He is ok and alive and that's how he's going to stay, besides don't you have some news you wanted to share with he rest of us?" Gabby suggested pointing to the barely visible baby bump under her baggy hoodie, a trick she had mentioned to her, it brought he mind back to when she was pregnant with Jamie, she wouldn't change her life for the world.

Sylvie leaned closer so no one could hear apart from Gabby. "I don't want to take the good news away from you guys. She looked over and saw Matt laughing at something one of the guys had said, he looks happy, she thought with a smile.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Gabby exclaimed. "Your news is just as just, if not more important, girl you gotta go for it!"

"Ok." she answered after a long pause. She turned to face the rest of the team and cleared her throat. As she did so she made eye contact with Jago, who gave an approving nod softened by a half smile, one of the ones that made her heart melt every time she gave her one. She cleared her throat just as everyone began to turn and look at her. "Guys I have some news to..."

So the plan was basically failing at the moment, the goddamned kid was ill so it was gunna be a little more difficult to get her on her own. The snow had begun to fall quickly from the sky and after sitting in front of a dinner for an hour and a half while the person he was waiting for was sitting down having a good chat with an older man, about twice age. Strange things go on in this city, he thought as he took one small mouthful of what was left in his coffee cup. Not being able to go anywhere was proving to be more of a problem than he had first thought, but he was committed now and he had to find out who these two men were...

"I'm Pregnant!" she exclaimed as everyone erupted into cheers, but something didn't quite add up in Herrmann's mind.

"Sylvie, how long are you?" he asked as he slowly walked towards her, her happy expression now becoming a little embarrassed. She felt her cheeks get warmer and warmer with every step he took, the room was now quiet, everyone focused on them.

"Herrmann." Gabby started as she tried to defend one of her paramedics, but instead all she got was Herrmann's hand that he had raised to keep her quiet.

"Herrmann, do you really think that...!" she started as he stood in front of her.

"It was him wasn't it." he grumbled in a deep voice. "It was that bastard that kidnapped you wasn't it!?"

"Herrmann please!" she said but before she could say anything more Casey was standing between them.

"Herrmann back off ok, if she doesn't want to tell you then you should respect that." he felt a hand run softly over the curve of his muscles in his upper arm, he knew who it was and the feeling brought his anger down a little. "Herrmann, you don't want to know what happened in that warehouse where we were kidnapped and tortured."

"Lieutenant, with all due respect, you weren't kidnapped." Herrmann pointed out.

Gabby came out from behind Casey and stood between them, Casey and Herrmann not losing eye contact. "Guys drop it, what happened, happened. There is nothing anyone can do about it and there's no point arguing about it. We just need to be here for Brett." Gabby said alternating her gaze between Herrmann and her fiancé.

"Dawson's right, it's all over now." Brett agreed, her voice shaking a little.

Danny walked over to join her company, "Anyone up for heading out?" she asked as she reached Gabby's side.

"I think that's a real good idea." Gabby said as she began to start after Sylvie and Danny. "See you guys later!" she called over her shoulder.

"Stay safe!" Casey called after them before the door closed. He turned to Herrmann as soon as the door had closed. "What was that?!" he asked, his voice raised.

"What was what?" Chris replied, his tome matching Matt's.

"You know exactly what I am talking about, you had no right to ask that!"

"Well either Jeff raped her or he made you do it!"

"That did not just come out if your mouth!" Casey shouted angrily.

"You didn't deny it Lieutenant." Herrmann stated in a mocking tone.

Casey took a deep breath and thought about what he was going say before he could cause a full on argument. "I did not rape Sylvie! I would never dream about doing whatever you're accusing me to do. Brett was in need of help and I took it upon myself to go and help her." Casey said slowly making sure Herrmann understood everything he was saying.

"I wasn't accusing you of anything Lieutenant, it was just a theory."

"Herrmann, if you're trying to start and argument please don't start it with me. I am your lieutenant and I would hate to take this down to HQ." Casey explained. "You know I'm not like that."

"Yeah." Herrmann agreed. He had finally realized the severity of what he had said to Matt and the guilt was beginning to bubble up.

"I'm just happy Danny suggested that Ambo should leave, if she was here, Gabby would have made you settle this out by the dumpsters Chris. We all know who would win." Kelly said as he began to walk towards the bunk room.

"Yeah, don't you -"

"Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambulance 61, Battalion 25 - RTA at 24th and State Bridge."

"Suite up boys, we have a job to do!" Casey said as he turned and began to jog towards the trucks.

"Ok, fire number three, done." he said under his breath as he made his way down the sidewalk towards his bashed up truck. The woman that had lived in the house before was one of many trades. She moved to the city after seven years of living in Los Angeles as an Estate agent; then later moved to New York to try out for the police department. She tried at the job for over three years but it was no use, so she moved to Chicago and fell upon the wrong people accidently. Four years on and the alleys and the nightclubs where her home. She spent her nights in a disused church surrounded by drug addicts and rapists; that was until he found her and lured her into his life.

"You're home later than usually hunny." she said as he walked through the door.

What she didn't know was that he was at home prepping himself for a night he would never forget.

Now sitting in the car, the heater turned up to full blast because of the winter weather, he said and took a deep breath to try and stop his hands from shaking.

"I got held up at work. Justin wasn't in so I had to cover for him." he said placing his bag down by the door, the way he did every night he stayed with the bitch.

"I've been thinking about you all day." she said walking up, grasping his collar and pulling him towards her making their lips touch. He pulled way quickly, this shouldn't be happening, he thought.

As he sat alone in the dark cab of his car his hands could still remember the feeling as the muscles tense as he pressed his thumbs against her throat as she pleaded breathlessly for him to let go.

The rush he felt when he felt her body go limp was a feeling like no other. As soon as he knew that she was dead he ripped the cloths off of her and grabbed the bag that was left by the door. As he pulled back the zipper on the duffel bag the contents was now on show. Inside was a jerry can, a lighter and some accelerant. He pulled them out and placed them neatly beside the body of the woman of whom he didn't know the name. The lid of the jerry can slid off easily and the contents was now spilling out soaking the body of the woman. After placing the accelerant in a neat line from the body to the exit door he lit the lighter and watched as it fell towards the white powder that lay on the wood paneled floor. He stood and watched as the house began to bellow with smoke and the orange flames licking up the side of the house towards the upper floors. He pulled out his old cell phone and punched in the numbers: 9-1-1 into the keypad. He moved the phone up to his ear. "I would like to report a fire..."

Flying down the streets of the city, the trucks swerved in between the traffic. Just as the light switched to green 61 pulled out in front of 81 and lead the way to the call location. In the Ambo, Gabby smiled as she saw 81 and squad pull out behind her company, she brought the mic up to her mouth. "Where are you guys speeding off to?" she joked.

"You're funny Dawson!" Kelly exclaimed through laughter. She could her giggles in the background.

"Oh don't I know it!" she laughed. "All I can see in the mirror is your bloody lights 81, your blinding me!" she joked.

"Look the other way then Dawson, our lights ain't going anywhere!" Casey chuckled, his voice crackling through the radio.

"Yeah, yeah lieutenant. Main, Ambo 61, Truck 81 and Squad 3 all just arrived on scene." Gabby said as Brett slowed down the Ambo to a controlled stop just outside the burning building.

"61, 81, 3 all clear. Request if in need of backup."

"Over and out." Gabby finished as she climbed out of the cab of the Ambo quickly joined by Santiago and Brett. Over to their right the familiar voices of Lieutenant Casey and Severide were all to familiar.

"Mouch, Cruz up the aerial. Candidate, Herrmann your with me. Lets go!" Casey shouted running towards the building, Severide and his team following shortly after.

Inside the building the visibility was hopeless. The team stayed low and crawled across the floor, halligans dragging out in front of them. Jago was following Herrmann and Casey as they searched the living room. He had come apart from the rest of his team and went over to the east side if the room, that was when his halligan hit something. He reached fro his radio without thinking about it, "Lieutenant I have something!" he called over the raw of the fire. Within seconds Casey and Herrmann were at his side, "What is it Jago?" Casey shouted to be heard.

"I think I've found a body!"

Casey leant forward and reached to feel in front of him and sure enough Jago was right, it was a body.

"We gotta get out of here now!" They heard come through the radio as they heard footsteps thunder down the stairs. "Guys, now!" Kelly shouted as he ran over to the group of guys beginning the limp body off the ground. The team, now of five, hurried awkwardly down the hallway, the door to the outside now in sight. A rumble above them began to come faster and louder with every footstep they took towards the door. The heat was becoming less and less bearable and the chance of a flashover was becoming greater and greater. As soon as the group; Casey, Severide, Herrmann, Jago, Capp and Tony, were out of the house fire shot out of every window and door in the house. Glass and debris went flying across the road, trucks, cars and anything else that was in the path of the explosion. The guys dived over the body to protect it from anything that may have fallen and caused anymore damage to the woman that maybe or maybe not still be alive.

Gabby, Sylvie and Danny came running over to the group of firemen who were still bundled over the small body of the burnt body. As the firemen began to move off they helped lift the body onto the gurney so that the paramedics could begin their jobs. Gabby had her stethoscope wrapped around her neck and had her blue gloved pulled over her hands, just the same as the rest of her company.

"Ok Santiago you're up. I need a tube started, Jago compressions." she orders as Brett handed her an epi.

Robert threw his gloves off and began to press down desperately on the woman's chest. Gabby had shrugged off her jacket and laid it over the bare chest of the victim before so that Jago could concentrate on the task he had been asked to fulfill. The rest of the team had now began to gather around as the paramedics began to complete their jobs and Engine battled to put out the fire behind them.

"I can't see the chords!" Danny yelled so that Gabby would come over and help her.

Dawson forced the Ambu-bag into Casey's chest, "I need you to bag her!" she demanded, Matt immediately jumping into action. Casey placed the mask over the woman's mouth and squeezed the bag to force the air into the woman's lungs. He removed the mask and Danny went straight back in to try again for the tube. Gabby watched calmly from behind her.

"I still can't see them!" she shouted, desperation and annoyance filling her voice.

"Casey, bag" she said as Matt moved over and squeezed the bag over the woman's mouth again. "Danny take a deep breath, slide the blade in and feed the tube down then push." she reminded as she saw Danny's hands shake slightly.

Danny did exactly as Gabby had said. She slid the blade into the woman's throat and fed the tube down with it then she pushed, the trachea muscles give as she pushed the tube down. "I've got it!" she breathed "I did it!"

Gabby tapped her hand on her candidate's shoulder as she took a brief moment of relaxation before the trauma began to kick back in. "Brett pass me the cardiac machine, she hasn't got a pulse." Gabby said as she moved her fingers away from the woman's badly burnt neck.

"150?" Brett asked as she began to stick the pads to the victims chest.

"You got it!" Gabby said as she moved her finger to the 'charge' button. "Charging. Everybody clear?" she asked as everyone took a step back from the gurney.

"Clear!" Casey replied.

"Shocking!" Dawson shouted as the woman's back arched up off the bed. "Come on!" she said through gritted teeth as she moved closer to the body again. "Pump it up to 200j!"

Brett turned the switch up so it was inline with the '200'. "Shocking!" she shouted as Dawson moved her hand to the 'shock' button.

"Shocking!" Come on start up, start up, she pleaded in her head over and over again. The body arched up off the gurney and slam back down again.

Brett looked over and saw the orange line now begin to flutter in font of them on the machine and the whole team let out a sigh of relief as the woman's heart began to beat on its own in front of them. While Brett and Danny loaded her into the back of the Ambo, Gabby walked round to the drivers side of the cab. "See you all back at the house!" Gabby called from the window before she switched the lights and sirens on as she pulled away and headed towards Chicago Med.

He had the whole accident on camera, again. Beside him was a picture of a young boy and a man that was standing about 50 feet from the location of his car. He reached over and grabbed the map that was folded neatly under the photos and spread it out in front of him. Just outside the red outline was a black cross, the location of his next target. He refolded the map and placed it on the seat beside him; started the engine and pulled away into the dark streets of downtown Chicago, his next victim forming an image in his mind and a toothy smile spreading across his face. This will either blow my cover and get me caught or by me a whole lot of time...


	37. One Under

**[WARNING:** **THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS REAL LIFE SCENES AND MINIR GORE. ALSO, THIS STORY IS TRUE.]**

"Antonio, please can we go and see mum and dad." Jamie asked as he walked into the room, a glass of water in his hand.

"Jamie, your parents are at work, they will be back here tomorrow morning." he replied looking over his shoulder as his nephew who was walking towards him.

"But Mum said that we could come and see her and dad if we wanted to." he said taking a seat next to him.

"Ok, if you promise to go and have a shower, then I will give her a call. They may be out on a call."

Jamie slid off the sofa and placed his cup on the coaster that was closest to him. "Fine, but don't forget that Libby is still at school. Mum and Dad both dropped her off on their way to work, I can't wait to go back." he said as he made his way towards the door.

Watching Jamie walk away made Antonio really think about how his relationship with his ex-wife and his kids. As soon as he got the call from Boden that Jamie had gone into hospital he could remember the feeling that spread across his body. He remembered that his body went on to auto-pilot and the next thing he remembered was getting on the first plane he could from Orlando to Chicago. Although he was his uncle, Antonio always felt something more than an 'Uncle Love' for Jamie. Afterall he was there when his sister had gone into labour and her at-the-time boyfriend was being arrested by his boss. Jamie had been everything they had wanted, Matt and Gabby included, and spending time with him was what he wanted. A light vibration woke him from his daydream. He pulled out his phone and Matt's caller ID lit up the screen, "Hey Matt you ok?" he asked putting the TV remote on the table beside him.

"Hey Antonio, i just got off the radio with Gabby and asked me to call you. She said that she had spoken to Jamie about coming to the firehouse today if he felt like it." he said through the phone.

"This is Jamie we're talking about, he would never turn down an opportunity to come to the firehouse."

"Yeah, he likes it here." Matt said his voice a little distant.

"Hey bud, is everything ok?" Antonio asked sitting up in his chair as Jamie walked in.

"Who is it?" he whispered.

'Your Dad.' he mouthed back.

"Oh, can i talk to him?" Jamie asked making his way closer to his uncle.

"Yeah I'm fine." Matt exhaled "I just miss him you know, it sounds sad but it has been nearly seven hours and it feels longer than it has been."

"Yeah i know how you feel, i miss the kids a lot. But there is something i can do about that." Antonio said as he looked over to Jamie, who had a huge smile on his face. "He's right here, you want to talk to him?"

Matt's tone lifted almost instantly as the news came down the phone line. "Antonio, don't ask stupid questions." Matt teased.

"I'll speak to you later." Antonio concluded as he passed the phone over to Jamie.

"Hi Monkey." Matt said happily, making everyone look up with a smile.

"Hi daddy, i'm sorry i wasn't awake before you and mummy left for work."

"Don't worry about it sweetie, did Antonio tell you that you can come to the firehouse today if you feel up to it!" Casey looked up to see the 61 girls walk through the common room doors towards the rest of the team.

A Gabby walked in she realized that Matt was on the phone and mouthed 'Who is it?'

"Jamie" he whispered as she reached him.

"Put him on speaker, i want to talk to him." she said with a smile.

"OK baby, i'm going to put you on speaker so everyone can hear you." Matt said as he clicked a button and placed the phone on the table in front of him.

"Hey guys!" Jamie said through the phone.

There was a pause as the whole team looked around to each other and planned something without saying a word. "JAMIE!" they all shouted in unison.

Herrmann walked over to the table where the phone lay and began to talk. "How's our little soldier doing?"

"Feeling a lot better then I have in a long time. I can't wait to see you all later." Jamie exclaimed happily through the phone.

Gabby looked over to Matt, who was distantly smiling at the phone that lay on the table, and touched his shoulder making him shiver. "Are you ok sweetie?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Would you mind if I spoke to him, alone?"

"You have just as much right to as anyone here but he is coming to see us. Are you sure it can't wait until he gets here?"

"I just want to speak to him." Matt said reaching down and picking up the phone. He put it to his ear as he walked away through the door towards his office.

When he reached the door he lightly pushed it open with his shoulder, closed it with his spare hand and took a seat on his bunk. "Are you ok dad?" Jamie's voice came from the speaker of the phone.

"I'm ok now Monkey, I'm ok now."

"Dad are you sure? You seemed a little down today as you and mum left for work."

"I just want to be at home, with you and your mum, instead of here with the guys."

Jamie was a little confused at his father's answer. He knew that Matt was extremely enthusiastic about his job and for him to answer with that, he knew there was something he was hiding. "Dad, I know you're lying."

"God Jamie, why are you so go at this? You always put a smile on my face."

"Well I'm glad that I make you and mum happy."

"You make us more than happy Monkey. Now enough of the drab stuff, you have made me feel better by just hearing your voice. Where are you?" Matt heard his son ask his brother-in-law where they were before he answered the question.

"At the intersection of 24th and Main." Jamie answered happily.

Then, in the distance, Matt could hear the familiar wail of sirens. "Jamie, what can you see?" he said as his gut told him that 51 may be called to the call that that company was en-route to.

"There are a lot of people crowded round the entrance of the station. There are also a lot of police and a firetruck just pulled up!" Jamie said, his voice showing the wonder that his face would be telling if you were standing in front of him.

"What company is it?" Matt asked, his heart now beginning to beat just a little faster.

"Truck 66, isn't that Welch's truck?"

"Yeah, Jamie is there -" Casey started just as the Klaxon sounded.

"TRUCK 81. SQUAD 3. AMBULANCE 61. ONE UNDER. 24th AND MAIN STATION!"

"Dad?" Jamie's voice went from happy and cheerful to a low undertone of panic.

"Yes Monkey."

"Promise me you'll stay safe?"

"Always. Now stop ya worryin' and I will see you later. I love you." Matt said as he started to walk down the hallway towards the trucks.

"I love you daddy."

"Bye sweetie." he finished as he kicked off his boots and pulled on his fire ones. He slid the trousers up his legs and pushed up his braces before grabbing the handle and swinging himself up into the cab of 81.

"Casey!" Welch called from the doors of the station. "I requested for main to send you all."

"Why?" he replied with an unsure smile as he walked across the roped off road surrounded by traffic. Jamie's in there somewhere, he thought putting a smile on his face.

"We all know how much you all love one unders." Welch joked as Casey and the rest of 51 followed the two lieutenants down the steep, dark stairs that took them deep underground to the station platform.

After their years of rivalry, Casey and Welch decided to put their differences to one side and focus on their jobs, the grown-up thing to do. Ever since, the two lieutenants became good friends and actually began talking the whole work situation became a whole lot easier, also, Molly's was re-opened for 105.

As the team walked down the stairs Welch slowly looked over to Casey, who was looking down at the stairs as he took them in his stride. "Everything ok bud?"

"What? Oh, yeah, i'm fine." Casey replied not looking up.

"You're sure? it sure as hell doesn't look it."

"It's just I kinda wish I wasn't here. Jamie was meant to be coming to the firehouse and then we got the call..." He took a breath. "...Just having to go back to work and stuff, I just wish I was at home with him that's all."

"Yeah, I'm sorry to hear about what happened to him Matt, I really am. No parent should have to go through that, I'm just happy he's ok." he looked over to his friend. "If you need anything, any of you guys at 51, just give us a call, anytime."

"Thanks Tommy, that really means a lot." Casey finally said looking up as they all reached the bottom of the stairs and stepped onto the blindingly bright train station platform.

There was a train stopped at the platform with a load of passengers trapped inside, all pounding on the glass. A man dressed in navy blue came running up to the team as they spilled out onto the platform.

"I didn't see him! I didn't see him, it was to late!" The man kept shouting as he stumbled towards the group of firefighters and Paramedics. "I'm sorry!" he began to cry.

He collapsed into Casey's arm and began to sob. "Sir, Sir? I need you to listen to me." Matt said firmly. "I need you to tell me what happened?"

"I was slowing the train down, like we're meant to when approaching a station. Then all of a sudden he threw himself out onto the tracks. There was nothing I could do."

Casey looked over to Severide, who nodded in agreement even through nothing was said. He then turned round and mouthed 'We need to get under there' to Welch.

"Sir, would you mind coming with me so you can let the rest of the firefighters do their jobs?" He asked in a polite tone as he pealed the man, who was still crying into Casey's shoulder, away to the door of the steps.

Casey turned round to face the team, Squad and Ambo included. "We need to get this train moved but before we have to go down to see what state this 'John Doe' is." Casey cringed at the grim job. "Any volunteers?" he asked. As always, the whole group of firefighters put their hands up. "Ok, Kelly, Tony, Herrmann and Jago your coming. The rest of you I want you to either help pass the tools down or help get the people out of the carriages."

There were a few 'You got it lieutenants' but the team all began spreading out across the length of the platform opening the jammed train doors. The CTA were usually a very well run company with hardly ever an incident but when the call comes through as an 'One Under' all firefighters know that the call will stick in their mind for a long time. The first responders use the term 'one under' because it says exactly what the call is without all the gory bits. Before the term was implemented, dispatch would call out 'Train Casualty' or sometimes worse.

"Guys I need the ladder!" Casey shouted as he reached the platform edge. Once it had been brought, he began to climb down into the shaft, followed by the rest of his small salvage team. As theyall began to crawl one-by-one, lead by Casey, under the train carriages they had to keep themselves close to the ground and their heads down. Every once and a while they would stop and search the underneath but would come up empty until they got 30 yards down the train, this was the worst part. The body was wrapped around the wheels and there was no way of getting him out without moving the train forward until it was all off. Casey grimaced as he reached round the wheel axil and tried for a pulse, it was there but only just.

He pulled his radio up to his mouth and spoke frantically. "Dawson, I have a pulse on our victim. The only problem is that we need to move the train to get him out!"

"Can't you use the jacks?" She asked. Matt could tell she was in the middle of something but the call was to save this man and he new he could, there had to be a way.

"We can't, not with the amount of people still onboard. What's the strongest pain killer you have. He needs to be sedated really, and even still he has lost a lot of blood."

"Matt, I don't know, there is something but-"

"Send it down here!" He exclaimed. "Main can I be put through to the CTA?"

"Lieutenant Casey, the line is busy, what's the emergency?" He didn't answer.

"Guys all crawl back, we need to get this train moved. Is Tony at the back, TONY?" she shouted.

"I'm here lieutenant." He called distantly from the back of the line.

"I need you to go up to Dawson and get the drug she was talking about. I needed it like five minutes ago!" he demanded.

"You go it!" Tony replied as he began to crawl backwards towards the front of the train.

Kelly shuffled forward so he could talk to his friend without any of the team hearing. "Hey, what's up with you?" he asked, half joking half serious.

"I'm fine." Matt answered bluntly.

"Well your obviously not, what's going on?"

"Kelly, I'm fine!" he said again.

"Casey, whatever it is it is affecting your judgement. You can't keep making irrational decisions."

"Irrational - Pfft, are you kidding me?" he slammed his halligan against the large metal wheel. "I am not being irrational!"

"Whatever Casey."

"Seve, that's not what I-"

"Lieutenant, the medication!" Tony said as the needle began to make its way up the chain of firemen until it reached Casey.

Matt pulled the plastic tip off and tried to look for the closest vein he could. The victim's neck was tilting away from him and so he stretched over and sunk the needle into the visible carotid artery that ran down the side of his neck. "Gotcha!" he whispered to himself.

"Guys we need to back out and move this train. Hope he's there when we get this hunk of metal moved." Casey shouted down the line to hint for the men behind him to start moving back the way they came.

Once they were all out from under the carriage, the whole team regrouped to continue their 'plan of action'. Casey took a step forward and took of his helmet, that was now covered in soot and other dust from the undercarriage of the train. "The man is sedated but our main priority is getting this train moved."

"What about the driver?" Jago suggested making the whole group begin to look around them for the person of interest at that moment in time.

"Where is he?" Mouch asked vocalizing the whole teams thought.

"He was just over there-" Welch started but then an earsplitting screech sliced through the air of the underground platform.

The whole team's heads whipped round to see the train, still holding many of its trapped passengers, begin to pull away from the station. Shit, Matt though as he bounded into action and raced towards the ever quicker disappearing carriage. "Shit!" he said aloud as the last part of the train disappeared into the tunnel to the left of the station. He came to a not so controlled stop and leaned forward on his knees as he caught his breath. Soon after he was surrounded by the firefighters from 51 and Welch as they all stood in disbelief at what they had just experienced.

"Is the man still down there?" Santiago asked, breaking the silence.

"Shit!" Matt said aloud again as him and a few others began to run towards the edge of the station platform, their worst thoughts threatening to become a reality. However, this wan not he case. As they looked down the badly mangled body now lay flat on his back over the first and second tracks.

"The team I took down, Jago, errr Tony, Seve and Herrmann lets go!" He said as he eased himself down onto the tracks and jogged towards the body. "Bring the Ambu-bag!" he shouted.

"Casey let me and my team come down!" Dawson called from up on the platform.

"You guys aren't coming down here, that's final."

"Matt!" she started.

"Gabby, I mean it." He said before he turned his focus back down to the body that lay before him.

Severide, Jago, Tony and Herrmann all climbed down the ladder and made their way towards Casey with the backboard and medical equipment. Herrmann opened the back next to Casey and he instantly began taking out gauze and wrap and covering the wounds that were bleeding the most.

"Casey let me do that, you and Kelly work on his airways." Herrmann suggested as he hopped over and crouched the other side.

"Ok, Kelly pass me a tube and check his pulse." Casey asked.

"Matt do you even know how to tube someone?" Gabby shouted down.

"No, that's why your here to tell me how."

She rolled her eyes. She wanted to be down there, needed to be down there but as always, Matt was being the 'protective' fiancé again. "Slide the blade down his throat until you can see his chords, than slide the tube in and pull the blade out. When the air is squeezed in, you shouldn't hear anything above his lungs." He did as she said as she called out the instructions and soon after the tube was in and Jago was bagging him.

"Lets get him outta here." Tony said as he helped roll him onto the back board. "On three we lift. 1-2-3." The guys carried the man towards the latter and Tony, Kelly and Jago all climbed up do help slide him up, Matt and Herrmann pushing from the bottom.

All of a sudden the floor began to rumble and the lights began to flicker lightly. Casey felt the tremors fly up his legs as he looked to his right and saw a train rolling straight towards them. "Casey, get up there!" Herrmann shouted, pulling him from his shocked stare.

"I'm not letting you get hit by a train Herrmann, you have a family!" he shouted as he looked towards the train as it continued to speed ever closer. It was so close they could both see the panicked expression of the driver in the window.

"You have a family to. Think about Jamie-"

"As your Lieutenant Hermann, I order you to get up that ladder before its to late for both of us!" He shouted over the rumble of the train. Herrmann finally did as he was ordered and climbed up the ladder and rolled across the platform as the ladder was pulled by the train from under his feet.

"MATT!" Gabby screamed as the train rolled through the station unable to stop. "MATT!" she screamed again as she sunk to her knees but there was still no reply. "NO!"

The train seemed to go on forever as it continued through the station. The commuters faces turning from complete and utter boredom to complete horror as they saw the expressions of the men and woman dressed in the familiar CFD uniform, a look of horror also painted across their faces.

The whole team all stood with their heads down, thinking of him, the memories, the laughs, his kindness - but for some it was to much. Gabby was kneeling on the concreate, her head in her hands sobbing and Brett and Santiago down by her sides. A few of them heard shuffling from in front of them and looked up to see the figure of the man they thought they'd lost appear from the tracks. Casey held his finger to his lips saying that he didn't want anyone to say anything. He silently made his way towards the huddle of paramedics and managed to get Brett and Danny's attention without them saying anything. He went behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She began to sob even harder into her hands as the person behind her pulled her to her feet. Gabby then turned around and began to sob into the dusty chest of the firefighter that was comforting her. Then it hit her. dusty, why would they be dusty? Unless!... She took a deep breath to try and calm herself down then looked up to see the person who was most important to her. Casey was holding her so tight and as he pulled away to see why she had stopped crying, his blue eyes connected with hers.

"Don't ever do that again." She whispered quietly. "I thought you were dead!"

"Not even a train will be enough to take me away from you." He said as he leant down and kissed her lips.


	38. Morgue Unit 1

Casey was standing in the shower, his head rested on the metal wall that separated the cubicles. It had been a long shift already and they were only just half way through. It was nice, in a way, that Welch had asked Main to send 51 to the call. After years of aggravation and fighting, Casey was happy that he and Welch finally saw eye to eye. As the water cascaded down over the curves of his muscles, Matt closed his eyes and tried force the man's expression from his face. The victim had his eyes open and blood had painted his face with a dark scarlet red overcoat. Matt finally realized that he had stood under the warm water for over ten minutes, trying to get rid of the smell of blood and dust from the undercarriage of the train. Oh god, i still need to talk to Kelly about the way i spoke to him when we where under the train, he thought.

All of a sudden he heard the light squeak of the door hinges as someone entered the room. Great, I'm really not in the mood for talking to people now.

"Lieutenant, are you in here?"

Casey recognized the voice and was kind of thankful that it was the person it was. "Yeah, i'm here."

"Err, Gabby asked me to tell you that she got a call from Jess and they want her to be at the meeting with the ME for some reason. She said it was for 'Field Medical Knowledge' or something. She didn't sound so sure on it herself." Jago said as he stood awkwardly outside the shower cubicles.

"Well thanks for letting me know." Casey answered bluntly, immediately regretting his tone decision.

"Yeah...errr...sure. You got it lieutenant." Casey could just picture the way Jago was acting in the situation. He was probably leaning against the wall twiddling his fingers because of the awkward atmosphere. "See you later." Jago finished before he made his way towards the door and made his way back to the Common Room.

People really should just give me some space after calls like that...

Gabby stood outside the main entrance of the Morgue building and watched Jessica, and her partner Collins, get out of their car and walk up the path towards her. Jessica was holding a beige police folder under her arm and a cup of coffee in the other. Just as she looked up Gabby smiled as she acknowledged that she had seen them and waited for them to reach her before she engaged in any type of convocation.

She wasn't feeling herself after the call they came back from less than an hour ago. Gabby swallowed hard as she tried to push the knot from her throat, she thought of the long moments she and the team felt as the train thundered through the station unable to stop in time. She thought of the uncontrollable scream that tore from deep in her throat as she saw the ladder get dragged along with the train as it carried on along the tracks. She had put herself into a little world of her own and hadn't realized that Jessica and Collins had reached her.

"Gabby, is everything ok?" Jess asked as she clicked her fingers in front of her friends face. "Gabby."

"Huh, errr...yeah im fine!" Gabby said a little to enthusiastically making Jess question her even more. "Sorry, I'm not feeling the best. Anyways, how are you both."

"Are you sure you're ok Dawson, you really don't seem it." Collins asked again. God Gabby hated it when people didn't take her first answer.

"As I said, im fine. Really." She took a deep breath and forced a smile on to her face.

"Whatever you say Dawson." Jess finished as she handed the file to Gabby. "This is a copy of the whole report on the case we have written up on it. I spoke to Owen about it and he said he was happy for you to read it and if anyway possible help us with the case."

"Yeah, I'd be happy to help. Can i ask, what victim are we here to see because hasn't there been at least three now, two dead including Libby's mum." Gabby asked as all three of them began to walk up the main stairs towards the doors of the grand building.

"It's the victim from the second fire. Joshua Manwell." Collins begun as he walked through the door and head it open for the two ladies to follow him. "He lives -"

"Lived" Gabby corrected.

"Lived up on Mid-way and Poplar. He was a single man, lived on his own after his wife divorced him a year ago. He hit the bottle and had gotten himself into a lot of debt." Collins finished walking into the ME's office.

All the way from when she had met them out in the foyer, Gabby was thinking of things that linked the two victims together and this maybe the thing. "Hold on. I remember Libby telling me that her mum was in trouble but she didn't know what for. Laura could have been in debt like Manwell and that could be the link between the two."

"That's a good theory, we'll make sure to look into it." Jess said as she dodged the tinsel that hung down from the door. "Collins you can wait out here if you want to."

Collins tilted his head and raised his eyebrows before he answered. "Come on Jess, i'll come in."

Gabby gave him a funny look. "You don't like being at the morgue?"

"You don't like looking at dead people either?" Collins asked with a relieved expression.

"Don't be ridiculous, im a paramedic. Most of the time i see dead people, its my job to make them not dead."

Collins rolled his eyes then smiled. Working with Jess was fun, but there was something about Gabby's sarcasm that made him enjoy her time even more. "Touche Gabby, Touche."

"Ahh, Detective Nolan, Detective Collins. Oh, and who's this?" Dr Thomas Willis acknowledged as they walked through his office into the lab.

"Tom, this is Gabby Dawson, she is a Paramedic at Firehouse 51." Jessica introduced as Gabby held out her hand.

Tom shook it lightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Dawson, from what i understand you and your company were the one that tried to save him?" Tom started as he began to pull on his blue gloves.

"Yeah, and the Truck and Squad company's pulled him out." she added, her mind making her remember the night. 'Casey im gunna need you to pump, Jago you on compression's. Come on people lets go otherwise we're gunna loose him!'

Thomas Willis was the cites main Medical Examiner and he was proud of his job. After his father moved from Edinbrough, Scotland when Tom was just a little boy. His father, Dr Joseph Willis, was the best Medical Examiner in Los Angeles and was extremely proud when his son told him that he wanted to follow his fathers legacy and follow in his footsteps. So after Tom had finished medical school he told his dad that he was going to move to Chicago and become their medical examiner. After hearing this his father stopped talking to him and now Tom was single but happy working on trying to help the police find and catch the cold hearted killers that roamed the cold streets of Chicago. He enjoyed his job because even though he had to work with dead bodies, he knew he was helping and making a difference a difference, and that's all that mattered.

"So Tom, what have you found so far?" Jess asked trying to stop Tom form staring at Gabby.

Willis snapped out his 'love dream' and cleared his throat as he quickly made his way round to the other side of the table where the victim lay. "Err, the victims name as you probably know is William Maxwell. I pulled his records from the system and i found nothing that would give me any ideas why i would find iron oxide in his system."

Gabby tucked her hair behind her ears and leaned closer to have a look at the laceration that ran partly across the now-dead William Maxwell. "The cut was made with a key." she said as she continued to look at the deep cut.

Tom frowned before he moved round and looked over her shoulder. She smells like vanilla and smoke, he though as he got close enough to her without it being to creepy. Tom Willis was in love.

"I've seen something like this before. The iron probably got into his blood when the attacker cut him. Do you know approximately when the incision was made?" she asked finally returning to her original position between Jessica and Collins.

"You know what Miss Dawson, i think you're right. I haven't had the body long so i wasn't able to do an autopsy before you guys got here, and for your sake Detective Collins, i thought it would be better for you to ask the questions without me covered in blood." Tom said with a smile. His mellow Scottish accent comforting Gabby, reminding her of the country that she grew up in.

A sudden though came to Gabby as she stood over the body that was on the table in front of her. "Tom can i have a pair of gloves please?" Dr Willis handed her the gloves and she pulled them on, then opened the man's mouth and sure enough what she was looking for was there. "There is soot in his trachea. It proves that he was alive when the fire was started."

"That could help narrow down when the fire was set and that could give us a time frame for the guys up in IT to look on the cameras." Collins finished.

"This guy almost died of asphyxiation." Gabby said pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

"So he was strangled?" Collins asked.

"No, asphyxiation means when you're deprived of oxygen for a period of time. Not when you're being strangled, even though that is a type of asphyxiation." Gabby corrected with a wink.

"Fine whatever." Collins answered with a smile."Goddamned medical people these days!"

"Hey you." Jago said as he leaned his shoulder against the lockers as he looked over to Brett as she sat on the bench in front of him.

"Hey. You ok?" she asked looking up with a smile as he went over and took a seat beside her.

"I'm ok. Today's been a long day." he replied with a sigh. "Anyway, did you book that appointment with the doctor yet?"

Brett leaned her head against his shoulder and let out a tired sigh. "Yeah i did. I was just thinking that it it two weeks until i go on maternity leave. It sounds so crazy when i say it out loud."

"Well you deserve a rest. It's been really stressful around here lately."

"Yeah, but im gunna miss this place." She said as she stood up. "I better go and start re-stocking the Ambo."

Jago stood up and helped her to her feet."You don't need to do anything. Gabby should be back soon and we could ask for one of truck to help out on Ambo until she gets back. You can tell us what to do and Danny an do it. You see, it works."

"Yeah but its not as simple as that. I don't even know that truck can do that." she said with a smile as she looked into his eyes.

"I'll go and talk to Boden, he will understand." Jago leaned down and touched his lips to hers. "I love you."

Brett pulled away with her eyes still closed. "mmm, i love you to. I just want this shift to end."

"Yeah, you and me both. I need to have a good shower. All i can smell is petrol and dust from under that train. I don't think im ever going to be able to get the victims expression out of my head." he admitted inches away from her lips.

"You'll find away." she said with a sly smile. "I'll help you."

"God, i hope that means what i think it does."

"Oh shut up Robert. I'm seven months pregnant, im not good for much..." Brett said with a big smile.

"You're always good enough for me Sylvie." Jago finished pecking her cheek before Herrmann rounded the corner of the lockers.

"Hey, do you guys know what's up with Casey? He seems really down."

Jago looked round and frowned. "I spoke to him earlier and your right, he did seem a little off."

"He was nearly hit by a train less than three hours ago." Brett added. "Also, Gabby isn't here for him to talk to about what happened."

Herrmann sighed. "Casey is a great firefighter and nothing has effected him in this way since i have known him and Jamie is here, usually seeing him puts a huge smile on his face."

"Especially after what Jamie has been through. Whenever i see them together the connection they have is something i always wish i had with my dad." Jago commented grasping Sylvie's hand, he knew she was smiling even though he wasn't looking at her.

"Where is he?"

"What at the moment?" Herrmann asked. "He's in his office with Jamie. The doors shut and so no one has even acted on the though of going in and asking if everything was ok."

At that moment Jamie came walking round the corner and rarely walked into t he back of Herrmann. He stopped, a shocked and slightly thankful look on his face. "Hey guys." he said.

"Jamie, hey sweetie, we thought you were with your dad." Brett said walking over and running her hands through his soft blond hair.

"Dad said he needed to call mum. I was thirsty anyway so..."

"Come on hunny, we'll get you a drink, you wanna go play a game?" Brett said as she began to walk out the door with Jamie at her side.

Herrmann looked up to Jago. "Something is seriously wrong."

Gabby had spent the last half an hour talking with Tom, about the injuries of the victim, and other medical things. Jess and Collins were over on the other side of the room discussing the possible suspects and nothing was adding up.

Suddenly, Gabby felt a light vibration in her pocket and pulled out her phone to see Casey's caller ID lighting up the screen. "Hey Tom, i'm really sorry but i gotta take this." she said as she made her way towards the door. She shoved it open with her shoulder and put the phone to her ear.

"Hey Casey." she said trying to make her voice sound as cheerful as she possibly could, after all this was the first time she had spoken to him after the One Under call.

"So it's Casey now huh?" he said trying to make a joke out of it.

She laughed. "Fine, hi Matt."

"That's better, so what have the two detectives had you doing?"

"Nothing much to be honest. They only wanted me here for 'extra knowledge', i don't understand why though. The ME's pretty intelligent." Gabby turned and just saw Tom look away. "And a little creepy."

"How so?" She could tell he was holding back a laugh.

"Casey, come on i'm being serious. He's flirting with me!" she exclaimed trying to keep her voice down.

"There's a ring on your finger Gabby, you have to make a decision."

"You're seriously not helping Matt!" she said, the feeling she had after the call now slowly going away. Actually talking to him made things seem so much better. "But seriously now, i'm sorry i didn't come and talk to you before i left, i didn't quite know what to say."

"Hey, its fine. The last call was a...well...a different one and i probably wouldn't have been the nicest person to talk to. I've cooled off now."

"You really scared me." she admitted.

"I think i scared myself a little." he laughed. "I just called to as you when you're gunna be back. Jamie is here and he and Antonio both want to talk to you."

"All i can say is 'what have i done now!'" she laughed. "But i don't think I'll be much longer. Jess and Stephan are just wrapping up now with the ME and i think that's when i can come back!"

"Yeah, well there are a few people I need to talk to about the last call. I need you to be here when I do that so i'm kinda sitting on my bunk on the phone to you." He added with a slightly embarrassed laugh.

"But Matt, Jamie's there. He came to see us, you in particular, because he's worried about you." Gabby said looking over her shoulder again into the lab where the detectives were now talking to Tom again.

"What do you mean he's worried about me?" Matt exclaimed, his voice changing tone completely.

"He asked me not to tell you, but i agree with him Casey. Somethings wrong and your not telling anyone about it. I'm not asking for us to discuss it right now but i think we need to talk."

"Something is wrong, your right but there's nothing you can do about it. It's partly a mix of me still panicking that Jamie is still gunna get ill again. It broke my heart as much as it did yours to see the doctors shocking him. Our son dead for just a few minutes after he collapsed. I just can't get the picture out of my head and the through that i may have been the one to give it to him-"

"Like you said to me, you can't think like that. Hey look, i'm sorry that i can't talk but i have to go. I'll be back at the firehouse in a few hours, maybe lees, and we can talk then. In the mean time i want you to go and talk to Jamie and explain to him that there is something wrong but you're dealing with it. He's a smart kid, he'll understand." Gabby reassured.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome baby, i'll see you later. I love you."

"I love you to."

Gabby put the phone down and smiled. She was happy that Matt had told her the truth about how he was feeling. She returned the phone to her back pocket and made her way back to the lab to join the two detectives and Tom.

"Well it was great to see you both again, oh and make sure that you bring Miss Dawson along more often." The two detectives laughed.

"Tom, Gabby's engaged to a fireman at the house she works at. She also has a son." Jessica explained trying to hide her amusement.

"Oh, oh no." he muttered to himself as Gabby walked into the room. "Miss Dawson, i...i didn't hear you come in."

Gabby looked from Jessica to Collins then back to Tom. "Yeah, i just came back, are we all done here?"

"Yep, i think so. Tom was just telling us that the postmortem examination report should be available by tomorrow." Collins answered, Tom nodding in agreement.

"Well thanks again Tom, a pleasure as always." Jess said as she began to make her way towards the door followed by Collins then finally Gabby.

"Oh, before i forget. Tom, me and a couple of people at work own a bar on 27th and poplar. Its called Molly's and its open to all emergency first responders, i think we can make an exception for you." she looked over to Collins and Jess. "You guys to. I'm sure the whole 51 team would love to meet you."

"Thank you Gabby." Tom answered trying not to blush.

As the three of them walked down the corridor, low murmur of chatter filled the air as the doctors scurried around the halls. When they finally reached the outside, the air was bitterly cold. As they all breathed out a small cloud of white filled the air around them. "Since when did it get so cold?" Collins exclaimed as he rubbed his hands together.

Gabby followed behind as the two detectives spoke about the case. The space was full of people, some patrolmen others non uniformed police, and this made her feel a little out of place being a paramedic in the police 'turf, but there was one man that stood out. A man, probably about six foot, was hunched over and sitting on a bench. Gabby kept her eye on him. She made her was round the cars and slid her key into the door when someone walked into her.

"Sorry Ma'am." The voice was soft but yet husky and somewhat scarily familiar.

"That's-" she started but as she looked up, the words seem to disappear out of her mouth. She was staring at the man who was with Jamie; the one that said he knew her past; who knew her name and her future. The arsonist was standing right in front of her and her gut was telling her so but there was nothing she could do. For the first time in her life she felt a little fear and that was stopping her from moving. No matter how hard she tried she just stood there, her mouth open and her eyes wide.

"That's right Miss Dawson, i know who you are and now you know who i am. Should help with the case don't you think?" he said with a sly toothy grin.

With a blink of an eye the man was gone. He had disappeared into the crowd that had formed now that the staff of the medical center were all leaving their offices and labs for a lunch break. A cleaver sun of a bitch, she thought as her eyes scanned the crowd. "Nolan, Collins!" she shouted over the wind. The two detectives heads span round and they began to run towards her.

"Gabby, what's wrong?" Jessica demanded, a little breathless.

"The arsonist; the guy we're trying to catch; They guy that tried to take Jamie, he was here and he spoke to me!" her voice rose and she span around and kicked the tire of Casey's truck. "He was right there and i just stood there! I could have done something!"

"Gabby, there was nothing you could have done!" Collins told her.

"You didn't see the look in his eyes. It was the same evil i saw when he had his hand on Jamie's shoulder. He's going to do something, and soon." she took a deep breath and raised her eyes to Jessica's. "He touched my son, tried to kill him. He killed Libby's mother, in front of her, i'm not gunna let him get away with something like that."


	39. Life or Death

"Jamie!" Matt called as he walked into the Common Room where everyone was. After thinking about what Gabby had said, a little father and son time didn't sound bad at all. Jamie slid out of the chair he was sitting in between Cruz and Brett and ran over and threw his arms around his fathers neck. "Monkey i know i seemed a little off today but-"

"Dad i don't care. All that matters is that you're here." he whispered into Matt's shoulder as he pulled his father in tight.

Matt stood up, taking Jamie with him, a smile on his face. "Alright," he started. "Who told him." he tried to hide his light giggle, the one that told only Jamie that he was messing with the guys.

"What do you mean lieutenant?" Herrmann asked, his tone a little unsure.

"Who told Jamie about the call we last had?" he asked, his eyes scanning the room. Everyone looked around to see who would answer Casey's question. There was a brief moment of awkwardness before Kelly stood up. "I told him."

Casey put Jamie down and walked over to him, lowering his eyebrows into a frown. "Why would you do that, i thought i-"

Kelly raised his eyebrows in shock and put his hands up in surrender. "Matt i-"

"Kelly im messing with ya. He needed to know and i'm glad it was you that told him." Casey said as he put his hand on his friends shoulder and smiled. "You're the kinda uncle Jamie needs."

Kelly smiled a proud smile. "Thanks Matt, Really."

"Gabby you need to calm down. You know we're gunna catch him." Jessica said as she tried to make Gabby stand still.

"Yeah, we've got enough info now and we have time stamps for the surveillance cams here, we're gunna get him." Collins agreed.

Gabby stopped and ran her hands through her hair, she took a deep breath. "I know but he was standing right there. He was right in front of me and i just stood there like an idiot!"

"Come on you're not an idiot!" Jess exclaimed as she pulled her in for a hug. "There's nothing you could've done and Gabby truthfully, its been a long day for you. Go back to the house and Collins and I will deal with the rest of the paperwork. I'm guessing we'll see you in Molly's later."

"Yeah thanks and i dunno. It depends on if Matt wants to go."

"Bring Jamie along so you can come. He's nearly ten now right?" Collins suggested with a smile.

"Yeah i can't believe he his." Gabby said turning on her phone and looking at the picture of Matt, Jamie and herself and smiled. "You know what, I'll see you both at Molly's, Jamie can come."

"That's the spirit. I'll see ya later Hun." Jess finished as she began to follow Collins across the parking lot back to their car.

Gabby watched them leave before she climbed into Casey's truck. She pulled on her seat belt, shut the door and jammed the key into the ignition. The engine choked and spluttered, must be the cold, she said to herself. She tried again. No change. Damnit! She climbed out and slammed the door before she pulled out her phone and punched in Casey's number, after a few rings he picked up.

"Gabby hey, twice in one day, to what do i owe the pleasures?" He joked. She could hear chatter in the background.

"Hey Matt, errr, the truck won't start so can you tell Boden i'm gunna be back to the house a little later than expected please?"

"We can come and pick you up, are you still at the morning ?"

"Nah its fine, really. I can get the bus."

"Gabby, i'm not letting you get the bus when we can easily come and pick you up. Besides the rig needs fuel anyway." he suggested again.

"Matt really, its fine. You know i don't mind getting the bus anyway-"

"You sure, we can easily-"

"Positive." she said before a loud wave of laughter could be heard in the background of the call. "Now go back to the fun your having. Tell Jamie i love him and that i'll talk to Antonio later, if he's still there that is."

"Yeah he's still here and he's happy. Oh and i spoke to Jamie, i'll tell you what happened when you get back. It was the most adorable thing." he said with a light laugh.

"Well it is Jamie we're talking about here."

"It sure is. Well i'll let Boden know and stay safe." He finished.

"I will. I'll see you later, love you both."

"Love you to, bye sweetie."

Gabby pushed her phone back into her back pocket, locked the truck and made her way out of the parking lot, onto the main road. Just down the street there was a bus stop so she crossed the road and walked up to the timetable. One in five minutes, great i'll be home quicker than i thought. So, after waiting for a little while a bus finally arrived and she got on.

"Hi ma'am, where to?"

"South Blue Island Avenue please." she said as she handed the man the money and in exchange he gave her a ticket.

She climbed the stairs and took a seat at the very back of the top deck. For a Tuesday afternoon the bus was pretty empty. Four people sitting up stairs, including herself, and five people downstairs, including the driver. She took the opportunity to enjoy some of the quiet riding the bus gave to people. She looked around. About seven rows in front of her was an older man reading the newspaper and right at the front was a man, no older than her, with over the head headphones on, his head bobbing slightly to the rhythm of the music. Gabby let her head fall back, she closed her eyes and listened to the light rumble of the engine that sat below her. She looked out of the window and saw the train tracks, they where over a bridge. She could see people walking below her on the path with bags of shopping and other goods, after all, the Christmas sales were on. Navy pier must be really busy, she though as she glanced over to the other side window. Instead of seeing more happy shoppers making their way home she saw another bus heading straight for them. Then suddenly, a deafening grinding sound of metal on metal filled the air. The bus had hit the other one and now was being pushed away, and now the bus had began to topple. Gabby felt herself slide as the it began to lean in an unnatural way and soon it was hurtling towards the floor. There was a loud crash as the impact hit and the windows smashed, then, it all went dark.

Casey walked up to Boden's door and lightly tapped it with his knuckle. "Hey Chief, i have a message from Gabby."

Boden looked up from his file and took his glasses off. "Ahh Casey, come in."

Casey did as he was told and stepped into the room.

"Take a seat."

Again, Matt did as he was told. "Ok so i just got off the phone with Gabby and she said that because of the cold, the truck's engine had frozen. I offered to go and pick her up in 81 with the guys because we kinda needed gas anyway but she said that she would just get the bus."

"Does she have her radio on her?" Boden asked sitting back in his chair.

"Err, i think so. But she did say it was pretty low on charge after the last call. She was moaning to me earlier that first watch hadn't charged it."

"Ok, that's fine and thanks for letting me know and i will get on to Chief Williams about the Radio. She's doing a good thing by helping the cops find this psycho."

Casey laughed. "She sure is. I think she enjoys it though, it was her old job."

"I thought she was in the navy?"

"She was-" Casey started. "After she was discharged she worked for the criminal investigation side of the Navy."

"So she was a Special Agent as well as a Navy Lieutenant in Afghanistan?"

"She worked hard."

"Yeah, well at least it gives you peace at mind that she can handle herself 'ey Matt." Chief joked.

"I still worry about her tho chief."

"Of course Matt, what you two have is something a lot of people would pay for."

"Yeah i know. I guess i-"

"TRUCK 81, SQUAD 3, AMBULANCE 61, ENGINE 51. HIGHRISE FIRE 26TH AND MICHIGAN."

"Looks like we're needed hey chief." Matt said as he got up out of the chair and made his way towards the door.

"I'll see you there lieutenant."

Pain was pounding though her head. As she woke, her eyes fluttered open to see the inside of a completely wrecked bus. Gabby slowly sat up with a clench of her teeth and a growl of pain. She pushed herself to her feet and managed to grab onto a bent handrail before she fell back to the floor. She forced her eyes open again and this time her whole view was blurred. She blinked again and again until she was finally able to see. She quickly gave herself the once over to check she wasn't to broken. A couple of cuts on my face from the glass, possibly a twisted ankle. She took a step forward and winced. Yep, that's defiantly a twisted ankle, other than that i think i'm ok. She tapped her back pocket and still felt her phone. Thank god! She pulled it out but to her disappointment the screen was cracked and wouldn't turn on. "Damnit!" she shouted as she threw it against the wall that was meant to be the top of the bus. Gabby looked up and saw the old man that was reading the paper before the bus crashed and ran, well hobbled, over to him as fast as she could. She climbed over the fallen seats and debris so that she could get to him but as soon as she did she knew it was to late. The man's face had begun to turn slightly blue. She moved his jacket collar and immediately closed her eyes and tilted her head back. She was to late. There was a huge piece of glass in his neck that must have cut his carotid artery and he would have bled to death. The newspaper was still open in his hands and his eyes seemed to be staring back at her. She lifted her hand and slowly brushed his eyes closed. She turned and reminded herself that there were other passengers on the bus, all of her paramedic training teachers voices were running through her head and she couldn't concentrate. Then all of a sudden a man's voice came ripping though the air and woke her from her daydream.

"Help! Someone please, help me!" he called.

Gabby ran over to the other side of the bus and looked out of a broken window. Sure enough the voice was coming from a man that was clinging on for dear life to the window ledge. Blood was seeping from a cut on the inside of his hand from holding on to the sharp glass.

"Hey, i'm here ok. I'm gunna try and pull you up but you're gunna have to trust me!" she shouted as she lent over the window and tried to free his hand from the glass.

"Lady just get me up there, i have a daughter!" he shouted over the wind. Jamie, she thought.

"Hey, you're gunna go home to your daughter ok! Now grab my hand!"

The man tried to swing his body up but he didn't have the strength. "I can't ok, i cant do it!"

Gabby's mind raced. So may firefighting rescue techniques, Bless working with those firefighters, but no proper equipment. Shit! "Ok buddy, you're gunna have to try again ok? I can't pull you up!"

Again the man tried and he grabbed her hand. "I got it, I got it!" he shouted through a terrified laugh as he looked down at the tracks below him.

"No sir, all you're going to have to do is try and get your hand up to the ledge again. Come on i know you can do it!"

"I can't, i cant reach it!"

"Just try otherwise you're not going to get up!" she shouted over the icy wind.

"Come on Scott you can do this," she heard him say to himself. "All you have to do is reach the ledge. Do it for Elsie!" he swung himself up and finally grabbed the ledge. He let go of Gabby's hand for a brief second but his hand was bloody and he began to loose his grip. Before Gabby could do anything the man had gotten out of her reach and began to fall down towards the tracks. Gabby looked away as she heard a deep thud from below her. He had fallen to his death, Why did i let go, you stupid idiot Gabby you idiot! She looked over the ledge down at the man she had just tried to save but she knew he was dead. His body was sprawled out on the gravel and a small puddle of scarlet red blood had begun to form around his motionless body. So far, she was the only know survivor, to her knowledge anyway. Now was the continued task of searching the bottom floor and hoping for there to be at least one other person alive. As she made her down the mangled stairs the familiar metallic scent of blood and warm dead bodies had already began to fill the air. As she got to the bottom of the stairs she saw a woman leaning up against one of the handrails, her hand on an older man's upper leg. Gabby, without thinking about it, began to climb over all the debris to make her way to the survivors.

"What happened?" Gabby asked as she finally reached the two people, her brain now in full paramedic mode.

"As the glass shattered it sliced open his leg. Big laceration." The woman said confidently.

Gabby looked up from the wound she was looking at. "How long has he been out?"

"About five minutes. I tried to wake him up but then i saw his leg and i knew i wasn't going anywhere."

Gabby looked up. A few other seats around the back of the bus had people in. Their eyes where closed and their mouths open. She knew the answer to the question she was about to ask. "You check on them?"

"All dead, most of them bled out, poor souls." the woman said looking down at the man's head in her lap. It was slightly blue and clammy. "I'm Cassie by the way." she said as she leaned over to hold out her hand. As she did so two dog tags on a short necklace fell out from under the blood stained coat she was wearing.

As Gabby grasped her hand and shook it, an uncontrollable smile spread across her face. She sat back on her feet and looked over to Cassie. "Army or Navy?" she asked.

Cassie looked up and smiled, her blue eyes now beaming in the dimness of the bus floor. "Army. Two tours in Iraq. What about you?"

Gabby knew what she meant but she couldn't help but answer with her current job. "I'm a paramedic."

"My ass." Cassie joked. Another thing Gabby missed from being in the Navy, the constant ball breaking always made her smile. "I know you were something else before." she carried on as she looked down at the unconscious man's leg wound.

"How did you know?" Gabby teased.

"I just know ok." Cassie started before a huge fit of painful coughing erupted from her mouth.

"Hey are you ok?" Dawson asked worriedly.

"Yeah." she coughed again. "I'm fine. Just a chest infection, that's all."

Gabby didn't believe her one bit but she decided to let her be. "Fine, i was Navy." she answered with a smile.

"No way! I totally would have you put you down as an Army Med!" Cassie exclaimed then winced.

"You're not ok, let me give you a quick look." Gabby offered as she began to stand up.

"Hey im fine, really. Anyways, what did you do in the Navy?"

Reluctantly, Gabby told her. "To be absolutely honest i shouldn't tell you, but what the hell right? We're stuck in a crashed bus with no way of getting out." Gabby gave a nervous laugh. "I was in Navy Special Ops, well that was after a tour in Iraq with the Royal Navy then a tour in Afghanistan with the US."

Cassie's eyes and mouth opened in awe. "What, like N-SWAT?"

"Exactly N-SWAT." Gabby repeated.

"So i'm sitting opposite a ninja basically?" Cassie laughed.

"That's what my fiance always used to say." Suddenly a thought came into her head. Matt. I could call Main and ask for a dispatch. "Hey, have you got a phone that works?"

Cassie looked a little confused. "No, but i'm sure that one of these people has one that you could use."

A soon as Cassie had finished, Gabby was up and searching every pocket of every dead victims coat. After coming up with nothing the only chance was the driver. She desperately climbed over the debris until she reached the front of the bus. The driver was sitting with his head rested on the window, blood splattered all over the inside of the cab.

"Gabby he's gone!" she head Cassie call from back deeper in the bus. She cautiously slid her hand into his pocket and bingo, a phone!

"I got one!" she called as the screen lit up. She punched in the Dispatch phone number and put the phone to her ear. "Hey, yes!" she exclaimed as the familiar voice of the dispatch officer filled the speaker. "This is PIC Gabby Dawson, Ambulance 61, Firehouse 51. I need an ambulance and a Truck to -" she looked out a smashed window for a sign of where she was. "45th and state bridge ASAP."

"I'm sorry to tell you Dawson but the earliest we can get an Ambo to you is 15 minutes."

"WHAT?!" Gabby exclaimed angrily.

"There's been a high rise fire in the center of the city. Multiple buildings are involved. I'm sorry."

Without another word Gabby put the phone in and phoned the 51 phone. After endless rings she knew they wont gunna pick up. Her last chance was Casey. She typed in his number and it began to ring. After 5 rings the automated voice came over asking her to leave a message. It was that point that she knew that it was going to be a long time before anyone was able to help, time that she knew she didn't have.

"Gabby, i've lost his pulse!" Cassie shouted worriedly.

For the third time Gabby clambered over the debris that separated her and Cassie and the victim. As soon as she reached them she had her hand on the man's throat feeling for a pulse and as Cassie had said, he was dead. "Ok, right." Gabby begun as she started CPR on the mad. "As you heard...we don't have an Ambo on the way...No fire tuck... No nothin'. This man's not gunna make it." She said not stopping on the chest compression's. "I can keep going and wait for the Ambo, but i'm telling you he's not going to make it."

Gabby kept her eyes down, focusing on the man that was dead in front of her, until there was no answer. Panting, Gabby looked up to see Cassie laying on her back clutching her side. Without even thinking about it she stepped over the dead man she had been trying to bring back and knelt down next to Cassie. "What are you not telling me?" she demanded.

"We deserve a rest hey?" Cassie said quietly.

"Don't you start that."

"There was nothing you could have done anyway." She said as she lifted up her shirt to expose a huge purple bruise that covered more or less the whole of her left side and some of her stomach. It reminded her of the victim Clarke had brought out of the train crash 10 years ago. "Ya see. Nothing you could have done." She was sounding weaker with every second that passed.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Gabby asked again.

"There was no point. Gabby, there's nothing you could have done. When the ambulance gets here it's gunna be to late." Her eyes began to flutter closed.

"NO! Cassie keep your eyes open. You're not leaving me!" She shouted but their was no answer. Gabby moved her hand slowly up to her neck and felt for a pulse. She was dead and their was no point in CPR, nothing could bring her back. She had bled out internally and there was nothing either of them could have done to stop it. "This country will always be proud of you." Gabby whispered.

She stood up and made her way across the bus to a smashed window. She used a loose pole to clear away most of the glass and climbed out into the bright sunshine of the cold day. The road was empty and so she walked out into the middle, her eyes briefly squinted after being in the dark for so long. She heard the wail of sirens and then an Ambulance and a Firetruck pulled round the corner and stopped about 50 yards from where she was. She watched as the Truck company and Ambo climbed out of their rigs and made their way quickly towards her. AS soon as they were she was swarmed with questions. 'What happened? Is there anyone else in there? Are there any survivors? Are you ok?' She ignored them all and made her way back to the ambulance lead by the two paramedics. They sat her in the back and patched up her face.

"You've got a few cuts on your face from the glass but i guess you already knew that." The woman paramedic asked.

"No i didn't actually." Gabby replied simply, a little distant.

"How's your foot?" The male paramedic asked.

"Its sprained but it'll be fine."

"You're meant to be on duty right?" the woman asked, nodding towards her 'Paramedic' t-shirt.

"Yeah."

"What house, we would happily drop you off if you feel you don't need to go to the hospital."

The thought hung in the air for a few moments before Gabby realized the reason she'd gotten on the bus in the first place. All of a sudden she seemed to perk up a little. "That'll be amazing if you could. Fire House 51."

"Alright, let me just strap up and we'll be on our way." The man said as the other paramedic climbed into the ambulance and slammed the doors. Moments later they were off, heading back towards 51.

Gabby winced as she put pressure on her foot as she stood up to jump out the back of the Ambo. Before it pulled away she called through the window a thank you and began the walk up the drive towards the garage of 51. She could see that all the trucks where there but it was a hive of activity. They've just got back, she thought to herself.

Herrmann was rolling up the hose for Engine when he saw a person limping up the drive way towards the house. He stood up and whipped his brow, that's when it hit him.

"Casey!" he called as he began to jog towards Dawson, who was limping up the driveway. A soon as he shouted his lieutenant's name everyone, especially Casey, began to pick up the pace as they made their way towards her.

"Gabby!" Matt exclaimed as she stumbled into his arms. He held her tight in his arms for a brief few moment before he pulled away to assess the damage. "What happened to you?"

"Are high rise fires more important than bus crashes?" She joked. "I called main and then your cell."

Casey's eyes scanned her face. Little red scratched littered the side of her forehead and down the right side of her face. "You were in the bus crash, what the one on the 45th and state bride?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" she asked a little confused.

"It was mentioned at the high rise and its all over the news." Cruz stated.

Casey looked from Cruz back to Gabby. "What happened?"

"I was the only survivor. Nine passengers dead, including the driver. You all know that bridge is pretty tight. Two buses hit each other and one came off better than the other."

"As long as you're ok." Casey said wrapping his arm around her shoulders and kissing her on the head.

"I'm fine."

"What is it with you two hey? First Casey and the train now you and the bus." Herrmann started.

"I think we need to keep you away from public transport." Kelly finished making everyone laugh.

Jamie pushed open the Common Room doors and looked out into the cold sunshine. Out in the driveway he saw a huge group of familiar faces, right in the center was his mum and dad. Jamie took one look at his mum's face and started to tun towards her. "Mum!" he called as he got close to them. He squeezed through all the legs and wrapped his arms around her waist because he wasn't quite tall enough to put his arms around her neck. "Mum, what happened?" he asked as she crouched down, a thankful expression on now on her face.

"I'm ok sweetie. Just never be on a bus when it hits another one."

"As long as you're ok." He said as he wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her in for a tight hug. He felt his dad run is hand through his hair as his mum picked him up.

"What are we gunna do with them aye Jamie?" Kelly said with a smile.

Jamie just smiled and rested his head on his mothers shoulder. He leaned up and whispered in her ear. "I'm happy that you're ok, but you and dad have to be careful."

Gabby looked round and kissed his head. "I promise Monkey." She whispered back with a smile. "Well i don't know what you boys are gunna do but i think i'll go and lay on my bunk. Jamie you coming?" He nodded and returned his head back to her shoulder as she made her way towards the main firehouse building.

"My bunk is quieter!" Casey called from behind them.

"Dad does have a point." Jamie pointed out.

"Ok, we'll lay on dad's bunk." She admitted making her and Jamie giggle as they walked past the trucks and though towards the bunk room. Gabby sat Jamie on the edge of the bed and he moved himself so he was laying down. She laid beside him and smiled. "I love you Jamie."

"I love you to mum." Jamie whispered back with a smile.


	40. I Open the Door

Gabby was laying with her eyes closed and a huge smile on her face as Jamie was talking about what had happened during the time she was gone. He was talking about how the guys were pulling pranks on each other, Kelly got Mouch really good. She loves listening to him talk. She knew she said it a lot but he reminded her constantly of Casey. The way that whatever he was talking about, whatever it was, she never got bored of his voice. As she lay beside him he was slowly sending her off to sleep, in a good way.

"Mum, are you still awake?" he whispered. She could tell he was hiding a giggle. What's he laughing at? She asked herself.

She let her eyes flutter open, a smile now forming on her face again. As she rolled onto her back and looked up she saw Matt standing with his arms neatly placed across his chest. He was leaning back on his desk and a smile to on his face. "Yeah, i'm here," she giggled as Jamie continued to laugh at the expression on his fathers face.

He managed to calm himself down before he took a breath to speak. "Mum, Antonio said he was going to go and pick Libby up from school. She's gunna stay with him tonight."

"What why?!" Gabby exclaimed, sitting up a little to quickly making her head spin slightly.

Matt casually walked over to the side of the bed and sat down beside her, Jamie sliding his arms so that they were around Matt's neck and his head rested on his fathers shoulder. "I agree with him. After what to and the last call i think that's it's a good idea." Matt turned round so that he could see Jamie. "And you, my little Monkey, have school tomorrow and so you can't be talking all night."

"But Dad -"

"Jamie it's final. Libby is staying with Antonio tonight, you'll see her tomorrow at school." Matt leaned over and kissed Jamie's forehead. "Now you, Kelly wants to play a game with you and the guys and so he wants you out on the floor."

Jamie climbed off the bed and kissed Gabby on the cheek before he started towards the door. He turned and smiled, "You got it Lieutenant."

Matt and Gabby both laughed as their son walked down the hall towards the Common Room. "He has your sass." Matt finally said, not taking his eyes off of the door.

Gabby scoffed. "What? I'm not sassy."

"Yeah, ok Gabby." Matt replied looking round at her.

"Really, i'm, that bad?" she asked with a smile.

"It's not a bad thing, trust me its not, it's one of the things that i like about you." he answered leaning over and kissing her.

"Aww Matt, you're such a romantic, but hang on. LIKE?!" she joked.

"I'm joking.I like to think- hey!" he laughed. "You see sass!"

Gabby pushed herself up off the bed and leaned against the wall on the other side of the room. "That's called sarcasm. Sarcasm Matt!" she laughed.

Matt rolled his eyes and a huge smile beamed from his face. "Yeah ok -"

Suddenly Gabby's phone vibrated in her pocket, she pulled it out and rolled her eyes. "Jess, hello."

"Hey Gabby i heard about what happened when you were on the way back to the firehouse. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, i'm fine."

"Well at least that's a good thing then. I guess your wondering why i'm calling after we saw each other about three hours ago but we got a hit. The lab managed to track down the type of petrol that our guy used. Is a small business just out of Indianapolis and it only sells to one shop. Collins and i were wondering if you wanted to come with us."

"Errrm, well, im kinda meant to be on shift."

"This is an investigation Gabby and you've been brought into it. I've spoken to Boden and he says that its completely ok."

"Jess, i don't know -"

"Gabby please."

Gabby looked up and Matt and mouthed 'She wants me to go with them to track down the arsonist'.

"Baby, it's your call." Matt replied quietly.

Gabby paused in thought. "Ok Jess, fine but i cant meet you anywhere because Matt and i came to work together today and his truck is still at the morgue."

"It's fine we can come and pick you up on the way. We'll be there in five." Jess finished before she put the phone down.

"Looks like im going to a hardware store." Gabby laughed before she turned towards the door.

"Be careful as always." Matt called.

"I Love you." she called back.

"Jamie!" Kelly called. "Pass it here."

Jamie was running towards him, Danny, Jago, Mouch, Herrmann, Tony and Capp all chasing after him. As Jamie got within throwing distance he threw the ball and it landed expertly in Kelly's arms. Capp and Tony ran past Jamie and caught up with their lieutenant, tackling him to the floor and the ball going flying and bouncing off one of the trucks.

At the top of his lungs Kelly shouted "Whoooop!" as he pushed his self up and swiped Jamie up off the floor. "Talk about best touchdown EVER!" he said through breathless laughter.

"That was so not a touchdown!" Danny shouted as she walked up to Kelly and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey you, who's team are you on?" he laughed, Jamie now sitting on his shoulders.

"You know it wasn't a touchdown, right Jamie?" Danny said reaching up and ruffling the little boys hair making him smile.

"Im sorry Danny, i didn't see." Jamie replied with a smile as he rested his head against Kelly's.

"Hmmm, you two are so sneaky." Danny exclaimed as she followed Brett towards the Ambo just as Jess and Collins' car pulled up the drive.

Jess hopped out of the car and made her way towards the trucks. "Jamie, hey hunny!" she said as she reached him and Kelly.

"Hey Jess, Mum and Dad are in the-" Jamie began just as Dawson pushed open the door and began to walk towards them.

"Enjoying yourself little one?" she said reaching up and kissing Jamie's cheek.

"Yeah, we were playing football."

"Well that's great but i have to go for a little Jamie, your dads in his office and so if you need anything-"

"I know where it is, yeah i know. Mum hope you have a good time!"

"Yeah ok hunny. See you later, i love you!" she called back as she began to walk towards the car.

"I love you to." he said quietly, scaring himself a little because of the way it came out.

"Ok, so what we got?" Gabby asked as she walked down the sidewalk beside Collins and Nolan towards the hardware store.

"Ok so we got a location because of the type of fuel he bought is only sold here in this hardware store in the whole of the city. Major slip up hey." Collins said as he pulled open the door for both Gabby and Jess to walk through.

As they stepped into the shop the smell of wood and petrol was almost overwhelming, even for a Paramedic that was used to being close to fire. They walked towards the cash register where a teenage blonde girl was leaning against the counter on her phone and vigorously chewing her gum.

"Hi, errr, im detective Jessica Nolan, these are my partners detective Stephan Collins and Special Agent Gabby Dawson -"

"Jess!" Gabby hissed but Jessica just dismissed her.

"As i was saying, we're here because the man we think that was setting the fires bought his fuel here."

"I didn't sell nothing to no terrorist." The girl said not looking up from her phone.

Gabby rolled her eyes and pushed past the two detectives so that she could talk the girl. "Look, kid, we're not here to play games." She took the picture out of Nolan's hand and held it up. "This guy had been setting fires all around Chicago and he had killed three people. With your help we can make sure that he doesn't claim anymore lives."

"He killed that woman, yeah? The one wiv the young giw righ'?" the girl said now putting down her phone. "The one that bea' her den set fire to da house, the giw was left hidin'."

Gabby's mind briefly fluttered to Libby, the happy child she knew; the one you wouldn't even think now that anything bad had happened to her. Gabby took a deep breath, "Yeah."

"I feel so sorry for that family ya kno'. As all da questions ya want."

Collins stepped forward. "Have you had any customers here that seemed a little odd in the last few weeks?"

The girl giggled. "Mate, this is Chicago. There are a whole loada nut jobs that run this street, but there was this one guy. He he came in here wearing a dark gray hoodie and sunglasses even though it was snowing out, he seemed a little shady."

"Was there anything that made him stand out, that made you remember him?" Gabby asked, now leaning up against the counter.

"Yeah, his voice. It was so soft but husky at the same time..."

'Gabby i know who you are, what you where and where your from. Don't ever forget that.'

"... I dunno, he seemed real creepy like."

"Have you had anything go missing lately?" Jess asked.

The girls face changes completely. "Yeah actually. It was a key for the...Oh my god... Its my fault!"

"What's your fault, what was the key for?" Jess demanded.

The girl had begun to panic. "It...it...it was for the fuel cage out back."

They all let out a breath of frustration. "How long has it been missing?" Collins asked, now raising his voice slightly so the girl would stop muttering to herself.

She looked up, her mascara creating dark patches under her eyes. "Three days."

"Sonofabitch!" Gabby said under her breath but she knew both Nolan and Collins had heard her. "How much has been taken?"

"I don't know, ma boss was dealing with it!"

"Do the cameras work?" Jess asked trying to calm the situation down.

"I'm sorry they are all for show. As far as i know they haven' worked in years."

"Is there anything else you can remember about him? Hair colour? Eye colour? Any tattoos?" Collins questioned.

"No, im really sorry but there's nothing else i can tell you." she shouted.

"Well thank you for your time, if you think of anything please give us a call..." Jessica said as she begin to hand the girl her card.

Suddenly the door bell chimed and a man stepped into the shop. Gabby looked round and to her shock, as much as his, the arsonist and herself were staring at each other. "Guys, there he is!" she shouted as she sprinted towards the door. With Nolan and Collins on her heals she yanked open the door and ran out onto the sidewalk just as he got into his truck and started the engine. The team of three raced to the car and chased after him. The two car were swerving round the city's heavy traffic flow but deep down they all knew where he was going.

"Main, this is Detective Jessica Nolan. Badge number 7635. In pursuit of a named suspect, we need back up to..." Jessica shouted into her radio as Collins swerved round the traffic to keep up with the arsonist.

"Where are they headed?" The operator demanded.

"Navy Pier. Its busy and he's headed east!" Gabby shouted and Jessica repeated.

"Backup is en-route and waiting on your arrival detective."

"Gabby how the do you know where he was headed?!" Collins yelled from the front seat.

"Seven years ago, intelligence were tracking a guy named Jason Cole. That's where he went. Plenty of people and it would be easy to get lost in the crowd!"

After the chaotic car ride, Gabby was right. The arsonist lead them straight to Navy Pier and as soon as he got there dumped his car and made a run towards the crowds, the cops and Gabby hot on his heals. He pushed his way through the crowds of people and ran as fast he could towards the sea, unlucky for him the police had him surrounded. So, with their weapons drawn, Nolan and Collins moved around the other officers so that the two detectives and Gabby were standing alone opposite him. The wind was beating so hard that the girls hair was flying everywhere but Gabby and Jess both stood strongly, their eyes not leaving the suspects.

"It's all over. You may as well give up now!" Jessica shouted over the intense wind.

The man pulled his hood down and to their shock stood an older man with a badly scared face. "It may be over for you but this was never going to be over for me!" he shouted back. "I got this scar from trying to save my wife. Fire claimed her life, other woman deserved to die."

"Your times up. Put your hands where i can see them or i'll shoot you!" Collins shouted raising his gun.

"Nothing can save me from how i feel!" he shouted. Then suddenly he turned and jumped over the railings into the freezing murky water below. Gabby, Jess and Stephan raced to the railings where the man was stood moments ago and searched the water below for a body but nothing could be seen.

"We had him! Shit! We had him!" Jess said calmly putting her gun back in its holster and then violently slamming her fist into the wood. "Sonofabitch!"

"Jess, we'll get the dive team down there and we'll find him. Don't worry!" Collins reassured putting his hand on his partners shoulder.

"I need to go back." Gabby said quietly.

"Gabby, we just-"

"Jess i know but you said you wanted me just for the questioning, none of this!" she shouted gesturing to all the cops surrounding them. "I have a job to and i'm meant to be there!"

"We have to go back to the ivory so we'll take you back on our way. Come on Jess lets go."

"Collins!"

"Jess, lets go."

"So, you didn't catch him then?" Matt asked sitting on their bed back at home.

It was about ten minutes till the end of shift when Gabby got dropped back off. After shift Gabby, Matt and Jamie had all gone back home, a few hours later Jamie had gone to bed because of him being well enough to go back to school.

"No, we didn't. He threw himself off Navy Pier." she replied playfully rolling her eyes.

Matt leaned over and pushed her back with his body so that he was laying on top of her, their lips touching briefly, but Matt didn't give up that easy. He rolled her over so that she was on top of him and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer, making the kiss grow deeper by the second. Gabby pulled away an looked down into his eyes, "Long day hey?" she said with a nervous laugh.

Matt smiled and tilted his head slightly before he leaned up and kissed her neck, slowly moving up till he reached her lips. He could feel her heart flutter desperately through both her cloths and his. "It sure was, can i make it better in any way?"

A smile instantly formed on her face and she sifted her weight athletically so that she was holding her weight on her arms. "We'll have to see." she smiled as she leaned down and pressed her lips to his. Suddenly they both heard a knock on the front door, a floor below them and Gabby pulled away. "I'll go." she sighed as she tried to roll off Casey but he wouldn't let her.

"If its important they'll knock again. Come here!"

The door was knocked again. "Yeah, it sounds pretty important. Give me five minutes, i'm sure its nothing."

"Five minutes!" He called as he stretched.

Gabby made her way out the door and down the stairs. Rarely do we get a moment like that, this better be good, she told herself. She unlocked the door and pulled it open. Her mouth dropped open as soon as she saw who it was and briefly she was frozen on the spot as a light chill ran down her spine, followed by a huge wave of fiery rage. She tried to keep it at bay. "Nancy."

"Hi, errrm, i'm not sure i have the right house. Does Matthew Casey live here?" she asked looking round the room.

Gabby scoffed. "You have no idea who i am do you?"

"No, and i probably shouldn't, now answer my question. Does Matthew Casey live here?"

"Yeah, Matt does live here and you honestly have no idea who I am do you?" Gabby said angrily.

"No, now can I come in, I need to speak to him." Nancy asked trying to push past her.

Gabby stood her ground and crossed her arms. "No you can stay out there. Now tell me why you're here."

"I don't have to tell you anything. Your probably one of his sex buddies. How much did he pay you, just enough?" Nancy spat.

Gabby took a deep breath and tried to keep her cool, she wasn't gunna let Casey's mum get the best of her. "No actually, I'm the mother of your grandson and the fiancé of your son. You know, the one that has been there for your family when you couldn't be freaking bothered!"

"How dare you!"

"No, how are you! Matt has done so much for you, he helped you get if of jail for gods sake and this is how you repay him? He has been through a hell of a lot of shit and you think you can just roll up like this begging for him to take you back? I'm sorry lady but I'm not going to let that happen, now tell me why you're here!"

"I don't have to tell you jack!"

"No but I think I deserve an answer." Casey said calmly as he walked round the corner and wrapped his arms around Gabby's waist. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh Matthew, you're here. Tell this bitch to move outta my way so I can come in!" Nancy spat looking Gabby dead in the eye.

"That's it-" Gabby shouted as she lunged towards her but Matt held her back.

"Gabby!"

"Mum?" Came a little voice from the top of the stairs.

"Is that my grandson?" Nancy asked as Jamie came into view.

"Yeah, you can keep away from him!" Gabby said over her shoulder as she crouched down to talk to Jamie as he got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Mummy, who's that?" He asked quietly.

"Hunny, look at me ok, keep your eyes on me." She began trying to draw his scared eyes away from Nancy.

"Ok."

She grabbed his hand lightly and kissed it. It was cold against her lips and he was shaking. Nancy had putter so much fear into him it made rage flame in her heart. "Monkey that's your grandmother." She began.

Jamie took a deep shaking breath as he looked over to his dad who was talking to his mother, his hands on his hips. "The one that killed granddad?"

"Hunny look at me ok but yes, she was the one." Gabby said briefly closing her eyes.

"I don't want her anywhere near me." He whispered in his mothers ear.

Gabby wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. "If that's what you want she will never be able to do that ok sweetie."

Gabby stood up to face the argument, that was taking place on her front door and felt Jamie grip the belt loops on her jeans in fright. He was still shaking and was hiding behind her. She had to do something.

"You still haven't answered my question!" Matt exclaimed angrily. "Why. Are. You. Here?!"

"Let me inside and I'll tell you!" Nancy shouted back.

Matt looked round at Gabby, who was looking up at him already and smiled a soft, kind smile aimed towards his son. "Why don't you the him upstairs. I don't want him hearing this."

"You got it Matt. Come on hunny."

"It was nice to meet you Jamie!" Nancy called from the door as be watched Gabby carry her son up the stairs.

As Gabby held her son close she felt him tense and pull his arms around her neck slightly tighter as he heard his name come out of his grandmothers mouth. Gabby opened the door to his room and laid him down in his bed, she then laying next to him.

"Mum, can i ask you a question?" Jamie asked, Gabby only just able to see him in the low visibility if the room.

"Of course you can monkey." She said as he laid his head against her arm.

"Will she hurt dad?"

"No hunny, your dads a big boy, he can handle himself, but she has hurt him in the past. No physically but mentally and it still pains him to think about it now." She tried to tell him the the easiest way to understand possible.

"Why did she kill granddad?"

"I'm not completely sure but I don't think it's my place to tell you if I'm honest. When this all blows over, ask your dad and I'm sure that he will be willing to tell you sweet heart ok?"

"Yep."

"Hunny you seem really quiet, are you ok?" Gabby asked slowly running her fingers through his soft blond hair.

"When I saw her I knew who she was. I also knew what she had done and I was so scared I couldn't even move. That's when you came and it was like you stopped me from being frozen."

"Jamie I was just the familiarity in the situation. I would be worried if you were scare if me!" She said trying to make him less scared. "Look you have school tomorrow and you need to go back to sleep. I need to go-"

She could hear Matt raise his voice from all the way downstairs. Oh god. Gabby knew it was bad, Matt never raised his voice, at anything anymore. "Monkey just try and go back to sleep. Your gunna be fine up here and you know where I am if you need me ok, I love you." She said quickly before she raced downstairs.

"Why would you keep that from me!" Matt yelled as he started to move towards his mother, Gabby just managing to get there in time to hold him back.

"But hunny we can be a family again!" Nancy pleaded, tears now flowing down her face.

"We weren't a family since you killed dad!" His voice rose and rose as his shire and utter fury was unleashed at his mother. "And don't you EVER call me that!"

Gabby was stood between the mother and son, her hands and body braced on Matt's chest in case he went towards her again. "What's going on here?!" She demanded.

"I need money!" Nancy said wiping tears from her face.

"That's not what you told me!" Matt yelled again. "Get out!"

"I need you Matthew!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Matt took a step forward but Gabby managed to keep him far enough away from his mum. "So you needed me when you killed that other guy and went to jail for another ten years!"

Nancy stopped sobbing. "How did you-"

"It doesn't matter how i found out, your a murderer, accident or not and im ashamed to be your son. Do you know how that feels?!"

"Matt." Gabby said so only he could hear her.

"NO, she deserves to know how i feel. She's a coward and she has no right to be here. After everything i did for you!" He tried to advance but Gabby still held him back. He was thankful for her being here because otherwise he knew he would kill his mother and he didn't really fancy spending the next 25 years of Gabby and Jamie's life in jail.

"Matthew i'm sorry!"

"Get out!" Matt said scarily quietly through gritted teeth. He was trying so had not to explode with anger.

"Matt go upstairs, be with Jamie or something but calm the hell down. I'll deal with her. We'll talk when she's gone." Gabby told, not moving until her fiancé broke eye contact with his mother an began to head for the stairs.

"Probably for the best, otherwise I would have killed her." He muttered and headed up the stairs wiping his eyes.

"I don't care what you told him or whatever the hell you need. You need to leave. Now!" Gabby hissed as she pointed at the door.

"But I-"

"Now!" She yelled.

Nancy slid oh her coat and walked out the door, slamming it as she went. As soon as Gabby was sure she was gone as the door was locked she bounded up to their bedroom and sure enough Matt was there. He was sitting on the side of the bed with his head in his hands. She walked up to him and gently rubbed her hand up and down his back, he slowly relaxed as she did.

"Baby, talk to me." She said softly as she lightly kissed his temple.

He lifted his head and looked at her. She leaned over and wiped the tears from his face and softly kissed his lips. "What did she say?" She whispered.

Matt took a long, shaky, deep breath, still managing to hold his eye contact with her, but barely. "She told me I have a younger brother."

"What?!" Gabby exclaimed, still quietly. She was beginning to understand what he was feeling. "Why would she keep that from you?" She asked as she continued to rub his back lovingly and placed a kiss against his jaw making him tense slightly. His skin a little prickly under her lips.

He leaned over and placed a hand in her cheek. "I dunno..." She could tell he was holding so back so hard trying not to break down. "She said that he was 38 and lived in New York."

"That's all she said?"

"Uh huh."

"Matt, we're gunna find him."

His beautiful eyes locked with hers as a tear fell. "I don't know if I want to."


	41. Stars in the Sky

Gabby pulled back and ran her finger down Matt's jaw line. He was clenching his teeth and we the opposite of relaxed. After the news that his mother had just told him, it was acceptable to be angry, or annoyed, or frustrated, right? Gabby let him focus his thoughts before she spoke again. After all, the last thing she wanted to do was make things worse.

"You want to talk about it?" she asked quietly.

He didn't answer nor did he look at her.

"Matt, hunny talk to me."

He grasped her hand, squeezed it lightly and then made his way out of the room. Gabby watched him go. He needed time on his own and he wouldn't do anything stupid, or so she thought.

Casey made his way out of the room making sure to close the door quietly instead of slamming it and waking Jamie up. He walked across the dark landing and into Jamie's room. He walked round the bed silently and sat jut to the sided of his son, who was sleeping peacefully beside him. Matt watched Jamie's chest rise and fall slowly as he lay there dreaming. It was the first time in a long time that he actually realized what all the others were saying about him, Jamie did look like him. A lot like him. The thought put a smile on his face, ever since Jamie was born his life changed for the better and he knew that. He felt like he had a new perspective and he wouldn't give it up for the world. He wanted to be there for Jamie, he knew what it felt like not to have a father and it made his heart ache every time he thought of him. The thoughts brought his attention back to his mother, the way she showed up on their doorstep made fury explode in him again. He kept telling himself that she was just playing games with his mind but deep down he knew she was telling the truth, he just didn't want to admit it. He broke himself out of whatever daydream he was in and brought his attention back to his son who lay silently beside him.

"I love you Jamie, i always will." he whispered as he lent down and kissed his head, his blond hair glittering in the moonlight.

And with that he stood up, made his way out the door and closed it quietly not waking him up. To his surprise, when he turned round, Gabby was leaning against the door frame, her arms crossed and a confused but worried look on her face.

"Matt, we can talk about -"

"No, just," he paused and looked up at her, their eyes meeting. "Give me some space. I'm fine."

"You forget that i know you, possibly better than you know yourself. I know that somethings wrong, you told me and if you don't want to talk to me about it that's fine. Just know that i'm here ok."

He lost eye contact but still nodded. Then he made his way downstairs and into the living room where his coat was loosely draped over the back of the sofa. He pulled it on as he heard Gabby come down the stairs. She walked into the room and his heart yearned for her. All he wanted to do was be in bed with her, his lips on hers but he couldn't. Not now, not after what his mother had told him.

"Where are you going?" she demanded, her voice shaking slightly with anticipation.

"I'm going for a walk." he said as he tried to pass her.

She just moved into his path and held her arm out stopping him. "Answer my question Matt." Her voice was firm but soft.

He could tell she was reading his body language, there was no hiding the truth about his feelings with her. "I did, now let me pass!" he exclaimed a little to harshly making Gabby take a step back. "I didn't mean it like -"

"If you want to go then go. Who am i to stop you?" she answered, her eyebrows pulled into a frown.

Matt could see her eyes glitter as she spoke. He had made her feel like that and he wasn't proud of himself, he felt the guilt begin to bubble up inside his chest making it harder to breath.

"Gabby that's not what -"

"That's not what Matt? If you want to go then go, as i said, who am i to stop you?" she said as a tear slid down her face but she quickly wiped it away.

He took a step towards her, his heart now pounding, but she took another step back, what have i done? He asked himself.

"Go for your walk Matt, obviously you need it more than talking to me." she concluded as she turned and began her ascent back up the stairs.

"Miss Brett and Mr Jago!" the nurse called out as Sylvie and Robert rose from their seats and made their way along the short corridor that lead to the ultrasound room.

As they walked up Brett felt Jago grasp her and she looked round and smiled. Ever since they got together Brett knew that Jago was going to make a great dad, even though the baby wasn't actually his. She often wondered how he felt about raising a child that wasn't his but at in the moment, he took the offer in with open arms. They entered the room and Brett took a seat on the bed as the nurse pulled on a pair of gloves.

"I know the last time you where here Sylvie i asked you if you wanted to know the gender," she said as Brett laid down and pulled up her t-shirt so that her bump was showing. "This is the last time i can tell you before the birth. Would you like to know?"

Brett looked over and smiled at Jago. "It's up to him."

Rob's eyes flashed and a proud smile spread across his face. "I wanna know, well, only if you do."

Brett turned and smiled at the nurse. "Yeah we'd like to know please." she answered as the nurse squeezed the cold gel onto her stomach.

Brett watched as she moved the hand held device around her bump, it felt slightly comforting but weird at the same time. After a while the nurse cleaned off the device and handed Brett a tissue, in which she wiped off the excess of the gel that was left on her stomach. The nurse cleared her throat and smiled.

"Congratulations," she started. "Your having a girl."

It was dark out, even with the odd streetlight that spat out warm light, it was still dark. He felt alone, hollow after the news he had been told a few hours ago but he still couldn't draw his mind away from her. She was everything to him and to lose her again, i wont go there, he told himself. Why did i walk out, i should have followed her up to the bedroom, maybe i wouldn't be in this mess, maybe i wouldn't feel like this. Matt shoved his hands in his pockets and breathed out, a white cloud filling his view. He made his way up 43rd then crossed the road, now he was walking up Lakeshore Drive, Is this really a good idea? In little time he reached the end of the street, the breeze was stronger here. He pulled his scarf up over his mouth and pulled his hat on further. In the distance he could hear the quiet hustle and bustle of the city in the distance, the familiar soothing sound of sirens filled the air, god he loved that noise. It was at this point he really did see how pretty the city was, even at a time like this. Matt looked up. The sky was littered with little white dots, it was a clear night and the stars twinkled. The wind had picked up and so Casey wrapped his arms around himself to try and keep warm. He looked over to the left and saw a steep set of stairs that lead down to the waters edge, he picked up his pace and jogged down them. The exertion of exercise immediately beginning to warm him. He made it down to the pathway and stopped. He remembered that he was standing right in the spot where Gabby got shot and they lost their first baby. I knew it was a bad idea to come down here. He pushed the memories from his head and began to jog away from the city. With every breath his brain stung and white clouds were forced from deep in his lungs. He picked up speed, his arms and legs pumping as he raced down the pathway, stones scratching under the grip of his shoes, the scenery rapidly passing by. He ran harder and harder until his legs were telling him to stop but his anger and his desperation were driving him harder and faster into the unknown darkness of the outskirts of the city. All of his emotions forcing him to keep running, harder and harder and harder until he couldn't any longer. All of a sudden it was like he had ran out of power. He quickly came to a stop and he doubled over breathing hard. He looked over his shoulder and saw the staircase he came from and a deep, breathless, almost evil sounding, laugh came from deep in his throat. When he was running all he could think about was Gabby and his mother and he didn't realize how far he had come but he was pretty proud of himself. However, that still didn't change the anger that was burning inside him still. Casey began to walk again. His mind racing, again. Then, he stopped abruptly. Jamie. After everything he had done tonight, how could he have been so selfish. He had to put things right.

Gabby was sitting on the edge of the bed, her phone in her hand. She looked over at the clock and it read 03:46am. Casey still wasn't back yet and she was beginning to worry. Why was i so harsh earlier. He has been through that and after his mum told him that, i shouldn't have acted like that. What have i done? She decided to phone him, he could be anywhere and she couldn't go out looking for him because of Jamie, or could she? She tapped her phone a few times and put it to her ear. It rang for what seemed like an age and then the voice mail menu came through the speaker. She ended the call and with a grunt and slammed it down onto the mattress. He's fine, he's old enough to look after himself. Goddamnit! He shouldn't be out there anyway. We should be together, here asleep in bed - together. She laid back onto the bed and sighed. It came out more as a whimper then a sigh but she let her emotions flow free. Tears began sliding down her face as her eyes stared into the distance. She got up and walked over to the window, her hands placed on the warm radiator, it was getting hot but the pain was nice in a way. She stared out into the dark sky as tears fell across her cheeks and Casey in her memory. She looked up at the stars, they were pretty, something like out of a sci-fi film. She wished she was up there, yearning to wonder what it was like to look down on the city, on the world. Whatever she thought about it kept coming back to her fiancé. She wondered if he was out there looking up at the picture perfect sky, if he was seeing what she was seeing. Oh she wished she could be inside his head, see what he was thinking, how he was feeling, even for a second. Maybe if she did, she would have know why he walked out, he never did that and when she though about it, it scared her. She turned and slid her back down the wall and wiped her eyes. She hear a knock at the door and tried to force out every inch of sadness that was in her voice but she knew she would never be able to. She decided to just speak and whatever happened happened.

"Come in." it was an understandable wobble of emotions as the words fell out of her mouth.

She held back the eager urge to cry as the door was pushed open lightly. Her heart was telling her that she wanted it to be Casey, of course she wanted it to be him but what she got was equally soothing.

"Mum?" Jamie asked as he hurried to her side.

Gabby was sitting on the floor, her legs crossed and her mascara leaving black streaks down her eyes. She inhaled a shaky breath as Jamie cautiously knelt down beside her and looked at her. When he was kneeling up he was about the same height as she was when she was sitting with her legs crossed on the floor. He looked at her with an understanding but slightly worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his blue eyes glittering.

Gabby swallowed to try and get the knot in her throat to go away but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't do it. Instead a sob bubbled up from deep in her throat and before she knew it Jamie had pulled her in for a tight, loving hug that reminded her of the way she would hug him when he was upset. He rested his chin on her shoulder and leaned his head against hers. His grip was tight, protective and Gabby felt safe in his arms. It felt a little strange crying into her sons shoulder but she knew he was there for her. He always was, whatever it was, whenever it was. She pulled away and sniffed. Jamie's eyes were looking deep into hers and she could tell he was reading her. Her every movement was telling him everything he needed to know about the way she was feeling and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Mum, tell me what's making you upset." he asked as he wiped away one of her tears, like his father always did, with the cuff of his hoodie instead of his hand.

Gabby smiled just as another tear fell. Her eyes met with his. "You want the truth?" she tried to joke, it didn't work. Jamie raised his eyebrows and she knew what that meant. "Your father and i had an argument." she managed to say before another sob bubbled up from her throat.

"About what?" Jamie forced out. He tried not to think of the worst case scenario.

"He was trying to go somewhere, to cool off, and i was trying to stop him. I don't know, it happened all to quickly." she said as she cupped his small cheek in her hand and pulled him in for another hug.

This time he moved forward and sat on her lap facing her, his arms draped loosely around her neck and his cheek to her chest. "Dad loves you you know." he said quietly. "He tells me that every time we talk. He says that without you he doesn't know where he'd be. You mean everything to him mum and he needs you."

With the words coming from her sons mouth it made her believe everything he said. She pulled him closer and he held her tighter. Everything she needed was with her right there right now, well - almost everything.

Walking in the dark made Matt fell a little bit more uncomfortable than he was already. He pulled out his phone and saw a missed call from Gabby, i'll call her back later. He made his way up the nearest set of stairs and continued walking along the street. He still had his phone in his hand but now his finger was hovering over his mother's contact name. Does she still have the same number? He knew it was a bad idea. He knew that calling her without Gabby would make him say something that he didn't mean. Something that might send him to jail but he didn't care. He needed to know the truth and that was that. He clicked the name and put the phone to his ear as he looked up to the sky and saw the stars continue to glitter in the night sky. The phone continued to ring but just as Matt was thinking about putting the phone down the familiar voice of his mother hit him loud and clear through the speaker.

"Matthew, is everything ok?"

"Don't act like nothing happened earlier." he took a breath of frustration. "Look i want you to listen to me. I may have just wrecked my relationship with Gabby and i have no idea if i will be able to fix it or not. Whatever you didn't tell me about Stefan than tell me now, i deserve to know."

"Matthew, now your just acting like a child. I -"

"I don't care. Tell me!" his voice was beginning to rise.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Matt, trust me that was the last thing i wanted to do. Stefan is still in New York but he's coming here in a few weeks, you can meet him then."

"Does he know that you have me?" Matt asked, all his anger falling away and his vulnerability bare.

"He has always know you were alive and he always wanted to meet you -"

"Well then why didn't we?" Matt asked, a tear rolling down his face.

"It was complicated Hunny, me and your dad -"

"Was he his?"

"What your fathers? Yes he was."

Relief pulsed through his body as he heard the news he was needing was given to him.

"Matthew hunny, i know you are upset but you just have to believe me, i never wanted to hurt you, any of you, all of you and i'm so proud of you baby. You have your own family now and Jamie seems like he's an amazing little guy, Gabby always came across as a good mother. Matt you have an amazing family and all i can say is that i'm sorry that i was never there for you the way i hope you and Gabby are there for Jamie."

Matt took a deep breath and started walking down the street towards home. He needed Gabby more than ever now and he was only just holding back from crying on the phone to his mother. The way she was talking to him reminded him of the way she would talk to him when he woke up from a nightmare and she would sit with him until he went back to sleep. He thought about the way he would listen to her talk when she thought he was asleep. He was still angry at his mother, more than she will ever realize but he was happy that she was being truthful with him.

"You still there?" he heard as he was brought back into the real world.

"I have to go, i have an engagement to save. We'll talk before Stefan gets here though." he finished and put the phone down before she had a chance to reply.

Matt shoved his phone in his pocket and zipped it up before he began to jog back to his house where his family were waiting for him.

Gabby and Jamie sat side by side, leaning against the now cool radiator gazing up into the star sprinkled sky. Jamie had his head leaned against his mums shoulder and her head against his. Jamie knew it was late but one, it was a Friday night and two, his mum needed him. He loved sitting with her and looking up into the sky, the stars and planets always intrigued him. He never wanted to be an astronaut but that never changed the way he thought of the job. He wanted to be a firefighter, just like his father. He had always wanted to be that and he wouldn't stop wanting to be it until he stepped into the CFD building to do his training. Jamie was determined, just like his father.

"I love looking up at the stars." he said not looking away from the window. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his mum look at him and smile.

"At least that's one thing you get from me." she joked, all her sadness now gone.

Jamie looked up and smiled before she moved himself until he was sitting on her lap, her arms wrapped around his back as they sat on the floor together. "I'm not all like dad."

"Oh but boyo you are." she said with a little laugh. "You're more like him than you realize sweetie." Gabby leaned down and rested her lips against the back of Jamie's head, her eyes closed. "I love you." she whispered.

Jamie leaned back so the back of his head was rested on her chest and her chin lightly propped on the top of his head. "I love you to," he said with a smile. "I'm the luckiest boy to be alive."

Matt jammed his key into the lock of their house and pushed the door open. He closed the door behind him and returned his keys back to the pocket they came from. Grabbing the banister, he bounded up the stairs towards the bedroom. When he got to the top he saw that the door was slightly open and he could hear the murmur of two voices coming from inside. He walked slowly and cautiously towards the room and pushed the door open lightly. He stood there and smiled as he saw his son sitting on his fiancé's lap looking out into the night sky above them. He couldn't help but stay there for a few moment, taking in the beautiful sight that was literally sat right in front of him. Matt took a deep breath to say something but when he opened his mouth no words came out, the sick, guilty feeling had wormed its way through the happiness and into the forefront of his mind. He took a few steps back and silently closed the door behind him, not sure if they had seen him. He pressed his body against the cold wall and sunk to floor a deep sigh coming from his lungs. His mothers voice was ringing loud inside his mind and he knew that what she said was the truth. 'The first time i met Gabby i knew she was going to be a good mother. I'm so proud of you baby.' He felt his head fall into his hands, he didn't know what to do. He could just go in there and see what happens or he could go to Kelly's for the night. No, that's really not a good idea. Matt pushed himself up off the floor and walked silently back into the room again. This time when he walked in, Gabby and Jamie were both laying under the covers of the bed talking. The expression on Casey's face was something that his son would never forget. Jamie's eyes met with his and his father watched him as his mouth opened in shock. Casey heard Gabby ask him what was wrong before she nearly did a double take as she strained to look at him. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened as she saw him standing there. Jamie slid out of the bed and walked up to him, Matt's eyes following him as he moved. Casey crouched down and wrapped his arms around him as Jamie reached him. Jamie's body was warm against him and the feeling of him being close made the whole world seem less important than the moment that was happening right here, right now. Jamie whispered something into his shoulder but he couldn't understand what it was until he pulled away. He could tell that Jamie was worried about him, just because of the way that he was looking at him, he felt so guilty but as Jamie walked away all he wanted to do was be with Gabby. However, as Jamie began to walk toward the door Gabby called after him.

"Jamie, Monkey where are you going?"

Jamie stopped then turned slowly. A caring smile was on his face. "I think you and dad need to talk. I'll see you in the morning." Before either Matt of Gabby could answer the door was closed and they were left alone in the dim room. Matt's eyes met with Gabby's once again and he surged towards her and she reacted as well. Their lips met and she pulled him closer then she had before. His lips were bitterly cold against hers and little droplets of water were running off his coat onto her thin t-shirt but she didn't care. She pulled him closer, their lips still together. He was now on top of her, the freezing water soaking though to her skin making her shiver. She pulled away and looked up into his eyes, she was breathing hard. "You're so cold." she exclaimed as she reached to pull the cover up over them. Matt slid off his coat revealing a plane white t-shirt. Up and down his arms, goose bumps littered them making Gabby shiver again.

"I'm sorry for the way that i spoke to you." he said as he kissed her neck.

"I shouldn't have reacted like that." she replied, pulling her hands up to his neck to steadying his head, making him look at her. "Whatever happened out there when you went happened. I'm not expecting you to tell me. All i want you to know is that we're all here for you, whatever it is and and i wouldn't change it for the world." He kissed her again.

"I know. I went down to the river and ran along the edge. It made me feel better and then i called Nancy. She sounded different to earlier." he was looking straight at her. "She reminded me of when i was younger."

"What did she say?" Gabby asked as she kissed the scar on his collar bone.

"She said 'when i met Gabby the first time, i knew she was going to be a good mother. I'm so proud of you hunny and i'm so sorry that i haven't been there for you and your family.' I believed her."

"She's your mum Matt. Your allowed to believe her." she replied with a smile. "Did she say anything about Stefan?"

"He's coming to visit her in a few weeks." his shoulders slouched.

"And how do you feel about that?" she asked, his body rising and falling against hers as they breathed.

"I thought about it and i want to meet him. I shouldn't punish him for something Nancy did, that's not fair."

She kissed him. "I'm glad you found what you were looking for. I hope you feel better."

Their eyes locked and he smiled. "I found what i was looking for a long time ago." He reached down and kissed her and she rolled him over with a little giggle. The cover was up over their shoulders and they were finally there together.

Outside the snow had begun to fall slowly again. In the city, the sirens where still wailing and the lights still pulsing but this was the city of Chicago, it was always awake, always alive. As families slept together in their warm beds the temperature dropped outside and it made everything seem more perfect. The snow dusted the city with a light coating of white dust. Chicago was home, it always would be.


	42. I'll Take The Blame

"That is what I'm trying to tell you Chris, the last time I can remember that we had weather like this was a couple of years before Jamie was born!" Mouch exclaimed.

"Well I know that but we have had weather like this recently, it hasn't just hit us." Herrmann replied as he rolled his eyes playfully.

"Yeah, OK sure, whatever Hermann," he laughed. "The more I get to know Jamie the more it feels like he's kinda my son as well. Do you ever feel like that?" Mouth continued as they walked up the fire house drive towards the trucks.

After the night before, they where trudging though the Deep snow that had fallen. It was the worst weather the city had seen in a long time and when bad weather came, so did the calls. People in Chicago really didn't care about the weather, well most people anyway, and for them to carry on their day as normal was well, normal. The only problem with this was that people would go a little overboard and so that's when the calls came flooding in. However, the name 'fire fighter' was almost put away during the bad weather because there where more traffic incidents than there where fires. But still, this didn't stop the brave men and women of the Fire Department from risking their lives to save others.

As Mouch and Herrmann finally made their way into the main building of the fire house, the smell of warm coffee and waffles filled the air. As they always where, they got to work before most of the other men. They all knew why Casey and Dawson where almost always the last to come in - though still on time - but before them, there was no specific order. They both made their way through the door and through the bunks and into the locker room, Mouch still talking about the weather.

"Hey buddy," he started "you never did answer my question about Jamie."

"It was more of a statement if you ask me but I know what you mean. Jamie's a good kid, he has good parents that both love him, some kids aren't even lucky enough to have parents."

"Oh I know that!" Mouch interrupted "But what I mean is that Jamie isn't like other children, he is just different, I mean Gabby always says that they have never had to shout or raise their voice at him, he just behaves himself."

Herrmann shut his locker after he put his duffel bag inside. "I know what you mean, he is a lot like his father - not just by his looks."

They both heard footsteps and looked round just as Brett and Jago rounded the corner, Sylvie shouting back at him. "I don't even understand, you never tidy up after yourself and I'm pregnant Robert, I can't do everything any more!"

"I never said that you had to do everything and yeah, I do tidy up after myself." He said as he slammed the locker after putting his coat inside.

"Whatever, I'm sick and tired of it Jago and I can't keep doing this!" At this point, the couple where shouting over Mouch and Herrmann, who where sitting on the bench between the them, trying not to laugh.

Herrmann stood up and tried to look like he wasn't stopping himself from bursting out into laughter. "Errm guys, we're just gunna..."

"Yeah get out, go!" She said, obviously exasperated.

Just as they knew they where out of 'hearing' distance, Mouch and Herrmann stopped; looked at each other and burst into laughter. "I...I know that we shouldn't be laughing..." Mouch started but unable to carry on.

"...I can't. Oh my god, I just can't!" Herrmann finished ash they both made their way towards the common room still trying to stop laughing.

Kelly casually made his way into the locker room, his bag on his shoulder. As he got closer he knew he would turn back and leave it in his office but a small part of him made him carry on. As he rounded the corner he saw Brett rolling her eyes and Jago, his hands on his hips as he finished his sentence. Jelly stayed where he was, spectating the argument that was unfolding in front of him. He thought about it and the last time he could remember an argument happening at the firehouse was between Matt and Gabby, but that was under valid circumstances.

"As I said, I don't care that you're sorry, just do it!" She shouted from where she sat.

"Hey, you're not listening to me! I said that I would be here for you and this baby, I am helping you!"

"Oh shut up Robert, you felt sorry for me after what happened. You don't love me!..."

"Did you really just say that?" Jago scoffed. "How dare you. I liked you before it happened, I just didn't have the confidence to ask you!"

"Pffft, yeah coz I'm gunna believe that!" She said as she turned around and saw Kelly. "And what do you want?!"

Just as Mouch and Herrmann did, Kelly stood there and tried to force every inch of amusement out of his expression and voice. "Hi," he started, a laugh threatened at the base of his throat. "I was wondering if I could get to my locker." He pointed to his bag as he used the opportunity to release a small smile to make it bearable.

"Sure you can Kelly." Jago said in his normal tone as he glared at Brett, who was still sitting on the bench in front of him.

Severide made his way around them and placed his stuff into his locker, the room strangely quiet. As he closed his locker he said a quick thank you before he hurried out towards Casey's office.

Casey was sitting at his desk, pen in hand and studying the paper in front of him. Even after last shift being a quiet on he still couldn't think of a reason why his desk was covered in paperwork. As a rule, he was pretty good at keeping things tidy and paperwork and run forms given to Boden on time, but today it seemed like he was swimming in it. He heard a knock at his door and called for whoever it was to come in, he didn't look up from the small stack of paper that was in front of him. As he finished his sentence, he put his pen down and turned around to face the person who had come in and sat in the edge of his bunk. He expected it to be Gabby, he wanted it to be her, but the sight he got was not quiet as pretty. As soon as he saw who it was he quickly turned around; picked up his pen and carried on studying the page.

"Oh come on Matt, you can't do that!" Kelly said just as he lost all control and erupted into laughter.

Matt closed his eyes briefly and gritted his teeth. He dropped his pen from hight and spun back around on his chair, exasperated. "It's cool Kelly, I totally wasn't trying to do any work or anything." He said with a fake smile that told Severide that he was a little annoyed.

Kelly sat, took a few breaths and tried to calm himself down before he even thought about saying anything. "Ok, ok but hear me out..." He tried to finish but it was no use, the laughter consumed him again, this time Casey laughed along with his friend as Kelly struggled to contain his laughter again.

"What?!" Casey exclaimed through the laughter.

Kelly fell silent, a huge smile on his face. "If Jago seems a little off, don't mention Brett's name to him!" He managed before he began laughing again.

Seriously, Casey turned around and picked up his pen and tried to make it look like he wasn't interested anymore. After all, he was Jago's lieutenant. "They are his personal problems, he shouldn't be thinking about them on the job anyway." He said not looking round.

Kelly scoffed, "It's not like you and Gabby haven't had your fair share of arguments that changed the way you did your job."

Now this did make Casey turn around. "Don't bring her into this," he said, Kelly knew he was talking about it in a light hearted way. "It was Jason, I didn't know the whole story. Also she was eight months pregnant, I was worried about her!"

Kelly smiled as he stood up and began his walk towards the door. He turned back to face Matt. "You worry about her all the time."

"I do, I'm not going to lie about it. I love her, just as you do Danny."

"Amen to that, now I'll see -"

"TRUCK 81. SQUAD 3. AMBULANCE 61. HOUSE FIRE. WEST BROOK AND 9th."

The truck pulled out of the firehouse, lights and sirens blazing. The snow was piled up in the sidewalk of most of the roads, making it harder some times to see round the corners. However - like always - the trucks arrived quickly, safely and efficiently to the location of the fire that dispatch had given them. As the fire fighters piled out of the trucks they all gathered in a small group in front of the house. Herrmann was the first one to speak.

"Lieutenant, I think we have a slight problem." He joked making a giggle go around the huddle.

Casey knew what Herrmann was doing and went along with it. "And what would that be Herrmann?"

Another laugh went around. "Well lieutenant, it seemed like there is no fire, this house looks fine."

Casey looked over to Boden, who was smiling but in a way Casey hadn't seen in a while. He didn't know if it was a bad thing or a good thing. "What we gunna do chief?"

"How about you head up there, knock on the door, there may be something going on and we don't want to miss it." He said with a smile.

As he was told to do so, Casey made his way up the path, Halogen in hand, and knocked on the door. After about a moment or so the door opened and the women that was behind gasped in shock.

Casey cleared his throat. "Hello ma'am, as you can see I'm with the CFD. We had a call for a fire at this residence. We just wanted to check you and your house where ok."

The woman just started back at him, her eyes glittering and her mouth open in shock.

Casey looked at her, he knew her expression meant but he desired to ignore it and carry on with his job. "Ma'am, are you ok?"

"Oh yeah," she finally said, still a little dazed. She looked up and met his eyes. "Do you need to come in?" A smile now on her face.

Casey turned around and looked at the rest of the firehouse that looked like they where talking but it didn't seem quite right. "Errm, no. I don't think that will be necessary ma'am. I -"

"You could come in for a drink you know..." Her smile changing slightly.

"I can't but i -"

Back at the huddle of firefighters, Boden's plan was going perfectly. He had already worked out that Casey was uncomfortable, he always did get like that whenever women flirted with him. Boden looked over to Gabby and nodded. She knew what he wanted her to do.

Gabby made her way slowly up the path. She could hear the light giggles behind her as the team laughed about what was about to happen. She walked up behind Casey and placed her hand on the small of his back making him tense. She smiled at the woman as they both her and Casey looked over to Gabby.

"I take it that there is no fire." She laughed. "Was there a mix up and you need a Paramedic?"

The woman looked from Gabby to Matt then back again. "I Errm no, I didn't call for any one. But I -"

"That's good," Gabby interrupted as she knew what she was going to say. "Well if there is nothing we can do here we better go back. The longer we stay here some one somewhere else maybe dying." Gabby said it half heartedly but meant it. She moved her hand from where it still was on Casey's back; turned around and began to walk towards the trucks.

As the woman sighed and began to close the door he turned and followed her. As he caught up to her he new she was holding back a laugh. She turned to face him and he did the same. "It still makes me laugh the way you act when women look at you and talk to you like that. You're a good looking guy and have charms that women can't resist, my self included." That made him smile. "But they need to get over the fact that your not single." She said light heartedly and she began to walk towards the rest of the guys once more. She lifted her arms above her head so that he could see her hands and tapped the engagement ring that was on her left hand.

As he caught Ho to her again they had reached the group of firefighters they knew and loved. He took a breath and called after Gabby as she was heading for the Ambulance, "Ha Ha Gabby, you joke was so..." This was when he realised that it wasn't Gabby who had been messing with him. Casey scanned the crowd of firemen and his eyes landed on Boden. No, it can't be, but it is. Everything all clicked into place as Boden let on the smallest smile telling Casey that what he was thinking was true. As Matt walked past him, an embarrassed smile on his face he muttered "I hate you guys," sending the whole firehouse team into wails of laughter once more.

Once Boden had given the all clear the team returned to their trucks and began the shot distance towards 51. Inside 81 there was a low murmur in the back and silence in the front. Casey was sitting gazing out of the window was the city passed silently by. What Gabby had said earlier when they where walking away from the house had really made him think. Did he really have a charm that drew girls to him that he never knew about, or that he acts really sheepish whenever a girl flirts with him. Whatever way he thought about it always brought him back to Gabby, Jamie and his family. Now that put a smile on his face.

Cruz's voice was enough to break him out of his daydream, bring him back to the present thoughts of reality. "Everything ok lieutenant?" He asked with a smile.

Matt looked over and returned the smile. "Yeah, yeah everything's good."

Cruz returned his focus to the road but carried on the conversation. "It's nice to see you smiling when you sit in that seat."

"What do you mean, I smile!" He replied lightly.

"Oh I know that. The only thing is that I always think about the way you where when we were on the way to the hospital after the whole thing with Jamie. Seeing you staring down at that picture of him and Gabby was enough to make a grown man cry."

Matt coughed to cover the little laugh that bubbled up from his throat. He remembered that day like it was yesterday. He remembered Gabby crying to him on the phone as she sat beside him in the Ambo; he remembered the felling of his heart shattering into a million pieces as the cardiac machine stopped showing that Jamie's heart was beating; that his son was dead in front of him for a brief moment. He was happy that Jamie got through the cancer, he really did. If anything would have happened to his son he didn't know what he would do.

Once again the sudden amount of noise pulled him from his thoughts. "Truck 81, Squad 3 and Ambulance 61. Are you all available for a call over in Wicker Park?" The woman's voice from dispatch came though the speaker of his radio.

"This is Lieutenant Casey - Truck 81 - we are available dispatch. Ten-four." Casey replied.

Shortly after, Severide and Gabby's voices came though the speaker confirming that they where also available to respond. With the final clearance from Boden the two trucks and ambulance headed to the fire across town.

Just like the last call the trucks glided to a controlled stop outside the fire that was raging out of control. Fire was licking up the walls from the windows. It had gotten dark quickly and now the sky was a dark grey, half full of thick black smoke and the other half because the sun had gone down. Smoke was bellowing from every window, every door and every chimney of the house as the fire fighters gathered tightly to discuss their plan of action.

Casey and Severide where standing in the middle of the huddle of men. "Ok, we have a fully involved fire boys," Severide shouted over the roar of the fire. "You all know what to do and make sure you stick together. Ok Squad: we'll take the first floor. Tony I want you and Clarke to take the North side, Mills and Capp you're with me." He knelt down and slid on his mask, the same as all the other of his men. Then soon after they where running headlong into the orange that lot the doorway of the house.

"You heard Severide, we're taking the second floor. Herrmann, Mouch and Cruz I want you to scope the east side, Candidate your with me. Let's go!" Casey ordered as, like Severide, him and his med slid on their masks and headed into the inferno.

Once they where inside the visibility was poor. They all had their halogens outstretched and their eyes struggling in the darkness. Casey and Jago where sweeping the upper bedroom and so far had come up with nothing. The fire was burning it's hottest up here, and sweat was running down their faces under their masks. Casey came to a locked door and with Jago's help they broke it down, letting them into a new realm to explore. The fire hadn't got to this part of the house yet and Casey wanted to search it before that changed. Jago had made his way round the corner and as soon as Casey turned and begin in the other direction his name was called though the radio.

"Casey I got something. It's a man, from what i can tell late twenties to early thirties. We need to get him outta here, he's non responsive!" His voice was only just audible over the even louder rumble of the fire that was moving slowly towards them. Every time Casey looked over his shoulder the fire was closer, almost like a clock, taunting him that he was running out of time. He clambered over the now burning furniture and got to Jago and his victim quicker than he thought possible. Without even saying anything they both lifted him and headed for the door.

Outside, Squad was talking off their masks after their search came up empty. They all relished over to aid their fellow fire fighters carry the victim over to the waiting paramedics. As soon as the victim was on the gurney, Danny and Brett where upon him. They had IVs going and pain medication was being pushed. While this was happening, Gabby was over by 81 bandaging another victims head. Back with Danny and Brett, the fire fighters stood and watched hopefully as the paramedics did everything they could to save him.

"Brett we're gunna need an epi ready, we're loosing him!" Danny shouted.

Bret reached over just as Jago came up behind her. She felt an uncontrollable wave of rage as she reached for the vile of epi. Without looking she pushed the needle into the vile and pulled out the amount of medication needed. Without even thinking about it she found a vein and injected the contents of the needle. Just as she pulled it out, Danny screamed Gabby's name.

"Dawson!" She shouted in a long panicked scream that came from the top of her lungs. She watched Gabby's head whip round and hand the bandage to Herrmann that was standing beside her.

Gabby sprinted as fast as she could towards her company to see what was wrong. As she finally got there the patient had begun to seize on the gurney and the look on both Brett and Danny's face was enough to tell her basically what had happened.

"What was she given?!" She pushed past Brett and reached into the Ambu-Bag. "I don't care who gave it to her, tell me what it was!"

Danny reached down to the floor where the empty vile was laying. She picked it up and her heart dropped. She looked up to Gabby. "10mg of Narcan." She said slowly.

With that, Gabby reached into the bag and pulled out a needle and another vile. She drew the contents into the needle; found a vein and pushed the plunger. Within seconds the man had stopped seizing and returned back to normal. Gabby and Danny took a sigh of relief as Dawson pulled her fingers away from the mans neck. "He has a normal rhythm. We need to get him to Med." she stated as she turned round to face Brett.

Sylvie knew that Gabby was reading her but she didn't want her to know what she was feeling. That she was embarrassed and ashamed that she froze, that she let her emotions get in the way of the job. She was scared about the consequences to come.

"Brett I need you to drive. Danny and I will be in the back." That was all Gabby said before she followed Danny into the back of the ambulance, the patient waiting, strapped to the gurney.

Sylvie walked round to the cab, climbed in and made their to Chicago Med.

After the handover had been given, Gabby and the two other paramedics made their way over to the desk to complete the run forms and restock. April was writing in one off the folders when Gabby arrived.

April looked up and smiled. "Why hello there, how are you!"

"Hey, long time no see and pretty good thank you!" She replied returning the smile. "Just before we go, can we have a vile of Narcan please?"

April frowned. "You want a Narcan for a patient that was coding?" She sighed. "Gabby, I don't doubt your medical knowledge but that's not right."

"It was an accident ok, I'll deal with it. Can I have it or not?" April picked up that she was a little nervous, which was unlike Gabby.

She reached down into one of the draws below the counter and hesitated as she handed it over. "Gabby, whatever is going on here," she scanned the room. "I don't want anything to go south ya know."

"I have it covered, I'm going to talk to Boden about it when we get back." Gabby finished as she turned and began to walk towards the exit. "I'll see you later at Molly's!"

"Ahh Dawson, come in and take a seat." Boden called, not moving from behind his desk.

Gabby did as she was told and took a seat across the table from him. "I wanted to talk to you about Brett." She paused and looked down at her hands. "Ever since - well - the whole Jeff thing she has been different. I don't know how, but she's changed."

"What happened to her wasn't the nicest thing he could have done if you ask me. Anyway, what did you want to talk about?"

Gabby sighed. "I want Brett to start her maternity leave today."

"But she does finish today." Boden started just as she interrupted.

"Yeah, I know. It's just after the call we just had. She needs to take time off."

"Why what happened with the patient?" He asked.

Gabby didn't make eye contact with him.

He asked again. "Gabby what happened?" This time his tone more forceful.

"She gave him the wrong drug then froze." Her eyes met with his. "Something happened. She needs to go home and I don't think it's baby related."


	43. I'll Pull you Out

Gabby shut the door behind her as she made her way out of Boden's office. The hallways where eerily quiet, unnatural for a fire house. Gabby was in search of Brett, after the convocation with Boden, she now had permission to send her home. She moved expertly through the corridors that ran through the fire house like veins and finally found her paramedic sitting on her bunk, a book in her hand. Without even asking, Gabby took a seat making Sylvie look up at her - a sheepish expression now on her face.

"Hey Gabby, look I've been meaning to-"

"It's ok," Gabby interrupted. "I have just spoken to Boden and I think that you need to go home." Her voice was direct.

"Gabby this is my last shift, I start my maternity leave tomorrow." She protested.

"I know that, and as I said to you when you first told the house that you where pregnant, I know what it's like working on Ambo when you're expecting. It's stressful and after the last call -"

"I'm fine!" Brett said as she began to stand up but Gabby stopped her. Sylvie looked her in the eyes "I know you're just looking out for me, but I'm fine."

"If I'm being honest, I don't think that you are. You have been though a lot Sylvie and you're right, I am trying to look out for you. You froze on that last call and you've never done that. Just trust me on this ok?" Gabby answered pulling her in for a tight hug. "I'm gunna miss you." She said into Brett's shoulder.

A small wavering breath came from Sylvie as she pulled Gabby tighter into her embrace. "I'm going to miss you to." She whispered, not sure if Gabby heard her. "So, the next call you get it will just be you and Danny?" She said a little louder.

Gabby pulled away and smiled a small but sad smile. "Yeah." She looked at her hands. "You know I hate this to though, I mean, you have been my partner for over 9 years. You're family Sylvie, never forget that..." Gabby finally looked back up at her.

Brett smiled. "I love you like a sister, well the one I never had anyway."

"Me to, and for everything that has happened in the past between us - all the bad things that is - I'm sorry."

"Gabby you have nothing to apologise for, I still need to apologise to you for punching you like two years ago." The girls laughed.

"Well that was two years ago, I never was mad at you, I guess I was kinda to distracted..." Gabby's voice trailed off.

Brett reached over and grasped her hand. "Jamie was ok, it wasn't your fault. None of it was and that stands for Casey as well. I'm actually kinda jealous of him." she concluded with a smile as she let go of Gabby's hand.

Dawson smiled but a frown hovered over her eyes. "Why are you jealous of him?"

Brett shrugged her shoulders. "It's just that he has such a stable home. You and Matt are the best parents a kid could ask for and I wish my parents where like you guys. Jamie's perfect and I don't think you and Matt realize how lucky you are."

Gabby let out a small laugh before she answered. "When he was laying on that bed and his ECG stopped, I think that's when Matt and I realised how lucky we both are."

"I would have hated to have gone through that, I really would have. I'm so glad -"

"TRUCK 81, SQUAD 3, AMBULANCE 61. PERSON TRAPPED. Broadway and Western." the Klaxon called out.

Gabby stood up and was closely followed by Brett. She turned and smiled: "You need to stay here, both of you." And with that she turned and began to jog towards the bays leaving Brett and her thoughts to herself in the middle of the dorm room.

"The goddamned suns in my eyes!" Cruz groaned as he reached up and pulled the viser down so it cast a shadow over his eyes. "Now that's better."

Casey let out a laugh as he watched his friend talk to himself. "Everything ok there Cruz?" he laughed again.

Joe rolled his eyes. "I was talking to myself again wasn't I?"

Casey nodded his head as he glanced out the Window to see a crumbling building loom into view. He reached forward and picked up his helmet before he placed it on to his head, the other firefighters doing the same behind him.

In the ambulance it felt empty, like something was missing. Something was missing, Gabby thought to herself as the tower blocks passed by. She looked over and saw Danny, who was happily bobbing her head to the music that was blaring from the speakers, and sighed. It was the first call that Brett wasn't on in nine years and in a way she felt vanerable. Danny was a good paramedic and she knew that - afterall she was the one that had trained her to become what she was. Gabby thought back to their first call, just her and Sylvie, as they drove down the streets of the city that they loved. Her initial feeling was that she was to much like Shay. Just her being like her put her emotions on edge, she remembered. Just her being blond and she looked like her partner way to much. Gabby told herself that Brett had been there for her every step of the way; everytime Matt got hurt and even when Jamie was ill. Brett was her best friend and she was thankful that she had her.

"Hey Dawson, I think this maybe a bad one." Danny pointed out to the building that was threatening to collapse, Truck 81 and Squad already out and beginning to run cautiously towards the crumbling building, debris beginning to fall.

Truck was first in the building. Casey had given strict orders to not fight to viciously because he would like it for all of his company to come back home, he was being serious about this. As they began to search the lower floors of the huge warehouse building, the deeper they got in, the smoke got thicker. Casey stopped, the rest of his company copying his lead from behind.

"Ok guys, mask up. We have no idea why there's all this smoke here, cold be electrical or something we don't know about. As I said, I'm not talking any risks with this one." He told as he slid on his breathing mask, a hiss coming as he took the fist breath to get the air flow going.

Herrmann walked up to his lieutenant after he to had put on his mask. "You got a bad feeling about this one Casey?"

Matt nodded his head before he started his way deeper into the smoke, the rest of his company staying low to the floor and following closely behind their leader.

"Severide, status report." Boden said into his radio.

There was a brief pause of radio silence before it crackled into life, Severide's voice filling the air. "We're still searching the basement, this place is big. We've come up with nothing at the moment I have a feeling it's a vacant. I've just come off the radio with Casey, he said it was the same on the ground floor."

"Any smoke?" Chief asked, a slightly confused expression on his face.

The radio crackled again. "No none. It feels like the call when shay died chief. I don't have a good feeling about this..."

Boden closed his eyes for a brief second as he to remembered the call that claimed the life of one of 51's paramedics. "I'm starting to get that feeling to. I'm going to check in with Truck, be careful."

"You got it chief." The radio returned to it's tense silence.

Chief clicked the button on the side of the radio. "Truck, how's it going in there?"

"A little smokey but bearable. We're all nearly done searching the ground floor, working up to the 1st. I was talking to Seve about how the call felt like the one when we lost Shay, he said he had a bad feeling, I agree with him."

"Just be careful in there, I don't fancy planning another funeral." Chief replied to try and lighten the mood. "Oh and did you say smoke?"

The radio crackled again before Casey's voice filled the air. "Yeah, at the west corner of the building there was a small rubbish fire, probably from one of the campers. We knocked it out with silver bullets, going up to the second floor."

"Ok truck, you stay in contact." Chief concluded as he clocked off.

"You got it chief."

Danny leaned over so Gabby could hear her. "Why do they keep talking about a guy named Shay?"

Gabby turned her head and rolled her eyes. She didn't want to think about that call. "Shay was a her not a 'he' and she's dead." Gabby replied bluntly as she turned back to face the building, hoping that that was enough of a hint for Danny to stop talking.

It wasn't. "So what happened and what do you mean 'was'?"

As Gabby turned to face her paramedic, her teeth gritted, she heard Boden let out a little chuckle. She ignored it. "Nine years ago we got a call exactly like this one. Same style warehouse; same amount of confusion, the only difference was that the warehouse was across town." She stopped for a breath. "Shay was my partner and a good paramedic. She died when the building collapsed."

Danny immediately felt bad. She had never understood how it felt to loose a friend on one of the jobs and she only imagined how it must be to talk about it. "I'm sorry for asking." She replied quietly.

Gabby turned to her candidate and smiled, one that reminded Danny slightly of the way she smiled at Jamie. "It's ok, you didn't know. Things like that happen in this line of work."

Then all of a sudden the radio crackled into action. "We're bringing out a man, Dawson and Santiago you need to be ready!" It was Herrmann's voice. Seconds later Jago and Mouch where running with a man in their arms towards the ambulance.

When the guys had put the man onto the board they continued back towards the building. Gabby and Danny began to work on him.

"Strong pulse and his breathing is staggered." Danny told as she hooked him up to the ECG.

"Ok, well that's one good thing I guess. Get an IV set up and then we'll push the meds." She walked to the back of the Ambo and pulled her radio up to her mouth. "Who found the victim?" She asked.

Seconds later Casey's voice was coming from the speaker, always a good thing of course. "I did, what's up?"

"How did you find him? Was he laying in something, near to the fire? He's unconscious and we can't treat him properly until we have something to work off."

There was a second of radio silence before he replied. "I guess you could say he was close to the fire, but nothing like actually in it."

Gabby rolled her eyes. She could tell he was messing with her, being intentionally dense just for his and his colleagues amusement. "I'm being serious Casey!" She replied, now trying not to laugh.

"We found him leaning up against a wall in one of the rooms that had a close proximity to the fire." He reported.

"Ok, you see that's better." She paused and looked around her. Chief was standing watching Danny give the patient the medication he needed. Everything was working like clockwork, working as a team, a family was what 51 did. However, something was off and she knew Casey agreed. "Hey Matt you still there?"

"I am, is everything ok?"

"Be careful in there. It feels like the call that took Shay, I don't want to be planning your funeral."

He knew she added the last bit on to lighted the mood. "I will. I promise."

"Dawson sounded worried, everything ok?" Herrmann asked as he broke down a door to get into the next room.

Casey followed as they entered. The room they where now standing in was full of the thickest smoke they had come across so far, not a good sign. "Yeah, she said to me that the call didn't feel right, like when Shay died." He replied sadly.

"I agree with her, something does seem a little off. Just be careful hey? Take no risks." Herrmann pushed Casey's shoulder playfully with a smile as he began searching the room. Casey followed on behind him before talking another route. Then all of a sudden the firefighters on all floors felt a tremor that ran though all of the building. The movement was so big that it shook them all to the floor.

Casey grabbed his radio dodging bits of debris that had already begun to fall from the ceiling. "81 on upper floors do you copy?" He shouted desperately. "Repeat. 81 on upper floors do you copy?"

With a tense few seconds of radio silence a familiar voice came through the radio. "All clear lieutenant." Jago replied.

Casey let his head roll back with relief before he gave out his next order. "I want you guys to start to evacuate, be as careful as you can." He put the radio back under his jacket and called out to his colleague. "Herrrmann!" Casey began to crawl towards the direction he was heading before they split up. "Herrmann, call out!"

"Casey, Severide I want you all to evacuate. Do you copy?" Chief's voice broke the silence.

Casey ignored it and continued crawling across the floor in search of his partner. Damn it, I should have got the heat sensor from Cruz, he told himself. "Herrmann, call out!" Then all of a sudden he heard a strong shout coming from about three meters in front of him. He pushed further and further into the darkness and soon he found the body of the person he was looking for. "Hey, hey - you ok? Are you hurt?" Casey asked.

It took a second for Herrmann to realise who was talking to him but once he did he was fine. "I'm good lieutenant." He said as Casey helped him to his feet.

"Come on, we gotta get outta here!" Casey shouted over another rumble that ripped though the building as they hurried towards the door.

"What the hell was that?!" Severide shouted as he dodged falling debris.

"Guys I want you out, no excuses!" He heard chief shout once again.

"You heard him guys we need to get out. Capp you lead the way, Tony, Newhouse and Clarke you follow on!" He shouted as another tremor hit the building.

Once the men where put into the main corridor that lead to the exits, they could see the rest of truck heading out of the now smoke filled hallway. As all five of the squad ran towards the door, dust and now larger pieces of concrete falling, Severide counted four truck firefighters instead of five. For the love of his life he hoped that the fifth was already out.

Walking out into the bright sunlight and turning around to see the building from the outside was sickening. Kelly looked around for his best friend and his heart dropped when he couldn't see him. Without making a fuss, his heart rate already beginning to speed up, he walked up to chief. "Have you seen Casey after you ordered the evacuation?" He said quietly.

Boden looked at him. His worried expression now turning to a slight panic as he answered. "For gods sake Casey!" He said under his breath.

Kelly took one last look at Boden before he began to walk to the huddle of truck fire fighters. "Hey have you guys seen Casey?"

Herrmann turned and a horrified look fell on his face. "Casey was right behind us, I swear. He was there all the way."

Almost all together they looked towards the building. "He's still in there."

"Fire Department call out!" Casey shouted as he headed into a room on the ground floor that they hadn't had a chance to search. He got low to the floor and begun running his halogen along the floor. He new he heard a voice, if he didn't he wouldn't be in here. "Fire department call out!" He shouted again and this time came an answer.

"Over here!" The voice was firm but not strong.

Matt carried on into the thick grey smoke and boldly headed towards the voice. Another tremor hit, this one stronger thank ever before, knocking him to the floor.

"Casey, you need to get outta there!" It was Severide. Casey knew he'd get shit for it but he ignored it.

"Hey you not hear us calling out earlier?" Casey asked to try and keep the victim talking.

"No, I think I passed out after some debris fell onto me." He replied helping Casey get closer.

"Ok well I'm gunna get you outta here." Casey told just as another tremor hit, this time he managed to keep his balance. "You still ok?" He demanded.

"Yeah I'm good. Hey, I think your close!" The man told.

Seconds later Casey's halogen hit something. "That you?" He asked, the mans face now coming into view. "You hurt in any way?" Casey asked before he started to move him.

"Not that I know of."

Matt reached down and helped the victim to his feet. "Come in, let's get outta here."

"Where the hell is Casey?!" Gabby demanded as she stormed up to Severide, who was watching the building carefully. He pointed towards the building and Gabby didn't react in the way he thought she would. "What?! He's in there?" She rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "For gods sake Matt!"

Severide couldn't help it but let out a little giggle.

"And what in gods name are you laughing about Kelly?" She asked now facing him.

He turned to look at her, all his amusement now gone. "I...I...I wasn't laughing at anything."

Gabby turned and faced the building, just as the strongest tremor hit knocking the whole team to the floor. The windows blew out on impact and as the firefighters that where on the floor looked up, their didn't want to think the worst but the knew Casey wouldn't have been able to get out of that one. A huge could of smoke was hanging in the air, blocking their view of the door. All they could do was hope and prey that Casey had found a place to take cover from the major collapse of the upper floors. All of the team began to help themselves up off the floor, their eyes still locked on the door, their hearts pounding.

Matt please. Just step out of their baby, Gabby thought to herself.

Moments later, Casey burst though the smoke dragging out the last victim. The whole team let out a sigh of relief as the ran towards to help. Gabby and Severide where the first to get to him, Severide picking the man up and carrying him over to the Ambo - where Danny was waiting. Gabby on the other hand was standing behind her fiancé, a small smile on her face. Matt turned around and their eyes locked. "Am I in trouble?"

Gabby smiled and walked lazily towards him. When she got to him they both pulled each other in to a deep and emotion filled embrace. She could feel his breathing begin to slow as they stood there together. Her nose itched because of the dust that was on his jacked but she didn't care, she was just happy that he was out safe and unharmed. She pulled away so she could see his face. She placed her hands either side of his face to steady it and so he would look at him. She looked deep into his blue eyes. "Don't scare me like that baby."

She didn't wait for a reply, she turned and headed for the ambulance, the rest of the team walking up to their brother.

In the truck on the way back to the firehouse it was a hive of excitement. Like usual, Casey was sitting side on in the front seat laughing and joking with the rest of his team about the call they had just been on. He was sure that Boden was going to want to talk to him about what happened abut he would deal with that when the time arose. He kept thinking about how he reacted when he heard the rumble above him as the ceiling as it fell onto them. With a smile he turned back so he was facing the front and watched as the city passed by. The sun was shining rather than snowing - which was always a good thing. The weather had been good for a change and that meant less calls that meant they had to plunge deep into the cold waters that surrounded the city.

When the trucks pulled on to the drive of the firehouse, Boden was standing buy the bay doors waiting. Casey glanced over and 61 was already parked up and Gabby and Danny restocking it in the back. A very nice sight if he was to say so himself. When the truck was parked, the team hopped out and begun sorting out their equipment and gear, that's when Chief came up to Casey.

"Lieutenant, my office." he said before he turned and headed towards the main building.

Casey finished taking of his turnout gear then followed in the direction towards Boden's office. When he reached the door he knocked twice before Chief gestured for him to come in and take a seat. Great, I'm probably up for suspension now, he thought to himself.

"Look Chief I get that you may be angry with me not obeying your..." Casey started.

"No, I wanted you to come here for me to congratulate you on the save. You're a good firefighter Matt, we all know that and for you to come home safe - its what we all wanted. I can name a few people in particular and I think you know who I'm talking about."

Casey smiled at his hands before he answered. "Thanks Chief." he replied before he stood up. "I better go and talk to the guys, I'm sure they have something they wanna moan at me for." They both laughed. "I'll see you later Chief." he finished before he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Gabby was sitting on the step of the ambo checking off the boxes that had been restocked. She couldn't stop smiling to herself and she wasn't sure why. Then it hit her, she was proud of Casey. She knew he was one of the best firefighters in the city and she knew deep down that he'd come out of the building, creating tension, like he always did. Wit that though she smiled a little more but rolled her eyes, god she loved him.

Danny was standing next to her, her hands on her hips and a smile spreading across her face. "Someone's happy." she said making Gabby look up.

"Yeah, I am." She stood up and looked into the back of the Ambulance. "Hey you did a good job today Danny, go and take a rest and talk to the guys. I got it here."

Santiago smiled. "You're sure? I mean I honestly don't mind helping you..."

"Go." Gabby finished before she turned and continued checking off the boxes so Danny would listen to her and go back to the Common room.

Just as Danny left Gabby felt another wave of proudness go though her. Danny had come a long way from when she started on 61 eight months previous. Gabby had never trained a candidate before and she was proud of herself on how much Danny had learnt in the amount of time she had been working at 51.

Gabby heard footsteps coming from behind her, she initially thought it was Casey but when she turned she couldn't have been more wrong. Walking towards her was a tall man with brown hair and bright blue eyes. Something about him was familiar but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. He was tall and was walling with a slight limp. As he walked up to her, Gabby placed her clipboard on the step of the Ambo and stood their waiting for him to reach her.

When the man did reach her he was still smiling but his hand was not outstretched for her to shake. She did. "Hi, I don't know if you remember me but I was in the building collapse." he was very forward, well - that was the impact she got first.

"Yeah I do remember you, you're out of the hospital soon." she relied, still not sure what to say.

"I came to look for a firefighter, the one who dragged me out. I just wanna say thank you, you know?" Gabby watched as his eyes kept dropping to her chest before looking back at her face. It was men like this that really pissed her off.

"He's talking to the battalion Chief at the moment but -"

"Its ok, I can wait." He paused. He had that look on his face that told Gabby exactly what he was going to ask her next and without him seeing, she sighed and rolled her eyes. "Did you wanna get dinner later, I mean I know we've only just met but..."

"I'll still be on shift later, but thank you for the invite." she replied, possibly a little two bluntly.

"Oh, yeah sure. The busy life of a paramedic huh?"

Before she had a chance to answer Casey's voice was bouncing off the walls. "Hey, Gabby is everything ok?" he asked, his voice raised slightly.

When he got to her he draped his arm around her shoulders protectively. "Yeah, everything's fine Matt. This gentleman was just looking for you."

The man looked from Matt to Gabby then back again. "Hi, errrr, yeah I was. I just wanted to come and say thank you for earlier."

Casey smiled. "Its fine, I was just doing my job."

The man laughed. "I guess that's what they all say, hey?"

Before Casey had a chance to answer, Gabby stepped in. She looked at him and smiled. "You have no idea." Both her and the man laughed.

"I didn't catch your name lieutenant." The man said with a polite smile.

Casey outstretched his hand and the man grasped it. "Lieutenant Casey."

The expression on the man's face changed completely, throwing Matt off a little. However, Gabby had picked up on what was now going on, even though she knew her fiancé had no idea. She knew she recognized the man's eyes. "This is gunna make me sound like a complete weirdo but can I ask what your first name is?" the man was obviously now a little uncomfortable.

Matt frowned and looked at Gabby, who just shrugged her shoulders with an encouraging smile. "Its Matthew."

The man's expression changed again. "And your mothers name is Nancy? Nancy Casey?"

Again Matt looked at Gabby then back to the figure standing before him. "Yeah. How did you-"

"My name is Stefan Casey. I think you're my brother."


	44. Blood Line

"What are you talking about?" Matt replied a little angry but confused at the same time. His hands where on his hips and Gabby's on the small of his back to help him stay in control. "I pulled you out of that building and now your coming to my firehouse telling me that your my brother?" his voice rose.

Gabby pulled his shoulder so he was facing her. "I think he's telling the truth Matt!" she said loudly so he would focus on her rather than his building anger.

"Gabby-" he begun.

"Matt - hear him out, he may be telling the truth." she started just as he grabbed her and and pulled her to a distance that Stefan wouldn't be able to hear them.

"But what if he's an impostor?!" he stated, still a little pissed off.

Gabby rolled her eyes and placed her hands comfortably onto her hips. "Matt please, you're overreacting. You saved his life, you can use that as a bonding exercise!"

Matt scoffed. "A bonding exercise -really? You do make me laugh Gabby."

She took a step closer to him and lent up onto the balls of her feet, her lips inched from his ear. She felt his heartbeat quicken as she whispered her words to him. "You said you wanted this. He's your brother for gods sake." she shifted her weight so she was standing in front of him again. "Give him a chance, for yourself. Besides, you said that you wouldn't punish him because of what your mother did." Gabby turned and looked at Stephan - who was casually looking at the front of 81 - and took her fiance's hand before leading him back over to his brother.

Stefan was the first one to speak. "Look, I know its one hell of a way to meet your brother and I'm sorry for that, I really am. Mum mentioned a little about you before I came this time which was weird because she hadn't talked about you in a while..."

Matt's heart sank a little and Gabby picked up on it. She squeezed his hand making him smile a little as Stefan carried on.

"...She told me that you existed. I always knew that I had a brother but I never knew why I was never able to see you. Whenever I asked Mum would just shut me off and it really did annoy me." Stefan looked up from his hands and caught Matt's glance. "The main reason I came here was to thank you for saving my life today, It was just a coincidence that you turned out to be the guy I came to Chicago to find. I'm sorry that we met like this and I know this is me just giving you one big speech about a load of crap you probably don't even care about but I will walk away from this, all of it and never bother you again." Stefan's eyes glittered with hope.

His whole life had been building up to this moment and he was sure that he'd screwed it up. Nancy had always told him, since he was a little boy, that he'd had an older brother. A brother that was no longer able to live with them for certain reasons that he may never understand and he believed her. At the exact moment in time when he was standing opposite to his brother and his friend he was kicking himself and he wasn't to sure why.

Stefan started to walk away, his head down and his shoulders slouched. Deep down Gabby knew Matt would do the right thing and whatever decision he made she was adamant that he would have made it with her and especially Jamie in mind. Although she loved him for it, she kind of wished that he would make the decision because that's what he wanted rather than what was best for everyone else. She couldn't get out of her head how he must be feeling but the thought kept taking her mind and body back to when she was told that her and Antonio's father was alive and well. It was more of a disappointed and betrayed feeling than an angered one but it still hurt. She often thought about how she'd react if her father came and knocked on her door. Would she be sad, upset, angry or even happy? She could only guess what Matt was feeling right now.

Stefan continued to walk towards the giant does that made the house of the firehouse they loved. As he got further away, Gabby could she that Matt's fits got clenched more and more. She wanted to go and make him feel better, make him happy again, but as much as it pained her to see - this was a decision he had to make in his own.

"Wait." He called out after what seemed like eternity. All tension was released from his body as he began to peruse his brother, even though Stefan had stopped walking and turned to face Matt, who was walking quickly towards him.

Gabby stood and watched them talk for a few minutes before she smiled and returned to her 'duties' as PIC on 61. A proud smile spread across her face as she watched her fiancé and his brother finally have a proper conversation, smiling and laughing included. Gabby knew that her body and attitude reading wasn't what it used to be whe she was in the navy but she had a pretty good idea of what Stefan was going to be like. Just from what had happened in the last fifteen minutes he had already asked her to dinner and began to flirt with her - completely the opposite to Matt. Casey was talking to his brother and seemed like he was getting on with him and that's all that mattered to her. She turned; picked up her clipboard and carried on restocking the Ambo.

"Stupid job, stupid house, stupid everything!" Sylvie shouted as she threw her bag across the room landing on the table and sending a stack of papers that Jago had left there flying. "Urrrgh!" She grumbled again.

She stormed up the stairs and slammed the door of her room, even though she knew no one else was home. She wanted to call Gabby but she knew that she could be on a call. Bad idea, she told herself. Jago was the next person in her list and a likely candidate if only they weren't in the middle of an argument. The more she thought about it, the more she slowly couldn't remember what and why the argument was about. She wondered if he would pick up the call if she dialed is number and if he would come straight home if she needed him. God, he probably doesn't even know I am home! Gabby had to be the person she called and that was the end of it. She pressed down hard on the contact name and within two rings Gabby had picked up.

"Hey Sylvie, what's up? You make it home ok?" Gabby's voice sounded sweet, happy almost.

Brett took a deep breath then began her rant. "Ok, so I get home and Rob's papers are everywhere. Next, I think back to the convocation I had with Boden before I came home and now i'm beginning to re-think my choice to keep this baby-"

"Woah, where the hell on earth did this all come from?" Gabby demanded. "Tell me you don't mean what you just said to me. That baby is yours Sylvie-"

"But she's gunna be part of that monster!" Sylvie shouted.

The phone was silent in Gabby's end, Brett was unsure that the phone was even still connected. She decided to wait and see if Gabby would talk before she ended the call. "Gabby are you there?" Brett asked, her voice frail and venerable.

"Yeah, i'm still here."

"Then talk to me. Give me some perfect motherly advice! Tell me that everything's going to be ok!" Brett demanded.

"I need you to think back to that convocation we had back at the firehouse a few hours ago. We where talking about the family you and Jago are going to raise together. You said you where happy about having a baby with him." Gabby replied planning her answers carefully.

Then all of a sudden Brett exploded. "That's the thing Gabby, you don't know how i'm feeling at the moment. I am pregnant because I was raped by your fiancé's ex-father-in-law-"

"That doesn't even make any sense."

"Sure as hell it does. You and Casey have the most perfect son any parents could have asked for. You do not have the right to speak to me about raising a happy family. I've had enough of the BS now I just wanted to talk to you about what I was going to do. I felt like a piece of crap and I thought by calling you I would feel much better. I thought I could trust you!" she finished. The room was silent, so was the phone line.

"I understand Brett. Look I've gotta go ok? Talk to you later." Gabby put the phone down.

Sylvie rested her head against the fridge and grumbled again. "Did I just push the last person that meant something to me away?"

Sitting on the front ledge of 81, Matt and Stefan where still in deep convocation. Multiple times, Gabby or another one of the guys had come out and offered coffee or food but the answer was always: 'We'll be in in a minute.' or 'It's fine, I'll come and get something in a second.' Gabby was happy for them both. She saw the look in Matt's eye the second Stefan told him who he was and to see him laughing and smiling with the brother he didn't know existed was better then she had thought.

Gabby was sitting on the back of the Ambo watching the two men talking on the fire truck. She was trying not to focus to much because she knew she would end up lip reading. She didn't want to intrude on either one of their privacy but she felt like she needed to protect her fiancé. Matt was a grown up and she knew that he wouldn't do anything stupid about his blossoming relationship with his brother but she couldn't help feeling like she needed to keep a protective eye on him. For the first time in the hour she made her way up the two men and perched herself on Matt's knees making him look up and smile at her, Stefan looked at Casey and smiled to.

"So, how long have you two been together?" he started.

Among the topics that they had covered in the hours that they had been talking, this was Matt's favorite by far. He looked over to Gabby and then drew his glance back to his brother who was sitting beside him. "I've known Gabby a long time."

"Like a long time, almost since the stone age!" She interrupted making them all laugh.

"Not quite that long but its getting on for about twenty years-"

"It is not that long?!" Stefan blurted out, shocked.

Gabby turned to Matt. "Its more like eighteen Matt." she commented as she kissed him on the cheek.

"You've told me how long you've known each other but not how long you've been together." Stefan said with a little chuckle.

"Well you where with Hallie for about eight years." Gabby started but she felt Matt shift slightly. She knew she hit a nerve and looked at him. "Baby, i'm sorry-"

"It's fine, really. It's all in the past." Matt boldly carried on, his brother looking at him solemnly. "We where together for about three years before Jamie came along, right?" Casey finished, glancing up at Gabby for reassurance.

"Jamie, who's he?"

Gabby let out a little giggle. "Jamie is our son."

"You guys have a kid? I never knew." Stefan was now standing up stretching his legs. He ran his hand though his short brown hair and turned back to the couple sitting together on the truck.

"Yeah, he's seven." Matt replied proudly. "Shift finishes in a few hours, how about you stay till the end and come and pick him up with us." he turned to Gabby and smiled the half smile he knew made her heart melt. "Only if its ok with you."

Gabby rolled her eyes, she knew what he was doing and liked it. "Its fine. It'll be nice for you to meet him Stefan."

"I would love to." He walked over to her as she stood up and walked her to a small distance away from Casey. He turned to her. "First of all I wanted to apologize for what happened earlier, didn't mean to flirt with you in front of my brother, or at all for that matter."

Gabby stood and smiled. "Its fine, really."

"Phew, oh and I pulled you away from Matt because I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure, anything." she replied.

"Ok, well if you didn't know I've been living and working in New York for the whole of my life, coming to Chicago every few months since Mum came out of prison. She used to tell me that I had a brother, I never thought that he'd be as down to earth as he is. I know I have only known him for a few hours."

"He did save your life. You may get sick of him after a while." Gabby joked.

"I don't think I will. You're right, he did save my life and I owe it to him. I really want to make this work if you know what I mean. Matt and I have been talking for a while now and he kept telling me that he was hoping that you guys wouldn't get any calls. Anyway, what I wanted to talk to you about was that, as I already said, I want to make this work, I really do. Matt is a better person than I could ever have thought about and I could ever be-"

"He is a good man, and a good father." Gabby interrupted but Stefan was happy that she did.

"He seems it. Talking about your son, I really want to meet him now."

Gabby started to walk towards Matt again, Stefan followed. "Jamie and your brother mean the world to me and I remind them everyday. I'm sure that you'll love Jamie. He has that effect on people." she said.

"He's the son of you two, it doesn't surprise me somehow."

"Who's that guy sitting with Casey and Dawson over there?" Clarke asked looking up from his hand of cards.

Severide looked up and raised an eyebrow. "I have no idea." he paused as thoughts filled head, then it clicked. "Ohh, I think that may be the guy that he pulled out form the last call."

Cap looked up and rolled his eyes. "Kelly are you being serious, that guys been sitting talking to him for the past three hours. I don't think it is."

Severide put his cards face down on the table; stood up and began to walk towards the three people standing by his best friend's truck. It was strange to see him and Dawson talking to someone that he didn't know and it kind of put him on edge. He had faith in Casey's judgement in people and it put him at ease to see that Gabby was with him. When he reached the little huddle of people he was welcomed into the convocation effective immediately.

"Kelly, hey! How are you?" Matt asked, the most cheerful he'd sounded in a long time.

Kelly was a little taken back with Matt's enthusiasm. "Yeah I'm ok, you sound happy."

Gabby and Stefan laughed. "Kelly this is Stefan, he's my brother." Matt said happily.

Kelly wasn't sure what to make of the statement that had just come from his best friend. "You're messing with me right?" he tried to laugh it off but he look on the faces of the people around him told him a different story. "Wait, Matt you have a brother?"

Stefan shifted uncomfortably in his stance. Gabby took a step closer and put a hand on his shoulder, she smiled making him feel a little better about himself. Severide couldn't remember the last time he'd been this confused. He stood there, his arms crossed over his chest, a frown on his face as he tried to make sense of the situation. For starters, he knew that the man that was standing with Gabby's hand on his shoulder was the victim Casey had pulled out of the building collapse on Broadway and Weston a few hours ago. Next, he realized that because Gabby was comfortable with putting her hand on his shoulder I guess I can trust him now. Kelly had always gone on the theory that if Gabby was comfortable enough to be close to a person, they could be trusted. Because of Gabby's time in the Navy really made Kelly trust her more than he did before he knew that she was a soldier, and now he knew that she could read people in ways he couldn't even dream about doing. He was happy that his best friend was with a girl that he could trust she would protect him.

"Well, if you are Casey's brother." Kelly started. "Kelly Severide, Lieutenant of squad three." He healed out his had and Stefan shook it.

"Nice to meet you, I am Matt's brother." A nervous laugh came from his mouth. "Stefan Casey."

Gabby moved round so she was standing beside her fiancé. She slid her hand across his back and pulled him closer, he didn't turn to face her like she thought he would. She took his hand and lead him behind the truck. "Are you ok baby?"

He smiled at her. "Yeah, but I've come down from my high, if you know what I mean."

She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, before she pulled away he managed to catch her lips and pull her towards him. His hands where on her hips and he pulled her so she was pressed against his body. All the thoughts of Stefan, Jamie and their future as a family had all come to him at once. It was at times like this he wanted Jamie to be in his arms and his voice in his ear telling him that everything was going to be ok. He pulled away from Gabby's body, a deep warm smile on her face.

"You need to see Jamie don't you?" she asked.

He smiled hack at her. "How the bloody hell did you know that?" he paused and his smile got bigger. "Now you've got me talking like your people!"

She laughed. "My people?" she leaned forward and rested her head against his chest, he ran his fingers slowly through her hair. "I want to see him to. Shift ends any minute now, then we can see him."

He sifted and Gabby stood back up properly so she could see him. "I never thought i'd feel like this when I had a kid." Matt started, his hands either side of her face to make her look at him. "You and Jamie mean the world to me you know."

She smiled and kissed him slowly for a second. "I know. Its the same for me."

"ALL COMPANYS ARE RELIEVED." The klaxon called out. "END OF SHIFT."

Without him knowing, Casey walked away from Gabby, a smile now both of their faces. He walked passed the trucks and straight for his truck, Gabby still behind him and now Stefan now jogging to catch up with them. Severide smiled as he watched the tree of them head for their cars. One thing he knew Matt needed more than anything was his family, Gabby and Jamie in particular, and it brought warmth to his heart.

"Daddy!" Jamie called as he ran out of the small crowd that was walking out of the exit to the school. Casey lowered himself to his knee and braced himself for when his son ran into his arms, and sure enough that was exactly what Jamie did. As soon as Jamie was safely in his arms, Matt lifted him up so he was roughly the height of the rest of the adults that surrounded him. Jamie leaned forwards, his father helping him, so he was able to reach over and kiss his mother on the cheek.

"Did you have a good day?" Gabby asked, ruffling her son's hair.

"Yeah, I did. We're writing paper articles in English and I decided to write mine about the train crash that happened. Dad got away with a close call." Jamie's enthusiasm put a smile on all of their faces.

"That's great baby!" Gabby said happily. She looked round to see Matt looking right back at her. 'You going to tell him?' she mouthed.

Casey nodded then turned to his son. "Monkey, there's someone I want you to meet." he said as he lowered him softly to the ground.

Jamie looked up, from the floor, to his parents, his fathers half smile on his face. Gabby picked up on this. She knew that Jamie did this when he was a little unsure of the situation and it make her smile, in a proud motherly way.

Matt cleared his throat. "Jamie, i'd like you to meet my brother Stefan."

Jamie looked over towards the unfamiliar man standing next to his father. Staying close to his dad, holding onto the base of his jacket, he made his way over to Stefan, a young smile on his face. Jamie held out his little hand. "I'm Jamie." he said quietly.

The way that Jamie did this made the proud father inside Casey scream out in how much he loved him. He had never seen Jamie so shy in his life and in a way it made is 'protective' father mindset go into overdrive. He reached down and lifted him up again, he pulled him close to him but Jamie wouldn't turn and face him. "Jamie what's wrong?"

Jamie glanced round and smiled. "He looks like you, like a lot!" he said happily.

Gabby, Jamie and Matt all looked at Stefan as he let out a little chuckle. "You where right guys, Jamie is very sweet."

Matt felt Jamie laugh as he held him in his arms. "How come you've never come to visit?" Jamie asked.

"Monkey, its complicated." Gabby started but Stefan carried on.

"Your mums right, things are complicated but I want to spend as much time with you, your mum and your dad. I have a lot of time to make up."

Jamie looked over to his father and without saying anything, Casey knew what he wanted. For the second time in ten minutes he lowered his son gently to the ground and instantly Jamie made his way cautiously towards Stefan. Now was the seal of approval, Matt thought to himself as he watched Jamie walk closer to his brother. His son stopped just in front of Stefan, a smile now forming on his face.

"Its nice to meet you, sorry if I seemed shy earlier." Jamie started.

A wave of relief coursed through his body as he watched his son begin a convocation with his brother. He was happy that Stefan had come to Chicago and found him, he really was but if Jamie had a bad feeling about him, it would have been enough for him to change his mind.

In the car on the way back home, Jamie had asked to sit in the back with Stefan rather than be with Gabby. Things where beginning to look up. As Casey maneuvered the truck in and out of the traffic, he looked up in the mirror to see his brother and Jamie deep in convocation. His son was laughing and chatting in the back and it was the sight that he had wanted to see. Gabby was watching him, even though he didn't know. She was happy that Jamie was getting on with Stefan so well. There was a big chance that things could have gone south if Jamie would have been a little iffy around Stefan, the whole time that Matt would was talking to him would have gone to waist. If Jamie wasn't happy, Matt wasn't happy and Gabby knew that.

"Dad, do you know where Stefan is staying?" Jamie called from the back of the car.

"I'm not sure Monkey, I think he's staying with Nancy." Casey replied.

"Matt, you call mum by her first name?" Stefan asked before either Gabby or Jamie could carry on the convocation.

There was a brief moment of silence before Casey replied. "Yeah, ever since she killed dad-"

"But you where the one that helped her get out of jail though."

"I know." Matt continued, "I guess I felt a little sorry for her, now - I couldn't feel any different."

Before anything else could have been said and an argument possibly started, Gabby decided to change the subject. "So Stefan, how about you stay with us for a bit. You've been to the city before, you know what's here."

Matt shot her a glair but it softened quickly into an expression that thanked her for what she'd said.

"Thank you for the offer but I wouldn't want to be a nuance." Stefan answered with a smile.

"You wouldn't be, honestly. You could still go and see your mother if you wanted to and maybe you could take Matt along with you." She knew the second part would make Matt react, but he knew she meant it in a light hearted way.

"Gabby!" Casey exclaimed.

"What?" She laughed.

"Stefan please stay, I want to hear more about what happens in New York!" Jamie exclaimed. "You never did tell us what you did for a job."

Gabby turned round from the front passenger seat so she could see the two boys in the back. She saw put the corner of her eye that Matt was changing between looking expectantly in the mirror and keeping an eye on the road.

There was a tense moment of silence before Stefan answered. "I'm a detective for the NYPD."

"Wait, so your a cop?!" Matt exclaimed as he turned down their street.

"Yeah, wait - is it really that hard to believe?" He laughed.

"Good for you, I knew I sensed a bit of 'fed' when I met you." Gabby commented making the whole group laugh.

"I know your a firefighter Matt and Gabby you're a paramedic but was their something else?" Stefan asked as the car came to a stop.

Jamie got out and ran round to the sidewalk in front of the house, his backpack bouncing as he ran. Jamie was still wearing his coat, hat, scarf and gloves, his blond hair showing under his dad's old CFD warm hat. Stefan followed behind Matt as he lead the way up the path and to the door. "Hey, Matt." He started just as he pushed the door open and stepped in.

Matt was watching Gabby and Jamie look at the flowers in the front yard to even begin to register that his brother was trying to talk to him. It put a smile on his face to see his son and future wife together looking happy.

"Matt." Stefan said again, this time snapping his fingers in front of his face.

"Yeah, yeah what up?" Casey asked frantically, a little embarrassed to be caught in one of his happy daydreams. Stefan wouldn't stop smiling at him. "What?" He asked now smiling to.

"They make you happy don't they?" Stefan started as he followed his brothers gaze and smiled again. Gabby was crouched down beside her son so she was about the same hight. Her arm was around his shoulders and a proud motherly smile on her face as he stood close to her, his hat making him look young and sweet, as always.

"Yeah, they mean the world to me." Casey finished as he took his glance away from his family and turned to face his brother. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh, right - I just wanted to thank you for letting me stay with you guys. You know mum can be a little, well -"

"I wouldn't know if I'm being honest with you." Matt started as he headed into the living room, Gabby and Jamie still outside. "I haven't spent that much time with Nancy since she came out of prison the first time."

"There was a second time?" Stefan asked, his tone a little disappointed.

Matt stopped and turned, an apologetic expression on his face. "You didn't know? She didn't tell you?"

"No." Stefan started to walk towards his brother and stopped when he reached the edge of the kitchen counter and leaned against it. "What was it for?"

"Public disturbance. You want a drink?" He asked.

"Coffee please." He answered. "I can't believe she didn't tell me." His fingers now on the bridge of his nose.

"She's a very secretive woman. That's partly the reason why she and I never got on that well."

They both turned as they heard the door close behind them. Jamie walked in closely followed by Gabby, they both had a light dusting of snow in their hair. Jamie's cheeks where pink after being out in the cold and it made both Stefan and Matt smile.

"Hey you guys, we thought you'd never come in!" Matt exclaimed as he walked over to Gabby and kissed her. He then crouched down and unzipped Jamie's coat, his son sliding happily out of it. Matt kissed his forehead, it was cold to the touch but still, Janice was smiling. He started to walk over to Stefan.

"You said you where a detective but you didn't tell us what for." Jamie asked with a smile.

Stefan looked at Gabby for permission, she nodded then made her way over to Matt and slid her arm around his waist pulling him close as they watched Stefan pick Jamie up so he was sitting on the counter. "Do you know what homicide is?" He asked.

Jamie nodded without saying anything. His blue eyes wide and his cheeks slowly returning back to their normal colour.

"I'm a homicide detective." Stefan clarified.

"That's so cool!" Jamie exclaimed happily, making everyone smile. "Mummy's friend is a homicide detective and her name is Jess and uncle Antonio is an intelligence detective!"

Stefan looked a little confused. "I take it Antonio is your brother Gabby."

She nodded. "Yeah he is. He works at district 21, a few streets from the fire house."

"I take it that's how you found out that mum had been arrested again then Matt?"

"Actually no, I got a call from state when she was in holding. I didn't want to speak to her, I didn't need to speak to her."

"You and her really don't get on do you?" Stefan asked, lightheartedly.

"No," Matt began as he handed a cup of coffee to Stefan then Gabby, he then gave Jamie a glass of orange juice and took a sip of his coffee before he continued with his statement. "I helped her when she was up for parole and when she was released she stayed with me. She kept making comments, ones that kept making me believe that it was my fault that dad died and I couldn't take it. She left for Indianapolis and until I got the call from the prison I hadn't heard from her and that was ten years. The last time I saw her was a few months ago when she showed up on our door and told us about you. To say that I was pissed off with her was a major understatement."

"Jamie please don't repeat the word your dad just said." Gabby told him as she glanced at Matt.

"You got it mum." Jamie replied as he took a small mouthful of his drink.

Then, suddenly the door rang and without saying anything Matt headed for the door. He could hear the quiet convocation of the people he had left behind in the kitchen of their house. He was feeling a little down because of the conversation he had had with his brother about Nancy, so without knowing it he pulled the door open a little to hard, making it bang against the wall making him jump a little. This was unusual for him. Casey lifted his eyes from the floor and he couldn't believe his eyes. He grabbed the door handle and began to close it when the figure stopped it.

"Matthew wait." She said. There was only one person in this world that called him that. Nancy.

"What do you want?" He demanded, his anger beginning to show.

"You said to me a few weeks ago that you'd call me when Stefan arrived!" She looked over his shoulder and a look of surprise filled her face. "Stefan. When did you?..."

"Mum?" He asked as he began to walk towards the door.

Nancy looked from Stefan to Matt then back again. "It looks like you two've already met."


	45. New Beginnings

"What part did you not understand?" Casey brought his hands up to his hips. "Get out!"

The room was eerily quiet as soon as Nancy entered the house. Jamie immediately took refuge round behind his mum, who was now standing in front of him. All Gabby could think about was how Nancy make Jamie feel the last time she came, Jamie had done nothing wrong - he didn't deserve this. She felt him rest his head against her back and she turned to face him. There was a small smile on his face as she looked at him, his blue eyes shining. "Are you ok, Monkey?" she asked as she kissed him on his forehead.

He nodded a little before he answered. "Has dad always been like this?"

"Protective? Yes he has." she answered. As far as she could remember Casey had held a grudge with his mother. Sometimes she thought it was because she killed his father but deep down she knew it was more than that. Somewhere, somehow something happened to one of them, it had caused a whole amount of backlog and Gabby was worried that this time everything was going to break loose.

"Mum, I think you better leave." Stefan suggested forcefully from a few feet behind his brother, who was standing squarely - his fists clenched and his teeth gritted.

"So you're defending your brother now, the one that you have known for all of thirty seconds!" Nancy's voice was rising and Gabby could feel Jamie holding tighter and tighter to her shirt, nothing good can come out of this.

Stefan pushed passed Matt and ended up a short distance from his mother. "You have no idea how we met and trust me, I don't think you'd even want to." he spat. "Matt saved my life and I owe him everything. If that means going up against you to defend him then I'll do that happily."

Nancy stood there in awe, she couldn't quite believe her youngest son's sudden change in heart. The main reason that she kept Matt out of Stefan's life was because she was worried that he was going to turn into the abusive father that Matt had grown up with. In the real world, Nancy had no idea how Matt acted and jumping to conclusions was something that she did a little too often, making things worse before they got better. "What has he done to you?"

There was a sharp intake of breath from Matt and Gabby saw it, they all did. "Matt, come over here." she told softy. It took a few moments but he did, Casey's eyes didn't leave his mothers until he was standing beside his fiance, her hand in his. She turned him to face her. "Take Jamie upstairs. I'll handle Nancy like I did last time, all I need to know is stay or go for Stefan?"

He raised his eyes to hers, the blue was a different colour to what it usually was. That was one thing that Gabby always found interesting about his eyes, they changed with his emotions. They where now a deep sea blue and Gabby knew what that meant, he was furious.

"Stefan stays." he said quietly as he turned his body so he was facing Jamie. "Come on little one, I need a cuddle." he finished as he picked up his son and began to carry him towards the stairs.

Jago climbed out of his car and went round to the truck to grab his duffle bag, little clouds of white coming from his mouth as be breathed. Before coming back to Chicago, Robert had been on an extended 'holiday' after his mother died of cancer. It hit him and his family hard, so he went and stayed with them in Phoenix until the most part of the shock had blown over. During his time Arizona his uncle had had a long talk with him about what he wanted to do as a proper job,because floating around after collage wasn't good enough, at the time Jago had no idea. A few weeks later he made the decision to come back to the Windy City. Much like Gabby when she came to the city, he saw a 'Recruiting Fire Fighters' poster and thought why not, this could be interesting.

He pushed his key into the lock and stepped inside. The table to his left was where he always put his bag but, to his confusion, Brett's was there already. He dropped his bag onto the floor, placed his keys onto the table and walked into the main part of the apartment. "Sylvie?" he called as he started to search the rooms. "Sylvie are you here?" He made is way into the bedroom and sure enough she was there.

There was a big cardboard box sitting next to her and a small trophy in her hands. As Jago edged closer he saw that her face was wet and he lip was quivering. He took it easy when coming towards her, especially after the argument they had yesterday. "Sylvie?"

She looked up and smiled a sheepish smile before a sob erupted from her mouth and her head returned to her hands. Without even thinking Jago raced to her side his arms around her, her face now in his chest. "Hey, whats going on?" he asked as she cried.

She pulled way slowly and looked him right in the eye. "I think I'm pushing everyone I care about away. I mean Gabby was trying to make me stop thinking irrationally; Casey was the one who saved me from that hell hole of a place and every time he asks if there is anything he or the guys can, do I push him away, and you. You're not the messy one and you do help me a lot, in more ways than you think if I'm being honest and I'm so sorry for the way I have been treating you. I just have no idea whats going on at the moment." she sighed a long shaky breath.

Jago didn't say anything immediately. He changed his position and pulled her closer into his arms, her stomach getting in the way that made him smile. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead before kissing her on the lips with more passion he had had in a long time. "I love you." he whispered.

"I lover you to."

"Kelly!" Danny called from the bottom of the stairs. "Are you coming or not?" Santiago was standing with one hand on the banister and the other rested lightly on her hip as she rolled her eyes. They had organized to meet up with Gabby and Matt at Molly's then possibly go out with them to one of the restaurants in the city. 'Special times call for special measures' was something that Severide had said when she asked Casey and Dawson about it. The special reason was that Danny had been a Paramedic for a year now and they all agreed that she had come a long way.

There was no answer but a series of loud crashes and bangs coming from the floor above. Seconds later Kelly arrived at the top of the stairs in an ironed smart shirt and slacks, much to Danny's surprise. "Tah-Dah!" he laughed as he jogged down the stairs.

"What are you wearing?" she laughed, mostly in shock.

"What do you mean Santiago?" he asked as he pulled her close and kissed her.

"I've just never seen you dressed like that before." a smile as not beaming from her face.

"Well its not every day my girl has a celebration about being a paramedic for a year is it?" they both laughed. "Look, we're gunna be late. We better make a move."

Casey was walking behind Jamie as they both climbed the stairs towards his son's bedroom. He could still hear the voices of Gabby, Stefan and Nancy down below them but in a way, he was happy that Gabby had sent him to be with Jamie, just like last time. When they go to the room Jame went and sat at the pillow end of the bed, Matt doing the same but opposite him. "Dad, are you ok?" Jamie asked, a smile still on his face.

Jamie's smile has to be the sweetest thing that has ever come from anyone I know, he told himself making him smile. "I'm ok Monkey." it came out quieter than he anticipated.

Jamie was like his father in many ways and everyone knew that. However, there where some things he knew that he got from Gabby, even things he didn't think would be possible to pass down. Jamie was very talented at reading people, as well as reading situations and in some ways it was a blessing but then a curse at the same time. Casey often thought to himself if he had been like Jamie when he was a kid; whether Jamie was just one of those one-in-a-million kids that was perfect in every single way possible or, it was his own bias opinion because he was his father.

Jamie scooted up next to his dad and rested his cheek against Matt's shoulder, Casey putting his arm around the small slender shoulders of his son. "I'm sorry that there's been a lot of arguing and a big negative atmosphere around us for a while Monkey."

Jamie looked up and smiled - the one that told Matt that he was happy and care free. "It's ok dad, as long as you and Mum get through it together and you're happy I don't mind."

Casey turned round and lifted Jamie onto his lap, then wrapped his arms around him pulling him into a tight hug. They both sat there for a few moments together sharing the moment just before Jamie pulled away, their blue eyes locking. "Dad, Jake-" he started then picked up on the small amount of confusion on his fathers face and let out a giggle. "- Jake, from school."

"Oh right, yeah I know who you're talking about!" he replied enthusiastically to try and cover is embarrassment.

Jamie shifted on his father's lap so he was more comfortable. It had been a long time since they had had a moment like this together and they both knew it was well needed. Jamie knew that when he was with his parents they where happy, no matter what was going on around them at the time. "Dad, if it's a bad time for Jake to come round then he doesn't have to, Mum just said-"

"Monkey, Jake is coming over and that's final." Casey blurted out before his brain had a chance to register what his son had just said to him. He didn't care about anything else, as long as Jamie was happy, he was happy. "Maybe we can go over to the pier and walk along the beach. I know you did that last time he came over."

Jamie smiled. "I was thinking more along the lines of something simple, like going to the park. We can play in the snow and climb the trees, the way you showed me in the summer last year. Besides, it ok for you, Mum and Stefan, you can get coffee from the stall there." His hints where reserved but he knew he was winning his dad over.

"You really like Stefan don't you?" Matt asked.

Jamie looked up and smiled, his blue eyes beaming. "Yeah, I like him. You're both really similar and I can tell that he is telling the truth about wanting to make up all the time he lost. I generally think that he wants to put all the bad things that Nancy has done back to how they should be. If he is going to stay with us I would be totally fine with it, well that is only if it doesn't ruin yours and Mum's relationship..."

The dim lights cast eerie silhouettes up the cream painted walls of the restaurant where Danny and Kelly where sat. It was an upper class place to eat where all of the big buck earners came and spent their money on their lazy but good looking housewives. For a working class firefighter, looking around and seeing the beautiful women with all their expensive jewelry and their modern makeup was enough for any man to get into trouble with their partner. Danny and Kelly had been sitting the the restaurant for thirty minutes, waiting for Matt and Gabby to turn up. They wouldn't miss a dinner like this unless there was a specif reason right? I hope they're ok, that Jamie's ok, Kelly asked himself.

"Where are they?" Santiago exclaimed as she picked up her phone to check the time.

"Danny, just give them a few more minutes. I'm sure that they have a good reason why they're late." Kelly checked his watch then looked up to the door. Just as he did a very tall woman turned and looked in his direction, she smiled. Severide could feel the tension in the air as he looked from the woman in the distance then back to Danny, who was sitting opposite him.

Without even looking at him she knew what was going on. "Kelly, would you mind not eye flirting with other women while I'm sat right here?" she playfully rolled her eyes.

Kelly's head wiped round as she made the comment. "Wait, so I am allowed to flirt with other girls then?"

The hope in his eyes was enough to make Danny force herself not to laugh at him. "Yeah sure," she waited for him to begin to react "If you want me to cut you're balls off then go on ahead."

Kelly cringed as he imagined what she said. He picked up his beer glass and downed the last half of the contents. "Let's get outta here." he said as he threw a twenty dollar bill on the table; slid on his coat and held out his hand for Danny to take, she did with a smile.

"Where are we going now, because if its Molly's and I see Gabby-"

"She's not there. One, she doesn't work there on a Saturday night and I think I have an idea where they may be." Kelly said pulling the door open for his girlfriend to walk through.

It was cold outside. The dark didn't help. Snow was still fluttering down from the gray clouds that where hanging over the skyscrapers that stood strongly around them. They both got in the car and headed up the road. Hitting traffic on the outskirts of the city was way out of the ordinary, especially on a Sunday night. The good thing about working shifts was that there wasn't really a day that you dreaded starting work and a day that you looked forward to because you had the week off. Working shifts can be an annoying part in life but in the wider view it was better. The lights where red in the distance and there was a huge backlog of traffic stretching from the intersection of Wabash and Michigan, all the way back to 29th and State. The sound of car horns and angry commuters shouting filled the air as Kelly told Danny to stay in the car before he shoved the door open and stepped out into the freezing are of the city. Walking a few paces down the road he could now see white steam rising into the air just before his eyes locked onto a mangled wreck of two cars. Without even thinking he turned and ran back towards his car now yanking Danny's door open. "We need to go, now!" He shouted as he practically pulled her from the car.

"What?! Kelly, what's going on?" She shouted as she began to bound past stationary cars in the direction of the crash.

Kelly did his signature move that he did when he was trying to talk to someone or give orders but still try and get somewhere quickly. He was taking huge side gallops as he alternated his glance from the direction he was going and Danny. "There's a crash up in front, that's the holdup for all of this. I wasn't just going to sit there!"

Both Kelly and Danny didn't stop running until they reached the scene. When they arrived they both stopped breathlessly as they began to take in the scene they where about to tackle. In front of them was a transportation truck that had quite obviously taken the corner a little tight and jackknifed into the car coming head on. Kelly's squad lieutenant mind went into overdrive as all of the possible solutions filled his head. Danny looked at him expectantly awaiting her order. Now was not the time to look at her boyfriend in any other way then a highly trained Squad Lieutenant.

"Someone help us!" A voice came from deep in the middle of the accident.

Kelly fired into action. "Danny check the driver of the truck, I'll go and look for other victims and try and get them free. Call me if anything happens."

"You got it!" She sprinted toward the cab of the truck. Thank god I wore flat shoes, she smiled to herself.

When she reached the cab the door had been impacted so much it was popping out of its hinges. She grabbed the handle and pulled, hard. Nothing. She tried again, putting every ounce of effort into the one motion. Danny looked inside and the driver was face down on the steering wheel, blood slowly oozing from the medium sized wound on his head. She needed to get in there quick and she knew it. Without thinking she jumped down from the steps and commenced her search for a crowbar looking piece of metal. Her eyes scanned the surrounding area almost as fact has her heart was pumping. She walked directly to the back of the truck and strained her eyes to see in the dark. The truck had takes out the streetlight as it cut the corner and with the fading sunlight, it was getting harder and harder to see. She ran her hand along the bumper of the vehicle, then suddenly she felt something familiar. A long piece of metal was tucked under the doors of the back and with minimal effort it came off when Danny pulled it. She rounded the back of the truck and raced back to the cab door she was working on before hand. With the end of the rod she jammed it into the gap of the door, and with every ounce of strength and the weight of her body she began to force it open. Many times she had seen the fire fighters do this but she had never done it herself. She pictured the most recent MVA incident and instantly envied the ease in which she watched Casey pop open a car door. It was a joke that inhabited the fire house, 'it was all that Casey practiced'. You wanted a car door popped open, you call Matt. She grunted as she tried again. The sound of bending metal was soon being heard but the door wasn't opening. She took a step back and assessed the patient through the window again. The wound on his head was still bleeding. She needed to get in there. She decided that she would try once more then calm Kelly to do it if she couldn't. However, she didn't want to give up, she could do this and she knew it. For the last one she shoved the metal pole into the gap and pushed. She shoved and shoved, her whole body weight being pushed against the metal but just just when she felt like she needed to give up, the sound of a huge clunk filled the air and the door gave way. With a proud and satisfied huff she threw the bit of metal down, it jangling as it hit the ground, and climbed up the steps to the cab. There was a cloth on the dashboard and so she reached over, grabbed it and pushed it to the man's head, a deep red patch immediately appearing. She pulled her phone out of he pocket and dialed Kelly's number, moments later he picked up, his voice breathless.

"Kelly, I've gotten into the cab of the truck - the guys bad. We need Paramedics, a truck and a squad here STAT." Her voice sounded like she did on a call at work. If made him feel proud.

"Yeah you're right, I got the guy out that was trapped in the other crash, minor cuts but he'll be fine. I'll call main, do one last scope then I'll be over." He said forcefully, not meaning to but just because he was used to speaking to his team like that. He knew Danny understood.

"Ok I gotta go, this guys gunna bleed out if I don't start pressure soon. Call me as soon as you need me."

"You got it Dan." He didn't wait for a reply, he knew what it'd be so be ended the call. He then dialled main and got a response within seconds. "Main, this is Lieutenant Kelly Severide, Firehouse 51 - Squad 3. We have a MVA on the corner of Wabash and Michigan. In need of a Squad, Truck and multiple Ambos. Also, we need officer backup." He reported into the microphone.

"Copy that Severide. Truck 94, Squad 9 and Ambos 67 and 32 are enroute. District 21 are dispatching two patrols." The woman on the phone responded confidently.

"Ten-four." Kelly replied as he ended the call and returned his phone to his pocket. He swept the area of cars one last time for injured victims and came up empty. He could her the wail of sirens grow louder with every second that passed. This was why he did this job.

After he gave the 'handover' to the firefighters that had arrived, Danny the paramedics, they where relieved and thanked for their quick thinking work that saved the lives of the victims. Burgess and Roman where slowly diverting the traffic across the block and to a now marked route. As Kelly and Danny rolled past a smile of gratitude was passed between the first responders and the friends. The city of Chicago working together, as a team.

Gabby padded up the stairs towards her son's bedroom. She had spent over an hour trying to get Nancy to back off and return home, eventually it worked when she threatened to call her parole officer for harassment. She stood outside Jamie's room for a moment listening to the light laughter of her family inside. Grasping the door handle and pushing, she stepped into the room, both Matt and Jamie looked round forcing themselves to stop giggling. Gabby smiled, "And what's going on here?" she asked placing her hands playfully on her hips.

"Can we come down now mum?" Casey replied with his best impression of Jamie, he just elbowed his father playfully.

"I wasn't stopping you from coming down, I just didn't want to scrape your mum off the floor after you beat her..." Gabby and Matt laughed but Jamie was more serious. Gabby walked towards him and kissed her son on the head, then Casey on the lips. "Jamie I'm kidding. Your dad wouldn't do that," she looked down at Matt. "would you hunny."

"Well I-" he joked.

"He wouldn't even dream about it Monkey. Now, come on lets go downstairs! I wanna watch Ladder 49!" Gabby exclaimed as she picked Jamie up and shot Matt a playful but yet serious glair.

Casey laid on his back for a moment, his eyes closed. He felt happier than he had in a long time and it showed. He rolled onto his front then pushed himself up and into a standing position before jogging to catch up with his family. When he reached the bottom of the stairs and rounded the corner it hit him, they where meant to meet Kelly and Danny in the city for a meal. Shit! He hurried into the living room where Gabby was just sitting down next to Jamie, the TV remote in her hand. "Gabby, it was tonight we where meant to meet Danny and Kelly in the city and we forgot." he ran his hand through his hair. "We totally forgot!"

"It'll be ok. ill text Danny in a second." she replied, returning her glance to the TV.

Just as Casey picked up his phone to call Kelly the doorbell rang. Gabby's head wiped round as she watched Matt begin a cautious walk toward the door, she followed him. When they where standing next to each other Matt pulled the door open and sure enough it was Danny and Kelly. Before a word could be said, Matt and Gabby's mouths opened in shock as they saw the blood on both of their cloths. "What on God's earth happened to you?!"


	46. Midnight Blues

It had been an hour since Stefan had left Matt and Gabby's house and he was walking down the unfamiliar streets of the city. Stefan was thinking about everything: New York, Nancy, and most defiantly the new situation with his brother. First impressions on Casey and his family was positive and it was so positive that it made him consider his future with them. A little over 24 hours had passed since Matt and himself had met and it had put Stefan in one of the best moods he had been in for ages. Just the way they met was so unique and helped the bonding of them both kick into action in an instant.

He came to a crossing on West Blackhawk, waiting for the light to turn red he watched as the traffic sailed past. Chicago was completely different to New York, it was more surreal and defiantly more of a city that you instantly felt like you could talk to everyone. The floor was still wet as the small amount of snow that had fallen before he'd left his brothers house, the temperature had begun to drop and he could now feel it as he walked along Lakeshore Drive. He tucked his scarf into his parker jacket and pressed on into the chilling wind. To his right he could see the soft ripples on the water as the gust swept through the city. Forty two hours Stefan had been in the city and it was already beginning to feel like home, things had been majorly up in the air since his arrival: the building collapse; meeting his brother, and now the argument had with his mother. He sighed, another thing he needed to fix, great! Stefan took a moment to thing about what had happened when his brother first opened the door to their slightly angered mother. Not a good idea, he told himself as he carried on walking into the headwind. He ran his hands though his hair as he tried to keep it out of his face so he could see the traffic as he came to another crossing. Without even realizing it he had begun to head in the direction of his mothers house, this too he contemplated. Still, he continued on his way knowing that there was things that needed fixing between him and Nancy, not just for his sake but for Matt, Gabby and Jamie to. From what Casey had told him, he and Nancy had never had a good relationship even when he was a kid. Stefan rolled his eyes and sighed again, he wanted to be there for his aging mother however, on the other hand Matt and his family where slowly taking the lead in importance. Not just because Matt saved his life because he really thought that there was a connection there.

Stefan rounded the corner of his mothers street, it was all too familiar now. He could remember the very first time he came to Chicago. Nine years ago Nancy was released from jail, after not seeing her for the whole 15 years that she was in there he stayed with his uncle Jack, his fathers brother. He would never forger the first time he saw her after she got out, he was 29 and never left the city he was born in. He remembered the cab journey form the airport; he remembered walking up the steps and onto the porch of her house and most of all, he remembered the look on her face when she opened the door. Since then he hand made regular trips to see her, each time he saw thing that where changing about her. He was worried about her - she never went to the doctors; she would stay at home a lot and her memory was going, even Casey agreed and he tried to stay out of her life as much as possible.

Scanning the numbers of the houses he reached the right one. '2094' was etched into the slate just to the right of the front door. Just like he always did, Stefan maneuvered himself around the creaky old black gate that lead to the path that was overgrown so much that he had to trudge through the tall grass. He climbed the stairs and looked over his shoulder into the blackness of the street before he returned his glance back to the tatty, paint stripped door of the small house his mother owned. He reached up and pressed the doorbell, which to his surprise still worked. The shuffling from inside told him two things; one, his mother was home and two, she was drunk. The door was yanked open and the fatigue pained face of his mother appeared around the side of the door. "Ahh Stefan, my darlin' - come in, come in!" she gestured as her son walked cautiously towards her.

"Hi Ma, look I wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier. I can't stay long because I need to go back to Matt's, I've been asked to look after Jamie you see-" Stefan started to explain but Nancy wasn't having any of it.

"So you'd rather go and look after that asshole of a brother's son than rather stay here with me?" she exclaimed as she took another swig out of the medium sized whiskey bottle that was in her hand.

"Ma, don't call Matt that." he sighed as he leaned up against the peeling wallpaper. "He's done a lot for you, think about it - you wouldn't even be here if he wouldn't have testified in your favor at your parole hearing 10 years ago!"

"That's not the point Stef, he's never come to visit it hurts me to think about it!" Nancy's voice was raising. "He doesn't care about me; he doesn't care about you, all he bloody cares about is that brown-haired bitch and the boy!"

"They're his family!" Stefan shouted back. "Maybe if you would have reached out, made an effort, he would think differently about you-"

Nancy threw the half full bottle of whiskey at Stefan's feet, he didn't flinch but the glass and liquid hit his legs making the bottom of his trousers wet. He bit his tongue to stop him from reacting in a way he would regret. "He is just like his father, he'll turn on you and I won't be there when he does. Matt isn't one you can trust and I'm ashamed to call him my son."

Stefan scoffed. "Matt is the most down to earth man I had ever met and he saved my life, I owe him everything. Even if that means changing the agreement we have here."

Now that made Nancy look up.

"Yeah, you heard me Ma. If you don't start making an effort with Matt and his family, i'm not gunna keep coming to visit, and I'll end you money each month. If you're going to disrespect me-"

"I am not going to put in effort with that monster. He has done nothing for me, why should I help him!" Nancy was sitting on the couch trying to type in the TV channel number when Stefan walked over and took it out of her hand. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" she squealed through gritted teeth.

"You're going to make an effort or I'm leaving." He stood and looked at her for a moment before he turned and began to slowly walk towards the door. This better work. He heard his mother stand up and begin to follow him, he expected her to have the loving but drunk tone she gave him when she was ready to give in, but he couldn't have been more unprepared for what she said.

"Matthew is a monster, as I said and I am not making an effort with him because he reminds me to much of your father." she shouted.

Stefan stopped and turned round slowly, very slowly. He could feel the rage begin to burn inside him. He looked across the room to his mother, who was now standing opposite him. "At least he knew his father."

The next few moments happened way to quickly for Stefan to try and piece them together. Before he knew it he was out again in the dark streets of Downtown Chicago, the drunken voice of his mother telling him to come back in the distance behind him. He began to walk quickly in the direction he had come in less than twenty minutes before. At that moment, not caring about anything about Nancy, he had one thing on his mind and that was to get back to Matt's and look after Jamie. Gabby was right about what everyone said about Jamie, just having him in your presence was enough to make you feel better. He had this smile that make you smile, this happiness that radiated off of him, and the most adorable laugh that was quite truly infectious.

As he continued to walk down the street, the wind was behind him, it was almost strong enough to push him over. He rounded the corner, just in time to see the back of a fire truck that was quite obviously on its way to an emergency. Without even thinking, Stefan crossed the road so he was now walking along the upper path of the bank that lead down to the river's edge. A smile flashed on his face as he thought of all the times he'd run the marathons back at home in New York with his work colleges, just as how Matt was telling him, the Police Department and the Fire Department both had a friendly amount of competitiveness among the first responders of the city, both that of New York and Chicago. As he jogged down the stairs he could feel the wind begin to pick up, it was much stronger down here than it was up on the road. The gravel beneath his feet scratched and clattered as he began to pick up speed, starting at a walk then changing swiftly into a jog, then a run and before he knew it he was sprinting along the path. He was alone. His eyes where focused on the next set of stairs that lead back up to the sanity of the city and decided to push himself even more. His legs and arms where pumping, driving him harder and faster into the darkness that consumed every part of the path he was running on, the sounds of the city a distant memory as his thoughts ran though his head. His mother, Matt and his family, home. He reached the steps and bounded up them, just as he had seen his brother do when he chased Jamie playfully up the stairs. The thought made him smile. When he reached the top, the now lit streets where a shock to his eyes, he squinted briefly as he leaned forward - his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath back. Running was something he did when he was he was angry, or even a little upset. It was easy back in his in his home city; you got a tough case that you couldn't crack, you take a break and go for a run, clear your head, it worked, well for Stefan anyway. Sure it took away a little time that you could be piecing things together but if you couldn't think straight, whats the point?

"Rob, sweetie do you want a cup of coffee?" Brett called from in the kitchen. She heard Jago jump up off the sofa and hasten quickly up to her, the caring smile on his face from the moment he walked into the room.

"Sylvie its fine, you go and sit down and I'll make the drinks."

She placed a hand on her rounded stomach and smile as she leaned up to kiss him on his jaw line. It was the only place she could reach without having to put two much effort into it. She blamed the not having to much energy and feeling sick most of the time to the fact that she was eight months and three week pregnant. She couldn't believe how fast the time had gone. When she thought about it, she couldn't really believe that she was going to be a mother so soon, and the man she loved most in this world would be the father of her baby. She didn't care that Jago wasn't the real father of her child but she hoped, for the love of god, that the baby looked like her rather then it's real father. Brett shuddered as she though about what happened that night. As soon as she woke up from whatever Jeff had given her, the metal trashcan that was placed messily in the middle of the room was the first thing she remembered seeing, her mind told her. Although she tried to stop it she couldn't, the dampness of the room and the echoing of the footsteps, owned by her attacker, where the things that scared her even to this day. She'd wake up in the middle of the night because she'd have a nightmare about Jeff's voice. What was I thinking? As long as she lived she would never forget the feeling of waking up and seeing Casey, tied to the post next to her. Just thinking about it made her heart lurch with relief, but then the overwhelming thought of guilt coursed through her head, Matt was tortured, its all my fault! She began to panic but then she felt the safety of Jago's arms come around her. Brett moved her hands up so that they where on the pads of his chest and felt his head move so he could kiss her. When their lips touched it was nothing like ever before, she had never felt this way whenever they had kissed and it made everything feel just that little bit better.

Keeping his hands where they where, Jago shifted so Sylvie could look at him. "It's late, how about we go to bed." He grasped her hand.

She rocked up onto the balls of her feet, although it was effort, it was totally worth it and kissed him lightly before she replied. "I think that's a great idea." A little giggle followed as she squeezed his hand and began to lead him up to the bedroom.

The stairs where harder to climb now that it was later at night and all the energy from Sylvie's body had begun to fade away, she was in desperate need of sleep, both her and the baby. After kissing Jago and making her way into the bathroom, she gazed out of the window at the passing traffic as she brushed her teeth. She thought back to her past, when she was still in Charlottetown; when she was engaged to Harrison, everything seemed like a million years ago. The thought made her smile. She remembered the first time she walked up the long concrete drive of Firehouse 51, the welcome wasn't quite what she had expected. After the loss of the paramedic she had replaced, the amount of negativity she was faced with was enough to make any newbie crack under pressure, but not her - she saw the desperation, the sadness and the heartbreak that this house had gone though and she wanted to help them to return to normal, whatever it took.

After she spat out her toothpaste, wiped her mouth and taken off her makeup she stood and looked at herself in the mirror. Not in a million years had she imagined herself in the place she was right now, she thought she was happy but deep down there was this yerning for everything to be slightly different. She wanted to be pregnant with Rob's baby, none of this was meant to happen and she couldn't stop thinking about it. She looked down at her bump and rubbed it slightly through the material of her t-shirt, she new what she was going to do but she needed Gabby's opinion on it also. The baby was going up for adoption and that was final, she couldn't bring herself to look at a baby that was possibly going to be the spitting image of her attacker. She had one choice in the whole of this ordeal and her mind was made up, no one could change that.

She sighed as she took one last look at herself in the mirror. Her eyes had dark circles below them and the majority of her face was pale with wariness, she really was beginning to know how gabby would have felt being alone for most of her time, feeling as if no one was there for her while everyone was in search of Casey when he was kidnapped. I feel for her. Brett turned and touched the light switch making it flicker off behind her, then she made her way into the nicely decorated bedroom that she shared with the man she loved. Jago was laying on his right side facing the wall as she came into the room, as soon as he heard footsteps he rolled over and the smile that he gave her was the one that make everything seem just that little bit better. She walked over to her side of the bed and pealed back the cover, Robert shuffled over and helped her come under the covers by pulling her towards him and wrapping his arms around her before she had a chance to move. She giggled.

"Robert you're such a hopeless romantic!" she exclaimed as he kissed her neck.

He let out a laugh that came from deep in his throat, it couldn't've sounded anymore sexy even if he would have tried. The way he looked at her made her feel special, they could both feel their heartbeats speed up as their eyes locked; their breathing became one, and the loving silence filled the room . That was until Brett felt a searing pain in the base of her abdomen, she knew what was happening but that didn't mean she was ready for what it meant. She sucked in a deep shaking breath as the pain swept over her in a wave of both discomfort and fear. Jago's eyes questioned her worriedly as he watched her begin to slowly push herself from where she lay on the bed. Rob jumped out of bed and ran round to his partner, grabbing her arms to steady her as she almost doubled over in pain. Just before he reached her she looked down to the small puddle that had formed at her feet and let out another grunt as another contraction passed.

"Hey, we're gunna get you to the hospital you hear me?" Jago said calmly as he put one arm around her back and lifted into a bridal carry. He hurried down the stairs and out to the car, before shoved the car into 'drive' and headed for Chicago Med.

Danny and Kelly stood with an awkward smile as they watched their friends gawk at them. Casey was dressed in a blue and white checked shirt an jeans, it was his casual look and if you saw him outside of work, he'd be wearing that. Gabby on the other hand always looked smart, well people didn't know what she looked like behind the closed doors of Casey's bedroom but other than that she was always perfectly presentable. Kelly took a brief moment to try and think of a time that she didn't look like she'd had a decent half an hour to get ready, even when she was a new mother. He pushed the thought from his head as Gabby began to speak.

"What the hell happened to you two?" she asked as she gestured for them to come in, Matt moving out of the way.

Kelly cleared his throat as he shrugged off his blazer. "We where on the way back from the restaurant," he shot Matt a playful glair "when we hit traffic. Turns out that it was an accident and no one had the idea to call the fire department. When I got out the car to see what was going on I saw the crash, Danny and I just acted on instinct."

"Well as long as you're both ok." Gabby said with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, we're fine. Oh, and Matt get this - Danny cracked open her first door today. She's on her way to Truck!" Kelly exclaimed as he put is arm around Matt's shoulders, Casey giving him a slightly uncomfortable laugh.

Gabby walked over to Danny and smiled at her. "Congratulations, at least I know that if I need to get into a building, you'll be there to open the door." Both girls laughed.

"Yeah, anyways the guy that we treated was pretty banged up!" she exclaimed turning back towards the group. "He'd taken the corner a little to tight and jackknifed across the intersection - it just happened that there was three cars in the middle of it all." she let out a sigh and shook her head wearily before she looked down at her shirt and sighed. "That's how all the blood got on our shirts. We helped the responding Ambo prep him."

Gabby smiled and glanced at Matt. "I'll go and get a shirt for you both. If you go home looking like that people are gunna begin to ask questions." Just after she disappeared round the corner and up the stairs Jamie came walking into the living room, a glass of water in his hands. All three adults smiled.

Casey made his way casually towards his son and waited for Jamie to take a sip of his drink then place it neatly on the nearest coaster before he picked him up. Jamie had his fluffy pajama pants on and a plain white t-shirt, his hair was a little tussled after having his head rested against his mothers shoulder when they where watching TV. Casey made his way back to Danny and Kelly and sifted Jamie so he could see them both. Jamie's body was warm against his and he could feel the heat radiating off of him, even through his t-shirt.

"Hey little one, how you doing?" Kelly asked as he ruffled Jamie's hair making it go slightly more normal.

Jamie looked from his father to Kelly and smiled. "I'm great thanks," he paused as his eyes locked onto the blood on Kelly's shirt. "Errrrm, Uncle Kelly, is everything ok?"

Matt rubbed Jamie's tummy lightly just as he raised his eyebrows to signal to Kelly that it was ok to tell him the truth. "Jamie, we're ok honestly. There was an accident when we where on the way over here and Danny and I went to help out. It's not our blood."

Casey felt Jamie give a sigh of relief as he squeezed him and slowly lowered him to the floor. "Monkey, how about you go and see if your mum needs any help." he suggested.

Jamie began to walk in the direction Gabby had walked in moments before and just before he got out of reach Matt managed to run his fingers through his son's hair making him smile. Casey turned to face Kelly and Danny once more, "hey look I'm sorry about the dinner. I'll admit that we both forgot but there was a valuable reason-" Casey started.

Before either one of Kelly or Danny could answer the front door had opened and Stefan had stepped inside. "I've had enough of Ma Matt, she has pushed me over the edge. I-" he turned around. "Kelly, hi!" the surprise in his eyes was enough for Matt to force back his chuckle.

Stefan headed into the living room just as Gabby came thundering down the stairs, closely followed by Jamie - who was struggling to keep up with her. Her phone was pressed to her ear the the t-shirts she had gone upstairs for where tightly wrapped in Jamie's embrace. He walked up to Danny and Kelly and handed them their clothing just as his mother frantically ended the call and returned her phone to her pocket before turning to face the group of familiar people but her gaze mainly aimed at her fiancé. She took a deep breath before she spoke. "That was Jago, Brett's just gone into labor. They're at Chicago Med."

"We're going." Danny said without consulting her boyfriend however, Kelly did nod in agreement as he came back from changing his shirt.

Matt looked over to Stefan, who knew what he was going to ask. "Matt, you can trust me. You guys go, I'll stay here with Jamie."

Casey nodded reluctantly, the thought of leaving his son with someone he had known for what, twenty four hours scared him. Jamie was his everything and for something to go wrong, I can't think about that.

Gabby smiled, a soft but weary smile at the same time. She knew that Casey was scared to leave their son with his brother but Stefan seemed genuine, Jamie would be ok and she knew it. She began her way towards the door and grabbed her coat, keys and purse, the rest of the group following after. Jamie ran after his mother and father as they stepped out of the door and began their way to the car. Without him even saying anything, both Matt and Gabby turned around at more or less the same time and hurried back to say goodbye. Gabby lent down and kissed Jamie and he pulled her in for a tight hug. Matt did the same, kissed him on the top of the head but the hug was slightly longer than Gabby's. As he rose up he caught Stefan's eye.

"If anything happens to him, -"

"Nothings going to happen Matt, I promise you that. He'll be ok, go and see Brett, she needs you all there. If you're there late I can bring him over if you'd like." Stefan called as Casey headed for the car.

He stopped and turned, a soft smile on his face. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Come on Sylvie, you're almost there!" Jago exclaimed as he held her hand, Brett struggling on the bed in front of him.

She relaxed just briefly, like the nurse had told her to to catch her breath. She'd been in labor now for an hour and she was really feeling the strain. Jago had told her that Herrmann, Cruz and Boden where outside but he was hoping that Gabby was going to be there. Of course Robert wanted to be there for the birth but he was completely sure that Gabby would to a better job of motivating her. Just as the thought passed there was a knock on the door and to Jago's relief Gabby was standing there, an expectant smile on her face.

"Gabby!" Brett screamed out just as another contraction came on. Jago squeezed her hand just as Gabby entered the room and came round to her side.

"Hi, hey how are you!" she asked. Stupid question.

"How did you do this?!" Sylvie exclaimed as she pushed. The nurse was doing everything she could to make her comfortable but it was all up to Brett to bring the baby into the world.

"I know it hurts but you just gotta push hunny!" Gabby replied with a little laugh as she took her friends hand. "Ok, you're so nearly there!" she reminded.

"Just one more push and she'll be born!" the nurse encouraged with a warm smile.

With one more huge push Sylvie strained but soon it was all over. The pain subsided almost instantly as she threw her head back and gave a relieve laugh. Gabby wrapped her arms around her friend as the both turned expectantly towards the doctor when she had said nothing. The nurse had put the new born baby onto a towel that was on the trolley beside the bed and was calling in more medical personal. Gabby moved slowly towards the group of medical staff and demanded an answer to what was going on, even though it was apparent to what was really happening.

"What's happening?" Brett demanded, breathless but now beginning to cry. "Gabby, what's happening?"

Gabby didn't answer but the nurse did turn and look at Sylvie, who was puffy eyed and crying in front of her. "Miss Brett I'm so sorry-"

Gabby walked round the the other side of the bed as the nurse began to explain what had happened. She grasped her best friend's hand as Brett began to sob. "No. No, this can't be happening!" she cried into Gabby's shoulder.

"The baby was dead even before she was born, there was nothing more we could have done to save your daughter. I'm sorry." the nurse finished quietly as the other hospital staff wheeled the baby away.

Gabby felt Brett's chest heave against hers as she sobbed. They where deep, pain filled sobs that told her that Sylvie cared more about the baby than she was letting on. Gabby pulled away so she could see Jago, who was now wiping his eyes. Brett sat up and looked at Gabby, tears streaming down her face.

"She was my daughter Gabby, she was my daughter." She managed to make out just before the sobs took over again.

"I know sweetie, I know and I'm so sorry." Gabby replied as she tried to keep the upset out of her voice. "You'll be ok, huh? You said to me that you didn't want to keep her anyway, that you where gunna put her up for adoption."

"What?!" Jago exclaimed as he scooted closer to Sylvie. "When where you going to tell me-"

"Jago, not now." Gabby said as she shot him a glair.

The sniffing stopped for a second making both Gabby and Jago look at her. "I know but then I saw her. Gabby, she was beautiful and I knew then that I had to keep her."

Gabby pulled her in for one last hug before she left Brett and Jago to have some time together. She felt bad leaving the room after everything that had just happened but she put herself forward to tell the guys about what had happened. It would be a lot easier for Brett and Jago if she told the guys.

The waiting room was full of the members of the fire house, worried looks pained across their faces. Casey was the first one to turn round when he heard the door open. Gabby's shoulders where hunched forward and her head slightly hanging, a sick feeling came over him.

"Gabby?" He asked making her look up. He had expected a smile to slide into her face but the hope had disappeared. The rest of the fire house had begun to group together to listen to what she had to say.

Gabby took a deep breath before she spoke, not for the attention but so she could compose herself to guarantee that she wouldn't break down. She shook her head and the rest of the guys took a breath of surprise. "The baby was still borne, there was nothing the doctors could have done."


	47. She'll be Ok

It was dark outside when Gabby and Matt got home. The streetlights where illuminating small parts off the street and there was silence between them all the way home. In the darkness of the car after Matt had turned the engine off, he placed his hand on her leg.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he tried to lean over and kiss her but instead she leaned away and shoved open the door with her shoulder.

Matt sighed before he got out and went after her. The way she was walking told Matt to 'approach with caution' and by God did he agree. Gabby's shoulders where pulled tight so her back was straight and her arms swung loosely by her sides. She dug around in her pockets before she realised that her keys where in her purse, which was in the car. She huffed and turned round but as she did, she looked up just in time to stop herself from walking into her fiancé. He smiled as he held up her bag, which made her smile.

She sighed but with a smile. "Thank you." As payment she kissed him on the lips for a few seconds before beginning to pull away. "I love you."

As she turned to try and put the key in the lock with no light Matt rested his head against her shoulder, partly so he could watch what she was doing but also as a comfort for her. "I love you to."

The door surged open as she pulled the key out and kicked it with the tip of her boot. She dumped her bag down on the table and put her keys into the dish before heading straight for the kitchen and to the fridge. She got out two beers then carried one into Matt, who was still talking off his coat after closing the door behind them both. He took the beer with a warm smile.

"Hey, are you sure you're ok?" He asked placing his hand on her shoulder. She rested her head against it making him smile at her. The makeup around her eyes had smudged just a little after she was crying at the hospital, the last time he'd seen her cry was when Jamie was ill, and even that seemed like light years ago even though it was only a year and a half since he was clear of the cancer. He shuddered with the thought of Jamie laying dead on the hospital bed just before the ECG kicked into action again. Forever he will remember the feeling of relief when he watched his son take the first breath after he had coded. Sometimes he would lay in bed when he couldn't sleep and think about Jamie and the cancer. The cancer especially. He knew it was bad for him, that it was all in the past but he couldn't help but let his mind wander.

Gabby placed her hands on either side of his face. "You're thinking about Jamie and the cancer aren't you." She whispered as she touched her lips to his. She didn't wait for him to answer before she spoke again. "It's all I've been able to think about too." She shook her head and backed away.

Casey followed her into the living room, taking a sip of his beer and shaking his head too. "It was just when the ECG stopped." He took a deep breath just as Gabby walked towards him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I know Hunny, I know. I haven't been able to get the image out of my head of when Jamie was laying dead on the bed either." She tried to swallow the sob that had bubbled up but it was no use. She pulled Matt closer and began to cry into his shoulder. "When the nurse told Brett that the baby was still borne, I felt so bad but all I could think about was Jamie."

She continued to cry into his shoulder as he held her just a little bit tighter as he focused on not crying. However, with Gabby still quietly sobbing into his shoulder, he squeezed his eyes shut just as a tear slid down his face. He was heart broken for what Brett was going through and he felt utterly selfish for thinking about his son when she should have been directing every happy thought towards her and Jago.

Gabby pulled away and forced a smile into her face. She wiped the tear off Matt's cheek and kissed him. "We've got shift tomorrow sweetie, how about we try and get some sleep?"

He didn't answer but he pulled her into another hug and nodded into her shoulder. She kissed his neck, feeling his pulse under her lips before she grasped his and and with a smile she began to lead him upstairs.

The hospital room was warm but dark as Brett sat in the bed she had been given for the night. Jago had been amazing, he'd stayed with her and heals her why she sobbed. After Matt, Gabby and the rest of the guys had left she kept getting waves of emotion as she thought about the future she could have had with Jago and her new daughter. Sylvie, don't think about it, she told herself. She glanced over to see Jago laying across the sofa that was in the corner of the room and for the first time since she'd been told that her daughter was dead, she felt the urge to smile. She let herself but then her body told her that she should be mourning rather than smiling. A tear slid down her face. She placed her hands either side of her still rounded stomach and closed her eyes. She heard a knock on the door and tried to compose herself before she looked up.

Boden knocked on the window before he lightly pushed the door in. "Hey chief." Brett said as he stepped into the room.

"Sylvie, how're you doing?" He asked as he made his way deeper into the room. She just shrugged her shoulders. He took a seat in the chair beside her bed. "I know that you probably don't want to talk about it but I just wanted to suggest that you take some leave after what you've been though." He started.

She was staring at her hands when she answered. "If I'm cleared, I'll be returning back to shift tomorrow." Her tone was blunt and clear.

"Brett-"

"Chief, all due respect but I have no baby to take home; no happy family to go home to, and so going back to work is probably the only thing that'll keep me going after all this. It'll keep my mind of things."

Boden was sitting at the desk in his office slowly working through the small stack of paperwork that had been left on his desk from the shift before. He sighed and ran his hands through his dark curly hair before he picked up his pen and carried on reading the files. He was worried, not just about Brett but, about his whole team after the ordeal they had been through yesterday night. He was a firefighter down and he wasn't sure if Brett was coming in or not. Although he didn't know the full background to what happened, Jago had taken a few personal days and went to visit family in Springfield. He thought to himself, in the silence of the room, that something must have happened between him and Sylvie because after loosing a baby, you'd think that he'd be there to support her. He shook the thought from his head and tried to carry on with his work.

He heard a light knock at the door and looked up. Gabby was standing at the door talking to Connie and tucking in her t-shirt as she waited to be called in. "Gabby!" He called making her look round and a light smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"Morning Chief." She replied quietly as she took a seat opposite him. "You wanted to see me."

He looked at her for a second before he answered. He could tell that she was a little off but she had been worse, especially when Jamie was in hospital, so he decided to push it to the side. "Yeah I did. I wanted to know if you'd spoken to Brett since yesterday. I need to know if she's coming in today. Chout is on standby is she doesn't turn up."

Gabby was looking down at her hands. "I haven't spoken to her." She replied dryly.

"Not at all?"

"No." She took a deep breath and stood up. "If you wouldn't mind chief I have an Ambo to restock. First watch are getting sloppy and it's really getting on my nerves." She began to walk towards the door.

"Gabby, how're you doing?" He asked as he stood up and placed his glasses on the desk in front of him.

She stopped, her hand on the handle but her body ridged. She slowly turned around and looked him in the eye, her lip slightly quivering. Finally she shook her head. "No, but it won't affect the way I do my job chief."

"What's going on, come and sit down." He said gesturing for her to return to the seat in front of him. He sat back in his desk chair.

She did as she was told and took the seat in front of her boss. "Just a rough night, that's all."

"Is it the whole Brett thing, I mean you and Matt where there pretty late. Who was looking after Jamie?" He asked putting down his pen and running his fingers over his short moustache.

Gabby couldn't recall either herself or Matt telling chief about Stefan and she wasn't too sure that it was her place to tell him. She decided to just tell him straight. "Stefan, Matt's brother looked after him." She shuffled a little uncomfortably in her seat.

"What?! Since when has he had a brother, I mean I knew about Christie but i-"

"Yeah, I know." She laughed at his understandable shock. "It was a shock to all of us."

"Yeah, I can imagine-"

"Chief, someone's made an appearance." Mouch said as he put his head round the door. Gabby and chief looked at each other before they followed Mouch towards the common room. There was complete silence in the when they all walked in, everyones gazed was focused on one thing.

"Hi, yeah I'm here. Stop gawking!" Sylvie grumbled as she dumped her bag down on the table, nearly knocking Cruz's coffee over. No one answered her.

Casey was the first one to speak after what seemed like minutes of silence. "Brett, you just lost your baby. I'm sure you should be at home with Jago-"

"Jago and I have split up." She said almost shouting.

"I'm sorry to hear that, we all are," Casey carried on "but you shouldn't be here, I mean I wasn't when Gabby was in hospital after we lost our first baby." He tried to sound calm, but still the events of that day where burning at the back of his memory.

"I'm not you am I, nor am I Gabby." She shot her PIC a spiteful glair. "All due respect lieutenant but I have no new born baby and no family to look after. So, I'm here to do my job and that's final, anyone who has anything to say about that can talk to me personally."

"Hey Brett, go home." Gabby said as she walked into the middle of the room so she was standing in front of her paramedic. Their eyes where locked and the rest of the guys where ready to split the girls up if something did start to go down.

"You know what Gabby, how about you go and screw the lieutenant over there and -"

Gabby was fine with Brett being angry with her but when she brought Matt into it, that was enough. "I know you're upset, I was when I went through that."

Brett laughed. "You always have to make it about you don't you."

Gabby felt calm inside, whether she was showing it or not, but she was the PIC, she could take control. She felt a hand on her shoulder and a explosion of confidence filled her body. "Thank you, but going back to work has to be prepared for. As your PIC, I suggest that you either go home and give it some time or, you keep your head down; follow my orders, and do your job."

Gabby pulled her shoulders back with a sigh of relief and proudness. She felt Matt squeeze her shoulder before she heard him return to the place where he was leaning against the counter beside Kelly. The whole fire house now staring at the visual standoff that was still happening between the two paramedics. Finally, Brett was the one too break the eye contact. She picked up her bag and stormed off towards the locker room. Everyone looked at Gabby as she turned to face Boden, with a proud smile he nodded before he turned and made his way back to his office.

"You can tell you're a mother." Cruz stated as he turned round and picked up the paper that was in front of him.

Gabby placed her hands on her hips, and shot him a playful glair even though she knew he wasn't looking, just as Matt walked up to her. He slid his arm through the gap between her shoulder and the hand that was rested gently on her waist. His hand was now on the small of her back and he pulled her close so her body was against his. "Can I have a word with you?" He asked with a smile.

She rolled her eyes and smiled back. "Come on then." She replied.

Excitedly, Matt began on his path towards the door but before he could get out of reach, Gabby had taken the paper out of Cruz's hands and whacked Matt on the bum with it, making him hurry forward for a second. Gabby and Herrmann let out a laugh as the lieutenant turned around and playfully put his hands in his hips. "You're gunna pay for that!" He said laughing as he pointed his finger at her.

Gabby threw the paper back at Cruz and watched him flinch as he realised where the paper had been. "Urrrgh. Gabby, thanks. Now I have Matt's ass germs on my paper." He grumbled as Casey and Dawson walked out of the Common Room laughing.

Matt closed the door behind them as they walked into the meeting room. Gabby was facing the window as she looked out onto the quiet street, she tucked her hair behind her ear making Matt smile from behind her. He walked up behind her and placed his hands on her hips making her turn round and smile at him. They where looking at each other right in the eyes and the smiles they where sharing where like nothing else.

"I haven't seen you act so angry towards anyone in such a long time." He whispered to her cheek as he kissed her when he spoke. He felt her giggle and so he moved slowly down her neck so their bodies where pressed tightly together, his arms pulling her closer.

Gabby brought her hands up so they where on the pads of his chest. She pushed away slightly so she could see his face then without meaning to, she let out a giggle making him chuckle along with her. "The thing is Matt, I wasn't angry. I didn't feel that anger built up inside me, all I could think about was that I was her PIC. She listens to my orders." She took a small step back and moved her hands so her fingers where laced behind his neck, and her thumbs on either side of his face moving slowly over his slightly stubbly jaw line. Her stomach still pressed against his, but his hands where loosely hanging at the small of her back.

"Well I honestly thought Kelly and I where going to have to split you two up, but what Cruz said really made me smile."

She pulled his head closer but held it so his lips where centimetres from hers. She could feel his breathing against her slightly open mouth and from the way she was holding his head, she could feel that he was smiling. Suddenly, he surged forward and he caught her lips just as she began to speak. His lips moved slowly with hers, his heart rate increasing rapidly as her lips brushed his cheek as she shifted slightly. One hand was on the back of his neck, the other just under his left jaw bone. "If Boden was to see us now..." She whispered as she rested her chin against his shoulder.

He brought his arms up so they where wrapped around her body, just below her shoulders and sighed before he laughed to himself. "That's a good think he'll never find out." He let go of her body, took a step back and outstretched his arms. "You see, I haven't touched you since this morning!"

She shot him an embarrassed glair. "Matt!"

He laughed. "What? It's true though!"

She took a few steps towards him and laughed. "You can't say that around here!"

"Oh really, all I'm going to say is that I'm the lucky one who gets to see you-"

"Matt!" She giggled again.

"Truck 81 - chemical assist. 3094 Robyns Drive." Called the klaxon from the speakers in the room.

Casey started to walk towards her, a smile on his face. He stopped just before her. "Permission to kiss you?" He chuckled.

"Come here." She said grasping his collar and pulling him towards her. Their lips touching for less time than they both wanted, she wanted to stand there and kiss him forever, even though they knew that they couldn't. She let him go and he began a slow walk towards the doors, an exaggerated upset, almost child like expression on his face. "Keep your badge off the wall lieutenant." She called after him just before he pulled the door open.

He turned round and smiled. "I will. Love you."

"I love you too." She waited for the door to close and turned back to the window as she watched 81 pull out of the bay and begin their drive across town. Then, once it was out of view she began to make her back towards the Common Room.

"Ambulance 61 - shots fired. St David's and Perth."

"What've we got?" Gabby demanded as she walked forcefully towards the police officer that was standing with his arms crossed, watching the recently caught perp squirm on the sidewalk. Gabby laughed to herself.

"We where chasing him after he was caught robbing the corner store down the street. He jumped the fence, got his foot caught and fell." The officer had no emotion in his voice at all.

"Ok, well thanks. We've got it from here." She started towards the man that was laying handcuffed on the floor and placed the Ambo bag down beside her. "Ok buddy, what hurts?" She asked.

"That asshole of a cop was chasin' me. I ain't done nothin' wrong." He shouted as Gabby gestured for Danny and Brett to come and give her a hand to roll him over. As they did so Gabby smiled as she watched the stacks of money fall out of his pocket. "You haven't done anything? Yeah, and my names Santa clause." She looked down at the man's leg just as Danny pulled up his trouser leg. Gabby rolled her eyes then looked round at the police officer. "He's fine. He doesn't need to be taken to the hospital so if he doesn't want to go then he's clear to be taken back to the district."

The officer nodded as the three paramedics helped the man to his feet, even though he was complaining. "Hey buddy, you wanna go to the hospital?"

The man, who was standing on one leg, his arms over Brett and Danny's shoulders looked from Gabby to the cop. "I ain't going to no hospital." He locked eyes with the officer. "And I ain't going to no district either."

Officer Dutton grabbed the man and shoved him toward the squad car. Once he was was inside he turned to the girls and smiled. "Thanks ladies, always a pleasure."

Once the car had disappeared into the traffic Gabby squinted against the spring sun as she turned to her colleagues. "I don't know about you two but -" she looked down at her watch. "Crap."

"What is it?" Danny asked as she carried the Ambo bag back to the vehicle.

Gabby sighed as she brought her radio up to her mouth. "Jamie finishes school in five minutes. It'll take us at least thirty minutes to get to his school from here with all the traffic." She stated as they all climbed into the Ambo.

"You should radio Casey, their call was across town. Maybe he's closer." Brett suggested making Gabby looked up and smile.

"Good idea." She replied bringing her radio back up to her mouth.

"What was the actual point in us being called to that scene, I mean Mouchy and I where in the middle of a very meaningful game of chess." Cruz said as he turned down the road that the fire house was on.

"Yeah lieutenant," Herrmann called form the back. "There was no point in us going. All we did was stand there and hand bags to 64!"

"Guys, guys settle down. We had some fun!" Casey said before a full blown argument arose within the truck.

"Casey, do you copy?" Gabby's voice came through the speaker of his radio.

"Ooooooo, careful lieutenant," Mouch called. "She's hinting for the-"

"Ewww!" Casey cringed as he looked round at his colleague. "You know what, I expect more from you!" The whole truck erupted into laughter. Casey pushed down the button on his radio, "yeah, what's up?"

"Are you guys still on the way back to 51?"

Casey frowned but he heard someone snigger from behind. "We're just pulling into the drive now. Why?"

"Damn it. No, I was just radioing to see if you could pick Jamie up from school. You guys are closer and we're thirty minutes out because of traffic. Matt, he finishes in five minutes." She sounded a little annoyed, whether it was because of the traffic or just because she couldn't pick him up.

"We need gas anyway so sure, we'll go. You owe me a shower though, we can still smell the chemicals. Jamie won't be happy." He said only half joking.

Jamie walked slowly out of his classroom and out onto the path that his father was waiting to take him home. Before he had even exited the classroom he had seen the red of the fire truck through the bush. As he walked towards his father he felt an emotional feeling curse through his body, even if he didn't know why. Matt smiled as his son came into view, however he knew something was wrong, just by looking at the way he was walking. It seemed strange to see Jamie looking so sheepish as he walked down the scarcely populated playground of the school. Without even thinking about it, Matt lowered hisself so he had one knee on the floor and he held out his arms so when Jamie looked up to see him, he would have a barrier to stop him from running. However, this didn't happen. Jamie didn't even look up from the floor when he was walking towards his father. Jamie was tugging on the cuffs of his coat telling Matt that he was either uncomfortable or upset, totally out of the ordinary for his son. Walking into his fathers embrace, he buried his head into the collar of his dad's work fleece and shuddered when he breathed in. Casey began running his hand slowly over his sons blond hair. He knew that the rest of his company was watching but he didn't care, there was something wrong with Jamie and it was his job - as his father to find out what was going on. Worry began to set In as the grip that his son had around his neck began to get just that little bit tighter. After the two minutes of silence that Matt had been crouched down holding his son he decided that it was now the right time to ask why he was acting so out of the ordinary.

"Jamie, Monkey is everything ok?" He asked as he pulled away and cupped both of Jamie's cheeks in his gloved hands.

Jamie and Matt had bond like no other, and for the young boy not to make eye contact with his father was unheard of. "You smell like work." He said dryly as he pulled on the cuffs of his coat.

Still on his knee, and still aware that the rest of his company where STILL watching him and Jamie, he slid his hands down Jamie's upper arms and sighed. "We had a call to a chemical spill. I was going to take a shower but then mum asked me to pick you up. If I'd had one I would have been late and we wouldn't want that would we?" He added trying to make him laugh. It didn't work. Casey leaned forward and kissed Jamie on the head, his son didn't even react. He looked at him in surprise, "Monkey, are you sad that mum didn't pick you up?"Jamie shook his head. "Hunny if you don't tell me what's up then I can't help you." Matt said, his voice almost pleading for his son to open up to him.

Finally Jamie lifted his eyes to his fathers. He held it it for a moment before taking a step back out of Matt's arms and then began in the direction of his fathers truck. Herrmann opened the door, just as Casey came from behind Jamie and swept him up and into the air. Matt expected a smile to form on his son's face but with the look that Herrmann gave him, he knew it wasn't the case. Casey closed the door as soon as Jamie was comfortable on Herrmann's lap, he made his way to the front, climbed in and nearly slammed the door out if frustration. Cruz pushed the truck into drive and pulled away, the playground was empty even before they arrived, and only the teacher was kind enough to keep Jamie out of the cold until they arrived. Casey looked round to see his son leaning against Herrmann as they made their way back to the fire house.

When they arrived, Cruz brought the truck back to the bay and slowed down to a controlled stop. As Casey climbed down the steps of the cab, he hung his turn out jacket on the handle of the door before he walked round to take Jamie out of Herrmann's arms. Casey began to lower him to the floor but as soon as he did Jamie called after him.

"Dad can I-?" He asked as he stretched out his arms to signal that he wanted to be picked back up. It was times like this when Casey actually realised that he was 6 and not 12, even though he acted about twice his age. Jamie was nearly trembling when he was back in his fathers arms and Casey was getting more intensely worried with every step he took, the more that he held him the worse it got. Jamie was looking at his father, a small smile now on his face. Casey carried him into his office; sat him in his desk chair and crouched down in front of him. He smiled back as the spark in Jamie's eyes slowly began to reappear. "Are you ok?" Matt asked again.

This time, for the first time in a while Jamie's smile grew and then fell again. "I heard you and mum crying last night." He said softly, his eye contact with Casey was constant - but only just.

Matt took a sharp intake of breath and let his head hang down before he answered. He placed his hands in Jamie's and pulled him into a tight hug. He swallowed away the tight feeling in his throat. "Me and your mum where talking about when you where I'll Monkey."

"But dad I'm fine!" He exclaimed, holding his dad a little tighter.

Casey pulled away and looked at his son, who was sitting before him. "I know that, but we still think about it." He kissed his head. "We just don't want anything to happen to you again."

"Lieutenants Casey and Severide to chief Boden's office immediately. That's lieutenants Casey and Severide to chief Boden's office immediately." Called the voice through the air.

Jamie gave a smile as he slid off his fathers chair so he was standing before his crouched down father. Jamie brought his arms up to that where around his father briefly before he pulled away and kissed him in the cheek. "You're being called." Jamie said laughing a little as he stated the obvious.

Matt held Jamie's face and slid his thumb down his cheek. "I'm not going anywhere until you promise me that you're ok."

Jamie smiled. "I promise!"

Casey placed his hands on Jamie's stomach and tickled him. "No lying little man!" He laughed.

"I'm not! I'm not!" Jamie pleaded as he squirmed in his dad's arms, them both laughing together. "Daddy, I promise!"

Casey stopped and smiled again. "Mmm, OK then." He learned forward and kissed him on the head just before he stood up and made his way out of his office and out in the direction of Boden's office.

Forgetting whatever sad feeling he had earlier, Jamie turned round in his fathers desk chair and picked up the pen that was on the desk. After sitting in this room many times before he knew where everything, and I mean everyone was. With the pen in his hand, he slid open the second drawer down on the left side of the desk and pulled out a piece of plain paper. With his neatest handwriting, that was surprisingly good, Jamie wrote 'Thank you daddy, for always being there for me and making me feel better. I love you.' He put the pen down where he found it; folded the pepper in half and then slid it on the first page of the lieutenant's folder that was on his dad's desk. Suddenly, he heard shuffling coming from the bunks outside the office in which he was sitting in. Jamie looked round and saw Brett walk in and throw herself warily down onto her bed. Jamie knew what had happen but he wasn't sure if she knew that he knew. He decided that whatever her reaction would be, nothing bad would happen - or so he hoped. Jamie slid off the chair; walked out into the dormitory and closed his fathers office door behind him. Then, he started in the direction towards the area that his parents friend was in. As he reached the end of her bed, he stood there for a second before she looked up and saw him.

"Jamie, your parents are in the-" she stated as she sat up and put her book down on the bed.

The little boy walked round and lifted himself up into the end of her bunk. "I know where they are." He smiled. He could tell that she was slightly annoyed that he was sitting on her bed, whether that was because of her argument with his mum or just because of what had happened.

"Jamie, I don't need you to come and tell me that I need to go and apologise to your mum. I know I have to." She started. "I'm sure that's what you dad was telling you to do hey?"

Jamie didn't make eye contact with her but still shyly shook his head. Brett looked at him and this feeling arose inside her that she'd never felt before. The feeling was making her feel like she wanted to pull Jamie into the tightest most protective hug she could give. So this is what the mothering instinct feels like, she smiled to herself. Jamie was looking down at his hands as he twiddled his thumbs. Sylvie felt no more anger when she looked at him, instead all she did was shuffle up to the young boy and put her arm around his shoulder, pulling him so his head was rested lightly against her shoulder. Jamie looked up and smiled before he returned his gaze back to the floor. "Hey, Jamie are you ok?" She asked as she ran her free hand through is blonde hair.

He nodded his head before he answered. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little sad that mum and dad aren't ok."

She pulled away so he'd look at her. "Hunny, what's going on. Your parents seem fine."

"Last night I heard them crying after they came home from the hospital. They where worried about you and all they want is for you to get better." He sighed as he twisted so it was easier to look at her. "Mum still is beating herself up about not being there for you during your pregnancy-"

"But she was. Whatever I needed she was there, I was worried I was pushing her away!"

He shook his head. "No she thought it was her fault in the fist place that Jeff took you and well, you know-"

The look in her eyes told Jamie that he was getting somewhere in making her feel better. He was making her realise that his parents did care about her and that all the anger she was shooting in their direction was unnecessary. "Daddy also blames himself for what you've gone through. I hear him talking to mum about how if he would have gotten there to the warehouse a little sooner, you wouldn't be going through all of this."

Jamie watched as Sylvie's lip began to quiver, just slightly as the truth came from the young boy sat in front of her. "They really feel like that?" She asked as she took a long shanking breath.

Jamie nodded his head and smiled. "They do care you know." He said with a sarcastic tone but meaning every word. Brett grasped Jamie and pulled him into a warm hug. His head was rested against her stomach and her arms around him tightly. "Sylvie, you'll make a great mum when the time is right. I can feel it." He looked up just as she smiled down at him and kissed the top of his head.

"I honestly don't think your mum and dad understand how lucky they are to have a son like you Jamie." She sighed but happily. "You're one in a million."

Jamie laughed to himself, it reminded her of the way Casey laughed to himself. "They tell me all the time. I don't see what I'm doing right though! I just listen to what they say and do it."

"That's what makes you perfect!" She laughed as she ran her hand through his hair again.

Jamie rolled off her so he was laying beside her just as his mum came into view. "Monkey, hey." She reached over and ruffled her sons hair before she looked over to Sylvie. "I do hope he's not being annoying." She said with a laugh.

"Oh no not at all!" She answered a little to eagerly making Gabby smile. "Hey Dawson, I'm sorry about earlier." She started, a slightly embarrassed look on her face. "My head was in a bad place and-"

"He did something didn't he?" Gabby chuckled making her son and her colleague laugh.

Jamie and Brett shared a look, they both smiled before she replied. "If I can spend more time with Jamie, it'll make me feel better about loosing my baby." Her hand slid through Jamie's hair once more, his head rested on her shoulder and his mother smiling at him.

"He'll look after you." Gabby smiled a proud smile at her son. "He does that for everyone."


	48. War and Peace

The darkness of the outside was pleasantly relaxing after the heat and the excitement that was happening inside the bar. Herrmann had the great idea to have a party or more of a celebration in favour of Brett coming back to work. Everyone had turned out, and with the help of Antonio and the intelligence team, some more of the not so familiar faces found the time to join in the celebration. Gabby had reached out to Detectives Jess Nolan and Stephen Collins and they where happily chatting away with Lindsay, Halsted, Voight and Olinsky in the far corner of the bar, beers in all of their hands. From behind the bar Gabby could see the Medical Examiner Tom Willis and Dr Charles having a meaningful conversation about the extremes of blunt force trauma, the topic made her smile as she looked down to the beer that the was pulling before she handed it to Atwater, who was sitting between Burgess and Roman. The turnout was amazing, everyone from the cops they knew from 21 and around all the way to the doctors and nurses over at Chicago Med. Everyone had come to give their condolences in the slightly more positive way of having a good bit of banta at the local neighbourhood bar that was Molly's. Thinking about the conversation she had had with her paramedic back at the firehouse the day before, Gabby scanned the crowd for Brett and to her surprise she was standing talking to Jago and Herrmann. With a questioning look, her eyes meeting Roman's for a second she walked out from behind the bar just before he took her place behind it. A night like tonight was one of the nights that she really wished that Otis was here to work at a lightning speed behind the bar. He had a certain way of delivering drinks to people quickly and efficiently that only Gabby and Herrmann had just began to learn. With all of their friends from across all fields of first responding, the team had become closer as a family and one of the benefits to this was that if you needed to go and talk to someone, you always knew that your ass was covered behind the bar. Gabby walked up behind Brett and the small huddle and put her arm round her shoulders making Sylvie's head whip round. "Gabby, hey!" She examined as she pulled her into a hug. "This place is amazing, it's so great to see everyone."

Gabby smiled, "it's all in your honour lovely." She let her eyes meet her friends for a second. "Can I get you a drink?"

Brett shook her head as she swallowed her mouth full of Sunset Breeze. "Nah I'm good thanks," she looked over to Herrmann. "You want a drink?"

He politely shook his head. "Sylvie, I own this bar. If I want a drink, I'll go and get one." A chuckle went round the group.

Gabby turned to Jago and their eyes met. This was the first time she has seen him since the hospital and after hearing what had happened a flash of anger sparked within her. "Jago, do you mind if I have a word with you?" She put her hands on her hips, her glance getting considerably harder. "Outside?"

He nodded, putting his bottle down and began walking towards the door - Gabby following behind him. Once they got through the crowd and out of the door Robert turned around just as Gabby's palm collided with his cheek. Rob stumbled back a little as he brought his hand up to his cheek and whipped his head round angrily. "What the hell was that for?!" He shouted over the audible sound of the base dropping of the music that was inside the bar.

Gabby shook her hand out as a fiery pain spread across her hand, she didn't show that it stung though. "That was for abandoning Sylvie when she needed you the most!" She shouted as all of her rage flew out! "I can't believe you did something like that and for it to happen to my best friend...man you messed with the wrong girl." Jago scoffed as if he'd heard it all before. "You know what, the reason that I backed off was because I thought that you where there for her, to look after her when she needed you the most. But now, you're making me review my thoughts about you."

"You still didn't need to slap me!" He shouted back.

"Men don't understand talking about your feelings, physical contact is what you understand-"

"I've never heard so much BS in my life-"

"I was a highly trained Navy Black-Ops soldier. I was the lieutenant of a team of 6 men, you think that I had problems then making men listen to me?"

Jago lifted his eyebrows, he knew something and she knew it. "That's probably because you where sleeping with the second in command."

Gabby looked up immediately, her teeth gritted she slowly began to walk towards him until they where inches apart. She lifted her finger so it was pointed right at him. "You don't know me, you don't know anything about me. Either you keep yourself to yourself and move to another fire house, or you prove to me that you deserve Sylvie. She's been through to much to have all this crap going on around her."

"Since when have you given a shit Gabby. You already have a family, and I heard that you and Matt weren't even together when you got pregnant. There are words that I could call you that-"

The rage inside her was building rapidly and she was struggling to keep herself under control. Her teeth where gritted and her hands clenched but she was worried that she was going to snap and begin beating him on the floor. She grabbed the coller of his shirt and made him look at her. "You listen here candidate, you get your sorry ass in there and tell your girl how you really feel. Tell her that you're sorry for leaving her after the baby died, and that you'll always be there for her." She let go and shoved him towards the door. "Oh - don't worry, I won't mention this to your lieutenant, we wouldn't want you on bathroom duty all year would we?" She called after him just before he walked through the door and slammed it once he was inside. She then turned round to the wall and threw three punches into it as her rage and annoyance overwhelmed her. She took a deep breath, straightened out her dress and ran her hand through her hair. She watched the traffic drive past for a second before the cold wrapped around her bare arms, the warmth that was radiating out of the building slowly persuading her that coming inside was a good idea. Eventually, she gave into the the potential heat and walked over towards the door; pulled it open and stepped inside. Inside was nothing like she had ever seen before at the bar. The music had been changed to more of a dubstep or electronic genre and the amount of familiar people dancing and laughing made her smile. Kelly and Danny where along side Natt and Will as they moved their bodies to the beat of the music, smiled lighting up their faces. Still standing in the doorway, Gabby scanned the crowd for the person she had just spoken to. Jago was talking to Brett in the far right corner of the room, the look on her face told her that Robert was taking her advice and telling her what she meant to him. Sure she may have reacted in slightly the wrong way, but Gabby couldn't get that feeling of anger, but mostly disappointment, out of her body whenever she looked at Robert. Whether it was just her taking things the wrong way, which was not unheard of, or it was guilt rather than anger because of she wasn't there for Brett as much as she should have been. Whatever it was, Gabby shook it from her head and commenced her search for Jamie and Casey.

After the planning of the party she had had a lot of pressure put on her to let Jamie come and be there. Her main thought was that he was six, and at six years old he shouldn't really be at an adults party where they would be drinking alcohol and listening to loud music. However, with the constant nagging of Stefan, Matt and Jamie himself - on top of the hinting and comments from Kelly, Herrmann and the rest of the firehouse team, she decided that it would be ok for him to come, just this once though. However, deep down she knew that this wouldn't be his last 51 party.

Gabby's eyes locked onto Matt's, he gave her one of his signature handsome smiles, and she instantly began her way through the busy room of the bar. When she reached them, Jamie was sitting on the end of the bar and Matt on the stool before him. He had a glass if lemonade, which he didn't really drink that much of, and a his fathers empty beer bottle further away to his left. As Gabby walked past she picked the bottle up and held it in front of her fiancées face. "I thought i told you that Jamie isn't old enough to be drinking beer!" She joked as she kissed Jamie's head.

"Well he wanted one, and well one kinda turned into three and-" Matt laughed. "He's had none baby."

Gabby, who was still looking lovingly at her son, ran her hands through his short blonde hair and smiled a distant smile. "Jamie I didn't get a chance to thank you for yesterday." Matt looked from her to his son and then back again. "What you did for Brett, she really appreciated," she carried on "and so did I. You truly did make her feel better."

"What did he do?" Matt asked not taking his eyes off Jamie.

Before Gabby had a chance to answer Jamie was quick on his feet and replied. "I didn't do anything," he started. "She just looked a little sad and so once you'd been called to Chief's office I went and sat with her. First of all, I don't think she was very happy to see me but I carried on."

"That's my boy." Casey said as he ruffled the young boys hair - making both Gabby and Jamie giggle.

"I came into the bunk room and he was all snuggled up next to her." Gabby laughed proudly.

All of a sudden Kelly came off the dance floor; plonked his beer down on to the bar in front of Gabby, and swiped Jamie up into the air. Then, with a quick glance to Matt - who gave an approving nod, he carried him high in the air over to the group of firefighters, cops and doctors. They all gave a happy cheer as they saw the little boy - soon Jamie was surrounded by loving friends and people who cared about him. The smile that was on his face made Matt and Gabby feel that warm happy parental felling. They knew he was safe, but most of all happy.

Gabby turned round and laced her fingers around the back of Matt's neck as she slid up and sat on his lap. They both leaned forward, their lips meeting in the middle. "He's happy." Gabby stated looking at her fiancé.

Matt glanced over her shoulder, before he answered. "Yeah, he has a lot of people who care about him." She nodded in agreement as he looked at her. "Thank you for letting him come. I mean there are lots of people who can keep an eye on him and-"

"Don't go all schmaltzy on me." She said with a smile as she looked over to her son, who was sitting on one of the tables between Kelly and Brett. "I guess I was just being a little to protective when the thought came to me. Its kinda awkward because I totally forgot that everyone was gunna be here, at Molly's, where Jamie's been before..."

Matt laughed as he helped her turn back to face him. The look on her face was a mixed combo of a proud mother watching her son have fun, and the longing for the days when he was a baby to come back. "I know what you're thinking and I agree." he said making her look at him.

"Ok fine Mr Know-it-all, what am I thinking?" She giggled.

He took a really long, exaggerated sip of his beer and nearly spat it out when Gabby raised her eyebrows at him, making him laugh. "Fine, fine i'll tell you." he chuckled again. "You're thinking that Jamie is growing up to fast. I can tell because I feel exactly the same way. We've just gotta remember that he's not gunna be six forever, although we may want him to be, it's not gunna happen." he pulled her in for a hug as she slid off his lap and stood beside him.

Gabby sighed, "Yeah, I know. At least he's happy-"

"-and healthy." Matt finished as he looked at her with a smile.

"Yes!" she exclaimed with an exasperated sigh. "That's the most important thing!" She turned to face Matt then raised her eyebrows in question. "What?!"

He laughed but she knew he was being serious. He had this look about him when he wanted her to tell the truth but wasn't in a stressy mood. Sometimes it was nice to see that he cared, and so much that he was swilling to wait for her to come out with he truth. However, in times like this, she just wanted to tell her what he wanted to know instead of having to guess. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her so she was close to him. "What happened out the front when you went out with Jago a minute ago?" he asked casually, to her he didn't seem to really care.

Gabby rolled her eyes then sighed again. "It was nothing baby, look, you don't need to worry about it. I just-"

"Who said I was worried?" he asked. The casual tone was still there but there was a hint of perkiness and amusement in his voice. "I just wanted to make sure my girl wasn't doing anything she shouldn't be doing." he'd begun to laugh, now that put Gabby's nerves on edge. She couldn't quite tell if he was being serious or not.

"Matt I-"

"Gabby, I'm only messing with you." he leaned up and kissed her temple. "I trust you so I don't even think about stuff like that. Are you ok, you seem a little off?"

She walked round to the other side of him so she could lean up against the bar. Pulling her shoulders back and pushing her hair to the other side of her neck she began the story. "I - I was pretty annoyed with the way that Jago treated Brett after she lost the baby...So-" she watched Matt roll his eyes playfully.

"You went all 'Gabby' on it didn't you?" he laughed.

"Well not exactly..." she hinted as she felt her cheeks get a little warm. "...i kinda slapped him..." Her voice rose towards the end, not meaning to add to Matt's amusement.

His eyes grew in shock, then he bit his lip to muffle his laughter. "You did what?!" he exclaimed through the beginning stages of uncontrollable laughter.

A wave of relief went though her as she watched her fiance slowly begin to break down, she stood there gawking at how adorable he looked. His blonde hair was parted in it's usual way, the light blue shirt he was wearing just showed the top of the white t-shirt he was had layered underneath. She couldn't help but the little bubble of laughter come out as she joined in in the amusement. Soon, both Matt and Gabby where laughing not just at the fact that she had slapped his candidate but just at each other. "i - I may have over reacted?" she asked still laughing, now leaning up against him to stop herself from falling over.

"Oh, god no." his laugh started to subside. "This will fuel the majority of the ball breaking next shift!"

"Matt!" she exclaimed, most of the laughter now gone from her voice.

"I'm joking baby, I'm joking, but if you'd let me tell Herr-"

"No!" she laughed as she it him playfully on the arm. "You can't tell anyone!"

"So how long you been in Chicago?" Jessica asked as she took a sip of her beer. The bar was pretty full now. There where lots of people on the dance floor, moving quite expertly to the beat of the music. Others where just standing having a chat, catching up with friends - normal stuff for a bar. Herrmann was busy behind the bar bumping his gums talking to the blue eyed, blonde haired beauty that was Matt Casey. God Gabby would kill me for even thinking that, Nolan told herself. It was nice when she got the text form Gabby saying that Molly's was an open house for everyone to come and join the convocation. It had been a long time since they'd spoken, well properly. The last time she could remember was when they watched the arsonist jump off the railings of Navy Pier into the freezing blue sea below them. Jess had realized by now that she was standing there dazing and not talking to the person she'd already started the convocation with. She turned back to him and smiled.

"Errm, I don't live here permanently at the moment. I'm from New York you see." Stefan answered as he took a sip of his beer.

"Ohhh - what brings you to the Windy City then NYC boy?" Jess joked, unsure whether he took it as a flirtatious move or just as friendly convocation. To be honest, she wasn't sure herself.

Stefan laughed. "Yeah, well I'm over here seeing family. I come here a lot, It's like my second home."

"Oh really?" Nolan nodded her head as she though of the next not awkward thing to say. "Who ya coming to see, Ma or Pa?"

"My brother and his family actually. I've only just met him and I really wanted to make an effort you see. Things happened and now I'm able to get the suitable time off work - why not hey?"

Jess just managed to swallow her mouthful before a shocked cough came form her mouth. "What do you mean you've just met him? Surely if he has a family he's been around a while."

Stefan turned his head and smiled as he saw Gabby and Matt sitting together. He then scanned the crowd and saw his nephew sitting two tables away from him, this caused that smile to grow slightly. "Yeah, well it was a shock to both of us!" He exclaimed as he turned back to the friendly woman he was talking to. "I'm not sure you know my brother but his name is Matt - Matt Casey. He's-"

"Oh my word, no way!" Jess exclaimed as she reached out and placed her hand excitedly on his arm. "I knew I thought you where familiar, it all makes perfect sense now." Taking a swig of her beer she laughed. "You have an amazing brother, and I'm not just talking in the good looking department."

They both laughed together. "If Gabby heard you say that-"

"Oh god, I know! She'd have me skinned alive." Jess and Stefan's eyes met, "I never got a chance to introduce myself before." She healed out her hand and he grasped it. "Detective Jessica Nolan - Chicago Police's Department of Homicide." She watched a Stefan's eyes lit up, the smile that reminded her of Casey was back on his face.

"It's a small world indeed." He continued to shake her hand. "Detective Stefan Casey - New York City's Department of Homicide."

It had been a long night. Casey was sitting on the edge of the bed, his hands propping his head up as he let a yawn pass. The exhaustion he was feeling was nice, there hasn't been a night like that at Molly's for a long time. He sat there shirtless as he waited for Gabby to finish in the bathroom. She was good, she had nothing to drink for the whole time the party was on, however - that didn't escape the fact she was exhausted too. As soon as he was finished in the bathroom she went in. However, that was ten minutes ago and she still wasn't done. Gabby was beautiful in his eyes no matter what, but in the car home she didn't stop moaning that she couldn't be bothered to take off her makeup. After suggesting that she should just sleep with it on, the typical man he was and not understanding the importance of taking it off, he got a well earned playful slap on the arm. Matt - on the other hand - was not in the guilty party. While Gabby was faffing in the bathroom, he had had the courtesy to put his son to bed. Even though Jamie was asleep by the time they got home, it thoroughly made Matt's night carrying his son into the house when he was asleep. Jamie's head was rested against his shoulder and he remembered the proudness he felt as he kissed him good night.

Sneeking up behind him, Gabby crept across the room and placed her hands on either one of his shoulders making him tense with surprise. He looked round and saw the beautiful face of the woman he loved. "Hey you." He miles as he reached up to kiss her.

Her clothed chest was pressed against his back, her chin rested lightly on his shoulder. Gabby turned her head, kissing just below his ear before she let her hands drape down into his chest. With her eyes closed and a small but relaxed smile, she began to speak. "Thank you for an amazing night."

In one swift movement Matt has shifted his hands so they where above her shoulders, and used his body to slowly lay her down. She was now below him, her hands wrapped around his waist below the covers. Leaning down and kissing her neck, Matt felt a little sigh come from her as she brought her hands up his back. "We all had a good time, I'm pretty sure that Stefan did to."

Gabby pushed up with as smile and rolled him onto his side so they could look at each other. "Yeah, it's nice to see that you two are getting in so well."

A smile flashed over his face, then he buried his face in her neck and kissed there. The feeling of her pulse fluttering rapidly under the skin was one of his comforts in life. He knew she was here, alive, safe from any danger. In an ideal world that his how he'd want it to stay, but in reality, he knew that it was impossible. He felt her move, not just shift, but move away from him altogether. Letting go of her, he watched her roll into her back and let out a long wavering breath as she checked her watch. "What is it?" He asked quietly, sliding a hand over her stomach. The feeling of her chest rising and falling made the worry begin to kick in. "Gabby, what it it?"

She shifted her head so she was looking at him once more. "eighteen years.." Was all she managed to say before a sob came bubbling up. Casey pulled her closer, which told her that he was ready to listen. To calm herself, she took another deep breath and released it slowly. "Eighteen years ago today I was nearly killed when I was serving in Afghanistan." She paused and wiped her eyes with the corner if the duvet. "That was the day that I lost my whole battalion, and the day that Jason ran way." She rolled over so she could pull herself into Matt. The closer she got, the more she believed that she could escape all her pain - it never became the reality, no matter how hard she tried.

Matt reached down and slid up her t-shirt so it was just below her bra. "And this was when you got the scars in your stomach?" He asked as he ran his hand over the slightly different textured skin, they where small and round; the perfect size of bullet hole.

She rolled over and hissed him hard in the lips. It was as if all of her pain and suffering was being passed between them. Every bad thought was flowing out of her body, and as her lips moved against his, everything seemed to feel right again. Matt's hands where pulling her closer to him, Gabby's arms wrapped around his neck. The darkness of the room gave the whole experience more of a romantic tone, and the fact that this was making her feel better was the one thing that Matt aimed for in life. As long as Gabby and Jamie where happy, he was happy.

Rolling into her other side, Matt followed, their bodies pressed together. In the quiet moments, they had both thought about the way that they fitted together. It was a perfect match and it just heightened the fact that they where made for each other. "Gabby?" Matt whispered as he kissed behind her ear.

"Mmmhmm."

"I love you, I never what you to forget that. I can't help but think about when we met; then when we got together, and when Jamie was born." He turned her back so they where facing each other. Even in the darkness, he could see the glitter in her eyes - the one she got only when she was truly happy. He shifted nervously as he tried to piece together what he was trying to say in his head. "What I'm trying to say is that we've been engaged for two years; maybe it's time that we tied the knot. I doesn't have to be anything big, it doesn't even have to be super close family. What about the guys from 51, Stefan, Jamie and Antonio. We can get you a dress and-" she leaned up and kissed him. He was kind of thankful that she did because he knew he was babbling in her face, but when she pulled away he knew what he'd said was right.

"I've never wanted a big white wedding - well not unless you want one." She felt him shake his head.

"I want whatever you want. After all, in my opinion, it's the vows and the ring that are the most important parts." He admitted.

She smiled and kissed him again. "A small wedding like what you said sounds perfect. When do you want it to happen?" She was beaming with happiness.

It was a bit of a push that she would be a bit shocked by his choice of when it should happen, but they'd come this far, there was no turning back. "What about next week. It gives us enough time to get some arrangements done an to inform everyone." The excitement was already fluttering in his stomach. "Gabby I want to do this as soon as possible. You're the girl I want to marry, you always have been and I want to make it official." He paused and smiled at her as he slowly moved his thumbs againts her cheeks. "I want to call you my wife."

"I love you you know, oh and i already have the perfect dress in mind."

"Yeah, what one?" He kissed her cheek and then sighed before he rolled onto his back.

Gabby followed and rested her head gently on his chest. "Do you remember the night that you showed up at my house - the first time that we kissed?"

"How could I forget?" he whispered as he ran his hand through her hair.

"I think it'll be perfect."

"What ever you wear you'll look beautiful in."

She began drawing invisible circles on the skin of his chest with her finger, it was a comfort thing she always found herself doing whenever they laid together. "I'm a navy girl, I wouldn't care if you got married to me in a t-shirt and a pair of board shorts." She felt him chuckle. "I'm being serious - as long as I'm with you for the rest of my life, I don't care what you wear. However, you do pull off a suit pretty well."

"Well, I do try." The laughed. "I'm so happy this is finally happening. I just wanna be a married couple and watch Jamie grow up, grow old with you, and you never know; in the near future we could try for another baby?"

Gabby pushed herself up so she was looking at him and smiled a genuine smile. In the darkness she could still see the blue of his eyes twinkle in the moonlight. She loved everything about him; all of his perfections and his imperfections. It was impossible for anyone to be one hundred percent perfect but in her eyes she'd found the one thing that was as close to it as she'd find. Without him, she was nothing and she stood by that like her life depended on it. "Slow down there buddy, we're not even married yet. If we where to try for another baby in the near future," she paused, the smile growing bigger as she leaned down and held her lips over his. "I would support the idea infinitely."

Without even thinking, Matt rolled her over so he was finally in top if her again, and leant down to press his lips to hers. "I love you." He whispered, his lips brushing hers as he spoke.

"I love you too, forever and always."

"Forever and always."


	49. Coming Together

It was early in the morning. Stefan had volunteered to take Jamie to school because one, he wanted to spend some time with his nephew and two, there was something he needed to sort out down town. After he got up, he knocked on his brothers door in passing and offered to cook breakfast - with the sleepy and dazed reply that he got, he knew that something happened between Gabby and Matt last night but he knew it wasn't his place to ask. He climbed down the stairs and swung himself round as he made his way down the corridor towards the kitchen. As he walked past the doorway to the living room he saw a little blonde boy sitting on one of the sofas. Without even thinking, he diverted his route and made his way straight for him. With a ruffle of the little boy's hair, Stefan took a seat beside him. "Is everything ok little guy?" He asked with a slightly distant smile, the party last night was still giving him problems; the hangover wasn't two bad but it was just enough to be putting him off.

Jamie nodded before he looked up. As their eyes met, all Stefan could think about was his brother's blue eyes. Unfortunately, Stefan had lucked out with their father's amazing blue eyes and gotten their mother's more normal green eyes. However, the more he looked at Jamie, he was happy that his father's colour hadn't gone to waist. The first time that Stefan had met Matt, he remembered the feeling he got when Gabby told him their son's name. Jamie was their fathers name and to honour him like that - he couldn't tell anyone how proud that made him feel. Stefan let his mind wander as he and Jamie sat beside each other. It drifted back to the day of Jamie (their father)s funeral. He remembered sitting with his aunt in the furthest pew from the front, he was only thirteen when his father passed away. He remembered a man walking up to his aunt as he sat beside her. The man hugged her and then after a short while he walked off with another blonde woman. Then it hit him - Matt was that blonde man, and Christie must have been the woman he was with. God, everything made sense now, that was why Matt seemed so familiar the first time he saw him!

"Uncle Stefan?" Jamie said, pulling him from the thought process he was in. He looked around to him and ruffled his hair again.

"What's up little man?"

Jamie took a deep breath and sighed. When he looked back up to Stefan, he could now see the tired in his eyes. The young boy was showing that he was indeed a younger child than the age he acted. "Do you think mum and dad are ok?" He asked quietly.

It took a second for him to process the question he had just been asked. "What are you talking about, of course they're fine!" He exclaimed as he jumped up, then crouched down in front of Jamie. "They're just having a lay in after last night, that's all."

"But Mum didn't have anything to drink, dad did, but nothing to make him ill." He looked up at his uncle. "Are you taking me to school?" He asked quietly.

Stefan nodded then slid his hands under Jamie's arms. After he gave him the look of permission, Stefan raised him above his head and began to carry him towards the kitchen. Jamie let out a little laugh as he did - he knew he was safe. If his parents trusted Stefan, then Jamie did. There was no changing that.

Sylvie was laying on her side when she opened her eyes. All she remembered from the night before was Jago telling her that she meant the world to him and nothing would change that. With a smile she rolled lazily over, her arms outstretched as she waited for her arms to make contact with his body. Instead they dropped down into the bed beside her. The sheets were cold as her arms came into contact with the material and it made her feel disappointment bubble up inside her. With a sigh she pulled the cover off her, grabbed her dressing gown and headed down the stairs. When she got to the bottom, her first initial thought was to call out his name, but even when she thought about talking it hurt. This was because towards the end of the night Roman had started a Congo line. The music was turned up really loud and her voice hurt from all the shouting, talking and laughing.

She made her way into the living room, it was cold and empty. She pulled her arms around her in the change of temperature. Something was off and she could feel it. Walking into the kitchen, she pressed the green button on the coffee machine and leaned forwards, her head rested in her fist. The smell of the warm, strong coffee was the one thing that had begun to wake her up. She saw that it was nearly done so she made her way over to the cupboard, pulled open the door and took out a mug. As he did she saw a white piece of paper folded nearly beside the microwave. With the cup still in her hand, she carefully unfolded it - inside there was a long note:

'Sylvie, my dear. I'm sorry that I didn't wait for you to wake up and to tell you this, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I've spent a lot of time thinking about you and me, also about the baby and I came to a conclusion. I can't do this. I've always been scared that I'd hurt you in some way and I guess I have. I should have been there to support you when you lost the baby and I wasn't, I'll never be able to forgive myself for that. I was in love with you, I really was, and I wanted to be with you. I guess I just came to the conclusion that I wasn't good enough for you. You deserve better and there is a guy out there that will look after you, unfortunately I don't think that I'm that man.'

Brett felt a tear run down her face as she brought her hand up to her mouth - it was already shaking. However much it hurt, she carried in reading.

'Sylvie, when I spoke to Gabby last night she really made me thing about how I felt about you. What i said last night was all true, I would never lie to you. I've collected my stuff and I'm going to be moving into an apartment with my friend from when I was in the academy. He lives in Little Italy, if you ever want to come and visit... Who am I kidding, you probably hate me and you should.

I've put in for my transfer out of 51 and it went through. I'll be starting at 65 over in Logan Square next shift. What I'm trying to say is that I love you Sylvie. I'm doing this because I care about you - I don't want to hurt you anymore.

If you ever need me you know where I am. I know you won't because you have an amazing family at 51 and it was an honour to serve along side them. Tell them I say goodbye.

I hope to see you again some day,

~ Robert. '

Without even thinking about it, tears streamed down her face as she walked over and grabbed her phone from the kitchen counter. A mix of rage and pure sadness was pumping inside of her at the moment and there was only one way she could fix it. She tapped the screen and put the phone to her ear, within three rings the recipient had picked up.

"Hey, are you-"

"Gabby I need you. Is there anyway you can come over," she paused "just you."

Without missing a beat Gabby replied. "I'm on my way."

Stefan was leaning up against the counter sipping his coffee, opposite him, Jamie was eating his cereal quietly. The past few weeks had really made him think, what was he doing with his life? Yeah sure he was happy with the line of work he was in but seeing his brother so happy because of his family, maybe it was the time to start getting himself back on the market. If he was being honest, spending time with his new family was what he wanted most in life and he couldn't really do that from New York. Then suddenly, Stefan heard the front door slam, it had closed before he had a chance to see who it was. Jamie had just returned his glance to his breakfast when Matt came walking through the doorway.

"Daddy!" Jamie exclaimed as is Casey walked up behind him and pulled him in for a hug.

Matt smiled down at him - after last night, his happiness was holding him in the daze that he was drifting around in. "Morning Monkey. Did you sleep well?" He asked as he kissed his son's head.

Stefan couldn't help but smile at the scene that was happening in front of him. It was obvious how Jamie made Matt feel and the sight was extremely heart warming. "Who went out the door?" He asked making Matt look up and his expression changed completely.

"Gabby. She got a call from Sylvie - it sounded pretty important so she got changed quickly and went. Don't ask me what it was about - girl stuff I imagine." He finished with a laugh.

Stefan laughed too. "Yeah you're probably right. She did leave in a hurry, I wondered whether something had happened."

Casey ruffled Jamie's hair, still looking down at him - the biggest smile had spread across his face as he thought about the talk he and Gabby had last night. Finally he raised his eyes and they met Stefan's. "Gabby and I are getting married."

A warm, proud feeling spread across Stefan's body. He walked round the counter and up to his brother; he stopped just in front of him and held out his hand. "Congratulations - I know for a fact you and Gabby will be together till the end of time!"

.

"Forget the whole handshake Stef, come here." He exclaimed as he pulled her brother in for a hug.

Slamming the car door behind her, Gabby made her way up the steps for the porch of Brett's house. When she reached and tried for the door it swung open. Gabby's stomach dropped. What had happened here? She stepped inside an closed the door behind her. Walking into the living room, Sylvie was sat curled up on one of the sofas. As she saw Gabby she pushed the blanket off of herself and stood up, Gabby could already tell that something was off. "What's going on?" She asked lightly as she stepped further into the room.

As she came closer, Sylvie pushed herself up off the chair and started towards her friend. When she was just standing in front of her, she reached out and pulled Gabby toward her. Soon, Brett's arms where holding Dawson's body close to her as she began to cry into her shoulder.

"Sylvie, sweetie what's going on?" Gabby asked as she softly ran her hand up and down her friend's back.

Pulling away, Brett composed herself - tears where already making wet streaks down her face. She took a step back and let her eyes fall to the floor. Before she reached for her pocket, Brett wiped her eyes with her hand and then pulled the paper from the back of her trousers. She handed it to Gabby.

A worried feeling spread inside Gabby's body. She reluctantly took the folded paper from her hands and carefully unfolded it. Her eyes began to skim the word on the page, even though se was reading fast, the anger was still erupting within her. All the thoughts of the previous night where in her head. How she didn't trust Jago for this exact reason. Carefully Gabby closed the paper and handed it back to her friend. With the few seconds of silence that held in the air, Gabby's rage was reaching breaking point. It was a long time since she had last lost her temper - after all, she didn't want to ruin her happy mood after her talk with Matt the night before. "I knew it!" She shouted as an exasperated laugh came from her mouth. "That slimy bastard."

"Gabby-"

"I knew he'd do something like this to you!" She exclaimed as she turned back to Brett. "He was a lier and a cheater. He never cared about you, or you're baby. He wasn't looking for a serious relationship, he got more than what he bargained for."

"Why are got getting so angry over this?" Brett asked as she walked towards Gabby. Her tone was calm, all the emotion out of her voice had disappeared. "This hasn't happened to you Gabby, what's making you act like this?!"

Gabby took a deep breath and sighed. She let her breath out slowly; her hands now on her hips, as her eyes slowly rising to meet Sylvie's. "I'm so angry with Jago, I don't think you understand how angry I am. But the thing is, I'm more angry at myself." She slowly started to walk towards her work partner. "Brett, I should have been the one looking out for you. I should have been the one that went after you when you went missing - not Matt. I should have been the one to support you when you where pregnant with the baby, and I wasn't. What I'm trying to say is that I'm so sorry for all the things that you've been through but most of all - I'm sorry for not having your back; not being the person you could have turned to."

A small smile slid on to Brett's face as she took a few paces towards Gabby. When she reached her she wrapped her arms around her and held her close. "You where there for me - I knew I could talk to you. I guess I just didn't." She felt Gabby laugh. "I had a lot in my plate and being truthful, I didn't turn to anyone and that was my fault. I was shutting people out. Matt, Kelly, Chief and especially you and that was the biggest mistake I ever made. When Rob went home to see his family after I lost the baby I was so angry. So angry to the point that I was contemplating breaking up with him when or even if he came back. There where multiple times where I was sitting on that couch, my finger over your phone ID - I didn't want to bother you, you see."

Gabby pulled away so she could see her more clearly. "Anytime, I don't care what number the clock says - you need me you call me, understand?"

Brett chuckled. "Yeah, I got it." Their eyes met. "I'm sorry for everything Gabby."

"Me too. You're my best friend, you always have been and you always will be."

"What's the score?!" Cruz shouted over the music as he sat at the bar in Molly's.

Herrmann had the great idea to get the majority of the house to help fix one of the walls that was broken after the party the other night. During a drunken congo line, Roman's foot had gone though the plasterboard. He was just able to keep it hidden until Gabby, Matt and Jamie went home - he knew that she wouldn't overreact but something happened that night and he didn't want to make it worse.

"Herrmann, why don't you just call Casey?" Severide strained as he carried a plasterboard panel - with Capp - into the bar. Mouch was holding the door opened as they came through - trying his hardest to stay out of the way. He didn't fancy the wrath of Herrmann coming down on him today, not any day for that matter.

Leaning up against the bar Herrmann sighed. "I'm not calling him. Did you see the mood he went home in?"

"Yeah, he was happy." Cruz called, not looking away from the Blackhawks game that was on the big screen.

"Cruz, happy wasn't the word to describe him." Severide said with a little laugh. "Jamie was here - what would you expect." Not paying attention to what they where doing, Kelly walked into one of the stools and dropped his end of the plasterboard. As soon as it hit the floor, a huge crack ran right up the centre before the whole thing gave way and collapsed on to the floor in a white puff of cloud.

They all heard Herrmann let out a sigh of exasperation as he ran his hand through his hair. He turned around and threw the cloth that was in his hand at the bar. "What the hell was that?!" He exclaimed - a few of the guys laughed as he turned back around to face them.

Kelly sighed as he placed his hands on his hips. Looking down at the broken plasterboard he began to speak. "Herrmann, call Casey."

"I'm not calling Casey." He replied. Kelly and a few others rolled their eyes - they all knew how stubborn he was.

"Herrmann, call Casey." A few of them said together.

"I am not calling Casey!" He shouted making the rest of them laugh.

"Yeah, ok fine." Severide began to walk towards the bar. "But i'm getting a beer."

"After last night?" Cruz exclaimed, still not looking round from the game.

"Especially after last night, but I'm calling him." Severide finished as he took a bottle out of the fridge and pulled his phone out if his pocket.

"What about Jago? He told me that he had done a little bit of construction work." Capp called from the other side of the room.

"Speeding of the candidate, where is he?" Kelly asked taking a sip of the cold beer.

The men had more or less taken a seat after the project was brought to a standstill. None of them understood why Herrmann had called them all and for some of them it was a bit of an inconvenience. However, they where all there to support each other. The main thing was that now they needed to devise a plan B, that in Herrmann's opinion, couldn't include one of them calling Casey.

"I have no idea where Jago is!" He exclaimed. His current anger humouring the rest of the guys. "Yo, stop laughing."

"Call Casey!" Kelly laughed - he knew it would annoy him.

"For the last time - I am not calling Casey."

Stefan was holding Jamie's hand as they made their way down the street towards his school. Jamie's grip was tight, even through his gloves, as he held his uncle's hand. Up in front of them was a small group of parents and children roughly the same ages as Jamie - all holding their parents hands. Suddenly, Jamie let go and began to run towards a young brown haired boy that seemed to be around the same age as him. Immediately they began taking as the boy's mother continued to talk to the woman that was standing beside her. She was completely unaware that anything had happened beside her. Stefan walked up behind Jamie and ruffled his hair, the little boy smiled as he looked up to his uncle. Jamie made the short distance to Stefan's side before he turned back to the brown haired boy he was standing next to. "Uncle Stefan, I'd like you to meet Jake."

The way Jamie said it was enough to make Stefan smile. "Nice to meet you." He said making Jake smile back - his eye contact was strong but he could tell that Jake was a little uncomfortable. There was a sudden ringing sound and Jamie turned to face Stefan.

"I'll see you later." He smiled, his little cheeks pink from the cold. "Is dad picking me up?" He asked as he was pulled into a hug.

Stefan let go and straightened Jamie's hat. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that it'll be either mum and dad or just dad."

"Mmmm kayyy." Jamie replied with a giggle. "I'll see you later." He said again.

"Have a good day little man!" He called after them as Jamie began to walk towards the building beside his best friend. Once Jamie was out of sight, Stefan doubled back on himself and headed out onto the sidewalk.

It wasn't out of the ordinary to see Stefan waking down the snowy streets of the city. Taking long walks along the lakeside was something he liked to do. As he passed all the open shops he felt a feeling like nothing he had ever had before. The feeling was telling him that he was home. He had his whole life in front of him and he still had nothing planned. Seeing Matt and Gabby so proud and happy with their son really made him think - he could have that - all he needed to do was get his act together and decide if he wanted to stay in New York his whole life or make a more important decision.

The weather had just begun to pick up and the snow was slowly melting away. Slushy puddles where littered in the streets but the sun was welcomed with open arms. Although the temperature outside was still cold enough for a thick coat - the need for gloves, scarves and a hat was slowly disappearing. He turned the corner of Wabash and continued towards Michigan. After a long thought about his life he had decided that his decision was worth wile and in everyone's interests. He had decided that moving to Chicago was the one thing that made most sense in the jumble of emotions and chaos that was his life. He was still yet to inform his brother but he was sure that the news would be welcomed immediately. After the news that Matt and Gabby where going to be getting married in the next few days it made him happy, however it also made him realise that there was a four year gap between Matt and his self, and if he wanted to settle down and start a family of his own, he better pull his finger out and start making a difference. That was what he intended to do. After a ten minute walk from Jamie's school, Stefan arrived in the heart of the city. The hustle and bustle was another thing that he liked about the life in The Windy City. Chicago never stopped, never took a second to take a breath but it still managed to carry on functioning. Sure it wasn't New York, but it was a place that made a tourist or visiter feel welcome. There was a certain bragging right that residence of New York City had but what people didn't realise was that when you came to Chicago, you had to be ready to enter a real city.

Stefan crossed the block and stopped when he reached the other side of the street. He was standing in front of a huge glass building - one of the tallest buildings in the city. It reminded him of his third grade math teacher, Mr Horton, and how he would use the tallest buildings as a demonstration on how to draw bar charts. The thought made him smile. He shoved his hands deeper into his pockets - being out of the sun and in the shade really made the cold noticeable- and started for the door. He held it open as a pretty woman with dark brown hair and black heals walked out of the building on the phone. However, she still managed to stop her convocation and say thank you to him. This would never have happened back home, he told himself. As he stepped into the lobby of the building the shire size of it was the thing that stood out at first glance. There was a huge banner hung above the reception desk with the words 'Protect and Serve' written in in dark blue. Lower down, either side of the badge, was the words that he had even searching for. 'Chicago Police Department'. He let out a smile and pulled his hands from his pockets, rubbing them together to generate some heat, as he made his way towards the desk. When he reached it there was an older woman sitting behind it tapping on a keyboard. Stefan cleared his throat and she looked round. "How my I help you?" She asked with a tired but yet semi-enthusiastic smile.

"Hi, my name is Stefan Casey. I put through a transfer document asking if I could be moved from New York Homicide to the one here in Chicago." He replied with a smile.

The woman turned back to the computer and tapped the keyboard a few times. She then spun back around on the chair to face him. "Detective Casey, follow me this way. Sergeant Owen is waiting for you." She encouraged with a warm smile as she guest urged him to follow her.

Gabby was sitting opposite Brett as they sat and chatted over the kitchen table. There had been a heated discussion on both girls thoughts on Jago - whether he meant to hurt her in purpose or that he was just too much of a coward to tell Brett his honest feelings towards her. Whatever it was they'll never know. Ever since Gabby had come over, Brett had seemed happier. Although she couldn't work our why in a time like this but in a way it was kind of bugging Gabby. She had always been able to tell exactly how she was feeling, navy training or not, but at this moment in time, she had no clue what so ever. There was the possibility that the fact that Rob had left her hadn't quite sunk in yet, or it was genuine happiness.

"So," Sylvie started as she took a sip of her coffee. "What's it like having Stefan around?"

Gabby laughed as she swallowed, if she wasn't as careful, the drink would have gone everywhere. "Bit of an odd question to ask."

"What, I don't think so!" She exclaimed. "I've only met the guy once and he seemed pretty nice." They both laughed. "Well - i mean in a friend way, not as in-"

"I know what you're saying." Gabby was running her finger around the rim of her mug. The convocation with Matt was like a stuck record; it kept going round and round and round making her smile every time she thought about it.

"And what are you smiling about little lady?" Brett asked putting her hand on Gabby's arm.

She looked up and smiled at her. "Oh nothing," she stated, the ending lengthened so Brett wouldn't stop with the asking.

"You're really gunna hide a secret from me?" She exclaimed sounding a little hurt. Gabby knew she was messing with her.

"You're gunna have to guess!" Gabby replied though the laughter. It was beginning to get a little hard to hold back. The thought of her and Casey finally getting married made her excitement fly off the charts - the happiness was uncontrollable within her heart. Before Brett even had a chance to think Gabby has blurted out the news she was holding back. "Matt and I are getting married!" She exclaimed as she jumped off the stool she was sitting on and ran into her best friends arms.

The shock of the whole situation made Sylvie's reaction a little delayed. Once it had sunk in, both girls went into high school popular girl mode. The one that they all remembered when they spoke to their friends about their future weddings. However, this was no dream, this was was reality. "Oh my god Gabby, this is amazing!" Sylvie exclaimed as he pulled her closer in the hug. She then let go and took a step back, her hands still on Gabby's shoulders, so she could look her friend in the eye. "You and him are going to be perfect together. Oh I'm so happy for you both! When's it happening, in the summer or the winter next year?-"

"Friday." Gabby said making the exited expression on Brett's face turn to an expression of a mix of happiness and shock.

"What as in this Friday, like in four days?" Gabby nodded her head. "Why is it so close, surely you need time to plan."

"Matt and I are going to do that when I get home. Stefan's out in the city and Jamie's at school. We've decided that we don't want a huge thing. Just you guys from 51, Jamie and Stefan obviously and Antonio. Apart from that-"

"So Christie and Violet aren't coming?"

"No - I asked Matt about that this morning and he said that he wasn't bothered. He said he had all the family he needed here, besides they live in Florida and the weddings very short notice." Gabby explained. "Oh, that reminds me. I have a question to ask you."

"Sure, what's up?" She replied as she took a mouthful of her coffee.

"I was wondering if you'd want to be my maid of honour. You know, be the only girl at my side at the alter?"

A wife smile slid onto Sylvie's face. "Oh it would be an honour Gabby! I can't believe you're getting married and yes, yes - I'd love to be your bridesmaid!"

"Well then, it sounds like its all sorted then." She concluded with a giggle. Looking down at her phone as she checked the time, Gabby began to stand up. "I better go, thank you for calling me round."

"No, thank you for coming round. You really made me feel better and if I didn't have you Gabby, I don't know what I would have done." She explained as she showed Gabby out the door. "You've always been there for me."

Gabby smiled over her shoulder as she walked towards the car. "Yeah, that'll never change."


	50. A Ring and A Kiss

**To the wonderful readers of this book. I am so very sorry that updates have Combe very scarcely but I have an excuse. Exam season has hit me like a brick and so this chapter has taken over 5 weeks to write. I hope that's it's all worth it and an 8000 chapter is enough to say I'm sorry. Please don't forget to vote and comment! Oh and a quick REMINDER: Book three starts in two chapters!**

 **Happy reading**

 **Love from Freya ?**

The common room was silent when Gabby and Matt walked in. As he had for the past two days, Casey continued to drift around in the happy daze that he had been put in after he and Gabby had agreed on a wedding date, it was in two days time. They knew that there was a huge chance that not everyone would be able to make it, and they where aware that it was a little short notice, but they had waited long enough and now felt like the right time - a better time than ever.

The doors swung shut as they both entered the room. Herrmann was sitting at the round table to the right of the room twiddling his fingers; Cruz watching the basketball game that was mid way thought the second quarter - his usually exuberant feeling towards the game could be equally matched to when he watched the Blackhawks, but for some reason, everyones mood had been turned down to zero. However, the only person who seemed to have some sort of life in them was Brett. She was happily tapping her foot on the floor to the rhythm of the music that was pulsing though her earphones, a small but visible smile peaking up from above the cover of her book. Now that Jago was gone, Gabby hadn't seen her best friend so happy in such a long time. The thought made her exuberant mood just that little bit more special.

Even though Gabby was asking herself what would make the group of firefighters act the way they where, Matt was actually the first one to ask the question she was thinking. "So what's going on with all the quietness and this depressing atmosphere that's all hanging over you all like dark rain clouds?" he asked as he tapped Herrmann on the shoulder, making him look up, as he walked past.

"Oh, nothing Lieutenant." He exclaimed, trying to force every inch of embarrassment out of his voice and replace it with his general happy and jolly attitude. The fact that Herrmann was now talking made Cruz turn round to face his boss, and Brett take her earphones out; grabbed her coffee mug and got up from her place to walk over to Gabby. "Morning." she said with a smile. "Someone looks like they're beaming, what's going on with you?"

Contemplating the answer she was about to give, Gabby decided that she should hold back on the whole screaming out about the wedding and wait for the right time to tell everyone. Besides, that was the plan that herself and Matt had put together on the ride over from home. Now more sure of what she was going to do, she took a deep breath and leaned towards Sylvie so that she could whisper in her ear. "We're gunna tell the guys when the wedding is today." She stopped and pulled away taking in the quiet common room again. "What's happened here?" Gabby asked as she turned to face her soon-to-be husband and watched him shrug his shoulders before taking a mouthful of his coffee. This is getting stupid, she thought to herself as she turned so she was facing Herrmann. Pulling her shoulders back so that she felt like she had some seniority over her fellow firefighters, she began to walk the short distance up the aisle towards him. Herrmann watched her closely, trying to prepare himself for every possible outcome that she could give him as she took a seat opposite him and cleared her throat. "Herrmann, is everything okay?" Her tone was questioning but he knew that there was a certain underlying knowing about the situation. She was to smart for that and he knew it. All that time in the Navy, studying people as well as leading and working along side them was surely enough to be telling her that he was hiding something from her.

Not making eye contact, he nodded then held his mug to his mouth hoping desperately that that was enough to tell her that there was nothing more that needed to be said, and that she should just go on about her usual paramedic business. However, this was Gabby soon-to-be-Casey Dawson and he knew deep down that it was never going to work - not now and definitely not in a million years. They all heard Cruz give a little giggle from behind Herrmann just as Severide strode into the room, his usual higher importance status following him found like a stuck up haze. Ignoring that fact that Gabby's eyes where trained on Herrmann, Kelly carried on in his own little world, a smile lighting up his face, as he made his way casually over to Casey - who was leaning up against the counter top of the kitchen. "This is getting stupid now guys. Just tell her!" Kelly laughed as he maneuvered round both Dawson and Brett and headed over towards the table, Casey following with a little chuckle and a roll of his eyes. When he took his seat beside his friend he spun round, his head leading the way, and his eyes instantly locking on in Herrmann's direction making Cruz laugh and Mouch turn and walk back out of the room the way he came with a little laugh.

"Mouch, Buddy - please, please don't leave me now!" Herrmann called after him. Casey nearly launched his coffee across the room as he tried to contain his amusement. This sent everyone into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. To clear up the small puddle of coffee that had formed on the floor the other side of the table, Gabby threw blue dish cloth in his direction as the laughter slowly began to die down like fire meeting a very watery death. With a little huff, Casey picked it up off the table a few inches to his left and made his way round to the spillage that was on the floor.

"Matt, Kelly," Using her head to initiate the movement, she turned back round to see the two laughing Lieutenants and raised her eyebrows. "Can you please can you stop giggling like two high school girls." Then as she turned around the other way so that she was focused on the other side of the room, she placed her hands on her hips and took another deep breath telling the guys that she was getting a little annoyed. "And Herrmann please tell me what's going on."

"Yeah guys," Casey exclaimed, half because he actually wanted to know about what everyone was keeping in this really bad secret, the other half was more because he wanted to keep Gabby sweet for the wedding. Not knowing how bad the thing Herrmann was being pushed to tell them was a little risky, even if he did say so himself. Looking at Severide, he laughed again. If he'd looked at Gabby soon after he knew that there would have been a glare there, he was having a little bit of banta with his colleagues, no harm no foul. Matt pushed himself from his chair; took a swig of the last bit of coffee left in his mug before he turned back to Herrmann. "Just tell us whats going on."

"Tell 'em what happened Herrm, it's really not that bad." Kelly started, still trying to contain his amusement as he looked over in Matt's direction, both Lieutenants exchanging a teenage boy glance then bursting into laughter again.

"That's what you think Severide!" Herrmann wailed standing up and trying to head out of the room.

"It's just a wall, you should have called Matt when you had the chance!" Kelly exclaimed through his constant laughter. It was kind of getting a little annoying now, the constant sniggering from the childish firefighters that worked at 51 and so Gabby decided to take things into her own hands. She walked further into the room and raised her eyebrows as she stood over Herrmann, who now had taken his seat again, - her hands where still on her hips. "Okay fine, if you guys aren't gunna tell me what happened, I'll just work it out for myself."

"Oh jeez, Herrmann buddy you're screwed. Have you ever tried to hide anything from Gabby here? There is zero use in trying." Cruz commented as he turned the TV down so he could hear Gabby's take on the disaster over the commentary of the game.

"She won't be able to get it." Herrmann stated finally gave a sly smile as his eyes met with Gabby's. They'd known each other for a long time, they thought of each other as family, that's what happened at 51 but that didn't stop from the constant ball breaking. "They'd left before it happened." Gabby's eyes flashed and instantly Herrmann was regretting saying anything about the time of the disaster. Then, what he had just realized was because of what he had just said, he'd probably just given away the location of the disaster too. Cruz was right, he was screwed.

"I hadn't even worked out where it had happened yet but thank you for giving it away Herrmann, such a good sport." There were a few sniggers from around the room, both Matt and Kelly had their hands over their mouths to try and stop the laughter. Gabby rolled her eyes again then started to slowly pace up and down the aisle of the common room. Matt and Kelly where close to tears because of how hard they where trying to hold back their laughter. "Okay, you said that we'd left by the time it happened. So, I'm guessing that it was at the party at Molly's the other day?-" she raised her eyebrows and Herrmann answered with a nod. "-And Kelly said that you should have called Matt after it happened. It must have been a construction issue." As Gabby swiftly moved round the room she kept her eyes locked on Herrmann and she could tell that he knew he was going to get found out. In all honesty, she wasn't at all bothered about what happened. All she was really interested in was finding out the truth - the fact that she could interrogate Herrmann in the process added to the enjoyment. It brought back her time in Naval Investigations. "Okay. I saw both Atwater and Roman there so it must have been something to do with a conga line. Whenever they're there together one always ends up happening." Gabby stopped suddenly and turned to face her friend. "It was Atwater wasn't it?"

"Nope."

"It was Roman? I should have known." She continued to walk and every once and a while she would flick her eyes back to Matt and Kelly - who where still giggling like teenage girls. The funny fact was that they looked like they where at a MMA match and where waiting for one of the fighters to kill each other. No one was gunna get killed here but that didn't stop the two friends from acting like it. Matt and Kelly hadn't always had a friendship like the one they have at the moment. After Andy Darden died, the firehouse was split right down the middle. Truck Vs Squad was what Boden called it - that couldn't be further form the truth now. Gabby turned on her heal as everything began to slot into place. "It was a drunken conga line wasnt it!?" she exclaimed as she let out an exasperated sigh.

"There was nothing any of us could have done. It all happened so quickly."

Gabby heard the splutter from Casey, Cruz and Severide as the truth came out. "Because you defiantly did everything humanly possible to stop it from happening." Herrmann didn't answer. Another giggle from the rest of the firefighters. Dawson stopped moving for a second as it finally hit her. "You joined in didn't you?!"

"Gabby look, its not like that-"

"How close to the truth was i?!" she asked turning back to face Severide as she stared to laugh.

"Bang on the money if you ask me." Cruz replied.

"Yeah, you got it spot on. What Herrmann didn't tell you was that he called all of us over to Molly's to try and fix it the morning after. He was hoping that he could get it done so that you'd never know about it. Well, that was until Cruz decided to yell at the TV because the Blackhawks scored in the second half and made me and Capp drop the plaster board." Kelly explained as he stood up and crossed the room to get to the coffee machine. "We where all there." He paused to concentrate on pouring the coffee into the mug. "Apart from you guys, Brett and Jago."

"Speaking of, where is the candidate at this hour?" Cruz asked walking past Casey and into the kitchen, checking his watch to emphasize the fact that Jago was still nowhere to be seen. He rummaged around in one of the cupboards for a second and came back a moment later with a bag of chips in his hand.

"I'm not sure. I'll-"

Casey was silenced as Boden swiftly walked into the room and up the middle so he was standing beside the coffee machine - his eyes now on Casey as he spoke. "Lieutenant, can i have a word with you in my office?" he asked as he leaned round and grabbed a mug off the side. His eyes locked on the brown liquid that was spilling from the container into his mug that was held gently in his hand. As Boden began to exit the room, Casey pushed himself up from the chair he was sat in and began to follow is boss down the corridor and into his office.

"Casey's getting fired!" Kelly yelled before Matt was to far out of audio range. Still walking in the same direction, Casey turned so he was walking backwards and rolled his eyes before stopping and giving a girly bounce of the hip making Severide burst into laughter again.

"Shut up Seve, i'll be in this job longer than you, remember that!" Casey yelled before he rounded the corner.

"Yeah, mmmkay." Kelly said under his breath as he took another mouthful of coffee and headed back over to his seat. As he placed the mug down, reading the cover of a firefighter magazine instead of looking where he was putting the cup down, he nearly missed the seat making Brett giggle. "You didn't see that." he mouthed making her giggle even more.

"Close the door behind you Matt." the chief instructed as Casey headed down the sky blue pained corridor and begun to stretch his arm out to knock on the door. Once he had followed the order, he continued to gesture for Matt to take a seat in one of the green leather chairs opposite him. Casey couldn't help thing about what Chief was about to tell him. Could he really be getting fired? He did a quick assessment of the recent calls theyd all been on. No, nothing there... He decided to just go head first into it and deal with whatever Boden had to say - however bad it was. "Everything okay, Chief?" he said to begin the convocation.

"Everything on our end is fine, i just wanted to have you're side on what made candidate Jago transfer out of 51."

The surprise on Casey's face was enough to tell Boden that he had no idea about what had happened. It was a relief in some ways but in others, it made the situation a whole lot more challenging. "Obviously you're not aware that he put in a transfer to 105."

"Did he put it in for there especially, or was it a general transfer? I was pretty sure that i had to sign off on that paper so that he could hand it in to HQ or even better - you." Casey started to ramble. "The thing is that he was fine out on calls, he was a good firefighter -"

"That's what makes this all so much more challenging." Boden started as he leaned forward and placed his glasses on the desk in front of him then rubbed his finger and thumb over his eyes. "Robert should have had your signature on the pink paper but now you've clarified that that didn't happen. I was made aware by Lieutenant Welch. I know you and him have a history but-"

"It was all worked out a while ago chief. Tommy and i are good, he's a good firefighter and all the bad blood has gone. If i was stuck in a fire - i'd want Tommy Welch to have my back."

"What about you're company, or Kelly?" Boden teased.

"You know what i mean chief." They both laughed. Matt instantly felt more relaxed, he showed this without knowing and let himself lean back in the chair. "What I'm trying to say is that Welch will treat him right. The only thing is, a lot of people say that me and him have a similar way of doing things - if it's my leadership Jago had an issue with, he's not going to get away from it if he goes over to Austin."

"I'm 100% sure that its not you're leadership that he had an issue with." Boden sighed as he placed his fingers on the bridge of his nose - taking a long deep breath before he raised his eyes so that they where looking right into Casey's. Matt, you've made five phenomenal firefighters during youre time as lieutenant on 81, and you yourself are the firefighter all candidates strive to become." He paused and Casey's breath caught. "Whenever we have a new candidate come here they are the luckiest in their whole class to get you as their tutor - i truly believe that." Boden watched as a proud smile flashed over Casey's face. Chief knew that Matt was a good firefighter, that he tried his hardest to keep his personal problems out of his head during calls. Even when Jamie was ill Matt still had a clear head and lead his men to safety in every fire and accident that they where called to. That took a certain type of person - it took a certain breed.

"Thank you chief, really it means a lot for you to say that, but still we really need to work out how and why Jago transferred. I thought he was happy here - well he seemed it." Casey said as he stood up, and began to walk towards the window at the back of the office before he ran his hand through his short blonde hair. "I'll take the guys over to 105, we need gas anyway-"

"Matt, it's fine. That won't be necessary." Casey looked up as chief took a breath. "I think he left because of Brett." As things started to make sense in his head, Matt slowly made his way back to the chair and took a seat. "What i was thinking was that when Sylvie lost the baby he went off to see his family in Indiana - that's not really what happens when you loose a kid with your partner, you of all people know what that's like. You would stay with them and battle it out together."

"But he didnt. He left and Gabby stepped in - at Molly's the other night she did say to me that she had had a convocation with him about his feelings towards Sylvie and it looks like he's made his decision. Chief, if I'm being honest i dont think I'm the person you should be talking to about this. Gabby had a far better understanding of what happened. She went round to Brett's place the other day - it seemed urgent and she was round there for a few hours."

Shifting in his seat and moving some papers from one side of his desk to the other was Boden's way of organizing things in his head as well as in reality. He took a deep breath and stood up. "I think you're right, Gabby was always trying to play catch up with Brett if I'm not mistaken. She always felt like she was in debt to her after what happened with Jeff I'm guessing." Boden watched Casey's head nod. "Brett never blamed her for it and even i know that. I'll speak to her about it."

Casey took this as a signal for him to leave the room. He stood up and started for the door when a thought finally hit him. With his hand on the door handle Matt turned, his gaze straight at his boss and a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. He let go of the handle and straightened his posture. "Chief-" Boden looked up from the paper he was reading. "I would like to personally invite you to Gabby and my wedding." He watched the expression change on Boden's face as he stood up and strode towards his lieutenant. "You, Terrance and Donna are all invited, we know it's sort notice and everything but after everything that has happened-"

"Matt, you don't need to explain anything to me - really." He grasped Matt's hand and shook it. "When the time is right, it's right. We can't do anything about it. When is it?"

Still smiling Casey continued. "Friday at a chapel on Michigan and Ashland."

"I can see what you mean, that is pretty sort notice." They both laughed. Boden's was more casual but Matt's was defiantly an awkward laugh. "We'll be there don't you worry."

"Thanks chief." Matt replied shaking his hand again before turning, grasping the door handle and heading down the corridor.

"Jamie, pass us the pencil will you?" Jake asked as he reached over the table as he tried to stretch and reach the pencils that where sat in a blue pot the other side of him. With one no effort reach, Jamie slid them over then continued to colour his picture. "Thank you."

"Jake, if you're dad found out that he had a brother that he never knew about, how would he react?" Jamie asked not looking up from the fire truck he was drawing for his father in front of him. The red was slightly the wrong colour and it was kinda annoying him but he knew that his dad would love it - even if it was purple fire truck he knew his dad would love it but still, that wasn't quite the point.

"Jamie, you gotta quit worrying about your parents." Jake sighed as he pushed the tip of the orange pencil into the sharpener and began to twist. "I don't care what you say, you have the best parents on the planet, apart from mine of course." They both giggled. "What I'm trying to say is that it seems like Stefan is a good person, you like him right?" Jamie nodded his head and looked at his best friend. "And your parents trust him?" Jamie nodded again. "Well then that's all that matters. If they didn't think that Stefan could be trusted they wouldn't let him anywhere near you."

"You have a good point Jake, thanks." Jamie replied as he strained to reach the pot to return the red pencil. He held up the drawing to Jake could see it better and turned to him. "What do ya think?" he asked sounding pretty proud of himself.

"He's gunna love it! I can just picture it taped to the wall above his desk." Jake commented as he took it lightly out of Jamie's hand to have a better look before handing it back and a more serious expression washed over his face. "You know I'm always gunna be there for you. You've been through a lot already and i know we weren't good friends back then but you're my best friend Jamie." He put the pencil back in the pot just as the bell rang for the end of the day.

"Yeah, i know you are. You're mine too." Jamie concluded as he neatly folded the artwork in half and slid it into his backpack. "I just keep thinking about a few days time."

As he began to lead the way towards the classroom door, Jake turned round to face Jamie. He had the expression of someone who was in the need for the gossip his friend was about to tell him. Jake waited for Jamie to catch up with him before they walked side by side out of the class and headed down the hall to the entrance of the school. Other kids, all similar ages to them both, where spilling out of all the other classrooms that where lined up squarely along both walls. "What's going on in a few days?" Jake asked, his usual peppy tone enough to bring Jamies happiness up into overdrive.

"My parents are getting married." He exclaimed as they both worked together to push the door open so that they could exit the building. Both stopping so they didn't fall down the stairs, they let their eyes adjust to the bright sunlight before taking the steps down to the are where the parents waited. As he scanned the crowd for Stefan, Jamie drifted out of reality and was unable to hear what Jake was saying next to him. Without thinking, Jamie started to walk down the steps whilst he called some sort of goodbye message to his best friend. Now picking up into a run, his bag bouncing around on his back, Jamie was like a runaway train heading straight for his uncle. Luckily Stefan was just able to crouch down in time so that the little boy could run straight into his arms.

"Hey little guy! How was your day?" Stefan exclaimed as he lifted Jamie into the air and started for the gate that lead out into the parking lot. Jamie's happiness was infectious and everyone who knew him agreed. Jamie was the light at the end of the tunnel for a lot of people.

"It was great, I drew a fire truck for dad and a police car for you! How was you're first day on the job?" Jamie asked as he was carried to Stefan's truck. He watched his uncle close the door, walk round the front of the truck and climb in before answering the question.

"It was good, i'm officially a Chicago City Homicide Detective."

"Guys big news!" Gabby exclaimed as she walked into the common room for the second time in four hours. "I tried to tell you all this morning but, well, yeah that didn't work." There where a few giggles as they all remembered how Gabby roasted Herrmann when they where talking about what happened at Molly's at the party. She walked past Herrmann, Cruz and Mouch, and headed towards the kitchen. As she got further away from the 81 team she suddenly remembered why she walked into the room in the first place. The overwhelming feeling of happiness consumed her whole thought process as she turned around and lent against the counter for support.

"What's the news Gabby?" Cruz asked, still not taking his eyes off of the TV. The only time that they had moved for the whole of this shift was when 81 got a call for a support over on Ashland Avenue, a few blocks over from the fire house. Although, it was only a support - it was nice to have gotten out of the house. Both Squad and Ambo hadn't had a call all shift and it was getting a little boring just looking at the same four walls.

"Right, okay." Gabby started as her gaze became a little unfocused when she tried to thing of the right words to put in her sentence. The whole point of coming in today was to tell them all about what was happening. Without even thinking about it she just let the words tumble out of her mouth as a long messy and probably non understandable jumble of words. "Matt and i are getting married on Friday."

The whole room was silent as it took a few seconds for it took them all a few seconds for it to register what she had just said. Finally Cruz looked round from the TV, stood up and began to walk towards her - his arms outstretched. "Awww, my little Gabby is all grown up." He joked as he hugged her. "Congratulations!"

Then soon after she was swarmed by the rest of the gang and Danny who had walked in just in time to hear the news. Like the girl she was, she jogged over like an American High School Prom Queen squealing at such a high pitch it was only just audible. "When and where?" Herrmann asked. He voiced what everyone else was thinking and Gabby knew that.

Taking a deep breath to hopefully calm her excitement she pressed her hands together and nibbled her bottom lip. Because everyone was too focused on Gabby, no one had noticed that Casey had walked into the room. As soon as he acknowledged what was going on his breath caught and the smile, that always made Gabby's heart flutter, spread like wildfire across his face. She couldn't wait to call Casey her husband. They'd both had to wait so long for the thought to transform from a wish into the perfect reality and it was finally happening. The day that they'd all been waiting for was less than forty eight hours away and Gabby could already feel the nerves bubbling up from deep in her stomach. Not unlocking her eyes from Matt's for even a second she answered Herrmanns question. "Friday at a chapel on Michigan and Ashland."

"It's settled, We'll all be there!" Herrmann exclaimed followed by a loud cheer from everyone in the room.

Slowly they all realized that Gabby's eyes hadn't moved from something that she was looking at. Like casting a shadow, they all looked round in cannon to see what she was gazing at so strongly. Then it all made sense. Both Matt and Gabby where locked in the same position, their eyes dancing with passion that had to be subdued because of being on the job. They all watched as Matt shifted his weight ever so slightly and then as Gabby began to walk ever so slowly towards him. The tension in the room seemed to build and build with each footstep she took - it got to the point that it was thick enough to be cut with a kitchen knife. Matt and Gabby didn't care, their eyes where still locked on each other. From where the rest of the firefighters and paramedics where standing they could see Matt's pulse slamming at the base of his neck - he was terrified of what was about to happen but the closer Gabby got, the more he felt drawn to her. Her big brown eyes; her perfectly curled brown hair, and her pretty pink lips that where curved into the most beautiful smile. She was the one thing that he thought of from the moment he woke up until the second sleep overwhelmed him and forced him to gently close his eyes and leave his almost perfect reality. It wasn't perfect because of all the heartbreak he faced on the job but it damn well was pretty close to it - he could thank Gabby, Jamie, Stefan and the guys for that.

When she reached him she just stood there, her eyes searching his. He wondered what she was looking for, if she was seeing what she wanted to see. He knew that he would never be what she deserved but she loved him and that's all he needed to know. He was ready to settle down with her; grow old with her, and watch Jamie grow up and have a family. Anyone could have heard a pin drop if they where standing in that room when this was all unfolding and again, no one seemed to have a care in the world.

Finally she made a move. This was enough to make Matt flinch and a little almost silent giggle escaped briefly from her mouth as she leaned up ever so slowly until her chin was rested lightly on his shoulder. Boldly, he moved his hands so that they where sat smoothly on her hips. The overwhelming sensation of suffocation was reminding him that he had been so focused on her hed forgotten to breath. As he took a sharp shallow breath he felt a light tickle on his cheek. Suddenly realizing that it was her lips against his skin, he whipped his head round and caught her lips with his just as she began to pull away. A small breath of shock echoed in the silence around them just before their lips began to move together. Gabby's hands slid over Matt's shoulders and up so they braced either side of his neck. She pushed slightly harder against him for a brief second before pulling away and meeting his eyes instantly. "Save it for the alter Lieutenant." She said just loudly enough so that the rest of the firefighters behind them could hear. As she pulled away and turned to face their friends she saw out of the corner of her eye that Matt's cheeks had gone a delightfully cute shade of pink - it made her chuckle.

"You two are gunna be great together." Brett exclaimed starting of the round of applause that soon turned into a full on cheering session as Matt and Gabby stood hand in hand at the opposite end of the common room; slightly embarrassed smiles on both their faces.

The whole room was full to the brim with every single possible person that had come to the wedding. Everyone was milling around dressed in smart suits and dresses, a champagne glass sat lightly in their hands. Everyone from the guys at Med to 21 and of course everyone from 51. They where all waiting for Gabby to make her entrance. Waiting for her to enter the room in the perfect dress that they all knew she would be wearing - Brett carefully trailing behind her. Suddenly there was a loud clunk as the large oak door began to swing open and sure enough Gabby was the first to walk in. There was an instant eruption of cheering as she made her way further into the room - a slightly embarrassed smile lit up her face. After Brett had closed the door after they'd entered the excitability instantly began to subside as they all looked at the expression Matt had on his face. It was nothing they'd ever seen before. He looked slightly flushed, and he was using his index finger and his thumb to fiddle with the cuff of his suite jacket - a habit he'd picked up of his son.

Clearing his throat Herrmann made his way into the middle of the room, he was also dressed in a black suite, white shirt and blue and white checkered tie. Glancing over at Cindy and the kids, he nodded as he cleared his throat for a second time. "I think it's time that we leave these two for a moment before the ceremony." He projected over the consistent quiet chatter that was echoing around the room. The whole guest list where family and friend so after what Herrmann had suggested there was nothing else that needed to be said. Gabby stayed in her position beside the door until everyone was out. Before she had left, Brett had held Gabby in a tight embrace that lasted no longer than ten seconds. As she pulled away she looked over and smiled at Casey - his smile back was one of the most shy expressions she had ever seen on his face. "Go get him tiger." She whispered to her best friend before she gracefully exited the room.

The room was silent. Clutching the bouquet of white flowers, Gabby took a deep breath before she turned slightly to face her soon to be husband. For the first time since they got together, the nervous energy was literally bouncing off the walls of the large room that they where standing in.

"You look beautiful." Matt started breaking the silence. Taking a deep breath to try and calm his nerves as he started for her, the souls of his dress shows clonking slightly on the hard wood floor. When he reached her he took the white bouquet of flowers out of her hand and placed it beside them on the table. She lifted her eyes to his and the little half smile that made her heart stop slid into his face. Placing his hands on either one of her hips, the material of her dress was soft and smooth under his hands. He wanted to kiss her so badly, kiss her perfectly shaped deep red lips but he knew he couldn't. The wedding was so untraditional already, they'd broken the main rule of the groom could never see the bride before the ceremony - he'd said to her that morning that he didn't think that he'd be able to say a single word at the alter if he hadn't seen her before. Deep down he knew she was nervous; wherever she was nervous she went quiet and she hadn't said anything to him since she walked into the room. Now was the perfect time to make this day a little bit more special. Matt leaned forward and kissed her neck; the light flitter of her pulse was strangely comforting as he had his lips pressed to her soft skin. Retracting an inch away he whispered: "I've got something for you."

Gabby pulled away and slid her hands up from his chest until they where sat on both sides of his clean shaven cheeks. "Matt you didn't have to-"

"I know, I know," he smiled. "But I wanted to." Casey reached into his right blazer pocket and pulled out a medium sized shiny black box. Grasping her hand, he placed it gently onto her palm. Watching as she took a second to stair at the box, he felt a lump in his throat grow so much he just started to panic that he couldn't breath. The speed of time seemed to slow right down as she opened the lid; inside was honestly the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

"Matt, it's beautiful." She whispered, still in a little bit of shock, as she raised her eyes so they where locked with his. "You honestly didn't need to do this. You're so sweet."

He felt his cheeks flair with a warm heat, he didn't care that he was blushing. "Turn it over." His voice matching the volume of hers. A soft smooth tone that was already relaxing Gabby. She did as she was told and used her finger tips to turn the small silver heart shaped pendant over. On the other side the letters 'J. G. M. C.' We're engraved into the back.

She was annoyed with herself because of all the things where running through here head; it was effecting her so much that she couldn't think straight. "What does it mean?" She asked, words as loud as a breath.

"Jamie. Gabriela." He paused and smiled - it was infectious (his smile always was). "Matt. Casey."

She sighed as a smile lit up her face. Taking a step towards him she wrapped her arms round his neck and held him right. "This means so much to me." She explained close to tears, turning her head she pressed her lips to his cheek. "I love you." She whispered.

Stepping out of the embrace, he carefully took the necklace out of the box and held it softly in the palm of his hand. "Here, let me help you." Matt started as he walked around to the back of Gabby, then smoothly moved her curled brown hair to one side of the neck. The silver was cold against her collar but it was so romantic the way Matt put the necklace on her. After he'd done up the clasp he turned back round so he could see her face. "I love you so much Gabby. "

Suddenly there was another thunk as the oak door was opened behind them. Both turning around together they watched Kelly's face peer round the doorframe. "You two gunna come do this?" He teased with a smile.

Matt held out his hand and Gabby grasped it. Walking towards the exit they both looked at each other and smiled. This was meant to happen - this was their destiny.

Matt let go of Gabby's hand and continued to walk down the aisle beside his best man - Severide. Remaining at the back of the small chapel, Gabby stood beside her brother, the nerves where already beginning to make themselves known again. When Gabby turned to face her brother she was met by a beaming smile that instantly made her realise how much she was loved. "Gabby you look utterly stunning." Antonio commented as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Thanks Antonio, really." She looked into the main part of the chapel and saw Casey standing beside Severide laughing nervously, and still fidgeting with the cuff of his blazer. Flicking her eyes to the little boy that was approaching her, her heart skipped a beat. Jamie was dressed in a little black suit and tie, his hair gelled into his normal little quiff - the one that was extremely similar to his fathers. "Hey monkey." She exclaimed as she passed her bouquet to her brother and crouched down as Jamie walked into her arms. "Look at you, you look so smart!" She said trying to fight back the tears as she held her lips to his forehead.

"Mum you look so pretty." He stated with the most adorable smile. "Are you ready?"

Standing up, she took her bouquet from Antonio with one hand and grasped Jamie's little hand with the other. Looking down at him a smile pulled at the corner of her lips. "I'm ready." As the music started to play, Antonio, Jamie and Gabby all walked together down the aisle. Everyone was watching with a proud smile; they all knew that Gabby and Matt where meant to be - nothing could ever change that. At the bottom of the chapel, padre was standing in the middle of Matt and Brett. To Casey's left, Jamie had taken up residence - both farther and son stood hand in hand as Gabby and Antonio exchanged a quick hug before he headed for his seat. "It's not to late to back out sis." He said over his shoulder.

"Not a chance." Gabby replied looking over to her two boys standing beside the alter. Walking up the steps she turned to face Matt - the biggest smile was now lighting up his face as padre began to begin the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to witness the wedding of Gabriella Dawson and Matthew Casey." Padre turned to Gabby first. "Gabriella I want you to repeat after me." She gave a little nod. "I Gabriella Dawson-"

"I Gabriella Dawson."

"Promise to stand by my husband through sickness and in health-" Padre carried on.

"Promise to stand by my husband through sickness and in health."

"Till death do us part."

"Till death do us part."

He turned to Matt and asked him to repeat the exact same extract. Gabby watched lovingly as she watched her soon to be husband retell the words. However, she was more focused on the fact his hands where shanking slightly. After Matt had completed what he had needed to say Padre turned back to Gabby and smiled. "Gabriella Dawson, do you take Matthew Casey to be you're lawfully wedded husband?"

The proudest feeling she had ever felt since Jamie was born coursed though every cell in her body. She was beaming with a smile that lit up the whole room. The answer was yes, it was always going to be yes. "I do."

Turning back to Matt Padre continued. "Matthew Casey, do you take Gabriella Dawson to be you're lawfully wedded wife?"

Just as Gabby had done he felt a feeling like nothing he'd felt before. Gabby was what he wanted, what he needed and everyone knew that. His life wasn't complete with out her and this was all coming true, they where getting married. "I do."

"Well then, I now pronounce you man and wife. Casey you may now kiss your bride." Padre hadn't even finished his sentence before Matt had leaned in and presses his lips to his wife's. Bringing his hand up so that he could cup Gabby's cheek in it he pulled her closer before he pulled away and looked her right in the eyes; the whole room erupting into volumes of cheering. "I love you." He mouthed as he took her hand and began to lead her down the steps. "I love you to. It's official now - no going back."

"Why would I want to?!" He exclaimed as he swept her off her feet and began to jog back down the aisle. What they didn't know was that Kelly had picked Jamie up and was running after them. For some strange, unexplained reason everyone from 51 had stood up from their pews and began to run out with them. Barging the door open with his shoulder, everyone laughing, they ran out onto the street. The snow was slowly fluttering down from the perfectly shaped grey clouds that hung above them. Placing Gabby down gently on the snow dusted ground, he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her towards him. Their bodies where pressed against each other so tight that Gabby could feel Matt's ribs pressing against her chest. As their lips collided the whole 51 team stood and cheered as they watched the newly wedded couple make out in the beautiful weather. The snow was getting caught in Gabby's hair and the contrast between her dark hair and the white snow made her look like a princess. Matt's lips left Gabby's as she took a step back; her smile was the biggest he'd ever seen as Jamie ran up to them and wrapped his arms around their legs. As he looked down, Matt ran his hand through his son's hair. Their life was finally perfect. Gabby now had the name of both her son and her husband and she couldn't have been any happier. Everything had fallen into place, the right place this time and she wouldn't change it for the world.

"Come on Mrs Casey, let's get you inside before you catch a cold!" Herrmann called from a little distance away, a laugh from everyone filling the chilly air. With a laugh all three: Jamie - who was being carried by Matt, and Gabby was holding his other hand made their way back into the chapel. Today had gone to plan and now they where a proper family. One that would stay together thought the thick and thin. Always.


	51. Stop Sign

"God, back so soon lieutenant?" Herrmann asked as he watched Gabby and Matt walk hand in hand though the doors of the common room.

After the wedding, Matt and Gabby decided that going on a proper honeymoon wasn't exactly what they wanted. Their ideal option was to stay at home with Jamie over his break from school. Stefan had constantly been staring at his computer because now that his brother was married he thought that having his own place would be a good thing. However, Matt and Gabby still had no idea what he was planning to do. After Stefan had picked Jamie up from school the day before the wedding (now three weeks ago) he had sworn Jamie to secrecy about the job change. Up until this point, Stefan still wasn't sure how he was going to tell his bother, and how he would react to him moving to live in Chicago.

Putting his bag on the rectangular table, Gabby's hand still interlinked with his, he let out a sigh as he turned to face his company. "God, coming back today really reminded me how much I didn't miss all your ugly faces!"

Digging her husband in his ribs, Gabby laughed. "Matt you can't say that!" She exclaimed kissing him on the cheek and letting go of his hand. "I'm going to go and change out then tell Boden we're back." Gabby said over her shoulder as she walked towards the door that led to the locker room.

She was gone before Matt had a chance to answer. Already in his uniform, he took a seat at the table and pulled the mornings paper onto his lap. His eyes scanned over the words as he tried to concentrate but the fact that he'd spent three weeks with his family was slowly getting to him. Jamie had gone back to school and so the only thing they'd be doing at home was cleaning and watching TV. In fact, Gabby was the one who had had the idea to go back to work this shift. Still concentrating on trying to read the paper, Matt heard footsteps and looked up. As soon as he did the face of his best friend was beaming back at him. "What're you doing here?!" Kelly exclaimed grasping Matt's hand as he rose from his seat.

"Well we thought we'd start contributing to society again." Matt replied making everyone laugh. "No but seriously there was nothing at home we could have done."

"Oh yeah?" Kelly asked as he walked casually over to the coffee machine and pulled off a mug from the rack. "Didn't Jamie go back to school yesterday?"

"Yeah, that's partly the reason we came back." Casey answered taking his seat again. "Honestly, four weeks went by so quickly." He sighed.

"You where on your honeymoon!" Cruz exclaimed looking over towards his boss. He paused for thought as he took a mouthful of orange juice. "If it where me, that's like a free pass to be out drinking for four weeks straight!" A murmur of agreement floated around the common room as Cruz came to an end of his rant.

"Cruz I got married, not got told I'd won the lottery, besides Jamie's not old enough to be left on his own over night." Casey replied standing up and grabbing his bag from the table beside him. "To be honest I wasn't really thinking about it as a honeymoon, it was just more of an extended vacation."

Kelly gave an over exaggerated gasp and he lowered the mug from his mouth. A cheeky childish grim was appearing on his face as Matt looked round and glared at him. "Heaven forbid that Jamie, our lieutenant's little monkey, be left on his own for an hour." He called after Casey as he headed out of the room. He was only teasing and they all knew that.

In reality they where all just happy that Casey was back; mainly for the fact that the relief lieutenant that had been put at 51 to cover was the most annoying person anyone could have ever known. After Herrmann threw out his back on the second call after Casey left, Boden took him off lieutenants duty and called in Lieutenant Andy McBrine. McBrine was the lieutenant of Truck 49 over in West Town and had a very known reputation among the firefighters in the city. Back in his early days he was an easy going leader of men but as he grew older, his tone towards the job changed completely. Dawson had always compared him to McCally that was the stand in paramedics when 61 was down a man (or woman). McBrine was a pessimist, clear and simple. Therefore, when Casey walked in the joy in everyone's hearts that their old lieutenant wasn't coming back was the most amazing feeling they'd felt.

"Morning Chief." Gabby said as she tapped Boden's door before stepping inside. The sun was still rising outside, it was casting a beautiful picky red colour across the inside of the office. Boden was sitting at his desk reading the last run form, that McBrine had completed before he was placed back into circulation, when she walked in.

He looked up and slid his glasses down his nose before letting a wide smile spread across his face. As he made his way around his desk he outstretched his arms and walked towards her. "Gabriella Dawson." He said as he pulled her in for a hug. Seconds after he realised what he said and pulled away, "I mean Gabriella Casey." Gabby couldn't help but smile as the chief took a few steps back and folded his arms - a smile still sat on his face. "What brings you back so soon?" He asked.

Shifting her weight and placing her hands on her hips she answered. "Matt and I both felt like we needed to start contributing to society again." She mimicked Matt making them both chuckle. "But being serious, Jamie went back to school yesterday and you know how Matt gets." Boden nodded. "I tried to keep him busy as we where tidying but after spending four consecutive weeks with him-"

"I get what you're saying. It seems funny to think back to before Jamie was born. I still can't believe he's six."

She couldn't help but smile as a picture of her smiling son came into her head. "Yeah, neither can I." Gabby let out a little giggle. "But mentally he's not a six year old."

"Oh god no!" Boden laughed with her. "I take it he wants to be a fire fighter like his father - I mean that's how it comes across whenever he's here at the house." He paused and leant against the desk. "I remember when he was sitting at the squad table and Kelly was talking to him about the equipment. Later on that day he impressed his dad a lot by one, remembering what they where called and two, he surprised everyone by remembering what they where used for."

Gabby giggled. "Yeah it sounds like Jamie." She ran her hand through her hair. "He often reads through Matt's old training folders from when he was a candidate. I know that they're way out of date, God I'm making Matt sound old now." She laughed. "Anyway, I'm not whether he understands them or not but after what you told me, it wouldn't surprise me if he did."

"The last time I saw him was at the wedding. Are we going to be braced with his presents anytime soon?" Boden asked now returning to his desk chair and picking up a few folders.

"Ah yes, I was meaning to talk to you about that." Gabby started as she took the folders from Boden's hands. They where the run forms from the time she was off and Boden needed them signed before he sent them off to HQ. "Stefan is picking up Jamie after school and I was wondering if they could come over here. You know, ease Matt back into the job." There was a little bit of humour at the end of her statement.

Boden smiled. "Of course it's ok. It'll be great to see them both again." Boden raised his eyes to hers. "How's stuff at home?" He asked.

Quickly raising her eyebrows as she looked at him, she brought her arms up and crossed them over her chest. "Why would you even ask that?" She asked with a little nervous giggle. "Matt and I are fine; Jamie's fine and Stefan, well Stefan is amazing. He's always there for Jamie and looks after him when we have to go on shift. We don't know what we'd do without him."

"I just thought I'd ask." Boden paused as he chose his words carefully. "I didn't know if Matt would-"

"Chief, all do respect but this is Casey we're talking about." She sighed. "Well I'm not sure if we're talking about the same guy now. What are you implying when you asked?" She asked as she took a few steps towards him, before slowly lowering herself into one of the green chairs that sat squarely in front of the chief. "Because Matt would never do anything to hurt me or Jamie and you know that."

"I know, I know that Gabby. I don't even know why I asked. I-"

"It's ok, chief really it is." She replied standing up and heading for the door. As she pulled the door open Brett walked right past her.

"Hey Gabby, Danny and I are going to-"

"I'm coming." She said happily as she jogged down the corridor to catch up to her.

For the first time, Stefan climbed the steps up to the Homicide unit of the CPD building in the city. They where in the centre of the vast open lobby of The Ivory Tower; the building towered over all of the main skyscrapers in the heart of the city. Inside, the building colour was consistent and fitted with the name of the tower. The walls were painted with a white paint and every once and a while there would be an office that was painted something other than the standard issue.

Reaching the floor that he was needed on, Stefan stood in front of the heavy metal door that was guarded with a security keypad to the left of the doorframe. Unsure of what the code was, Stefan took a chance to sort out the blazer and his tie before he took a seat in one of the chairs beside the door. Just as he sat down a larger man with broad shoulders and a messy suit was headed for the door. The coffee that was in the man's cup was quickly downed before it was placed into the bin just opposite to Stefan. Suddenly realising that Stefan was sitting there, he looked up and smiled before heading in his direction. Just before he reached him, Stefan stood up and pulled down the two front panels of his blazer to flatten out the creases.

The man healed out his hand and Stefan grasped it and shook it. "You must be Detective Casey, the transfer from New York?" He asked. Stefan nodded but just as he opened his mouth to speak the man continued to speak. "It's nice to have you here detective. I'm sergeant Michael Owen of the Homicide unit." he started as he turned around and typed in the number to the code. "It's 1-4-7-5-2 by the way." Pushing into the Bull Pen, the hustle and bustle of the unit was a familiar sight to Stefan - even though the sergeant was treating him like a newbie. Back in New York the unit was much bigger than what it was here in Chicago but he was sure that it would get busier later as the day when on. Owen led him round a few corners and pointed out a few key places within the office before leading him to a vacant computer and placed a folder on the desk. "You know how it works in a unit like this Casey," he started. "Your sergeant back in New York said that you where a hard worker - your brother, the firefighter over at 51, is a friend of mine and I'm sure that you'll work as hard as he does. Here's your first case; a murder down on 25th and state over in west town. Body was found at midnight by a patrol team - the rest of the details are in the file, I'll be by in a bit to introduce you to your partner."

With a nod and a glance down to the file, that was sat squarely on his desk, Stefan replied to his new boss. "Thanks sergeant, I'll be sure to make you not regret your decision to bring me into the unit."

"You better not Casey." Owen chuckled as he turned and headed deeper into the bull pin.

Turning back to his desk, Stefan lifted the cover of the cover of the file and immediately started reading the description of the crime. This felt right what he was doing. Now that he was working in the city that he was meant to be in, with his brother and his family and he was doing the job he loved that was all that was important to him. All he needed now to make everything as good as it was, was to get a hard working partner that he got on with.

A few hours later, Stefan was on the phone to a possible lead when Owen walked over to his desk. Coming to the end of the call, Stefan wrote down the last few details before placing his pen down on the pad. "Yeah, thanks. Bye." He finished putting the phone back down on the receiver then turned to his boss.

Standing next to sergeant Owen there where two people that seemed extremely familiar. Owen leaned up against the divider and looked at the two detectives before returning his gaze to Stefan. "Detective Casey, these are your new partners. Detectives Jessica Nolan and Stephen Collins. I'm sure that you guys get on well." Owen dismissed before he walked back to his office and left the three detectives to get to know each other.

"You did it, you really did it Casey." Jess giggled as she leaned up against Stefan's new desk. "What did Matt say when you told him?" She asked turning to her partner and rolling her eyes.

"I haven't told him yet." Stefan replied with another little giggle. "But I will, I promise-"

"Have you told Gabby?" Stephen asked straining to hold back his humour.

The last time that both Stephen and Jessica had seen Stefan was back at the party at Molly's. Stefan knew that they were both detectives but they never told him in what field. He thought back to the time that he had first started talking to Jessica, the way that she thought that he was gazing at Gabby. He also thought of the surprise on her face when he told her that he was Matt's brother. A lot of people gave him that look when he told them. Now living and working in the first responding community of Chicago he realised how everyone mostly knew everyone, and how they all knew the reputation of each other. Stefan had absolutely no idea that his new sergeant had any idea who his brother was, he made a mental note to remind himself to speak to Matt about it.

"So we've got our first case together." Stephen started as he pulled up two wheeled desk chairs, one for Jess and the other for himself, and put them around Stefan's desk. "We've heard a lot about you in New York - you've got a hell of a case variety."

Turning so he could see his partners better, Stefan opened the file and started to read it. "Yeah New York is a big place." He laughed. "Okay so," he began taking a breath. "Victim was found on 25th and state over in west town. Body was found at midnight by a patrol team that where canvassing the area for a possible narcotics arrest that was gunna go down yesterday morning." He turned to Stephen. "I've contacted Antonio Dawson - my friend over in Intelligence-"

"Ahh right, we know - Gabby's brother." Jess said as Stefan drew a breath.

"Yeah that's right, turns out they had an ID for the victim." Stefan span round to the computer and tapped fiercely on the keyboard. He took a minute to read he text on the screen before he turned back. "He sent me over this from the 21st and here's our victim." Collins stood up and took a sip of his coffee before he leaned on the desk to get a little closer to the screen. "I know that kid." He turned his head round to Nolan. "He was on that small time gang bust that went wrong a few months ago." Collins looked over at Stefan. "I think I know our first suspect..."

It was dark by the time that Stefan got home. He parked his truck up on the drive of his brothers house; grabbed his duffel bag out of the footwell of the passenger side, and headed up the path. The lights where still on when he reached the door. Looking down at his watch he smiled. It read '07:47pm' - Jamie would still be up, but only just. Sliding the key into the lock, Stefan pushed the handle down and shoved his way into the house. Placing his bag down on the floor and shrugging his blazer off, he hung it over the banister and walked into the living room. His dress shoes tapping against the floor as he walked in making Matt, Jamie and Gabby all look round at more or less the same time. Without even thinking, Jamie pushed himself off the sofa between his parents and ran round the room straight into his uncles arms. "Stefan!" Jamie exclaimed as Stefan lifted him off his feet and held him above him with a smile.

"Hey little guy!" He said lowering him so he was sat tightly in his arms as he turned so they could both see Matt and Gabby. "How was everyone's day?" He asked lowering Jamie to the ground. He watched him walk back round to his dad and climb back onto his lap before smiling at his father.

"Yeah the day was good." Gabby started as she pushed herself off the sofa and headed for him. "Why the suite?" She asked exchanging a gaze with her husband before looking back at Stefan.

Jamie and Stefan shared a smile - Jamie has kept his promise to keep the fact that Stefan was staying in Chicago a secret. Also the fact that he's put in a transfer to Chicago for his job. With a little wink from Stefan, Jamie turned to his father and rested his head against Matt's chest. "Okay, what's going on here?" Matt asked with a little laugh as he felt Jamie giggle against his chest.

"Nothing. Nothing, what are you talking about?" Jamie asked now sitting opposite his father on his knees.

"I've got something to say." Stefan started trying to sound serious - it wasn't working because he couldn't stop looking at Jamie, who was trying to hide his giggling by burying his face in Matt's chest. "I've been looking for my own place-" The whole atmosphere changed; it was definitely not what he'd expected.

"Stefan," Matt started as he stood up, Jamie instantly stopped laughing and rolled off Casey's lap as he stood up. "You don't have to do that. You don't have to move out." He protested.

Gabby grasped his hand which made him look at her. "Hear him out." She turned to Stefan and smiled. "That's great! Matt's right though, if you're moving out because you don't feel welcome here then tell us what we can do and we'll change."

"No, it's really not that." Stefan knew that this was a shock for them all, apart from Jamie who already knew, they just needed to know the truth. "Ever since I first met you all I made a promise to you that I wouldn't let anything split us up again. What mum did was unthinkable and cruel but we've over come it." Stefan took a breath as he tried to swallow the knot that had formed in his throat. "I can't do that in New York and even though I've lived and worked there my whole life, being in Chicago for the past few months has made it feel more like home that New York has ever felt." He turned to Matt and smiled. "You're my brother and we have a lot of time to make up on but we can, we can do it and I believe that. I want to be there to look after Jamie, and I want to be there to see him get older." He turned himself so he could see everyone. "So, I've decided to find my own place. Also, I've transferred from New York homicide to the one here in Chicago. It's official." He added at the with a smile at the end.

Gabby looked over to Matt and saw the look on his face. Glancing down at her watch she looked over to Jamie and he knew what she wanted. He climbed down from the sofa and walked over to his father. It took a second for Matt to realise that Jamie was there. "Night monkey." He said as he crouched down and kissed him on the head before he returned his gaze back to his brothers.

Then Jamie walked to Stefan and he pulled him in for another hug. "Night little guy." He said as he watched him follow his mother towards the door of the room.

Just after Jamie had gone though the door Gabby stopped and turned back around to face then and exchanged a glance with Matt. "Keep it civil you two." She smiled before she walked out of the room. As she caught up to her son as they walked up the stairs. "How long have you known?" She laughed as they reached the top of the stairs.

Turning to face her he giggled. "A few weeks, since before the wedding." He watched her expression change. "Am I in trouble?" He asked.

"No! Oh god no, Stefan trusted you." She ran her hand through her hair. "Well done for keeping the secret sweetie."

"Matt if you're mad that I'm staying in the city I-"

"No, no that's-" he took a breath to try and get his words in order. "When you said that you'd found your own place for some stupid reason I thought you meant that you where moving back to New York." Matt turned and ran a hand through his hair. "I thought you where leaving."

Stefan began to walk towards him, when he reached Matt he put his hands on his shoulders. "I'm not going anywhere. I made a promise the day that I met you that I was going to be there for you and your family." He looked Matt right in the eye. "I want nothing more than to be here and spend time with you all. The place I've got, it a few streets over and within walking difference. I thought it'd be a nice surprise for you all - that's why I did it." Stefan's arms fell to his sides as he tried to read Matt's eyes to try and see how he's react.

"It is a nice surprise." Matt took a deep breath. "I just don't want to loose you again. I can't imagine what that'd do to Jamie and it would be the same for me and Gabby. Sure we've not known each other for our whole life; and sure our relationship and the way we met isn't conventional but you're my brother, you always will be."

"I couldn't feel any different." Stefan answered as he pulled Matt in for a hug. "You're my bother, no matter what anyone says or does."

The weekend went slower than expected. Stefan had spent the early hours of Saturday in the office working the case with Nolan and Collins before they sent him home to be with his family. On the Sunday he'd taken Matt, Gabby and Jamie to the empty shell of his new house, the one he would be moving stuff into in the coming weeks. The problem was that he had to get everything brought over from New York and he knew that it would be take a while.

Matt and Gabby had decided to go into work a little earlier than usual because Stefan had offered to take Jamie into school. The house was more or less empty when they both walked in through the doors. First watch were in the locker room changing out and getting ready to go home and when they thought about it, this must have been the earliest they'd gotten into work since before Jamie was born. After they'd put their bags in their lockers Gabby followed Matt into his office and sat on his bunk as he looked at the forms left on his desk.

"Stefan's place looks nice." Gabby started as she kicked off her boots and laid back on Casey's bunk.

He put his pen down and by the time he was facing her there was a huge smile on his face. "Yeah, almost as nice as our place." He giggled as she threw his pillow at him. "No but being serious it's a nice place. I'm happy that it's not to far away."

"Yeah, it'll be nice. When Jamie gets a little older he'll be able to walk there from school." She paused for thought. "I think Jake lives near there too..."

"I like Jake, he's a good kid." Matt answered as he turned back around and continued to fill out his forms.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. They both looked up to see Brett standing at the door. Casey waved her in and instantly she turned to Gabby. "Dawson, Antonio is out front. He wants to talk to you back at the district. Chief said that it was fine for you to go."

"Oh, errm. Yeah ok I'm coming." She said as she stood up. Before she left the room she touched her lips to Matt's and headed for the door. "I'll see you later baby." Following Brett out the door she turned to her and asked "Can you cover PIC for me while I'm out?" as they both headed for the Floor.

"Of course."

Gabby had been gone less than ten minutes when the klaxon filled the air with its wailing sound. "Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambulance 61 - House fire - 456 and North."

In the back of 81, the guys where all chatting amongst themselves. In the front Casey was trying to wrack his brain to try and think why Antonio would want Gabby down at the district. Even though nothing could come to mind, he still couldn't help but worry. As the truck came to a controlled stop at a red light Severide came into the radio. "I see that you guys don't want anything like what happened last time you came to a red light." He laughed.

Casey heard Cruz laugh as he lifted his radio to his mouth. "Yeah, definitely not." Matt laughed. "At least Tiburg can't be up on my ass again."

The light turned green and 81 began to roll forwards. As it began to pick up speed towards the middle of the intersection, suddenly a car darted across the front of the truck and Cruz could do nothing else but swerve. Everyone lurched to the right as 81 surged forwards into the traffic. Cars where breaking to try and get out of the way of the out of control fire truck that was headed straight for a corner store. No matter how hard he fought to gain back the control of the truck, Cruz knew that he wouldn't be able to. Suddenly he realised that the corner of the reinforced brick wall was right in front of his lieutenant. With the last bit of hope and strength he had Cruz spun the wheel.

"Cruz!" Casey screamed. It seemed like he was dragging out the sound of his firefighters name but in actual fact time seemed to slow down. All of the cars and the motorists seemed to drift by slowly as 81 continued to surge forward.

Then there was a horrific screeching sound as the breaks where pressed full on but it was no use. The front of 81 ploughed right into the corner of the shop. With the sound of metal on metal crunching together everything went dark.

Severide nearly threw himself out of the cab of Squad 3 as he raced to the mangled remains of truck 81. Yelling at other motorists to stay where they were, he bounded over to the cab of the truck. He saw that they guys in the back where moving around so he just assumed that they where ok. As he moved round to the front, the horror that he saw made him think that he was going to be sick. Racing over to the cab door be brought up his radio. "Squad 3 to main. Request for other company's to be dispatched to the house fire on north, and Squad 3 to stay at crash sight. Truck 81 has had a collision and is out out action, repeat Truck 81 has collided and is out I action." Bringing his halogen up to the door he used all of his strength to fight open the door. The door popped open and the limp body of 81s lieutenant began to flop towards him. "Oh god Matt!" Kelly said under his breath. Turning back to his team he shouted. "I need a paramedic! Casey's pinned in and bleeding out. Major head injuries and his legs are trapped in the mangled metal. Brett I need you over here now." Still supporting him and trying to stop the bleeding Kelly began to yell. "Come on Matt, keep holding on. Think of Jamie and Gabby. Don't leave them like this! Come on bud," he yelled. "Come on!"


	52. Into the Smoke

Well it looks like we've go to the concluding chapter of Lights and Sirens, and its been one hell of a ride. As you may or may not know, Casey is my favorite character and some of you may be asking why I have decided to put him though something like this...you'll have to find out. As said by the name of this authors note the next book is called 'Into the Smoke' and it'll be coming to very soon. For the edits and lots of other things to do with this book please go follow me on Instagram my name is **xchicagofirex** or for photo edits and more updates , quotes and questions follow the official Instagram page of the book series **lightsandsirens_wattpadseries**!

I really hope that you all really enjoyed this book make sure to leave me a comment about what your favourite story line is and who your favourite character is!

As always I love you guys so much and thank you for sticking with me up until now. I've decided write a book three because it was so highly requested so that's what ya going to get.

See you all soon and make sure you look out for another update here with the exact date the chapter will be coming out.

Hope you guys enjoyed lights and sirens and I hope you'll love into the smoke even more.

See you guys soon

Love Freya ❤️


	53. An update for you

Ok so I just wanted to update you all on that I will be starting to write book three in a few week!

I also have made an Instagram page dedicated to this book series:

Thanks again guys and make sure you stay tuned for the premiere date of chapter one (photo edit up on Instagram named 'Stay Strong'.

I just want to leave you all with a question, you can either DM me the answer or leave it right here in the comments. As always I love you guys and I'll see you all soon ❤️

Book three...What do you guys want from it?


	54. New Update!

Hey guys!

So i just wanted to let you all know that the new book has now been published! You all know how to get there, make sure you go and have a read and learn more about what happens to Matt! Hope you liked book 2 (don't forget to tell me what you think)! and go and have a read of 'Into The Smoke!

Happy reading

love Freya!

xx


End file.
